Improbable Eden
by Aelora
Summary: Finished fanfic centering on Lex and original character. Sequel coming soon.
1. Chapter One

Improbable Eden  
  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
  
  
"But I don't want to go among mad people," Alice remarked.  
  
"Oh, you can't help that," said the Cat; "we're all made here. I'm mad. You're mad."  
  
"How do you know I'm mad?" said Alice.  
  
"You must be," said the Cat, "or you wouldn't have come here."  
  
Alice in Wonderland – C.S. Lewis  
  
  
  
  
  
Clark Kent watched his cousin, Cady, from a perfect vantage point near the side of the yellow farmhouse, where he had been standing, watching her, for the past half hour. Inside, the warm house was still crowded with relatives and friends, each and every one of which was there to offer their condolences regarding the deaths of Cady's parents. It had been an unfortunate car accident in Metropolis, where Clark's uncle Blake apparently lost control of the car on a wet road and it careened off of an overpass. As if Cady losing both of her parents so suddenly had not been enough, it was quickly discovered that something was wrong with their life insurance, and their savings - of which there had been very little - was quickly depleted, forcing Cady to drop out of college and move back to Smallville to live with Clark and his family.  
  
Truthfully, Clark was overjoyed to have his cousin back permanently. Her father had moved the family to Metropolis when Cady was thirteen, so that he could take a job at the LuthorCorp laboratories leading a team of scientists. While Cady still visited every summer, Clark had still lost the pseudo big sister that he had spent days upon days following around the fields when they were younger. When she had entered college, Cady had rarely visited the Kent family at all, and now Clark had her right under his nose, and he was quite prepared to keep her there. Cady had always been fun to have around, and while he understood she was going through a rough time at the moment, he knew her unique zest for life and penchant for finding trouble wherever it lurked would once again shine through. Plus, after having Ryan around, Clark was beginning to realize just how lonely it was to be an only child. He wanted a sibling, and Cady had always qualified for that when her family had lived in town. With Ryan gone, Clark was willing to take her as a suitable replacement. Besides, he knew his mother loved having another female around the farm as well.  
  
Thinking she had spent enough time alone, Clark wandered over to the fence where she stood watching the herd. He stamped his feet against the frozen ground, watching for a moment as little clouds of steam appeared in front of his mouth as he breathed into the chilly January air. Leaning over the top rail, cast an appraising glance toward his cousin. Then he flashed an award winning Clark smile.  
  
"The aunts are looking for you," he told her.  
  
"That's enough to send me scurrying back to the city," Cady replied, not removing her gaze from the cattle.  
  
Clark chuckled. "Last I heard, mom was subtly trying to explain to everyone how tired we all were and that perhaps it was time to leave. I figure that the house should be cleared in about… oh, two more hours."  
  
A slight smile. "I don't know of anyone among the Kents or the O'Rourke's who understand the 'subtle hint'. It could be a lot longer than two hours."  
  
Reaching out to first brush a stray strand of dark hair from her face, Clark put his arm around Cady's waist and pulled her close for a hug. "Tell you what. To get you away from the very good odds of having your cheeks pinched again or hearing the words 'we can't tell you how sorry we are', why don't we go into town for a few hours? It'll get your mind off of things and we might even run into Chloe or Pete."  
  
Cady smiled up at her cousin, wondering for a moment if he was going to continue to grow taller every year. There was a point in their lives that she had actually been taller than him. She had been like eleven at the time. Then, like a month later, her eight year old cousin had an inch on her. And she wasn't short by any means at five foot nine. Someday she would simply discover that he was actually Paul Bunyon in disguise.  
  
"Sounds like a decent idea. One of your first in many, many years."  
  
"Hey now!" Clark flashed his cousin a mock warning as he led her toward the truck. "I'll have you know, you haven't been around for some of my more brilliant ideas these past few years."  
  
"Oh really? And what would those be?" Cady asked as she climbed into the passenger side.  
  
Clark started the engine and pulled the truck down the drive. "Umm… well, there have been quite a few actually. Give me a moment."  
  
Cady laughed and shook her head, turning her gaze out the window to watch as the countryside passed them by. There had been the lightest dusting of snow the day before, so instead of everything being the typical Kansas winter brown, it was now typical Kansas winter gray. Forecasts were calling for sleet later in the week, which would then turn everything to typical Kansas ice. At least then, Cady knew, the bare, slim twigs of the trees would appear somewhat more pleasing to the eye encased in ice crystals. Still, something about the Kansas countryside called to her more than the city ever had. As much as she had enjoyed the fast-paced life she had experienced in Metropolis, there was something about the people in Smallville that set them above their city-counterparts.  
  
Take the Kents for example. From the moment she had called to inform them of her parent's accident, they had immediately been there for her. They had appeared within hours at her dorm, helped her pack to move in with them and taken care of all of the funeral arrangements, bills and other issues Cady had no idea how to deal with. Sure, it had been very childish and unadult of her to just sit back and let her aunt and uncle take care of everything, but at the time, she had wanted nothing more than to be a child again. Things were safer then. There had always been someone looking out for her, telling her what she should do and how she should do it. Being an adult sometimes sucked. Like now. And Cady knew she was still refusing to face reality. She still held on to the key to her father's safe deposit box at the Bank of Metropolis, knowing it more than likely contained little more than the family passports – which she knew she wouldn't need – and other things like birth certificates and social security cards. Her family didn't exactly have a cache of jewels hidden away. So she figured that little task could wait.  
  
As Clark pulled on to Main Street, Cady found a soft smile somewhere inside for the inability of a place like Smallville to change. Even though the population had risen significantly since the meteor shower in '89, the town itself still refused to grow. One main street was all it seemed to need. Most of the larger businesses surrounded the outside of town, such as the LuthorCorp Plant. On the west side of town, where the Kents lived, there was nothing but farm land as far as the eye could see. On the other side, there were housing developments that stretched almost all the way to Libertyville. A person could spend time on the west side of town and never realize there was a much larger and more populated side to Smallville than was visible. Cady found herself pretending that the east side of town really didn't exist. It seemed more like Topeka to her, when the west side reminded her of Bonner Springs or Hayes.  
  
Clark pulled up to the Talon and put the truck in park. He noticed Cady frowning up at the building, her gaze sweeping over the marquee.  
  
"Since when did the movie house become a coffee house?"  
  
"Since Lana didn't want to see the building torn down," he explained as they climbed out, both immediately wrapping their coats more tightly around them against the bitter wind and racing for the door.  
  
"Lana?" Cady raised her eyebrows at her cousin as he held the door open from her and they hurried inside. "She pulled herself away from cheerleading practice long enough to open a coffee house?" She asked incredulously.  
  
"Lana isn't a cheerleader anymore," Clark replied with a frown. "And this place means a lot to her. Try to be nice, by the way."  
  
"I've always been nice to Lana," Cady commented. Then added in a mutter, "As nice as a wallflower can be to the homecoming queen that is."  
  
Clark led her to a table in the corner, his gaze scanning the place for any sign of Lana. Nothing yet. He cheered up a bit when Chloe came in through the door though, shaking off an apparent chill, her bag clutched closely to her as if she were expecting someone to snatch her laptop away at any moment. Their eyes met and she flashed her perky smile, immediately moving toward them.  
  
"Hi guys!" Chloe leaned over and hugged Cady, who she had seen only hours earlier at her parent's funeral. Blake O'Rourke and Gabe Sullivan had been good friends through their association with LuthorCorp. "Glad to see you out and about. You doing okay?"  
  
"Better now that we escaped the relatives," Cady replied with a small smile. "What brings you out?"  
  
"Dad was getting all maudlin, looking at old photo albums and such. I just needed out of the house." She scooted into the booth next to Clark. "I swear its getting colder out there. Have your cows frozen yet, Clark?"  
  
"I keep telling you the cows won't freeze, Chloe." Clark grinned.  
  
"But then where does ice cream come from?"  
  
Clark and Cady both groaned loudly at the bad joke. Chloe just grinned.  
  
"Hey! How are you?" Lana called out, walking up to the booth and smiling at the small group.  
  
"Lana!" Clark's grin grew as he stared at the beautiful girl before him. Her eyes and smile were sparkling as always. And, as usual, he could swear he could feel a sigh welling up in him at the simple sight of her.  
  
Chloe gave a soft hello to Lana before glancing down at the table, an action Cady didn't miss. She frowned briefly before turning to greet the perky brunette.  
  
"I wish I could have made the funeral, Cady," Lana told her quietly. "I couldn't get away from here unfortunately."  
  
"That's okay, Lana. Don't worry about it," Cady replied with a smile. "Clark told me this establishment is all your doing. Congratulations. It's very nice."  
  
"Thanks." Lana smiled again with a little nod of her head. "It's a lot of work but I'm enjoying it. It gives me a feeling of accomplishment every day." She glanced back over at Clark and Chloe. "What can I get for all of you?"  
  
They placed their orders – and espresso for Chloe, a coffee for Clark and a hot chocolate with extra whipped cream for Cady – and Lana walked away. Cady was dying to ask her cousin if he would ever get over his crush on the ex-cheerleader turned coffee house maid but she didn't think Chloe was in the mood to hear about it. Obviously, Chloe's was another unfulfilled crush still waiting to happen. What was it about this gaggle of friends that refused to see past the tips of their noses? Maybe later, on the way home, she could tease Clark about his unrequited love, at the same time feeling her way about to see if he even knew Chloe was carrying a torch for him. She doubted it. Clark always had been a bit thick-headed about some things, and those things usually involved the faire sex.  
  
The three friends soon fell into a discussion about the recent happenings around Smallville, which included a dissertation from Chloe about the weirdness that went on around them – from a bug boy to a girl who sucked the fat out of people. By the end of it, Cady was more than prepared to head right back to Metropolis, thinking that even rapists and muggers were safer than the freak show that was obviously taking place in her old hometown. Sure, she vaguely remembered weird things happening when she had lived here as a kid – three headed cows and purple chickens – but these stories were a little beyond even her wild imagination. She would have preferred not to believe them if both Clark and Chloe hadn't been so insistent that they were true. Cady teased for a moment that it was just like a "snipe hunt" or the legendary "jackalope", but they both assured her it was nothing like that.  
  
"Hey Clark… "  
  
Breaking off the conversation, which at some point had dissolved into a fit of giggles between the two females anyway, Clark glanced up to see his good friend, Lex Luthor, approaching the table. He immediately broke into a welcoming smile. "Hey Lex! I was hoping I'd see you. I want to introduce you to my cousin, Cady O'Rourke. She's going to be living with my parents and me for awhile."  
  
Lex turned to the young woman across the booth from Clark and Chloe and gave her a small smile. "Miss O'Rourke, it's a pleasure to meet you." He reached out to shake her hand.  
  
"You too," Cady replied as they shook hands, wondering why she couldn't think of something a little more impressive to say to the son of Lionel Luthor.  
  
"O'Rourke… Why is that name familiar?" Lex asked.  
  
Cady worried her lower lip for a brief moment. "My father, Dr. Blake O'Rourke, worked at the LuthorCorp Science Labs in Metropolis."  
  
Lex raised a light eyebrow. "Ah. That explains it."  
  
Knowing that it was best not to bring up her parent's deaths at this precise moment, Clark quickly steered the conversation elsewhere by asking Lex, "Why don't you join us?" He pointed to the empty seat next to Cady.  
  
Glancing quickly at his watch, Lex considered the invitation for a second before he slid into the seat. "I can spare a few moments."  
  
"You have somewhere important to be?" Clark asked.  
  
His friend shook his head and flashed another half smile. "No. Just a call from my father. And I'd rather be home when it happened," Lex answered honestly, watching Clark as the teen first grimaced dramatically then offered a big grin. As always, Clark's smile made Lex feel a slight bit better though he didn't really allow it to show.  
  
Cady shifted nervously in the seat beside Lex Luthor. Her cousin hadn't warned her that he had such prestigious friends and she was more than prepared to kick him for that lack of information. Cady had met Lionel Luthor twice while attending functions with her father but had never met his son – she would have remembered that, she was certain.  
  
To say that Lex Luthor had an enigmatic presence would be an understatement. There was a definite undercurrent in the room that had been significantly lacking before he had arrived. That, and well, he smelled really, really good. She couldn't tell if it were some expensive cologne that only billionaire's sons could afford or some conglomerate of reasons, but the man beside her was currently sending her senses reeling. She found her gaze continually drawn to him, too. Cady knew the story of how Lex had lost his hair during the meteor shower in Smallville those twelve years ago – who didn't? – but knowing about it and seeing its effects were two different things. She had heard disparaging remarks from friends in college who had met him and now she wondered what they were talking about. In her opinion, Lex Luthor was positively breathtaking to look at. His skin appeared flawless, and Cady's hands itched to touch it. He was pale, which only seemed to make his light blue eyes stand out that much more, and he had a mouth that she knew would be described in romance novels as "begging to be kissed". She doubted he would appreciate the same sentiment, but it was there all the same. Even the scar on his upper lip – one that heightened her curiosity as to how he had received it – only seemed to add to the rest of the symbols that seemed to be flashing and carrying on silently that the lips of Lex Luthor were made to be kissed.  
  
Lex felt the eyes of the woman beside him. He tried to ignore it. He was used to people staring at him – be it because they knew he was Lex Luthor or because he was bald. Since her father had worked for his father, he doubted that it had to do with who he was. This left her staring at him because he was a hairless freak. The thought made his jaw clench tightly. Lex wondered if he should inform Clark that his cousin needed to be taught better manners than that.  
  
Lana returned with their orders, took Lex's and shortly returned with his before having to run off again to avert disaster between two of the other servers. Clark watched her for a long moment, an act which was not missed by either of the other three at the table, all of whom seemed somewhat annoyed in their reactions. He turned back to them, raising his eyebrows in silent question but none of them seemed willing to mention his obsession with the raven-haired beauty.  
  
"Have you heard from Ryan?" Lex asked after a moment.  
  
Clark nodded. "He called yesterday as a matter of fact. He seems to be enjoying himself in Edge City and he really likes his aunt."  
  
"Think you'll see him again?" Lex sipped carefully at his cappuccino as he watched the teen over the rim of his glass.  
  
Ryan, and his ability to read minds, had made Lex slightly nervous. He couldn't have imagined what it would have been like had Ryan stayed in town. There were some things that were better left in the privacy of one's thoughts. Besides, he didn't relish the idea of being tossed out of a moving vehicle again. He was still covered in scabs and bruises that were taking longer than usual to heal.  
  
"I hope so," Clark replied. "But I doubt it. I'm certain that once Ryan becomes comfortable in his new home and makes some friends, he'll forget all about me."  
  
"I didn't know it was possible to forget about the Clark Kent," Cady commented with a wiggle of her eyebrows.  
  
"Yeah," Chloe agreed with a smile. "I mean, you had so much to offer Ryan as an older brother type and companion."  
  
"Not to mention sharing the same age level, mentally speaking," Cady remarked as she flashed a smirk.  
  
Clark kicked her under the table while Chloe laughed and even Lex offered a small smile. Conversation dwindled after that, to comments about the weather, upcoming events at school and gossip around town.  
  
Chloe was the first to speak up and say she needed to get back home and finish a couple of articles she was working on. At her departure, Lex glanced at his watch and commented that he too had best get going. Clark looked over at Cady who nodded, knowing she couldn't hide out from the relatives and reality forever. The three walked out of the Talon together after saying goodbye to Lana, and Lex headed over to his Aston Martin which was parked in front of the doors.  
  
Cady's eyes widened in appreciation and she left her cousin, who was currently saying something to Lex about the produce delivery. She moved around the car, her gaze sweeping over every inch of it, not noticing that she was being carefully watched by its owner.  
  
Finally, "Like what you see?" Lex asked in slight amusement.  
  
Cady nodded, leaning over to peer into the window. "I've never seen a DB7 in person."  
  
Lex raised his eyebrows at that. "Know your Aston Martin's, do you?"  
  
A shrug. "It's a Bond thing."  
  
Opening the door to his car, Lex commented, "Well, maybe someday Clark's cousin will merit a ride in it. See you later, Clark."  
  
Cady stood staring with her mouth hanging slightly agape in astonishment as Lex drove off, tires screeching against the asphalt. She turned to Clark, her gaze narrowing. "Was that just a really well-placed insult?"  
  
Clark chuckled. "I doubt it, Cady. Lex was just being Lex."  
  
"Ah." Cady nodded. "Arrogant, spoilt brat. Got it."  
  
"No, Lex isn't like that," Clark corrected, then quickly amended, "Okay, arrogant, sure. But he really is a good guy once you get to know him. He's a little put-offish at first, which you figure was ingrained in him since he was a child, what with people wanting to be his friend just because of what he could do for them."  
  
He started toward the truck, his cousin following.  
  
"How'd you get to be such good friends?"  
  
"I… uh… saved his life."  
  
Cady stared incredulously at her cousin before climbing into the cab as he started the engine. "You what? Clark Kent to the rescue and all that?"  
  
"It wasn't that spectacular." Clark shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. "His car went off a bridge and I dove in and pulled him out."  
  
"Not all that spectacular, huh? More of a made-for-TV movie as opposed to a summer blockbuster?" Cady grinned. "So I guess I should be glad he didn't offer me a ride, then?"  
  
Laughing, Clark replied, "Yeah. Lex isn't exactly the safest driver in Kansas, that's for certain."  
  
By the time the cousins returned to the farm, the relatives had left and Martha and Jonathon Kent were sitting at the kitchen table, having a cup of coffee and quietly talking with one another. The question had come up, as it had quite a few times in the previous days, as to whether or not they should let the newest addition to their family in on the truth of Clark's "adoption". Cady's time spent at the farm before had never been for long enough intervals that it had been too difficult for them to continue to keep the secret. But if she were to be living with them for a year or more, how long could they possibly keep the veil of secrecy in place? Clark wanted to tell her, Martha was leaning towards the idea as well, but Jonathon was still hesitant.  
  
Jonathon adored his sister Karen's daughter, always had. She was bright, lively, fun-loving and good-natured. Even though he did not completely agree with the way his brother-in-law had chosen to raise her, he made no judgments based off of her parentage. Certainly, Cady was sometimes willful, spoilt, and a tad too independent but he couldn't hold those faults against her. She had always gotten away with too much when it came to her parents and her father had treated her like a little princess. Unfortunately, those were exactly the reasons why Jonathon worried about telling her about Clark. Cady was naturally curious, had a knack for finding trouble wherever she could – she had broken more bones on the farm than he could count in her childhood – and tended to invite anyone within a radius of one hundred miles into her life. His brother-in-law, Blake, had always made more friends than Jonathon had thought wise. Blake had believed in the natural goodness in everyone. Jonathon was certain his brother-in-law was insane, but he never really said as much to anyone but Martha. Still, Cady was a good person, with a kind heart, which is why his conscience was nagging at him about not telling her the truth regarding Clark.  
  
"I can't help but think we are hurting her by not telling her," Martha commented, staring down into her coffee mug. "Its as if we're saying we don't trust her."  
  
"You know that isn't true, Martha," her husband explained, reaching out to take her hand in his. "We simply don't know what to expect out of Cady yet. Its been a few years since we've spent a lot of time together. We don't know who her friends are or what her current interests are or anything."  
  
"She would never hurt Clark."  
  
"No, she wouldn't," Jonathon agreed with a nod. "Not intentionally. But we both know how Cady can get. We know her temper, which her father never taught her to curb, and we know her frankness. Either of those traits could cause trouble." He sighed when his wife looked away, a troubled expression on her beautiful face. "Look, I'm not saying we never tell her. I just say we give it some time, allow the four of us to adjust to one another, see where it leads us. I'm just asking that we be cautious, Martha. For Clark's sake, as well as Cady's."  
  
Before more could be said, the two topics of their conversation entered through the screen door, laughing over some remembered childhood prank they had played on the Miller's, stomping their feet to ward off the chill and making a general raucous as only young people could.  
  
"And just where have the both of you been?" Martha smiled at the two cousins, who resembled one another more than they should have considering they were in no way related.  
  
Ever since Ryan had entered into their lives so briefly, Martha had not realized how much she wanted even more laughter and raised voices and tramping feet around the farm. She had always adored Cady's visits because for just a time she could pretend she had a daughter, one that she could take shopping with her and do her hair and make cookies together and form daisy chains in the fields on family picnics. Now that Cady was older, she might be against making daisy chains and letting her aunt braid her hair, but they could share even better times together, talking and shopping and providing the ear of another female to listen to.  
  
"Down at the Talon," Clark explained, moving over to the refrigerator to grab a Pepsi. "We just wanted to get away for awhile."  
  
Martha stood and walked over to Cady, hugging her tightly. Pulling back, she asked, "How are you doing, sweetie?"  
  
"Better." Cady nodded and smiled at her aunt and uncle. "I take it the coast is clear?"  
  
"Completely." Jonathon stood and stretched. "I need to take care of a few things in the barn before bed. Cady, tomorrow morning you can pick up your usual chores around here. Also, I am going to have Clark show you the produce delivery route so that you can start helping out with that as well."  
  
"Okay, uncle Jon." Watching her uncle as he disappeared out the door, Cady glanced at her cousin who was grinning at her. "No rest for the weary, eh?"  
  
Martha and Clark laughed.  
  
***  
  
Cady fell into routine around the farm quickly. She got up each morning at five-thirty to feed the chickens and gather eggs. Then she would return into the house to help aunt Martha fix breakfast, the men would come in and they would sit around the table and talk about the day ahead while eating, and then she would do the dishes and clean the kitchen. Throughout the days, Cady would help tend the garden, clean the house, cook meals and whatever else could be done to help lighten her aunt's work load. They grew closer during that time and Cady could tell that her aunt was very happy to have another female around the house.  
  
For the first few days in the afternoon, Cady took the truck into town to begin looking for a job. She was determined to save up and try to get back to college in the next year or so to finish up the last three semesters that she had to get her degree. She dreaded the thought of taking out so many loans that she would be spending the rest of her life paying them off. That would become a last resort only. Uncle Jonathon had tried to offer to help her out, but Cady knew the dire financial straights that the farm was in and in no way was going to add to that. Plus, she wanted to help out with paying things around the farm - she wasn't about to allow them to support her completely.  
  
Unfortunately, the few jobs available in town included waiting on tables, which Cady knew she had no talent at whatsoever, and check-out clerk at Fordman's, another job that she wished to avoid at all costs. Luckily, after speaking with Chloe one afternoon, she got in touch with Chloe's contact at the Ledger and learned they had a staff writer position open. With her almost finished Mass Media degree and talent in writing, Cady was offered a job after the first interview and would be starting work there in another week. She had never had a particular interest in being a reporter but it was better than the alternatives. Of course, now Chloe and Clark teased her about reporting on all of the weird happenings in town.  
  
It was late Friday night, Martha and Jonathon were already in bed, when the two cousins decided to stay up and watch horror movies together. Martha had left them a horde of junk food to munch on, which only served to spur the hyper moods both Cady and Clark were already in. The requisite food fight and wrestling match started half-way through the second movie and Clark had just prepared to smash a Twinkie into Cady's face when she resorted to tickling, knocking him off of her and dashing out the door. Laughing, Clark climbed to his feet, allowing his cousin a head start. When they had been younger, his parents had to warn him time and again about how gentle he had to be when rough-housing with her. Only once had he ever caused her harm – he had been seven at the time and had succeeded in breaking her wrist. Cady had never held it against him and never asked how he had done it. At ten years old, she obviously had more important things to worry about, like the snakes she put into his bed afterwards for revenge. Now though, Clark was well aware of just how careful he had to be and how to occasionally allow her the upper hand in wrestling.  
  
Moving out of the house, Clark stopped at the top of the porch steps, bouncing on the balls of his feet to ward off the chill, and scanned the area. Concentrating, he focused his gaze on the barn and peered through the walls inside, finding her hiding within one of the empty stalls. Okay, so he was cheating. He was more than certain that Cady would have done the same if she could have. Smiling, Clark broke into a slow jog over to the barn, pulling the door open quietly and stepping inside. He tiptoed over to the stall where she crouched, then jumped in to grab her. Cady squealed appropriately, bounding out the entrance and towards the barn door. Breaking into pursuit, Clark chased his cousin down in the yard, grabbing her and dragging her to the ground where he proceeded to sit on, and then tickle her.  
  
Squealing once more, Cady wriggled beneath her cousin, calling him every name she could think of between her laughter and tears, trying to push him off, only to no avail. Clark Kent was not budging, she caught on to that much. And if he didn't let her go soon, she just knew her insides were going to burst open. There was something about the pain of tickling that defied all logic. Why was she laughing when this obviously did not feel good in the least?  
  
Clark was near to letting his cousin's torture end when he glimpsed headlights coming up the drive and the unmistakable sound of a sports car. He stopped tickling Cady but did not get up as Lex pulled the black Ferrari up to a stop a few feet in front of them, the headlights splaying over them. His cousin was pushing against his stomach, telling him to let her up, but he didn't move. He grinned at Lex as his friend got out of the car and walked over to them, hands firmly entrenched in the pockets of his knee- length trench coat.  
  
"Hey Lex." Clark grinned  
  
"Clark." Lex's gaze swept between the two cousins as he attempted not to appear in the least bit surprised to find Clark sitting on top of Cady in the middle of the driveway shortly before midnight on a cold, January night. He nodded at his best friend's female counterpart. "Cady."  
  
"Hello, Lex," Cady gasped, still attempting to wiggle out from under Clark's weight. She wasn't getting very far so she finally gave up and laid there, staring up at their visitor. He was dressed in black slacks, a light grey pullover and black trench coat. Cady couldn't help but think it was a really nice look for him. His pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Clark asked.  
  
Lex tried to ignore how absurd the picture before him was, especially with how comfortable Clark appeared straddling his cousin's hips as if he had nothing better to do at the moment. The truth was, he had been going over numbers for the Plant in the month of December when a very startling memory of sitting beside his mother on a cold winter's night had swept over him, leaving him in a particularly morose frame of mind which he hated. Determined to ease his mind of the unwelcome thoughts, Lex had decided to drop in on Clark.  
  
In reply, he shrugged with his hands, his coat kind of flapping out to the sides at the action. "Got a little bored. Decided to come by and see if you were up. Surprised you aren't in the loft."  
  
"Cady and I were watching some horror movies. Then she started a fight – "  
  
"I didn't start it, brute!" Cady denied, smacking Clark in the stomach.  
  
He remembered enough to give a fake "Oof!" before continuing, "She started it… and I just finished it."  
  
"Hmph!" Cady folded her arms over her chest and pouted which caused her cousin to laugh.  
  
"Isn't it a little… cold to be wrestling on the ground?" Lex asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Freezing as a matter of fact," Cady commented from her position on the drive, earning her an amused chuckle from her cousin and an almost-smile from Lex.  
  
Rising to his feet, Clark reached down and pulled Cady to hers, a little too quickly and easily, leaving her to stare at him for a long moment.  
  
Growing uncomfortable under her gaze, Clark asked Lex, "Wanna join us for some movies?"  
  
Lex glanced at the house, wondering if Clark's parents were about. He didn't exactly relish the idea of sparring with Jonathon Kent for the evening. "I don't really think so, Clark. Thanks anyway."  
  
Cady raised an eyebrow at that. She hadn't exactly received the best impression of Lex from their initial meeting and had heard quite enough of her uncle's opinion regarding him. Then again, uncle Jonathon liked few people. Still, Cady thought it was rude that Lex would bother not to accept Clark's invitation.  
  
In what was typical behavior for her, when mouth acted before brain, Cady commented, "I take it horror movies are beneath you. You must be more interested in films like "Wall Street" or "The Firm". Or maybe, something a little more akin to the Luthor's would be "Faces of Death" – "  
  
"Cady!" Clark clamped his hand over Cady's mouth and shoved her behind him, flashing an embarrassed look at Lex, who was currently watching his cousin with that stony expression that Clark hated. It was one he had come to associate with Lex using as a defense, when he didn't want anyone to know what he was thinking or feeling. Lex was really good at it too. Currently, everything about his friend was completely blank. Clark wanted to kick Cady into the next county for her behavior. "Ignore her, Lex. Sometimes her mouth moves before her brain does."  
  
"Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" Cady snapped, slapping her cousin's shoulder, then immediately whimpering in surprised pain.  
  
Lex straightened a little, moving his gaze from the young woman, who obviously regarded him in the same manner as Jonathon Kent, and instead looking at his friend. "I should get going… "  
  
"Lex, wait," Clark called out, stopping him. "My parents are asleep. You're more than welcome to join us. We have a ton of food and some great movies and you can't deny we haven't seen much of each other lately."  
  
Lex glanced at Clark, then over at Cady for a moment. "I'm not entirely certain my presence is welcomed, Clark."  
  
Clark turned to glare at Cady who immediately looked contrite.  
  
Knowing her comment was inappropriate, and that Clark would likely have her head on a platter the next morning, Cady flashed a sincere smile at the billionaire. "I'm sorry, Lex. That comment was completely uncalled for. Clark is right. I do tend to speak before thinking. Please join us."  
  
It was strange. Lex found himself believing Cady and her apology. At the same time, in the back of his mind, he found himself admiring her barb against him. Besides which, it had been amusing. With a mouth that sharp, he wondered how she would hold up against some of the people he regularly dealt with, then quickly dismissed the thought from his mind as absurd. Cady O'Rourke was no different from Clark Kent – just as innocent and sheltered. In the week since he had met her, Lex had done some investigating into Clark's cousin. He knew she had been born and raised in Smallville, to Jonathon Kent's sister and her husband, until Blake O'Rourke was offered a job by Lionel at the LuthorCorp labs in Metropolis when Cady was thirteen. She attended West Side High and then Metropolis University until her parent's recent deaths that, due to financial problems, forced her to drop out at the beginning of the recent semester. Lex was a little surprised his father had not requested he attend the O'Rourke's funeral as a representative for LuthorCorp. As far as he remembered, Dr. O'Rourke had been an important scientist and well-respected in the organization. Why Lionel had chosen to blatantly ignore his death, Lex didn't know. Just as he didn't understand why there had been insurance complications. LuthorCorp should have taken care of that. He had made a mental note to speak with his father about it the next time he saw him.  
  
Interestingly enough, Lex found himself wanting to spend a little more time in the presence of Clark and his odd cousin. He agreed to stay, and followed the cousins into the yellow farmhouse, where they led him directly into the front room. The TV was droning on quietly, the current movie, which appeared to be "The Shining" left running while they had disappeared into the yard, and food was scattered throughout the room. Clark felt himself go red under Lex's amused gaze and he quickly picked a few things up.  
  
"Sorry about the mess. Umm… take a seat wherever you can find one."  
  
Lex found himself smiling slightly as he took a seat on the couch. Clark carried some empty plates into the kitchen while Cady knelt in front of the TV and switched out the tape on the VCR.  
  
"Ever seen Evil Dead II?" She asked, leaning back on her elbows to glance upside down at the man seated behind her.  
  
Again, Lex found himself feeling slightly amused at the undignified position of the young woman in front of him. He thought for a moment that she had incredibly large eyes before replying, "No. I haven't."  
  
"For shame!" Cady replied, as if she had just heard that he stole some orphan's Christmas gift. Sitting back up, she popped in another tape, hit play and then joined him on the couch, tugging her legs beneath her, as Clark reentered the room, flopping into the easy chair across from them.  
  
Lex's gaze moved between the cousins as he wondered if he had, at any point in his life, ever appeared so relaxed and at ease anywhere. Dressed in dark blue sweat pants and a fire-engine red t-shirt and bare feet, Clark's long limbs were draped casually over the arms of the chair, his hair tussled, cheeks rosy from the foray into the cold. Glancing over at Cady, Lex was struck by how much the cousins resembled one another, even though Clark was adopted. Her long hair was as dark as Clark's, even though it had hints of red throughout as opposed to the bluish tint of her cousins. Her eyes were more green than hazel, but just as wide and expressive, clear, and very pretty to look at, actually. The most amusing aspect of Cady O'Rourke at the moment though was her clothing. She was wearing purple flannel pajamas and furry, pink bunny slippers. It was beyond silly for a girl of twenty to be dressed in and yet, it seemed to suit her perfectly.  
  
Cady giggled at something in the movie and Lex found himself turning back to it, attempting to concentrate. He declined the chips and popcorn and sodas that were offered to him, ignoring the exasperated sigh of the female beside him as he tried to make some sense or plot out of "Evil Dead II". It wasn't exactly what he would qualify as horror, especially if any of Cady's side-splitting laughter was indicative of it. As Lex settled into it, he began to realize it was more of a comedy, though that left him slightly uncomfortable. As much as he enjoyed humor, Luthors were not caught laughing like goons in any situation, unless perhaps it were at the bankruptcy or take-over of a rival corporation. Unfortunately, when Ash said "Swallow this", Lex found a chuckle erupt into a quick burst of full blown laughter. He quickly stifled it, especially when he caught Cady staring at him silently. Clark, on the other hand, hadn't gotten off so easily. He was still rolling in his chair.  
  
When it ended forty-five minutes later, Lex commented, "That has to be one of the strangest films I have ever been subjected to."  
  
Cady raised an eyebrow as she glanced over at him. "Ah, but you enjoyed it, didn't you?"  
  
Lex found himself smiling suddenly. "It's entirely possible."  
  
Returning the smile, she replied, "See. I knew I would be right. I'm always right."  
  
"Is that a fact?" Lex asked with a raised brow.  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
Cady's smile and reply were so confident, filled with such complete belief in herself, that Lex almost laughed. Almost. Instead, he found himself silently contemplating the oddity that was Clark's cousin. There was a confidence in her that was severely lacking in Clark, a confidence that bordered on arrogance, something he knew quite well. But at the same time, she shared the same flashes of naivety and innocence as her cousin. At moments, there would be a brief spark of cynicism in her eyes, obviously acquired from those few years spent in Metropolis, but always it would be replaced with an expression more akin to acceptance. The most unsettling aspect of her was the familiar smile she would offer, one that was frighteningly close to Clarks. Between the cousins, Lex wondered if they couldn't power the entire city of Metropolis on their like-megawatt smiles.  
  
Thinking of the hero of Smallville, Lex cast a glance in his friend's direction. At some point toward the end of the movie, Clark had fallen asleep. Unconsciously grinning, the billionaire silently pointed that fact out to the young woman sitting beside him. Both Lex and Cady watched him for a long moment without a word before Lex finally stood, pulling his keys from his pocket.  
  
"I'd better get going."  
  
Cady stood and followed him out the door and onto the porch. It was the polite thing to do, even though the temperature had obviously dipped below freezing. She folded her arms across her chest and tried to keep her teeth from chattering. Glancing back at her cousin, Cady looked up at Lex and commented, "I think Clark was really glad you decided to join us. Thank you."  
  
Lex shrugged nonchalantly, though the truth was he was pleased that he had joined them as well. "You should get inside. I would hate to be blamed for your developing frost bite."  
  
The young woman laughed. "I'm made of heartier stuff than that. I was raised on a farm, you know, no matter how much the city might have knocked that out of me." She laughed again at a sudden memory. "When Clark and I were little, we used to dare each other as to how long we could stand out in the dead of winter in our bare feet and shorts! Unfortunately, he always won. His body has some freakish ability to adjust to any temperature. Meanwhile, I was always sent to bed with piles of warm blankets and a horrid scolding."  
  
"Indeed." Lex couldn't imagine what it would have been like to have been a child in the Kent family. To have pulled such pranks not as a bid for attention but because it was fun and child-like and there was someone beside you to spur you on and laugh with you when you realized how stupid it was. "Tell Clark I'll see him later."  
  
"I will." Cady nodded, wondering what it was that she had said to cause Lex to end the conversation so abruptly. Again, she found herself wondering if her uncle might not be right in his assessment of the young billionaire, then quickly dismissed the idea. There was something about Lex Luthor… No, she would think about that later. "Goodnight."  
  
Cady stood staring beside the door as Lex walked back to his Ferrari, climbed in and drove off. From somewhere deep inside, she found a sigh well up and burst forth. Frowning at herself, and her reaction to the confounding Lex Luthor, she reentered the house, closing the door, and wandered her way over to her cousin to wake him and get him up to bed. 


	2. Chapter Two

Improbable Eden  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
  
  
My friend assures me 'it's all or nothing'  
  
I am not worried, I am not overly concerned  
  
My friend implores me: 'For one time only make an exception'  
  
I am not worried  
  
"Anna Begins" – Counting Crows  
  
  
  
The next week went quickly and smoothly for Cady and her transition into life back in Smallville. She began her work at the Ledger, making some new friends and enjoying the simplicity of stories involving small town Kansas life. She reported on various news items from the Smallville High Crow's football victories over neighboring towns to a rash of wolf attacks on the chicken population of Smallville. Cady found it all incredibly amusing when it could have been downright tedious. Her aunt Martha commented one evening over dinner that it was Cady's ability to see the humor in everything around her that seemed to keep her much less stressed than most people. Cady replied that she didn't see how anyone could not find the wolf attacking the local chicken population story hilarious.  
  
Cady was relieved from any boredom that weekend when her roommate from college, Lydia Dupuis, called and invited her to the opening of a new club in Metropolis on Saturday. Cady caught the train to the city, met up with Lydia at her apartment where they got ready together and headed downtown to Club Metropolis. Two other girls had joined them, DeeDee and Shurrie, who Cady vaguely remembered from school but had never been more than mere acquaintances with. They were all in great moods though, and getting along well as they presented their passes to the bouncers outside and were allowed admittance. Lydia made some offhand comment that they must have dressed appropriately and they laughed, knowing that if they had been found wanting in looks and/or appearance, no pass would have gotten them in, even if it had been from God himself.  
  
Inside, it was loud and dark and crowded, and Cady made a mental note not to tell her uncle a single moment of the experience. It had been hard enough to get him to let her out of the house when he had heard the words "club" and "Metropolis" in the same sentence. Luckily, it had been aunt Martha who had sided with Cady, saying she was a little too old to be cooped up in the house on a Saturday night. Truthfully, she didn't know how she would handle life on the farm without her aunt. It was one of the reasons she had chosen to get dressed at Lydia's – she doubted uncle Jonathon would have let her out of the house in the skin tight, brown suede pants and matching vest that showed a little more cleavage than she was certain he would have approved of. Lydia had curled and teased her hair into a wild mess, sprinkling it with a dusting of gold so that it sparkled in the club lights. The four young women made an impressive group and it wasn't long before they were surrounded by a gaggle of male admirers in the middle of the dance floor, drinks being offered to them at every interval.  
  
It was well into the third song and Cady was already losing track of who she had danced with and who she enjoyed dancing with as opposed to who was just a little too touchy-feely, when she felt hands on her hips, gently guiding her back. A little annoyed, she attempted to glance behind her, but every time she did, her new dance partner would duck out of her vision. She attempted three times to pull free, but was always guided back by a slightly forceful and demanding grip. Craning her neck, Cady attempted to look for Lydia or Shurrie or DeeDee but couldn't see any of them in the crowd. She was drawn to the edge of the dance floor, when the mysterious interloper finally turned her around to face him.  
  
Cady's eyes widened. "Lionel Luthor… "  
  
Lionel smiled down at Cady O'Rourke, thinking briefly that she had never been attired quite so provocatively the other two times they had met. If she had been, he never would have dismissed her so casually. But then, he should have expected it. Blake O'Rourke had been considered a handsome man by the female members of his staff and his wife, Karen, had been equally attractive with her dark blonde hair and light blue eyes. Cady resembled her father in coloring, but her mother in face and form. She had the kind of figure that made a man think of cold nights snuggled in an enormous bed, wrapped around curves too numerous not to be explored. Even now, Lionel found he couldn't pull his hands away from her rounded hips, even though she was still attempting, albeit less obviously, to pull back from him.  
  
"Cady O'Rourke… its been, what? Seven months?"  
  
Cady nodded, worrying her lower lip for a moment as she realized there was no escape from the man before her at the moment. She still couldn't understand what was going on, why Lionel Luthor had decided to choose her out of the crowd to latch on to. Maybe because he knew her? That made little sense. Obviously, she had little course ahead of her but to find out what he wanted.  
  
"I was so sorry to hear about your parents. Tragic loss. Your father was one of my most valued employees."  
  
It was on the tip of Cady's tongue to ask if that were true why had he not seen fit to show up to the funeral or at least send one of his many underlings in his place? Hell, he could have even sent his son. Instead, there had simply been an enormous and overly gaudy Peace Lily and some form card stating that the relatives of the deceased were in the thoughts of the LuthorCorp family. Cady had promptly thrown the card out and left the plant for the next funeral. It had severely ticked her off.  
  
"How are you holding up?"  
  
Cady bristled. "Fine, thank you, Mr. Luthor."  
  
"Lionel, please." He smiled, noting the flash of anger in the green eyes before him. He found himself looking forward to this little conquest. Breaking someone who was obviously both innocent, and quick to temper, could provide hours of amusement.  
  
"Mr. Luthor," Cady stressed. "I really must get back to my friends – "  
  
"Nonsense." Lionel tucked her arm into his and moved through the crowd, up the steps toward the second level. "Have a drink with me. Tell me what you have been up to. LuthorCorp looks out for the families of its employees. You disappeared quite abruptly. Back to Smallville, wasn't it? I am curious as to how you are doing, what I might be able to do for you…" Or to you…  
  
Cady glanced back helplessly, hoping Lydia would see her. Unfortunately, there was nothing but a crowd of faceless strangers around her. She might be a tad bit sheltered, but she wasn't stupid enough to believe that being in Lionel Luthor's company was actually a safe place to be. Obviously, she was going to have to figure her own way out of this one.  
  
Lex didn't want to be there. The opening of his father's latest acquisition meant little to nothing to him, though it would have not too long ago, before he had been relinquished to Smallville. Now though, the crowd around him he found shallow, the heavy smell of perfume, liquor and cloves enough to make him sick, the false laughter and cloying women who occasionally recognized him in the darkness, annoying. Leaning lightly against the railing of the second level balcony, Lex stared down at the dance floor below him, the untouched drink held indolently in his slim hand. A few more minutes was all he was giving himself. He had made his cursory appearance to keep his father happy; he was free to leave. It was strange that he had come to regard Smallville as his own personal haven in such a short span of time and he knew he couldn't allow himself to think about it too closely or it would begin to upset him. He wasn't the same person he had been six months ago, Lex could readily admit that. Still, he didn't want to peer too deeply into the reasons or implications of that change. His father had noticed, and for now, that was enough. Enough to have him practically begging Lex to come back to Metropolis, back under his watchful eye and ruling thumb. Lionel Luthor was showing some cracks in his usually crystal veneer, and Lex was enjoying every single one of them. What more would it take, he wondered, before his father gave over to those emotions he always accused Lex of being ruled by? The thought made Lex smile inside.  
  
Setting his almost full glass on a nearby table, Lex's gaze swept over the surrounding area, making certain his father was no where near so that he could make good on his escape. He did catch sight of Lionel, on the same level as him but across the building, his attention completely riveted on some poor, unsuspecting female. Then again, she could have been completely suspecting, some vapid fortune hunter who thought she might actually have a chance at controlling the ruthless billionaire. Lex shook his head slightly, about to turn away and get the hell out of there, when something about his father's current conquest caught his eye. Turning back to look more closely, a momentary frown crossed his pale features. Thinking he had to be mistaken, Lex pushed his way through the crowd, making a path in the opposite direction of his original intent – toward his father rather than away from him. Keeping his eye on Lionel so as not to lose sight of him, Lex made his way quickly from one side of the building to the other, his gaze narrowing as he drew closer to the darkened booth where Lionel had sequestered himself and – if Lex was not mistaken, and he was certain he wasn't – Clark's cousin, Cady O'Rourke.  
  
Reaching the table, and not being noticed, Lex shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket and rocked back on his heels, watching the flicker of fear that darted across Cady's face as his father leaned near her, before she quickly masked it. She was brave, he'd give her that much. Of course, she was also extremely foolish for allowing herself to get into this position in the first place. But he'd save that lecture for later.  
  
"Cady, I was wondering when you would get here," he commented casually, ignoring his father as he turned to regard him. Lex kept his gaze on Cady, whose large eyes raised up to meet his with an expression that could only be described as pure elation. Lex doubted anyone had ever looked at him like that before, ever.  
  
"Lex," Lionel drawled, frowning at his son's unwelcome intrusion. "I'm a little busy. Why don't you come back later?"  
  
"Sorry, dad," Lex drew out the last word with more than a hint of sarcasm. "But you seem to have cornered my date."  
  
"Your… " Lionel glanced over at Cady who was watching the both of them with more than a hint of interest. She smiled suddenly at him. He frowned again, knowing that something wasn't quite right, such as the absurdity of his son dating a farm girl from Smallville. "Miss O'Rourke, why didn't you mention that you were acquainted with my son?"  
  
"You didn't ask," she replied reasonably and Lionel itched to smack the triumphant smile on her face.  
  
Remembering the sharp tongue that Clark's cousin had on her, and knowing that his father could easily reduce her to shreds should she attempt to take him on, Lex held out his hand. "Cady?"  
  
Lionel moved out of the way as Cady wriggled past him, taking Lex's hand and allowing him to pull her to his side.  
  
"Thanks… dad," Lex drawled before moving away with Cady.  
  
Lionel watched his son leave in silence, his mind mulling over what had just occurred. Once more, Lex was attempting to make Smallville, and any of its rural denizens, his personal property, not to be interfered with by Lionel. He didn't for the briefest moment believe that his son was actually seeing the daughter of Blake O'Rourke, the idea was laughable. As well as completely unacceptable. The point was, though, that Lex had hindered his momentary fun with the naïve chit, and that he couldn't have. Someday, Lex would learn his lesson once and for all about interfering in his plans.  
  
Silently pondering his father's interest in Clark's cousin, Lex led her down the staircase to the first level of the club and away from Lionel Luthor. They stopped near the bar where he ordered a couple of martinis, then glanced over at her. She was pale, her eyes wider than normal, her expression strained. Obviously she had been more frightened of the situation than she had let on. Hopefully she had learned her lesson.  
  
Feeling his gaze on her, Cady finally turned to look at Lex, feeling her cheeks redden slightly under his scrutiny. "Thank you for that," she told him finally.  
  
"How did it happen?" Lex handed her a glass when the drinks arrived and took a careful sip of his own as he watched her.  
  
His blue gaze was unnerving. Cady had to look away, feeling suddenly as if he were judging her, and found her severely lacking. "I... I'm not certain. I was dancing with my friends one moment, and the next he had me and was leading me off the floor."  
  
"Did he say why?"  
  
Cady shook her head. She wanted to tell him that maybe his father found her attractive because it was obvious by Lex's tone that he was completely baffled as to why Lionel Luthor would have any interest in her whatsoever. But for the moment, she kept her mouth shut.  
  
"You shouldn't have let it go so far," Lex admonished, as if he were speaking to a child. "You should have pulled away on the dance floor."  
  
"Don't you think I tried?" Cady snapped, turning to glare at him. "It's not every woman's dream to be accosted by a billionaire, you know!"  
  
Lex just raised his eyebrows at that, like it had to be seen to be believed, before he leaned back against the bar, his gaze moving out to the dance floor. Silence fell between them, for which he was grateful, and he spent the next few minutes watching some of the more attractive women dancing not but a few feet away. Some of them tossed smiles and speculative glances in his direction, but he could read each and every one of them for what they were. Sometimes Lex couldn't help but wonder how stupid some women were. Did they truly believe that he couldn't see their only interest in him was his money or the lure of being seen with the bad boy freak Lex Luthor? Again, he found himself wanting to return to the haven of Smallville. Even that lonely, drafty old castle was better than being ogled like some prize stallion. Of course, as long as his father was still here, he wasn't going to leave Cady O'Rourke alone. Lex could only imagine trying to explain the date rape at his father's hands to Clark and Jonathon Kent. Just the thought gave him a headache.  
  
"Wanna dance?"  
  
Lex was pulled from his thoughts by Cady's question. He didn't know how to react to it exactly. He just cast a her a blank gaze. "I don't dance."  
  
"Too undignified for someone of your… significant means, huh?"  
  
He found himself raising an eyebrow at that remark. Lex couldn't help but wonder how it was that everything Clark's cousin said seemed to hit some indefinable part of him.  
  
Turning to face her, he commented, "That's a bit rude for someone who just saved you from the clutches of Lionel Luthor."  
  
"I don't need your protection." Cady raised her chin just a notch, tossing her dark hair.  
  
Lex almost smiled at the unconscious bravado displayed before him. "I never said you had it," he replied, taking another swallow of his drink.  
  
Cady cast a quick glance at the man beside her. She had been attempting to get her bearings back from the moment she had spied him standing beside the booth where Lionel had trapped her. She didn't know what it was about Lex Luthor that knocked her completely off-balance, but that was certainly the way she had felt for the past ten minutes. Off-balance, off-kilter, completely out of sorts. And it had to do with more than how incredibly handsome he was in his black suit and dark purple shirt, a color that seemed only to serve to make his coloring all the more ethereal. Women all around them couldn't seem to keep their eyes off of him and Cady couldn't help but feel a little pride in the fact that she was the one standing beside him.  
  
Of course, his last comment only served to stir the ire that had been rising in her ever since his father had dragged her off the dance floor. There was more arrogance in the Luthor men than should be allowed in mankind as a whole. The truth was, she itched to throw her martini in his face. She wondered what the crowd around them would think of that, a little nobody farm girl like her splashing her martini all over the Lex Luthor. The thought made Cady smile.  
  
"Don't even think about it," his voice warned, a little too near her ear.  
  
Cady turned to find he had moved closer, their faces only inches apart. He was watching her with a knowing expression that left her even further unsettled.  
  
"Don't think what?" She almost squeaked.  
  
"Whatever it was you were thinking." Lex leaned back against the bar once more, his gaze moving away as if he were effectively dismissing her presence.  
  
That more than angered her. Cady's gaze narrowed as she watched him grin at some slutty female on the dance floor. "You are the most arrogant human being I have ever had the misfortune of knowing."  
  
Lex shrugged, letting her know that her opinion of him meant very little. What he didn't know was that for the second time within the space of only a few moments, he had almost had a martini tossed over him.  
  
"I don't have to be subjected to this crap," Cady commented, turning to leave.  
  
Lex reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back before she could get very far. "I wouldn't suggest that. My father doesn't give up easily."  
  
"I think I would prefer your father's presence to yours at the moment."  
  
Immediately, Lex dropped his hold at that, his gaze turning to ice. "So go." He looked away, his eyes returning to the dance floor.  
  
Cady rubbed at the wrist he had held, surprised that the grip of a billionaire's son had been so strong. She didn't know what she had expected really, something weaker perhaps, softer. What she really had not counted on was her own reaction to the coldness in his voice when he had told her to go. Cady could easily admit – to herself, in the dead of night, when she didn't really have to face facts – that she was attracted to Lex Luthor and wanted him to notice her. Obviously, this constant barbing between them wasn't the way to go about it. If nothing else, there was an even deeper chasm stretched between her and the man before her than previously.  
  
Reaching out, Cady touched his arm, noting the flinch from him and the glare he leveled on her hand when she did so. She pulled back, letting her comment on his reaction go for the moment. "I'm sorry," she said when his gaze met hers. "I didn't mean that. I'm grateful for your help. I know Clark would be too."  
  
Lex seemed to accept her apology because his expression wasn't nearly as cold, though it did remain neutrally blank. He gave what she thought to be an imperceptible nod and Cady realized it was what she would have to accept. She climbed onto a stool beside her, settling her elbow on the bar, chin in hand and stared at the man beside her as he continued to behave as if she wasn't even there. Cady wondered to herself how long he would put up with her watching him before he reacted. She almost smiled when Lex shifted in an uncomfortable manner, turning his head even further away from her gaze.  
  
"It's a shame," Cady commented in a woeful voice. "I'll likely never again get to attend such a once in a lifetime event, especially being relegated to Smallville as I now am, and I hardly even got to dance but to a few songs."  
  
Lex remained silent and unmoving as if he hadn't heard her.  
  
Cady continued, "Every girl growing up as a teen in Metropolis dreams of attending one of the most popular nightclubs, dancing under the brilliant lights, being seen by the most influential, popular people – "  
  
"Oh for Christ's sake!" Lex muttered, turning to grab Cady's hand and drag her toward the dance floor, pointedly ignoring her soft giggles behind him.  
  
He made a mental note to point out to Clark exactly how annoying and obnoxious his cousin truly was. And how again she really needed to be taught some manners.  
  
Lex's only reprieve came from the fact that the minute they hit the dance floor, a slower song came on and he was saved from making a fool of himself by gyrating around like some hallucinogen-induced teenager. Wrapping his arm around Cady's waist and pulling her roughly to him, Lex shoved his other hand into his pant's pocket and stared over her shoulder as they began swaying softly to the music. Clark was going to owe him for this, he thought silently. He was going to owe him quite a bit. Maybe this was enough to make up for the whole life saving thing. Maybe.  
  
Cady bit her lip to keep from laughing as she tucked her head under Lex's chin and allowed him to lead her in the dance. He really was amusing when it came right down to it. Though outwardly Lex did everything to show a calm veneer to those around him, he really had a short fuse that she had somehow discovered how to trigger. Clark had spoken of his friend as if he were completely unflappable but Cady didn't think so. At least, she hadn't been shown that yet. In fact, Lex Luthor was one of the easiest people to rile that she had ever met. She wondered what kind of fireworks she could see out of him if she really pushed? Not that she had any intentions of doing so at the moment. The song was nice, and the feeling of the man against her even nicer. Just as his strength had surprised her, so did the hard feel of his chest beneath her hands and cheek. He obviously didn't spend his days lazing about some dark gentleman's club playing chess. Lex still smelled impossibly nice as well, a scent that invoked the image of fancy billiard rooms, leather-cased volumes of history books, cigars and brandy sifters. It was a fanciful thought, steeped in too many readings of "Jane Eyre", but then there was something indefinable about Lex Luthor that brought to mind Gothicism and romance. Cady doubted he would see it the same way but those were the thoughts that crossed her mind whenever she thought of him.  
  
And unfortunately, those thoughts came much too frequently since the day they had met.  
  
Raising her head to make some comment that might mend the rift between them, Cady noticed that Lex's gaze was fastened ahead and there was the slightest hint of a smile hovering over his lips. Discreetly, she followed his gaze, only to find it was fastened on a dark blonde dressed in a skin- tight, barely-there red dress, who was watching him with equal interest. Cady knew she was no model, knew that she couldn't begin to hope to capture the eye of a billionaire playboy who had likely dated women that would rival the goddess Venus in looks, but still she couldn't help but think that the least he could do was afford her some courtesy in paying attention to her while he danced with her. Obviously, that was too much to expect.  
  
Stepping away from him, trying very not to let her hurt show, Cady commented, "It appears I am keeping you from your real conquest of interest for the evening. So I will thank you again for rescuing me from your father's clutches and for the half dance and I hope you have a pleasant evening."  
  
Lex wondered what the hell? as Cady gave her carefully prepared little speech and then pushed past him to walk off the dance floor. He rubbed the back of his neck momentarily, while he attempted to figure out the confusing girl that was Clark Kent's cousin before his gaze momentarily swept over the blonde who had been sending more than a few signals his way. Signals so blatant and overdone that he had found them amusing. Then it hit him. Ah, Cady had seen that. He almost smiled at the thought of the farm girl rising so quickly to jealousy over his attention to another. He wondered at the cause only briefly until deciding he had better locate her before his father did. Walking in the direction she had gone, it didn't take long to find her surrounded by three very drunk and very interested men. Sighing, wondering to himself if Cady O'Rourke had just been born with the natural inclination to find trouble wherever she could, without so much as a 'by your leave', Lex reached out and grabbed Cady's hand, pulling her away from the young swains and back into the crowd.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Cady demanded, slapping at the hand that held her.  
  
"Rescuing you once again," Lex drawled in an offhand manner, almost laughing at the furtive slaps she was throwing against his hand and wrist in her attempt to get him to let go. If nothing else, Cady O'Rourke was amusing in a "make you want to throttle her and dump her body in the river" sort of way. He found himself smiling at the thought.  
  
"I don't need rescuing – least of all by you!" Cady shouted over the din, though she was no longer struggling to get free. After all, Lex Luthor was paying attention to her and she certainly wasn't to look at gift horse in the mouth. Still, his behavior on the dance floor continued to needle at her. "What happened to the blonde? Certainly you found her of more interest than me."  
  
The jealousy actually seeped into her voice and Lex found himself enjoying it for some reason that he couldn't quite identify. Stopping near a corner where he could keep an eye on the crowd around them and the noise of the music wasn't quite as deafening, he moved Cady up against the wall and leaned over her, catching her green-eyed gaze.  
  
Licking his lips, he asked, "Now what would lead you to believe that, Miss O'Rourke?"  
  
Cady couldn't pull her eyes away from his mouth. His voice, which had dropped to the hint of a whisper and become incredibly husky in the process, sent chills straight to her toes. She raised her gaze back to his, eyes which were normally ocean-blue but had changed to a haunting silver.  
  
"I… You… " She stammered, wondering for a moment who it was speaking with that strange and unfamiliar voice. "You were staring at her."  
  
Lex found himself enjoying the myriad of emotions that were flitting across the face of the woman before him. He had never spent so much time with anyone as innocent and guileless as Cady before, and he couldn't help but find her strange reactions to his flirtation enchanting. Of course, none of it meant anything. A woman like Cady wasn't meant for him. She was too nice of a girl, too good. If she knew what he was really like, if she could glimpse inside of him, she would already be running straight back to Smallville. As it was, Lex knew that she was entirely too accepting to think he was any different from Clark. He was certain that his rescue of her from his father only helped to cement that belief. Still, it was fun to play, even if it was only for the moment, and pretend that this flirtation between them could actually lead somewhere.  
  
Curious as to her reaction, Lex reached out and brushed a strand of hair from her cheek, tucking it behind her ear. He noticed a slight catch in her breathing, the widening of her eyes, which seemed unable to pull away from his own. He felt like a scientist, examining the curious and recently unexplored creature before him. He felt like telling her she was much too open and honest in her reactions, and that kind of behavior wouldn't get her very far in life. Too many people would use it their advantage, and could easily hurt her with such knowledge. But the thought of robbing her of such a natural inclination would be like telling Clark to stop being so trusting. It would defeat the purpose of their being. So instead, Lex found himself deciding to simply enjoy it, to experience what it was like to spend time in the company of a woman who had yet to be ruined by men like himself. Not too long though, he silently cautioned himself. Or you'll be destroying exactly what you are seeking to preserve.  
  
"I stare at a lot of things, Miss O'Rourke," Lex replied finally, leaning against the wall so that their noses were mere centimeters from each other. "I'm staring at you right now."  
  
"C- Cady," she corrected quietly, wondering how she was finding the strength to speak. Lex was too near, and the look in his eyes was too… well, just too anything. "You… you make me s-sound like… like a spinster… or something," she stammered.  
  
"Oh, you're no spinster, Cady," Lex replied, moving his hand to rub his thumb along her cheek.  
  
Her skin was soft and he found his hand lingering there longer than he had intended. She smelled like apples and honeysuckle and Lex found that seemed entirely appropriate for her. He wondered if it was her perfume or shampoo or just a natural scent or perhaps everything mixed together. Leaning nearer, close to her ear, Lex inhaled the scent of her hair, finding that was where the apple smell permeated from. Beneath him, Cady jumped and he found himself smiling momentarily over her reaction. He wondered how she would react if he were to press his lips against her neck…  
  
Then the realization of who this was and what he was doing hit him, and Lex pulled back immediately, taking a step away from her, not noticing the look of hurt that flashed across her face. Running a hand over his head, he blew out a low breath, his gaze returning to the crowd around them as he attempted to make sense of his behavior. Normally he didn't lose control so easily, especially when it came to a subject as important as Clark's cousin. Besides the fact that he couldn't understand where his interest in someone so completely different from him could stem from, there was also the point that he would never allow himself to destroy something as untouched and unspoiled as Cady O'Rourke. Lex knew enough about himself to realize that anything he touched he effectively ruined and he had done enough to kill the beauty that was Clark without doing the same to his cousin.  
  
Well what had you expected? Cady asked herself angrily, wondering if it were simply in the Luthor genes to toy with the affections of every female in the vicinity. Maybe it was some special game for the evening between the two of them – the "mess with Cady's mind" game or something. For a moment, she had almost believed that Lex might have been interested in her. But then, that was just ridiculous. After all, he was a sought-after and gorgeous billionaire and she was… well, she was little more than a frumpy, plain farm girl. Oh yeah. That was a romance novel in the making. Wake up, Cady, she thought angrily. This isn't fairy tale land.  
  
Knowing she suddenly wanted out of there, Cady glanced at her watch. "There's just enough time to catch the last train," she commented, not caring if Lex heard her or not. "I'm going to go."  
  
"Wait." Lex found himself thinking he hadn't done one thing right yet this evening where Cady was concerned. "There's no need for you to take the train. I was on my way out of here earlier anyway. Let me drive you back to the farm. Its not as if its out of my way or anything."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Luthor. But you shouldn't feel obligated – "  
  
"So formal suddenly," Lex admonished with a slight tone of disappointment. "And it has nothing to do with obligation. It would be ridiculous of you to take the train when I can easily give you a lift."  
  
Cady didn't appear in the least bit convinced.  
  
Realizing he was going to have to do a little bit more to get her to agree, and forgive his earlier indiscretions, he thought for the briefest of moments before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his keys, which he dangled in the air before her.  
  
"I drove the Vantage," he taunted.  
  
One dark eyebrow raised. "Is that supposed to entice me to accept your offer?"  
  
"Depends on if its working or not?"  
  
A slight smile. "Maybe it is."  
  
It was Lex's turn to raise an eyebrow. "What more would it take?"  
  
Careful consideration, then, "Let me drive."  
  
Lex opened his mouth to refuse, then realized he had no choice. It wasn't as if he could admit to Clark that he let Cady take a train home from Metropolis in the middle of the night when he could have easily given her a ride. Swallowing back the trepidation he felt at allowing someone else to drive one of his vehicles, he nodded slowly.  
  
"Very well."  
  
The keys were snatched out of his hand in milliseconds and the girl/woman in front of him squealed happily before throwing her arms around him and kissing his cheek. Lex could only keep himself from falling off balance and briefly put his arm around her before she darted off toward the door, calling out:  
  
"Hurry Lex!"  
  
What have I done? It was too late to back out now. Letting out a deep breath, Lex followed Cady through the crowd to the front door and out into the chill air where she immediately hurried over to the valet, handing him the keys and instructing him on which car to get. Lex could do little more than stand there, rocking back slightly on his heels while he put the entirety of his life into this farm girl's hands. He wondered briefly if she even knew how to drive a manual. Around them, cameras were flashing as the paparazzi made their bids to get as many photos as they could of Lex, since he rarely made it into Metropolis anymore. He had no doubt that they were curious as to Cady's identity, and for a moment he regretted being seen with her, as he walked over to the driver's side door when the valet pulled the Aston Martin up and he held it open for her. It wasn't that Lex had any qualms with being seen with Cady -- it was his worry for what might be said about her in the papers once her identity was discovered. Luckily, few people in Smallville actually read the Inquisitor or the Planet.  
  
Smiling at Lex as she slid into the driver's side, Cady took her time to adjust the mirrors and seat as Lex joined her through the passenger door. She barely noticed the flashing cameras around them, so intent was she on the realization that she was going to be driving an actual Aston Martin.  
  
"You can drive a manual, can't you?" Lex asked quietly as he attempted to relax in his seat.  
  
"But of course," Cady almost purred as she slammed the car into gear and pulled away from the sidewalk with a screech.  
  
Lex was about two shades paler than usual moments later as she sped through the second red light. Clutching the edge of the seat beneath him, he cast a look of daggers at the woman beside him. "Are you trying to kill us?" He demanded.  
  
"Oh, relax," Cady said with a wave of her hand. "There was no one coming."  
  
"Do slow down," he gritted out between his teeth as she tore down the onramp into the I-70 traffic, speeding across four lanes without even touching the signal.  
  
"Do as I say, not as I do, eh?" Cady commented with a grin, only pushing the car to a greater speed.  
  
Lex doubted he had regretted anything more in his life than he was the moment he had offered to let her drive. "Really, Cady, you're not used to handling this ca – watch out for the truck!"  
  
Cady laughed as she swerved around the eighteen-wheeler that she had pulled up on incredibly fast, weaving in between two more cars before pulling back into the passing lane. "Really, Lex. I've never driven off a bridge before."  
  
Lex turned to glare at her. It was really his best glare, the one he usually reserved for his father or one of his father's toadies. The woman beside him should have shrank from it. She should have pulled the car over immediately and begged for his forgiveness. Instead, she laughed, and then reached down to turn up the music. She laughed. Lex could do little more than stare at that, before finally turning his gaze back out the windshield, waiting for the moment of his death.  
  
Realizing that if she continued in this vain, the man beside her would soon go into a fit of apoplexy, Cady slowed the car to a sedate 90 mph, casting a sideways glance at Lex to watch as he slowly let go of the sides of his seat and seemed to relax somewhat. Not completely, but enough that she didn't have to fear him having a heart attack or anything. Really, she wondered how he could blame her for not going a little crazy. She could feel the power of the car beneath her fingers and it handled so smoothly and the ride felt so incredible… Well, she would just have to convince him to let her floor it once they got outside of the city. A little past Lawrence, she figured, and they would be well away from any traffic.  
  
Turning her attention to the radio, Cady played with the stations until she found a song she liked, and then, without the slightest inhibition whatsoever of having an audience, she broke out into singing along with the words at the top of her lungs:  
  
"Sittin over here  
  
Starin in your face  
  
With lust in my eyes  
  
Sure don't give a damn and ya  
  
Don't know that I've been dreamin of ya in  
  
My fantasies  
  
Never once you looked at me  
  
Don't even realize that I'm wantin you  
  
To fulfill my needs  
  
Think what you want  
  
Let your mind free  
  
Run free to a place no one dares to.."  
  
The whole moment was completely surreal. Lex could do little more than stare out his window and attempt to ignore the girl/woman beside him who was belting out Janet Jackson at the top of her lungs. He even contemplated whether or not she had any idea what she was singing. Certainly she wasn't that innocent! Still, he couldn't think that it wasn't entirely inappropriate, and what would Martha Kent think if she knew her niece was singing these words, next to him, after his behavior in the club.  
  
"If I was your girl  
  
Oh the things I'd do to you  
  
I'd make you call out my name  
  
I'd ask who it belongs to  
  
If I was your woman  
  
The things I'd do to you  
  
But I'm not  
  
So I can't  
  
Then I won't  
  
But  
  
If I was your girl…"  
  
If it were anyone other than Clark's cousin, Lex would find the moment amusing. If it were anyone other than Clark's cousin, he would take it as an invitation and have her pull over somewhere where they could get the preliminaries out of the way. As it was, Cady was a farm girl from Smallville who had some unerring ability to make him smile occasionally with her outrageous behavior and remarks. She wasn't what he was used to. She wasn't what he expected women to be. She wasn't someone that he could just have his fun with and then they would go their separate ways and that would be the end of it.  
  
"You on the rise as you're touchin my thighs and  
  
Let me know what you like  
  
If you like I'll go  
  
Down da down down down da down down  
  
I'll hold you in my hand and baby  
  
Your smooth and shiny  
  
Feels so good against my lips sugar  
  
I want you so bad I can  
  
Taste your love right now baby  
  
Day and night  
  
Night and day  
  
All i've got to say is… "  
  
Ah hell, Lex thought, shifting, suddenly uncomfortable in his seat. He refused to believe she had any idea what she was singing or doing. He nibbled on his thumbnail, something he hadn't done since high school, as he stared out at the passing countryside. There was something about an innocent farm girl like Cady O'Rourke singing about going down on some guy that would have been amusing if it weren't so downright disturbing. Lex almost let out a sigh of relief when the song was over. He was more than ready to forget the fact that while it had been both disturbing and amusing, the mere thought had also been incredibly arousing. Damn it all to hell. Now he was beginning to think that perhaps he understood why his father had been interested in cornering Cady that night. Her innocence and untouched spirit were more than slightly alluring to men like him and his father. Dangerous, really, when he thought about it. It was no wonder that people like them, from such different worlds, were never meant to interact. It was like fire and oxygen. Only, who was the fire and who was the oxygen?  
  
They drove for almost the first third of the trip in complete silence. Occasionally, when one of Cady's favorite songs came on, she would sing along with it and Lex actually found himself enjoying the sound of her voice. He wondered if he had ever in his life been so uncaring of what someone else might think. He doubted it. Did the girl beside him have any inhibitions whatsoever? He wanted to ask her but doubted that she would have any idea what he was talking about. Not that he didn't believe Cady O'Rourke to be intelligent – quite the contrary actually. Lex didn't for one moment believe she hadn't planned this entire farce to get him to let her drive. Just as she knew exactly how to get him to dance. It was infuriating, actually, how easily she had his reactions to her pegged. He wondered if she was like that with everyone she knew, or just him. He'd hate to think he was the only one in the world gullible enough to fall for her antics. Lex Luthor, gullible. He mentally shuddered at the mere thought.  
  
"You don't mind if I kick up the speed a notch, do you?"  
  
Lex glanced up at the innocently asked question. His gaze took in the speedometer. "You're already doing ninety," he commented dryly.  
  
Cady sighed. "I do ninety in a Honda."  
  
Barely grinning, Lex asked, "Oh? How does it handle? I've never driven a Honda… "  
  
"Color me surprised." She tapped her fingers against the steering wheel. "Lex, please?"  
  
She actually whined. It was almost… cute. Lex gave a long suffering sigh. "Just don't get us pulled over."  
  
"Somehow I get the feeling no cop in Kansas would pull over these license plates," Cady commented as she threw her foot down on the gas.  
  
Well, no, they wouldn't. But Lex was not about to tell her that. He remained silent, his eyes on the road before them as she took it up to 130mph. Truthfully, he drove with a lot less concern for his life than Cady was, but that wasn't the point. The point was, he was not in control, and that was driving him insane. Lex wanted nothing more than to beg her to pull over so he could drive but that might let her know how uncomfortable he was and he couldn't do that either. It wasn't as if he didn't trust her – okay, he didn't trust her – but then he didn't trust anyone, it wasn't anything personal. Still, Cady would most likely take it that way and then Clark would want to know what Lex didn't trust his cousin and Lex wouldn't feel like explaining things and….  
  
He was getting a headache. He pinched the bridge of his nose, attempting to stave it off. Beside him, the little farm girl was smiling and occasionally laughing and looking for all the world like she was having the time of her life. That realization gave Lex pause for a moment. He tried to think back to the last time something he had done had actually pleased someone so animatedly. He couldn't think of anything. He blinked. But then, it was obvious that Cady O'Rourke was just easily entertained. He would have to store that information away for future reference.  
  
Cady was having a blast. Too bad all good things must come to an end.  
  
It was just outside the city limits of Smallville that the rabbit darted across the road. Cady, loving all animals and feeling that most deserved to live above humans, was not about to hit it, even if it meant killing her and Lex. So she slammed on the brakes and swerved. The car did a 180 degree turn before finally coming to a rest on the other side of the road, mere centimeters from actually going into the ditch. The rabbit stopped in the center of the road, raising up on its haunches to sniff at the air for a moment, before hopping safely back to the same side of the road from which it had emerged.  
  
Cady's heart was racing against her chest, though it had nothing to do with the near accident and everything to do with the silent man beside her who was currently gripping the dashboard, his jaw clenching. Sitting slowly back in her seat, she dared a glance at the car's owner, blanching slightly when she did so. He still hadn't moved, his expression hadn't changed, but there was enough tension in the manner of how he held his shoulders that Cady instinctively knew he was really, really pissed off.  
  
Thinking quickly as to how she could rectify what had happened, Cady commented, "I couldn't hit the bunny."  
  
Silence. The passenger door opened and Lex stepped out. Cady sat glued to her seat as he walked to the other side of the car and yanked her door open, standing there silently, waiting. She climbed sheepishly out of the car, reluctantly meeting his gaze. Unfortunately, it was completely unreadable. Just a blank mask that stared back at her, the only telltale sign that something was wrong was the right side of his jaw clenching and unclenching. Letting out a soft sigh, Cady wandered over to the passenger side as Lex slid into the driver's seat. She said nothing as she fastened her seat belt and the car pulled away from the shoulder, turning and pulling back into the road on a heading into Smallville.  
  
Once he was behind the wheel, Lex allowed himself to relax a little bit. It wasn't as if they had been in any real danger but still, the last thing he wanted was to do was explain to Jonathon Kent why his niece was in the hospital, why she had been driving Lex's car, why she had been in the same car with Lex at all, why… Well, the list could go on and on. He knew he should probably say something to Cady to let her know he wasn't really angry but he just didn't feel that magnanimous at the moment. Maybe that would teach her about driving too fast. Heh. Funny thought, considering who it was coming from.  
  
It was a few minutes later that Lex pulled into the Kent driveway, slowing to what he considered to be a sedate crawl in fear of waking someone and having to go through that whole explanation thing that he would rather avoid. Cady hadn't said anything the rest of the drive and he was kind of glad for her reticence. Something about Clark's cousin was bothering him, and he just couldn't put his finger on it at the moment. It was something he would think on over the next few days, maybe get some insight from Clark on it. Lex figured that normally with such thoughts he would be worried, except that Cady happened to be a farm girl, and not all that threatening.  
  
As the car pulled to a stop, Cady climbed out, then turned and peered back down at Lex. "I really couldn't hit the bunny," she told him softly.  
  
Why was it everything that came out of her mouth made him want to smile? This time, Lex allowed it to happen. "I know."  
  
Cady smiled back. It was one of those Kent megawatt smiles that almost made Lex believe there was some good in the world somewhere other than just on the this particular farm in this particular little corner of the planet. He couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be like to see both cousins smiling like that at the same time. He'd probably have to go immediately to the dentist or something for a cavity – do not pass "Go", do not collect $200 or your teeth would rot out.  
  
"Thanks for the ride," Cady said. "Thank you for… well… thanks."  
  
Lex nodded and she closed the door and he found himself waiting until she got up to the porch and had the door open before he shifted into reverse. Because that's the kind of thing one was supposed to do, wait until she got to the door to make certain she was all right and what not. He hadn't expected her to turn back and wave or flash a smile at him, acknowledging the fact that he had stayed. He hadn't counted on it and hadn't really wanted it.  
  
But there it was. And Lex found himself thinking about that smile almost all of the way back to the castle. 


	3. Chapter Three

Improbable Eden  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
  
  
Violate all my love that I'm missing  
  
Throw away all the pain that I'm living  
  
You will believe in me  
  
And I can never be ignored  
  
#1 Crush - Garbage  
  
  
  
Cady was in a fairly good mood when she woke up Sunday morning, especially since it was the one day of the week that everyone in the Kent household got to sleep in – instead of getting up at five-thirty, they got to sleep until six-thirty. Martha still woke up before everyone else though and already had breakfast ready by the time chores were done. When Cady arrived from her foray with the chickens, there were expectant looks all around the table. She grinned as she slid into her seat.  
  
"So, how was Metropolis?" Martha asked curiously.  
  
"Same as always," Cady responded while she grabbed a biscuit before her cousin could. "Noisy, crowded, dirty."  
  
"Exciting, then." Martha smiled knowingly.  
  
Cady laughed. "Yeah."  
  
Her uncle grunted.  
  
"What was the club like?" Clark piped up while sprinkling a little too much salt over his eggs. "You didn't get kicked out or anything did you?"  
  
"Hardly." She rolled her eyes. "Turns out I'm friends with the son of the owner."  
  
Jonathon groaned and flashed a scowl in Cady's direction. "Don't tell me… "  
  
Cady shrugged. "Is there anything in Metropolis that Lionel Luthor doesn't own? Including the souls of its million or so inhabitants?"  
  
"Was Lex there?" Clark asked, suddenly a little more interested in hearing how his cousin's evening had gone. He was always curious as to how Lex behaved outside of Smallville, loved seeing him in his "natural habitat" even though those times were few and far between.  
  
"Oh yeah, he was there." Cady nodded, ignoring the clanking of her uncle's silverware against his plate. She glanced up at Clark who, she could tell, was wanting more information. "I don't think he wanted to be there. He looked bored out of his mind. And he was extremely testy, too. But then, I've come to associate that with your friend."  
  
"Testy?" Martha raised her eyebrows at that. "That doesn't sound like Lex."  
  
Clark chuckled. "You know Cady, mom. She could bring out the nastiness in a Saint!"  
  
"You know, Clark, I saw a particularly fat and ugly bullfrog this morning that is just dying to share your bed," Cady warned with a fake smile.  
  
Raising his eyebrows, Clark challenged, "Bring it on."  
  
"No more animals – amphibians, reptiles or otherwise!" Martha declared with a hard look at both Clark and Cady. "I about had a heart attack the last time I changed the sheets and found that snake!"  
  
"Sorry, mom," Clark replied contritely but his gaze at his cousin still held the challenge to which Cady simply grinned. Turning back to his breakfast, Clark picked up the forgotten conversation regarding Lex. "So you obviously talked to Lex if he was testy. Did you hang out long?"  
  
"What's with all of the questions?" Cady asked pointedly.  
  
Her cousin shrugged. "No reason. I've just never seen how he acts at a nightclub is all – "  
  
"And we would prefer not to know!" Jonathon added with a grunt.  
  
Cady glanced at her uncle for a moment while he shoved a biscuit into his mouth, knowing fully well his family would continue with this conversation with or without his approval. Clark was still watching her in question and even her aunt was occasionally flashing her an expression of curiosity. What was it about Lex Luthor that obviously had this family so enthralled? Even uncle Jonathon, who didn't want to hear anything about the billionaire, would likely not mind if Cady had told him Lex had slipped and broken his leg or something. This was worse than the gossip columns in the Inquisitor!  
  
"You're worse than Mrs. Hatcher," Cady commented to her cousin, referring to Smallville's local gossip. Clark just grinned. "Very well. Yes, Lex and I talked. Not about much really and, as always, I succeeded in ticking him off momentarily. Then we danced – "  
  
Clark choked on his eggs. "You danced with Lex?!"  
  
Jonathon stood up abruptly. "I've got work to do."  
  
Jonathon did not want to hear that besides his teenage son, Lex Luthor was now corrupting his niece as well. He stomped out the door, slamming it behind him. The three at the table watched the door in silence for a long moment before both mother and son turned back to Cady, who was in the process of buttering another biscuit, their gazes full of questions. Cady rolled her eyes at both of them, wondering if by living with her relatives she would never have another moment's peace in her life. Her own mother was never this curious!  
  
"Yes, we danced," she replied quietly, liberally swabbing the biscuit with strawberry jam. "Lex wasn't particularly in the mood to do so, but I… convinced him."  
  
"Convinced?" Clark raised a disbelieving eyebrow at that.  
  
"Okay, tricked," she amended.  
  
Clark laughed. "No one can trick Lex into doing anything. He's smarter than that."  
  
Cady shrugged without reply and ate her biscuit.  
  
Okay, now Clark really was curious. Even his mother seemed to want to ask where the evening went from there.  
  
"So… ?" Clark prompted.  
  
"So what?"  
  
Martha laughed. "Cady O'Rourke! Stop teasing us! Your cousin and I want to know what happened between you and Lex!"  
  
It was Cady's turn to almost choke on her breakfast.  
  
"Happened?" She burst into laughter. "As if anything would happen between me and Lex Luthor. Everyone out here must be desperate for something exciting to occur." Cady continued to chuckle as she finished her bacon. "Look, we danced half a dance, then we… well we talked some more and Lex offered to drive me home. That was that."  
  
She glanced up. Clark didn't believe her. What was worse, aunt Martha didn't appear to believe her either. Cady rolled her eyes.  
  
Swallowing down the last of her juice, she stood, telling them, "I need to get started on those produce deliveries… "  
  
As she started out the door, Clark called out, "Don't forget! The Luthor castle is the last on the list."  
  
Cady turned back to say something but words escaped her as her aunt and cousin burst into teasing laughter. Shaking her head, she walked out the door, slamming it about as hard as her uncle had earlier.  
  
****  
  
"Hello? Produce delivery!" Cady called out, peering around the door as she entered the enormous kitchen of the Luthor Castle. She stood for a few moments holding the crate, staring in abject wonder at the room around her.  
  
It looked more like something one would find in an old restaurant, with long, wide islands, steel counters, a grill large enough to cook a whole cow on and walk-in refrigerators. There were beautiful stainless steel pots and pans hanging overhead and a selection of knives that Cady was certain would really live up to those Ginsu-cut-through-anything commercials. Setting the crate on the nearest island, she allowed her love for cooking to guide her, and began exploring the vast kitchen, peeking into cabinets, going through drawers and counting with unparalleled glee the dozens and dozens of spices that were perfectly labeled and barely touched. Forget writing articles! Cady was prepared then and there to apply for a job as cook at the Luthor Castle!  
  
"Having fun?"  
  
Cady jumped in surprise, turning to find the castle's owner leaning languidly against the doorframe, watching her with a mildly annoyed expression. Or maybe it was mildly amused. Truthfully, Cady couldn't tell. Her gaze swept over Lex briefly, from his usual black slacks to the dark purple pullover and blue bottle of water he held in his hand. He raised it up to his lips, taking a drink, and she couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from the swallowing motions of his slim, pale throat.  
  
"Do you regularly go through other people's property?" Lex queried, dropping the bottle back to his side while he licked the last drops of water from his lips.  
  
Cady only blinked momentarily, wondering to herself why the hell she was having so much difficulty forming a coherent sentence. Finally she raised her gaze to his unreadable one.  
  
"I… no. I mean… there was no one here and this place is so huge and… " She frowned. "Its not like I took anything, see?" She held out her hands.  
  
The merest wisp of a smile touched his mouth. "I never said you did." Pushing away from the door, Lex walked over to the produce crate and peered into it, taking another drink of water before turning back to Cady. "Where's Clark?"  
  
"They've put me in charge of deliveries now," Cady replied, wondering why everything out of this man's mouth put her on the defensive. "But if you would prefer that Clark – "  
  
"Not important," Lex cut her off, shrugging.  
  
He watched the woman before him quietly for a long moment as she fidgeted under his gaze. It really was quite ridiculous, him standing here in the kitchen that he rarely ever entered, talking to a twenty-year-old woman who looked as if she just walked off of Sunnybrook Farm. The flannel and jeans were one thing. The braided pigtails were entirely another. Lex found himself wondering when she would present her pet pig, Wilbur, to him. God, he really needed to get out more.  
  
Tucking her hands into her back pockets, Cady slowly rocked back on her heels, her gaze taking in the rest of the kitchen in one sweep. "So… is the rest of the place as impressive as the kitchen?"  
  
Lex took another sip of his water before replying, "Was that supposed to be a not-so-subtle hint that you would like a tour of Castle le Luthor?"  
  
Again, Cady couldn't tell if he were amused or perturbed. She decided not to care. "Yes, I would like a tour."  
  
Not bothering to hide the long-suffering sigh, Lex nodded his head, indicating for her to follow him, and led her out of the kitchen. Cady was fairly bouncing beside him as she followed the billionaire through the transplanted Scottish castle, listening as he offered what she considered very little in the way of details. She made up for that by asking questions, shooting some out faster than Lex had the chance to answer and more than once he would flash her a look of annoyance. Much to his chagrin, she never seemed to notice. That or she was pointedly ignoring those looks, which Lex was much more likely to believe. Why he couldn't get this funny little farm girl to tremble and quake with fear when he wanted her to was beyond his understanding. On the other hand, she seemed more than capable of being able to stir his ire with barely a blink of an eye. He could only imagine what his father would have to say about that.  
  
"An indoor pool and a grand ballroom!" Cady sighed as he led her into the library, the only room in the place Lex truly did enjoy.  
  
He stopped near his desk and watched her as she perused this room in the same manner she had all of the others. Truthfully, he hadn't realized he had a ballroom in the place until today when they had come across it quite by accident. Standing in front of his sparse desk, bottle in hand, he watched as Cady took it all in. Lex found the different reactions that sped through her amusing. He sort of smiled and sipped at his drink. For a moment, he considered breaking the silence, saying some comforting words that might put her more at ease, and but then decided against it. After all, this was his domain, and she had invited herself in. He just continued to watch with a blank expression.  
  
Cady was more than slightly impressed with the tour she had been given. After all, it wasn't often that one toured a castle in the middle of Kansas. It was extremely elegant and beautiful and... cold. Like a museum. Or mausoleum. She did feel so completely out of place that if she had allowed herself to think about it too hard, she probably would have made herself sick. She was afraid to touch anything. So she wrapped her arms around herself and just stood there, wondering if there was a corner she could hide in or something.  
  
She started chewing on her nails. "This place could be showcased on Lifestyles of the Rich and Shameless," she commented without a hint of avariciousness.  
  
Lex allowed a small smile as he finished his water. He sat the empty bottle down on the desk looked around the room as if he had never seen the place before. Putting his left hand in his pocket, he turned to her.  
  
"Yeah. Grand isn't it?" He sneered and sort of rolled his eyes. It wasn't her fault this was his prison. Maybe he should have been a little nicer, but he was really starting to feel like a freak again. I'm the freak, and this is my cage. Like it?  
  
Cady frowned, realizing she had somehow said the wrong thing. Lex was transforming right in front of her eyes into someone else. He suddenly seemed so lonely and... as strange as it was to think in his own home, out of place. The more she looked around, the more it struck her that there was little of personal value set out. No pictures, no trinkets. Like there was no personality here... or the personality wasn't allowed to be shown.  
  
Even knowing as she did that he didn't seem to respond well to teasing, Cady felt she suddenly had very little choice left. There had been an ease between them throughout the tour, even with Lex's occasional annoyed glances that he sent her way, that she didn't want to lose completely. To say that she was intrigued by the beautiful and mercurial man before her was an understatement. Cady found herself dying to know what exactly made Lex Luthor tick. And how often she could make him laugh.  
  
Walking forward, she turned about the room, taking everything in with a discerning eye before turning back to him and affecting the most haughty expression she could manage, one that she remembered using as a child when she would pretend she was a Princess. She flicked my fingers out and ran them across his desk, then peered at them as if they were covered in dust. Looking back up, she arched a haughty brow.  
  
"Yes, well... its passable, I suppose. Though it doesn't carry nearly the grandeur of mumsy and daddy's chalet in South France," she commented with the affected nasal tone of an Eastern socialite.  
  
Lex laughed. It wasn't an over the top, laugh-until-it-hurts laugh, but he realized he couldn't stop it from coming out just the same. He thought, This girl is funny.  
  
Moving over to discard the empty bottle, bringing him just a little closer to Cady, he commented, "Cady O'Connell, comedian. Ever think of taking it on the road?" He grinned, and turned his back on her. "If you do, will you tell me so I will remember to stay off the streets that day?"  
  
For the longest moment, Cady just stared in silent shock. Not only had she succeeded in making him laugh (which so far only the master, Bruce Campbell, had done) but then Lex had turned right around and made his own joke back at her. Cady felt a grin spreading across her face that she couldn't quite contain. She figured she probably looked as goofy as Clark at that moment.  
  
"I'll ignore the sarcasm and take it as a compliment that I got you to laugh," she replied smugly, but it was hard to keep that up. "Which, by the way, was very nice. You should laugh more, Lex."  
  
Lex was quick to notice that familiar megawatt smile. As always, he found that particular grin endearing, but when she added that he should laugh more, all of the humor left his face, replaced once more by a careful mask. Why did this farm girl bring out the idiot in him? He wondered with the briefest sigh.  
  
He hadn't intended on responding to her, but it slipped out anyway. "I don't think rich people are supposed to laugh, Cady. I think its against the rules." Besides, if I laughed more they might take all my money away, he thought to himself, not wanting to say something that might again add to the humor.  
  
Cady sighed, wondering if this guy was always so moody or just with her. Very well, if he wanted to get all reflective about the state of things in his life, she'd just show him she was not a complete buffoon for enjoying the sound and feel of laughter.  
  
"Say what you want, Lex, but I just learned something about you: No man who has once heartily and wholly laughed can be altogether irreclaimably bad ~ Thomas Carlyle," she quoted quietly, not taking her gaze off of him.  
  
Wondering if he had ever laughed heartily and wholly in his life, Lex looked up at her, his gaze momentarily assessing. She wants to play with quotes, huh? Very well.  
  
"A fanatic is one who can't change his mind and won't change the subject… Winston Churchill," Lex commented, unable to help but wonder if she saw his insult, and if she did, whether or not it would make her angry.  
  
Cady's eyes narrowed and she pursed her lips. Did he really think that one little quote would make her curl up in a corner and admit defeat? She tossed her head only briefly and met his gaze head on. Maybe he expected her to be some meek little female who trembled at the thought of all the billions of dollars he could throw around, but the truth was, Cady only saw a spoilt, ill-mannered child standing in front of her. One that really needed to learn how to play nice!  
  
"Is it really worth giving up when one person frowns at the things that make the rest of the world smile? ~ Alfred McCullough," she replied.  
  
Lex was a little surprised when it was apparent that his quote had not made her angry or upset, though he could tell by her face that she definitely understood it. He had briefly thought it would have been enough to send her crying into the next room, and there was that deeper part of him that had almost wished for it. Instead, it was obvious that she was stronger then he had believed, and for some reason currently unknown to Lex, that realization pleased him though he did not let it show.  
  
What was even more surprising was that it appeared she still wanted to play the quotes game. Lex wondered if she really knew what she was getting herself in to?  
  
"I don't know why we are here, but I'm pretty sure that it is not in order to enjoy ourselves…Ludwig Wittgenstein."  
  
Cady's mouth twitched. The quote was rude... but amusing in a way. The thing was, she didn't believe he was really put off or upset by their little game. Though she did believe she had surprised him with her replies, and that above all counted for everything. She wasn't ready to give in just yet, either. If there was one thing that she had learned from her football fanatic father, it was that winning wasn't everything, it was the only thing.  
  
"One good, hearty laugh is a bombshell exploding in the right place, while spleen and discontent are a gun that kicks over the man who shoots it off -- Talmage."  
  
Lex's gaze grew icy once again. For some reason, that particular quote of hers stung more than he wanted to admit. Normally, such a thing wouldn't have affected him. He would have shrugged it off, flashed a fake smile, let the issue drop and effectively dismiss the person who had annoyed him in the first place. But then, Lex was learning that nothing was ever that simple in his interactions with Clark's cousin. Not for him anyway. And he didn't like that; hated it, in fact. Something about Cady O'Rourke's manner with him made Lex feel off-balance, like a child starved for attention. He reacted to her, and that was never supposed to occur. She was supposed to react to him.  
  
Meeting her gaze directly, Lex commented in a cold voice, "Some cause happiness wherever they go; others, whenever they go…Oscar Wilde."  
  
Cady winced. It wasn't so much what Lex had said but the way he had said it that made her react in the manner that she did. It hurt like a slap to the face. Suddenly what had been a game had turned into... well, back to the way things seemed destined to be between them. The malicious "child" before her had lashed out, and while Cady was tempted to lash right back at him, she decided that would only lower her to his level, and she had more manners than that.  
  
"Perhaps you're right." With that, Cady turned and walked out.  
  
Lex watched her go, rooted to the spot where he stood. He wasn't certain if he had achieved what he wanted to, or if he had achieved anything at all. The "victory", if it could be called that, seemed hollow and pointless. Staring at the empty doorway a moment longer, Lex finally shrugged and returned to the figures he had been working on before Cady's arrival. He dismissed her from his mind completely twenty minutes later.  
  
****  
  
Cady didn't even attempt to examine the reasons behind her anger over the altercation with Lex. She didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to think about him. The fact that he had rarely left her thoughts since they had first met in the Talon was something else she chose to ignore. If she had contemplated it, for even a moment, she would have likely bashed her head in over realization.  
  
When Cady got back to the farm, parking the truck near the barn, Martha was chopping apples, for another batch of pies, in the kitchen. She looked up as her niece entered the house and flashed a smile.  
  
"Did deliveries go well?" She asked.  
  
Cady nodded, heading to the refrigerator for a drink, pulling the lid off of the milk and about to take a swallow from the bottle when she caught her aunt's raised eyebrows. Setting the bottle down, she removed a glass from the cabinet and poured the beverage into it, replacing the bottle into the refrigerator. Eyeing the cooling pies on the table, Cady took a sip of her milk, saying nothing.  
  
Martha wondered at her usually exuberant niece's sudden reticence. Thinking she was most likely tired from the night before, she let it pass.  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot," Martha said with a smile. "There are some flowers in the front room for you – roses."  
  
Frowning, Cady grabbed her glass and walked into the family room, her aunt following behind her, to see an enormous bouquet of white and pink roses – her favorites – displayed on the coffee table. "Who are they from?"  
  
Martha shrugged as she wiped her hands on her apron. "I didn't read the card, Cady. Why don't you find out?" She gestured toward the envelope peering over the top of the petals.  
  
"Weird." Cady lifted the tiny missive into her hands, pulling open the flap and withdrawing the card. The initials emblazoned on the front of the card in gold caused her frown to deepen. She opened it to read silently to herself:  
  
Cady ~  
  
My sincerest apologies for my rather direct behavior last night. Had I known you were there to meet with my son, I would have, of course, taken you directly to him. Should you ever be in Metropolis, and wish to spend some time with the mature Luthor male, feel free to call me. 913-555-6616  
  
Lionel Luthor  
  
"Well?" Martha asked from behind Cady. "Who are they from?"  
  
"Umm… " Cady blinked at the card a moment longer, wondering if it was significant that his phone number had three 6's in it, before shoving it back into the envelope. "Just some guy I met last night. I barely remembered him until just now."  
  
"Oh. One of those." Martha rolled her eyes. "Some men never catch a clue, do they?"  
  
Cady shook her head in response, considering the offering set before her. She was at a complete loss as to why Lionel Luthor had even bothered, and what the hell he had meant by spending time with the mature Luthor male. And how did he know what her favorite flowers were? That was just plain creepy, not that getting roses from the owner of LuthorCorp wasn't creepy in and of itself. So one Luthor chose to insult her, and the other to send her flowers. The events of the evening before suddenly became even more muddled to Cady. Like her recent conversation with Lex, she decided to just ignore it for the moment. Maybe later, she could reflect on just what the hell was going on.  
  
Until then, she had to make certain that no one in the Kent household knew who she had really received the roses from. That information just wouldn't go over well at all. No, not at all.  
  
"They are beautiful," Martha commented, again wondering at her niece's silence. She watched her for a long moment, noting that the normally vibrant green eyes seemed darker than usual, then asked, "Are you going to leave them here or put them in your room?"  
  
"My room, I think," Cady answered quickly, wondering how suspicious it would look to simply lock them up in her closet or maybe even throw them away. Still, she loved roses and they would be pretty to look at.  
  
"Cady, are you all right?"  
  
The young woman glanced up at her aunt's concerned question. "Yes… Fine. Why?"  
  
Martha gave a small shrug. "You've just seemed a little… out of sorts since this morning. Cady, if there is anything you need to talk about… You know that your uncle and I are here for you."  
  
Nodding, Cady grabbed the vase of flowers in hand and started toward the stairs. "I know, aunt Martha. And thank you. I assure you if I need to talk, you'll know."  
  
Martha didn't know what to believe as Cady hurriedly mounted the steps and disappeared from sight.  
  
Hours later, Cady jogged up the steps to her cousin's loft, a white rose in hand. Clark was sitting on a chair by the doors where his telescope sat, staring up at the slowly darkening sky. Cady hated winter for the simple fact that night always fell much too early. She watched him quietly for a long moment, certain that he knew she was there and wondering why he hadn't said anything yet. Finally, sighing, she moved forward, tossing the rose into his lap.  
  
Picking up the flower – a perfect long stem, neatly cut, the bud barely opened – Clark examined it silently for a few seconds before glancing up at his cousin. "Mom told me about your delivery," he commented. "There were… what? Two dozen of these? Perfect roses. Fancy vase."  
  
"Do you have a point, Clark?"  
  
The teen shrugged. "Just that there aren't too many college age guys who can afford such extravagant gifts."  
  
Cady looked away, out at the fading sunset. "Are you implying something? Lex didn't – "  
  
"Oh, I know he didn't," Clark cut her off, glancing a look her direction. At her questioning gaze, he told her, "I saw him this afternoon. We talked."  
  
"Ah, so you learned of his unbelievable dislike for me."  
  
Clark grinned. "I wouldn't call it that, Cady. You've just… well, you have a way of throwing some people off guard."  
  
His cousin rolled her eyes, frowning, then leaned over to peer through the telescope. "Still watching Lana's house I see."  
  
"Don't change the subject."  
  
"Clark, I think I know very well how people react to me." She stood up and folded her arms over her chest. "Most people like me."  
  
"Yep, I won't argue with that," Clark nodded. "It's a Kent trait, to be well-liked." He grinned.  
  
Cady rubbed a hand over her eyes with a sigh. Between Clark and her uncle, it was a Kent trait to be arrogant, too. Ah, but then most of the arrogance in the world was all encapsulated into two people – and both of them held the last name of Luthor. Moving the telescope, she focused it on some distant stars and peered through the glass once more. She could feel her cousin's eyes on her but she attempted to ignore it. It didn't take long for him to continue the conversation without her direct attention.  
  
"So… don't you want to know my theory as to why Lex reacts to you the way he does?"  
  
"Not particularly," Cady lied, ignoring the lie, even to herself.  
  
Leaning forward, Clark pulled the telescope away from her and caught her gaze. "Well, I'm going to tell you anyway."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I like talking about Lex, and I can't talk to my parents because my dad very nearly can't stand him. And mom gets all nervous. And I have always wondered why Lex is friends with me."  
  
"You saved his life. It would be kind of heartless for him to simply ignore you existed, Clark," Cady pointed out, leaning back against the doorframe to regard her cousin.  
  
Then again, who wouldn't want to be friends with Clark Kent? Cady had to admit that even being related to him, she knew her cousin to be one of the sweetest, most loyal people she had ever met. If Lex was friends with him for any reason other than those points, then he was most certainly the ass that she was beginning to think he was.  
  
Clark was shaking his head. "No. Okay, maybe there is this part of Lex that holds on to the fact that I saved his life… I know there is. But I think it is something else. I think I intrigue him." Clark raised an eyebrow at her as he added, "And I think you do, too."  
  
Cady sighed. "Just what I wanted to be. An exhibit in the Luthor Museum of Oddities."  
  
A long pause, then Clark asked, "Don't you want to know why I think this?"  
  
Cady glanced at her fingernails, frowning that she had broken yet another one while fixing the fencing around the henhouse. "No."  
  
"Yes you do." Clark stood and stretched his hands above his head, almost reaching the rafters above. He grinned at her for a moment longer.  
  
Clark felt he knew his cousin pretty well. Sure, there were four years between them – at least legally. He and his parents didn't really know his true age, after all. He could have been nearer to her and Lex in years. But still, they had always been close and when they were younger, he was always the one who got to hear all of her thoughts and dreams and imaginings. They were the only cousins that each other had, and during family get-togethers, that had bonded them quite quickly. Oh sure, there were second cousins and third cousins – enough to fill the barn full during family reunions – but Cady and Clark had grown up together and were as close as siblings. So Clark knew Cady. And he knew why she was refusing to speak of Lex. And he knew why she purposely taunted Lex. Even if she didn't.  
  
"Lex isn't used to people reacting to him as anything other than the son of Lionel Luthor, billionaire. Either people react to him with scorn and hatred or false fawning in order to gain his favor." Clark shrugged. "Except, I saved his life, refused his gifts and became his friend. And you have treated him no different than a member of the family – the same acceptance and teasing and occasional dislike for his behavior."  
  
"You planning on becoming a psychiatrist?" Cady asked in sarcasm.  
  
Clark shook his head. "No, I think I have a point. Problem is, Lex has had a chance to get used to me. I probably should have warned him about you."  
  
Cady gave a fake yawn. "I'm going to bed."  
  
"You like him, don't you?"  
  
"What?!" Cady stared at her cousin, mouth agape. "Have you hit your head recently, Clark Kent? There is nothing about Lex Luthor to – "  
  
"Nothing about Lex Luthor to what?"  
  
The cousins started and turned to find the subject of their conversation slowly strolling up the steps to the loft, his gaze drifting over their guilty expressions. Hands in pockets, Lex came to a stop a few feet from them, his brow slightly creased in question, as he continued to look from one to the other. Silently, he thought he shouldn't have been surprised to find that people were yet again talking about him behind his back. It hurt him that it was Clark, but then he should have expected it from Clark's cousin. He settled his gaze on her for a moment, knowing he was correct the moment her eyes shifted away guiltily.  
  
"I must be interrupting something," Lex commented coldly. "Perhaps I should leave – "  
  
"You just got here," Clark protested, feeling horrible that Lex obviously thought they were speaking badly of him.  
  
"I don't want to intrude," the billionaire said smoothly.  
  
"You aren't," Cady replied, glancing at her cousin as her mind whirled for an explanation. She looked back over at Lex, wondering briefly why she felt it necessary to put him at ease. After all, he hadn't exactly afforded her the same courtesy. "I was just saying there was nothing about you to… to suggest that… that you would ever have the inclination to drive a… domestic car."  
  
Lex smirked. He knew there was no way in hell that was the conversation he had interrupted but it was a good cover just the same. Letting it slide, he commented, "I wouldn't say that was entirely true. I mean, if they produced a model that measured up to European standards, I might be convinced to give it a try."  
  
Clark was grinning hugely. He owed Cady for that one.  
  
"Wouldn't be caught dead in a Ford, though," Lex added with another glance at Cady.  
  
The merest wisp of a smile crossed her face.  
  
"What's wrong with Ford?" Clark demanded, frowning. He looked up to see Cady and Lex watching one another again, both with half-smiles. He realized he was being purposely teased and shook his head. "Okay. No fair, this ganging up on people thing. Whether the two of you are both ancient or not."  
  
Lex raised a brow at Clark, then turned back to Cady. "I think your cousin just insulted us."  
  
"Its all an act, you know," she replied. "He's not really nice as he pretends to be."  
  
"Hey!" Was all Clark could think to reply.  
  
Cady laughed. "I'll just leave you two alone to talk about… whatever it is guys talk about alone in the loft of a barn."  
  
As Cady moved past him, Lex reached out and grabbed her hand, a little surprised by his own action. She didn't resist though, immediately turning a curious gaze in his direction. He had hurt her earlier that day, and he had expected her to be holding that against him, but there was nothing in her direct gaze to tell him that she was. In fact, if anything, Cady's eyes appeared friendly and inviting. Lex didn't know what to make of that.  
  
"I wanted to apologize for earlier," he said quietly, knowing that they had an audience in Clark but not exactly wanting to let him in on the conversation. "I didn't mean – "  
  
"Yes, you did," Cady interrupted but smiled to soften her words. "I just find myself wondering which one of us were you directing it to… "  
  
Lex looked away, his jaw clenching momentarily as he again wondered how this woman always knew the right things to say… to piss him off. He dropped her hand, though his skin felt like it was burning where they had touched. He shoved it into his pocket, still refusing to look at her, his gaze meeting Clark's who was watching them both with an expression of concern. Waiting until he knew his face was a carefully placed mask of nothingness, Lex turned back to Cady, refusing to acknowledge the fact that she had not once looked away from him throughout the past few moments.  
  
"You're a smart girl," he commented blankly. "Smart and funny. Isn't Smallville just blessed with your presence?" His tone implied otherwise. Flashing a quick gaze to his friend, Lex said, "I'll talk to you later, Clark."  
  
He was gone from them almost immediately.  
  
"Cady – "  
  
"Don't, Clark." She shook her head, still watching down the steps where Lex had exited, his coat flapping out dramatically behind him. Why had she said that? Oh yeah. Because she thought he deserved it. The worst of it was, Cady had not expected it to be true. She truly had not expected Lex to react with such… honesty.  
  
She frowned, wishing suddenly that she could take her words back. Arrogance, she thought. Another disguise for pain and insecurity. All of this from a man who has everything. With a mental sigh, Cady headed back to the house.  
  
Clark stood in silence as his cousin wandered off, a frown creasing his brow. Whatever was going on between Lex and Cady… He shook his head as if there were someone nearby to see him do it. This time, he had almost physically felt it. An electrical charge that appeared in the air when the two of them were in the same vicinity. It hadn't been a good thing. In fact, it had made Clark downright nervous, left him uneasy. Otherwise, he should have been able to avert their word play.  
  
Running a hand through his dark hair, he sighed, glad his father hadn't been there to witness it all. 


	4. Chapter Four

Improbable Eden  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
My life has been a nightmare  
  
My soul is fractured to the bone  
  
And if I must be lonely I think I'd rather be alone Save Yourself - Stabbing Westward  
  
  
  
Lex stared at the spreadsheet in front of him without really seeing it. Around him, voices of the Talon's patrons rose and fell in pitch, blended with occasional laughter but none of it really reached him. He was too focused on the events of the afternoon, on the realization that no matter what he did or how hard he tried, he would never win the approval of Jonathon Kent.  
  
And why did that matter so much to him? Lex was afraid to answer that. Afraid to face the reasons behind his continual efforts to gain the attention and trust of the Kents. He had gone there today once more in the false hope that he might have done something of which Jonathon would approve. Lex had believed that his offer of the Shark's tickets, for that special father-son time between Clark and his dad, would be seen as a friendly gesture by the head of the Kent household. Unfortunately, Jonathon had seemed more inclined to crush Lex under a hay bale than offer him any kind of gratitude. And with his parting comment, Lex found himself wondering if there was truly any act that he could commit that would meet with his approval. He doubted that even saving a dozen orphans from a burning building would change Jonathon Kent's mind regarding his personal worth.  
  
Of course, the situation had not been improved by Dominic's purposeful slip to Jonathon Kent regarding Lex's investigation into Clark after the crash. He had to admit, he was a little surprised that Clark had never mentioned it to his parents. Such an action didn't seem very. Clark-like. It was unimaginable to Lex that he might have kept it to himself because he was protecting his friend. Such devotion and loyalty was unacceptable. And yet, very much something that shouldn't have surprised Lex in the least when it came to Clark.  
  
It hurt. And that was what bothered Lex the worst. He could not understand where this weakness - this need to be accepted by Clark's father - stemmed from. Yes, he was envious of the closeness that the Kent family shared. Yes, he often wondered what it would have been like to have grown up in such an environment. Yes, he occasionally found himself wishing that Jonathon and Martha Kent were his parents. But where did those thoughts get him? Did he actually expect the Kents to open up their arms one day and say "Welcome to our family, Lex"? In the end, what would any of it gain him anyway? He was weak for wanting it, for even thinking about it. It was moments like this that Lex understood his own father's disappointment in him.  
  
Thoughts of Lionel Luthor brought Lex's attention back to the spreadsheet in front of him. Ever since his refusal to go back to Metropolis and join his father, Lionel had been subtly picking at him here and there. His recent invasion into Lex's life included sending Dominic to Smallville to do an audit of the Plant's financial records. It was annoying Lex much more than he would care to admit. To even imply that he was spending funds foolishly or did not have the sense it took to properly run a factory was just another in the long line of insults his father enjoyed tossing his way.  
  
No wonder Jonathon Kent would never accept him. Not when his own father.  
  
Shaking the thought from his mind, Lex leaned back in his seat, lifting his gaze to glance around the coffee house. He didn't know how long he had been there but the sky outside had begun to darken. The thought of returning back to the castle to Dominic's unending questions and snide little barbs was less than pleasant. He gazed around the room for one of the Talon's waitresses or Lana to refill his cappuccino, when he caught the door opening out of the corner of his eye and the familiar form of Cady O'Rourke walking in.  
  
Great, he thought with a grimace. One more person to point out my many faults.  
  
For a brief moment Lex considered getting up and winding his way out of there, but he really had no other place to go at the moment and he wasn't the type to run away from a challenge. And if Clark's cousin had entered into the same vicinity as him, then there would likely be a challenge following. So he forced himself to remain in his seat, even as she glanced his way, watched him for a moment and then started over. Lex's expression remained impassive and neutral as she approached, though inside he found himself tensing defensively.  
  
"Hello Lex," Cady greeted as she approached his table, her gaze sweeping over him briefly.  
  
"Cady."  
  
Cady wondered if Lex expected his cold tone to send her scurrying off. She slid into the seat across from him. "How are you?"  
  
Lex raised an eyebrow at her action. He didn't remember inviting her to sit down. He made another mental note to speak with Clark regarding his cousin's poor manners. "Fine," he answered in a clipped tone.  
  
She nodded, glancing at the paperwork before him. "What are those?"  
  
Leaning his crossed arms on the table, Lex caught her gaze. "None of your business." In response, she smiled - actually smiled! - at him.  
  
Then, "Look, Lex, what I said last week - "  
  
Lex held up a hand, cutting her off. "I think we've said just about all that needs to be said to each other, don't you? It's more than obvious that your attitude towards me closely resembles that of your uncle's, and I think I've made my opinion of you fairly clear as well. So why don't we cut the crap and stop pretending?"  
  
Cady sat back and blinked at the man before her for a long moment. He never looked away from her gaze, as if they were silently locked in a fierce battle of wills from which neither apparently meant to back down. Unfortunately, as usual, Cady couldn't begin to read Lex's expression or thoughts. That was the most infuriating aspect of him - she was usually good at reading people just from their emotions. Only he never allowed his to show. It was a good trick and one that she thought she could take some lessons from.  
  
"Do you really mean what you just said?" she asked finally. "Or are you looking for someone to strike out at after your little meeting with my uncle today?"  
  
Lex's mask dropped momentarily at his surprise over her knowledge of his conversation with Jonathon Kent. He shifted slightly in his seat, finally breaking his gaze away from hers to collect his emotions once more. Looking back up, he commented, "There you go, being all smart again." It wasn't a compliment.  
  
She shrugged, still watching him. "Uncle Jon came in to lunch in a bit of a huff. Said you had stopped by. He reverted into a lengthy speech regarding your attempt to "buy" Clark's friendship with gifts."  
  
Looking away, Lex swallowed hard at Cady's words, once more struggling to contain those emotions that screamed in his mind, asking why Jonathon Kent hated him so very much. Was he really so much like his father, already? Were people able to simply look at him and say "Wow! He's the exact replica of Lionel Luthor!" And if so, was it much too late for him to even bother fighting it?  
  
Turning back to Cady, his mask carefully back in place, his tone bland, Lex commented, "I'm glad the Kents are so open with one another regarding my intentions."  
  
Cady sighed, kicking at the table leg for a moment before looking back up at Lex. "My uncle is a hard man to warm up to anyone, Lex. Clark didn't pick up his innate trusting of people from his father. Believe me. He was simply born with it. Uncle Jon has always had difficulty accepting anything from anyone - even his own family members. He won't even let me help pay room and board while I'm staying with them, though I know the last thing they need is an extra mouth to feed."  
  
"If you're trying to make me feel - "  
  
It was Cady's turn to cut him off. "No, I'm not trying to make your mood all bright and sunny by assuring you my uncle will someday come around regarding his opinion of you, Lex," she answered honestly. "I'm just trying to help you see how his mind works and understand that not every Kent thinks the same way. You know that Clark doesn't. And aunt Martha stuck up for you as well, saying there was no need for you to buy Clark's friendship since you already have it."  
  
"And what does all this free sharing of insight gain you?" Lex asked critically.  
  
Shaking her head with an exasperated sigh, Cady replied, "Jesus, Lex. Not everyone wants something from you, you know." She stood to leave.  
  
Lex considered just letting her leave for about two seconds. Then he found himself calling out to her. "Cady. " He should have let her leave. Wasn't that what he wanted anyway?  
  
Cady glanced back at him. "What?"  
  
Lex hated apologizing. He stared down at his empty cappuccino mug for a moment before looking back up at her. "It's been a rough week," was all he said.  
  
He hated explaining himself, too. It wasn't any of her business what kind of mood he was in or why he was in it. People didn't care what the reasons were anyway; he had learned that lesson long ago. Being a Luthor meant that he had everything, so of course the perception was that there was nothing wrong with his life. Money and power made everything perfect so what did he have to complain about? More than once Lex had a 'girlfriend' - and he used that term loosely - tell him on the way out the door that they would gladly accept the problems he had with Lionel to get everything else in return. Only, he never saw any of them actually going through with that challenge. In fact, Lex was the only person in his twenty-one years of existence who didn't have the chance to simply walk away from it. Even his mother had found an escape.  
  
Lex looked up in surprise from his musing when Cady slipped back into the seat across from him. He waited silently for some kind of recrimination from her, a reply that fell somewhere in the vicinity of why the hell should she care what kind of week he had. But none was forthcoming.  
  
Instead, Cady smiled and asked, "So. how about those Sharks?"  
  
Lex couldn't help it. A chuckle escaped him and he was shaking his head, finding the simplest amusement at her blatant attempt to change the conversation. Cady just sat there, watching him with an all-too-innocent expression.  
  
"What?" She asked. "It's playoff time. It's a valid question."  
  
Lex shook his head again. "You're a football fan, huh?"  
  
Cady nodded. "Dad kind of raised me on it. He had season tickets to the Sharks, so I grew up attending every game with him. We used to talk about what we would do with the team if we owned it."  
  
"I take it neither of you agreed with my father's ownership practices?"  
  
"It's always seemed to me that he has very little to do with the team - except to raise ticket prices abhorrently high."  
  
Lex chuckled again. "You're right. He's never had the slightest interest in the Sharks."  
  
"Then why - "  
  
"Prestige, of course. Nothing shows you have money to throw away better than to own a sports team that you have absolutely no interest in. Plus, it's always a good bribe for business associates - invite them to the owner's box, offer them playoff tickets, Super Bowl trips, whatever." Lex didn't add that it was also useful when a rival's wife wanted to sleep with the star Quarterback. Arrangements like that always led to a wealth of information from the happily accommodated spouse.  
  
"So I take it you're not exactly a football fan either?" Cady asked with a raised brow.  
  
A wisp of a smile. "I regularly sit around on Sundays guzzling beers and eating barbequed pork rinds with my buddies in front of a big screen."  
  
Cady snickered at the image. "Okay. Stupid question." She smiled at the man across from her. "But football isn't just a turn-off-your-brain sport, you know. When it comes down to the right plays to call, it can be as challenging as. well, chess for example."  
  
Lex raised a brow at that. "You play chess?"  
  
"I don't think what I do could be appropriately termed as 'playing', no," Cady replied with only a hint of self-deprecation. "But my father attempted to teach me the finest points, yes. And he always said that football was just another game of chess - except the players didn't wear wingtips and there were girls with big breasts on the sidelines."  
  
Laughter. Lex didn't think he had it in him, especially this week. But it seemed that Clark's cousin was able to bring it out in him time and again. He caught it quickly though, stifling it to a more acceptable chuckle before drawing any attention to their table.  
  
"Your father sounds like he was a very interesting man. I'm sorry that I didn't have the pleasure of meeting him."  
  
Cady shrugged, glancing down at the table for a moment to gather her emotions. Speaking of her parents still hurt on the whole, but each day it got a little easier. Especially when it came to remembering the good times and their very special points. She looked back up at Lex, thanking her father silently that he had been able to make the man laugh, and smiled at him.  
  
"Father was, if nothing else, a scientist - a geek at heart. He really was. You know Egon from 'Ghostbusters'? That was my dad - only better looking, downright gorgeous according to some of my friends." She rolled her eyes much to Lex's amusement. "Sometimes my dad's best friend - my godfather, Patrick - would tease him when he was working on some new crazy idea and say 'Remember that time you tried to drill a whole in your head?' and dad would always reply 'That would have worked if you hadn't stopped me'."  
  
There was a shared moment of companionable laughter between the two over the movie quote. Movies were generally something that Lex would watch when a friend forced him to or he had absolutely nothing better to do, and they usually held little interest for him. Lex had enjoyed 'Ghostbusters' though, and he never understood why Egon had been given so much trouble by his friends. He had been smart, after all. Hearing that Dr. O'Connell had been compared to the character had Lex intrigued.  
  
"Your father was the Director of Crop Growth R&D, correct?" At his question, Cady nodded. "You don't mind me asking about him, do you?"  
  
The young woman shook her head with a light smile. "No, I enjoy talking about him actually. Ask away."  
  
Lex did. For the next hour he asked her everything from Dr. O'Connell's schooling and training, to his first job with LuthorCorp and some of the more public projects that he had worked on. Cady knew quite a bit of information regarding her father and his work, fascinated by his knowledge of science as she was, though she really had little interest in it herself. Lex probed her for information regarding her father's work on the meteorites until she finally broke off into laughter.  
  
"Lex! Are you planning on writing my father's biography or something?" He flashed a quick smile, and she felt her heart quicken at the sight.  
  
"Sorry," Lex replied, slightly chagrined. "I've read some of your father's reports in the LuthorCorp files but they never seemed complete enough."  
  
Cady raised an eyebrow at him, sipping at what was her fourth hot chocolate with extra whipped cream. "Well, if you would be interested, I do have all of my father's journals, notes and whatnot. You're welcome to borrow them if you would like. "  
  
Lex stared at the woman across from him, surprised at her offer, surprised that she was so willingly accepting of handing over her father's personal materials to someone she hardly knew. But then, she was a part of the Kent family and Lex was beginning to understand, thanks to Clark, not to be surprised by anything they did.  
  
"Does your silence indicate a yes or a no?" Cady asked with a slight smile.  
  
"Yes." Lex nodded, snapping out of his silent perusal of her. "I mean, thank you. That's a very generous offer."  
  
Cady shrugged. "I have no real use for them. I only have the vaguest knowledge of half the terms and abbreviations he used in his writings. Who knows? He might have the answers to the universe hidden in there. I'd never know."  
  
"I'm sure you're not giving yourself enough credit, Cady," Lex replied, wondering momentarily why his voice suddenly sounded so warm.  
  
Flashing a quick smile, Cady glanced down at her watch, and then looked up at Lex in apology. "If I don't get going, I'm going to miss dinner and aunt Martha won't let me live that one down!"  
  
Lex stood as she did. "I'm sorry if I kept you."  
  
"Don't be," Cady returned, reaching out to touch the sleeve of his coat briefly. "I'm glad we had this talk. Take care, Lex."  
  
He didn't know what to say to that, so refrained from saying anything. Hands shoved into the pockets of his coat, wondering idly why the skin beneath his sleeve where Cady had touched him burned briefly, Lex watched in silence as she disappeared through the Talon door.  
  
***  
  
Strange how your perception of someone could be changed with just a few shorts sentences shared between one another. That was the thought that, two days later, was going through Cady's mind as she sat ensconced in her cubicle at the Ledger, staring at the story on her computer screen that she was supposed to be hard at work on. Unfortunately, she hadn't made it past the first paragraph because her thoughts kept returning to a mysterious pair of silver-blue eyes that hid behind them a multitude of secrets, emotions and desires that, unless coaxed, would never see the light of day. Cady felt she had spent enough time with Lex in the Talon the other day to know for a certainty that his meeting with her uncle had upset him. And that one simple fact had changed her previous image of him completely. Now she understood what drew Clark to the young billionaire - Lex needed someone to accept him. And he seemed to need it fairly desperately.  
  
Need. The story before her needed some actual facts. The worst of it was, Cady knew for almost an absolute certainty that her cousin knew more regarding the news story surrounding the "spontaneous combustion" of a couple of local inhabitants than he was letting on. She had poked at him the night before to get some answers, but none were forthcoming. Then when she had turned to Chloe, Clark had told his friend it was time to go home. Then he had told Cady to leave Chloe out of it. That's when his cousin knew for certain he was hiding something, but Clark was like a brick wall, there was nothing she was going to get from him. So now she had to wrap up this story with little more to go on than the first story ran.  
  
The ringing of her phone snapped Cady out of her momentary frustration and she hit save as she reached for the receiver.  
  
"Cady O'Rourke."  
  
"Cady. Lionel Luthor."  
  
Blinking in silence at the monitor before her for a long moment, Cady finally found her voice - hidden somewhere amongst the shock - and replied, "Mr. Luthor. Is there something I can do for you?"  
  
"Lionel, please," the voice drawled on the other end, sounding vaguely amused. Or bored. "I was wondering if you received the arrangement I sent?"  
  
"Yes. Yes, I did. Thank you. It was. unexpected."  
  
A low chuckle. "Catching people off guard is a good way to do business, Cady."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind," she replied, standing for a moment to glance around the cubicle and make certain no one was eavesdropping. The last thing she needed was for word to get around that she was having an afternoon tête-à-tête with Lionel Luthor. Sliding back into her seat, she commented, "I found it a little strange that you knew what my favorite flowers were."  
  
"Impressed with that, were you?"  
  
"I said it was strange, not impressive."  
  
Another slightly amused chuckle. "Your wit is keen, Cady. But you may not wish to exert it quite so much."  
  
"Is this supposed to be a lesson in conduct or something, Mr. Luthor? Because I do have work to do." Cady sighed, glancing at her nails.  
  
A long pause. Maybe she had been a little too rude with that remark. Cady wondered briefly exactly what Lionel Luthor did to people who were rude to him. Tie cement to their feet and drop them in the river? No, wait. That was the mafia. Not that Cady didn't believe for one moment that Lionel wasn't far from organized crime.  
  
Finally, "I would like to make up the other evening to you, Cady. How about dinner in Metropolis this weekend?"  
  
If someone had walked by with feather in hand, they could have knocked her over then and there. Briefly, Cady pictured the scene of walking into the kitchen and announcing to her uncle, Guess what? I have a date with Lionel Luthor! Oh hell yeah, that would go over well! Not. Then she remembered the way that the man had cornered her in that booth at the club, attempting to force her to take a drink of something she was certain had to be laced with drugs. Cady wondered if Lionel understood the expression not a chance in Hell?? She had only been saved that one night because Lex had shown up. She smiled for a moment at the memory. Her unexpected - and unlikely - knight in shining armor.  
  
"Well?" His voice persisted.  
  
"I'm. going out of town this weekend, Mr. Luthor."  
  
"Really?" Disbelief.  
  
"Yes." Cady glanced around her desk, her mind blank. Finally she noticed a slip of paper on the bulletin board behind her. "A journalism conference the boss is sending me to in. Nebraska."  
  
"Nebraska. How. charming." "Yeah, well. the things we do for work," Cady replied, wishing suddenly that the boss would call her or something.  
  
"Perhaps some other time. "  
  
"Yes. That would be. great." Taking the opportunity and running with it, Cady said quickly, "Well, I have to get to a meeting. It was nice talking to you, Mr. Luthor. Thanks again for the flowers. Bye."  
  
She tossed the phone back to its cradle as if it were a snake ready to strike.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Cady jumped to find her cousin standing beside her. "Geez, Clark! Don't do that! You about gave me a heart attack."  
  
Clark frowned down at his cousin for a long moment. He had heard the conversation as he had rounded the corner of the office looking for her. He doubted that when she said 'Mr. Luthor' that she was talking to Lex. What was Cady doing becoming involved with Lionel Luthor?  
  
"So," he prodded. "What was that about?"  
  
Frowning up at her cousin, Cady replied, "Nothing. Wrong number."  
  
"Funny. I could have sworn you said thanks for the flowers."  
  
"You misheard me," Cady snapped, wondering if eavesdropping was something Clark made a habit of. "What I said was I'm not Mrs. Powers."  
  
Clark would have laughed if he could have explained why he was listening in on her conversation. Instead, he just nodded. "Oh."  
  
"What are you doing here anyway?" Cady asked, turning back to her computer and the story she had yet to finish, thanks to Clark and his evasiveness. She was still tempted to just drop by Chloe's and ask her fellow journalist some questions, but Clark would kill her if he found out. "Besides listening in on my conversations, I mean."  
  
Making a face, Clark replied, "Wanted to see if you would be interested in watching the Shark's practice tomorrow night? Lex has arranged for Whitney to practice with them and we were invited."  
  
Cady turned in her chair and looked at Clark with a wide-eyed expression. "Lex did that for Whitney?" She raised an eyebrow. "You asked him to, didn't you?"  
  
Clark grinned, shrugging.  
  
"Well that is very sweet of both of you." She turned back to the computer. "And count me in. I would love to see the Sharks up close and personal like."  
  
"You're not going to find a date, you know."  
  
"Says you."  
  
Clark just chuckled. "I need to get home and finish chores. See you at dinner?"  
  
"With bells on," Cady replied, still staring at the screen before her as her cousin left the office.  
  
Of course, now her mind was once more filled with Lex, and she knew finishing the story just became that much more impossible. Giving her head a quick shake, Cady leaned over the keyboard and simply began typing, filling the story with complicated words and explanations, finally bringing it to the proper word count needed. Reading it through quickly, she pasted it into an email and forwarded it on to the editor.  
  
It was half past five when Cady finally made it out of the office and headed down the street to her usual parking place near the Talon. Nearing the car, she slowed as she noticed Lex leaning against the Aston Martin in front of the coffee shop, staring ahead as if he wanted to go in but couldn't seem to make up his mind. Cocking her head to one side slightly in confusion, Cady approached him cautiously, knowing fully well that more often than not their meetings usually didn't go over very well. Lex was wearing a lavender dress shirt and black suit with his customary ¾ length cut coat. She allowed herself a moment to appreciate how handsome he was in the outfit before she neared him.  
  
"Hi, Lex."  
  
Lex glanced up at his name, staring at Cady for a long moment before replying, "Oh. Hello, Cady."  
  
It was almost as if Lex had not at first recognized her. Which meant his mind had to have been elsewhere. Even now he appeared to be lost in his own thoughts, his gaze turning back toward the Talon, only Cady quickly realized he wasn't actually looking at the structure, he was just staring ahead.  
  
Moving closer, Cady asked, "Is everything all right, Lex? Are you waiting here for someone?"  
  
Lex didn't answer her immediately. In his mind, he was picturing his father's face, the smile of pride he rarely offered to Lex as he called out "Well done". Well done. He had drugged a man, tied him up and stuffed him into the trunk of a car for a two hour drive to Metropolis. Nothing less than assault and Lionel had congratulated him on it. And those simple words had sent a feeling of warmth through Lex, though he had tried so hard to fight, to disdain his father's words, to act as if his approval meant nothing to him. Only it had. But it was the wrong kind of approval and still he longed for it.  
  
"Lex?" Cady queried once more.  
  
"Ever tell yourself you're going to take a different direction but you end up on the very path you had tried so hard to avoid?" He asked suddenly, his gaze unmoving.  
  
Cady seriously doubted that this had anything to do with a road trip. Placing her hand lightly on his arm, she asked, "Lex, what happened?"  
  
Lex finally turned to look at the woman beside him, partly because her hand was on him and as before, he felt a slight tingling, burning sensation at her touch. And partly because the tone of her voice said that she was genuinely concerned. That gave him pause. The only other person he was used to hearing that tone from was Clark. Cady's gaze seemed to say she was concerned as well, her bright green eyes watching him closely, scanning his face that he was careful to keep neutral.  
  
"I think I did something right for once," he told her blandly. "But the question is, was it the right thing to do?"  
  
Cady blinked. "What? I don't understand."  
  
Realizing he had said too much, Lex shook his head. "It's nothing." Standing straight, he nodded toward the Talon. "Want to grab a drink? I'm buying."  
  
Knowing she had missed something but uncertain of how to get it out of him, Cady could do little more than shake her head. "No. Thank you for the offer though. I need to get chores done before dinner."  
  
Flashing a forced smile, Lex nodded. "Of course. A rain check, maybe?" He was trying to be polite. He truly didn't expect Cady to ever set an actual time to sit down with him over a cup of coffee and chat.  
  
Cady didn't expect any such thing either, no matter how much she longed to do so. "That sounds great." She turned to move back to her car, then quickly spun back around. "You're certain you're all right?"  
  
Why are you asking me, Cady? Lex thought to himself. Can you make it better? Do you want to try?  
  
To her, he replied, "I'm fine, Cady. Thanks for asking."  
  
She nodded. They watched each other a moment longer. "Well, see you later then," she told him.  
  
Lex nodded, then turned and walked toward the door of the Talon. He stopped when he reached it, glancing back once to watch as Cady drove away. When her car disappeared down the road, he finally walked inside.  
  
****  
  
Lex moved down the stadium stairs, his mind filled with the brief conversation he had just shared with Jonathon Kent. It was an uncomfortable feeling, this elation within him over the approval he had finally received from the head of the Kent family. He saw it for the weakness that it was - that unwanted need to be accepted by the man - and was slightly angry with himself for welcoming it the way he was. Another part of Lex told that voice to shut up and enjoy it while it lasted.  
  
Reaching the track across from the field where the Sharks were scrimmaging with Whitney as their Quarterback, Lex watched Mr. Fordman and his wife for a moment, making certain that they appeared to be having a good time and that there were no problems, before turning and making his way over to where Cady stood on the sidelines. She was clicking pictures with her digital camera, occasionally taking a moment to yell a comment or criticism out at the nearest player, before returning to her picture taking. Moving up alongside of her quietly, Lex said nothing for a moment, wondering if she even noticed he was there, so intent she was on the action in front of her.  
  
"Enjoying yourself?" he asked finally.  
  
Cady snapped another picture before turning to flash a smile at the man beside her. "Of course! I about flipped when Clark told me I could come. Thank you for inviting me."  
  
Lex found a smile somewhere. Maybe it was just the night for it. "It was nothing." He glanced at the camera. "Writing a story for the Ledger?"  
  
"Please." Cady rolled her eyes. "Give me more credit than that! These are for the Fordmans. with maybe a few for my own personal usage."  
  
"You know, our new Cornerback is single. " Lex commented blandly, staring out at the players.  
  
Cady glanced over at him blankly for a moment then broke into laughter. "You're a funny guy, Lex Luthor."  
  
Another wisp of a smile. "I don't think I've ever quite been referred to in that manner," came the reply. Funny looking, yes. But he didn't add that.  
  
"Well, I didn't exactly refer to you as Robin Williams," Cady replied with a smirk. "But you're definitely entertaining."  
  
Lex allowed a self-deprecating chuckle at that. "It's my life's goal to amuse you, Cady O'Rourke."  
  
She raised her eyebrows at that. "Wow. You seriously need a new life's goal."  
  
They both lightly laughed at that, their attention quickly returning back to the field. Lex found himself glancing out of the corner of his eye at the woman beside him. Woman. She seemed more like a girl in her innocence and manner. Yet there was a sensuality that was undeniable about her the longer he was in her company. Maybe it was the mixture of her innocence combined with face and form, both of which, while not beautiful in the classical sense, were incredibly lush and entrancing. Her eyes were a bit too wide, and her nose turned up, with a dusting of freckles across the bridge, but her mouth was perfect, with lips that begged to be kissed.  
  
Closing his eyes briefly and mentally chiding himself, Lex turned to look back out at the field though he barely noticed what was going on in front of him. He knew that Clark's cousin was completely off limits to him. Aside from their obvious personality clashes and the fact that Jonathon Kent would likely take a shotgun to him were he to even make an attempt at asking her out, Lex would never wish to destroy the purity of the budding flower beside him. And he knew he would if he welcomed her into his life. If he so much as touched her. So it was much better if he simply looked his fill and moved on, thinking of others. Don't touch, he thought to himself. Don't touch.  
  
"This was really a nice thing you did, Lex."  
  
He glanced over to see her crouched down, taking field level shots. She hadn't looked up when she had made the comment. Lex found himself shrugging nonchalantly. "It was nothing."  
  
Cady looked up at him just as he looked back down, and they stared at one another for a long moment. "It's something to Whitney and his parents," she commented quietly. "It's something no one else could have pulled off. And while I'm certain that there was someone else behind the idea," she glanced over her shoulder at the stands where Clark was moving down the steps with his father, then turned to look back at Lex, "You were the one who made it happen."  
  
Lex didn't know how to reply to that. He dropped his head for a moment, staring at the ground beneath him, wondering how many more in the Kent family would leave him completely speechless that evening. Finally, he turned his gaze back to her. "Thank you, Cady," he finally replied in the same quiet tone.  
  
She smiled at him. He smiled back. God, when did I revert back to the seventh grade? He wondered momentarily as Cady went back to taking her pictures. Lex found himself watching her then, her hands - which were surprisingly small now that he looked at them closely - moving over the camera, zooming the shots in and out, how she occasionally flicked her hair in an irritated manner over her shoulder and out of her way, the small frown that would develop on her face when something wasn't quite the way that she wanted. Lex realized that if he watched her for much longer, it might be easier to simply take a picture himself.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Welcoming the distraction, Lex turned to greet Clark as his friend walked up beside him. "Enjoying yourself, Clark?" He asked blandly.  
  
Clark grinned. "Not as much as my dad, I think. He won't show it but he is getting a kick out of this. Almost enough that I am sure if I asked, he would agree to the game on Sunday. "  
  
"But?"  
  
The grin grew. "I figured fishing would be a lot more fun."  
  
Lex nodded. "Good for you."  
  
Clark was about to reply when he frowned past Lex at his cousin. "Did you just take a picture?"  
  
Turning, Lex followed Clark's gaze to Cady who was checking something through the viewscreen of her camera. She looked up at both of them and flashed a quick smile. "Just a nice photo of two friends," she replied, rising to stand. She held it up for them to see.  
  
Clark leaned over Lex's shoulder, peering at the picture. Since neither of them had known the picture was being taken, it was an extremely candid moment. Clark had his trademark grin going, effectively lighting up the entire photo. But it was Lex's expression that Clark loved to see finally captured in immortality. It was a look that Clark knew was only reserved for him, that very few ever got to see and would never believe him if he tried to tell them about it. There was the slightest hint of a smile hovering around Lex's mouth and his head was slightly angled downwards, his gaze on Clark. It was entirely too vulnerable of a look and most likely why Lex usually held it back. But Cady had caught it, suspended the moment in time forever. Clark was going to have to ask for a copy.  
  
Lex shifted uneasily, frowning for a moment at the picture before him, then turning his gaze back to the field. Beside him, his friend smiled, and he chose to ignore it. He wanted to tell Cady to delete the picture but he knew she wouldn't. And Clark wouldn't let her. Lex hated having his picture taken, especially candid photos. There was something frightening and uncontrollable about the thought of someone snatching a permanent record of your thoughts and expressions with a quick snap of a button. Enemies could use photos against you, which made them a very bad thing. Still, Lex knew he would ask for a copy, if for no other reason than to know he actually had a photo of him and his best friend. for a time.  
  
The practice ended and Lex broke away from the cousins to speak with Whitney and his parents. Clark and Cady watched as the team shook hands with the Fordman's and patted Whitney on the back as they left the field. Whitney said something to Lex and then his parents before heading into the locker room to change. Cady snapped another quick picture of Lex standing with the Fordman's as Lana moved up to Clark's side.  
  
"That was pretty cool," she commented with a smile and quick nod.  
  
Cady agreed, covering the lens of the camera before enclosing the whole thing in its case. "Very cool. Think Lex would give me the same thing for a birthday present?" Cady glanced at Clark with a wink.  
  
Lana made a face. "You want to play quarterback with the Sharks?"  
  
Laughing, Cady replied, "No. I just want the team." Swinging the camera case over her shoulder, she started off. "See you at the car, Clark."  
  
Lex watched surreptitiously as Cady walked off the field toward the stands. He felt the unreasonable urge to follow her, to talk to her, to. what? Ask her out? Where had that come from? Mentally, he shook the thought from his head. Cady O'Rourke was off limits. He just wished his mind would accept that. Besides, it wasn't as if they had anything in common anyway. It would never work. They were two completely different people from different worlds with different futures ahead of them. Lex figured his attraction to her had to stem from those differences. He had never met anyone quite like her - except for Clark - and he was intrigued by her. It was little more than that. Certainly not enough to base a relationship on.  
  
Turning his attention back to the Fordman's, who were thanking him yet again for what he had done, Lex quickly put Cady O'Rourke from his mind. 


	5. Chapter Five

Improbable Eden  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
  
  
It's been so long since I've touched  
  
So long since I wanted  
  
Then you made me laugh  
  
And my heart opened Please Forgive Me - Melissa Etheridge  
  
  
  
"Have you ever thought about getting into politics?" Clark queried to Lex above the din of the music in the Talon.  
  
"Someday I'd like to be President," came the honest reply.  
  
Clark gave a barely noticeable eyebrow raise at that. "In that case, you can have your slogan back."  
  
Lex smiled and glanced back out at the crowd. "It's okay." He flashed a quick smile at Clark. "You can keep it."  
  
"President Luthor, huh?"  
  
Lex and Clark turned to see Cady walk up beside them, tray piled with dirty glassware in hand which she set on the counter. She smiled up at Lex. "Now that's one election I might have to remind myself to cast my vote in."  
  
A half smile from the man who would be President. "Oh? And just how would that vote be placed?"  
  
"Depends on the competition."  
  
Lex allowed a hint of laughter at that, though only briefly. "When did you start working here? What happened to the job at the Ledger?"  
  
Cady leaned against the counter beside him. "This is just a part time thing I started last week." She waved a hand dismissively. "More money and all of that."  
  
"Ambitious," Lex commented, flashing another smile at Cady.  
  
Clark watched the entire exchange silently, wondering what he had missed. If he wasn't mistaken - and when it came to his cousin, he rarely was - Cady was flirting with Lex. Of course, that wasn't quite as staggering as the almost complete certainty that Lex was flirting with Cady. Clark wasn't exactly the most experienced person when it came to matters like this but he knew flirting when he saw it and the "casual" glances these two were throwing at one another were anything but! He found himself wondering if either of them knew what they were doing then quickly decided that it wasn't possible. Lex would not be flirting with Cady. Clark had rarely seen Lex flirt with anyone openly. And Cady. Well, Lex just didn't seem her type.  
  
"She makes a pretty good cup of coffee," Clark finally commented, wanting to be a part of the conversation. He couldn't help but notice that Lex didn't even cast him a glance but kept watching Cady.  
  
"Is that so?" Lex remarked raising an eyebrow at Clark's cousin as she gave him a small smile. Cady was wearing a small white t-shirt that showed off her midriff and he had a stirring mental image of placing his hand against her belly, his palm and fingers caressing the soft skin. Turning his gaze back out to the crowd in the attempt to push the thought from his mind, Lex told her, "I wouldn't mind a cup of cappuccino."  
  
Cady made a face. "I guess as owner of this establishment, you're allowed," she finished with a loud sigh that made both Clark and Lex chuckle as she walked off behind the bar to get his order prepared.  
  
Lex felt the eyes of his friend watching him closely but decided to pay no attention to it. He nodded instead toward Lana, who was standing amidst a group of students, smiling at something that was said. "I have to admit, Lana continues to surprise me. She's doing very well with this place."  
  
"That almost sounded like a compliment, Lex," Clark commented with a big grin.  
  
Lex shrugged noncommittally in reply.  
  
Noticing a wave from Chloe across the room, Clark glanced over at Lex. "Looks like I'm being summoned. See you later."  
  
A small smile and Lex watched Clark move away to join Chloe and Pete on the other side of the room. He watched the three friends for a moment, not missing the half-frown from Pete sent in his direction. At least Pete didn't remember the whole episode with breaking into his house and attempting to kill him. Then, Lex supposed, they would really have issues.  
  
"My cousin left you to fend for yourself, I see." Cady leaned over the counter, sliding the mug of cappuccino to Lex.  
  
Shrugging, he picked up the beverage. "I'm used to being alone, Cady." Now why did I say that? Lex wondered.  
  
Cady raised an eyebrow. "Well, that's a little maudlin, even for you." She paused, watching Lex for a moment as he sipped at his drink. He did seem to be alone more often than not but she had always suspected he chose it to be that way. From the tone of his words just now, she found herself wondering if that assumption were incorrect. "How is it?" She asked, nodding at the cappuccino.  
  
"Very good," Lex replied sincerely. "Any other hidden talents I should know about?" He turned to lean over the counter on an elbow, facing her.  
  
"I wouldn't call making coffee a 'hidden talent'," Cady laughed. "At least I've never listed it on my resume."  
  
Lex smiled. "Maybe you should."  
  
"Yeah, if I wanted to be a secretary."  
  
A smirk followed by a long pause. Lex watched surreptitiously as Cady turned to clean the counter behind her and toss a few empty mugs into a tub. Wanting to start a conversation with her, he asked, "So do you have plans to finish college?"  
  
Cady turned back, tossing the rag beneath the counter. "My parents would return to haunt me if I didn't and aunt Martha would kick my butt all of the way back to Metropolis."  
  
Lex chuckled. He could really see Martha Kent doing that, too.  
  
"Actually, I spoke with my counselor the other day, explaining how it wouldn't be until summer before I would have enough saved to take a few classes. Then he had some brilliant idea about an internship, saying that he could swing it so I would only need 4 more classes if I enrolled in an internship now through the summer." She raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "He said I could graduate in December. Of course, I burst his little bubble when I informed him that Fordman's and the local feed and tack store didn't seem to be likely internship candidates."  
  
"You've got a point." Lex considered her reply for a moment, then asked, "What kind of internship are you looking for?" He took a sip of his beverage as he watched her over the rim.  
  
"Marketing and promotions. From what Mr. Brommer said, I am supposed to develop a specific campaign geared toward the product or service the company I would internship with provides, implement the plan, track the results and get graded on how well both its performance and my own do." She shrugged. "Sounds simple enough."  
  
Setting the cup down, Lex looked at her face. "What about the Plant?"  
  
Cady glanced up and their eyes met. There was silence between them for a moment before she commented, "Certainly LuthorCorp already has an established marketing department far beyond what I could offer."  
  
Lex flashed a tight smile. "My father's business practices are a bit. antiquated. Does he have a marketing division for himself and LuthorCorp as a whole? Of course. One of the biggest in corporate America. Does each separate business have one of their own? No. He doesn't feel it is necessary. Especially for a crap fact - er, fertilizer plant."  
  
Cady laughed and Lex found himself enjoying the sound. "Now there's a marketing slogan - The Smallville Crap Factory - Where Innovation Is Scented!"  
  
Allowing the laughter to emerge, Lex did glance around to make certain no one heard their exchange. Luckily, the students of Smallville High appeared too wrapped up in their own conversations to notice.  
  
Glancing back at Clark's cousin, he asked, "So? What do you think?"  
  
"You're serious?" Cady blinked at his nod.  
  
"Why don't you stop by the office tomorrow around ten thirty and we can discuss the details," Lex suggested, sliding his empty cup over to her as he straightened to leave.  
  
She smiled. "I'll be there."  
  
***  
  
"Absolutely not!" Jonathon Kent thundered at his niece where they stood, toe-to-toe in the front room of the farm house.  
  
Martha sighed from her vantage point on the couch where she could keep a close eye on both her husband and her niece. When Cady had come home only half an hour, talking in her usual animated way about how with the offered internship from Lex, she would be able to finish college with minimal expenses, Martha had been more than happy for her. Then Jonathon had come in from checking on the herd and, as Clark had so eloquently commented under his breath "All hell broke loose". While Martha understood her husband's reservations regarding Cady working for LuthorCorp, she thought he also needed to see that technically she wasn't working for the Luthors. It was an internship, which would allow her to get a very good job once she graduated with her degree.  
  
"Why?" Cady demanded. "Because I'll be working for Lex Luthor?"  
  
"Exactly!" Jonathon replied with an ever-growing frown. "You can't trust the Luthors, Cady. Why did he even offer this to you? Why doesn't he simply hire someone with all of the money he had? What does a fertilizer plant need with a 'promotion' campaign anyway? None of it makes sense, Cady, and I am not going to allow those people to take advantage of you!"  
  
"Those people?" Cady threw her hands up in the air with an exaggerated sigh. "Those people happen to be Lex Luthor and he has done quite a bit for this town and that Plant from what I can see! As for what a fertilizer plant would need with a promotions department - you obviously know as much about business as I do growing corn!"  
  
Martha closed her eyes and shook her head. This could go back and forth between them all night long and likely would. The real problem was, uncle and niece were more alike than father and daughter had ever been. While Cady inherited her trusting nature and optimism from the O'Rourke's, she very definitely picked up the obstinacy and pride from the Kent side of the family. Of course neither Jonathon nor Cady ever seemed to realize this. They would simply continue to butt heads, always thinking they were right and the other was wrong and neither would ever back down. And, as usual, Clark was draped in the easy chair across the room, watching them both with a clearly interested and even amused expression on his face. Martha attempted to catch his eye, trying to let her son know not to even think about adding his two cents to the conversation. It would only serve to make things worse.  
  
Turning her attention back to the two combatants in the room, Martha quietly contemplated what to say in order to diffuse the situation as they continued.  
  
"It's as if you could care less if I graduate or not!" Cady accused.  
  
"Now that's not true," Jonathon responded, attempting to cool his anger and discuss this with his niece reasonably.  
  
He couldn't understand how Cady could not see what a bad idea this was. Lex Luthor would take advantage of both her intelligence and her trustworthy nature. He would have a "free" employee, whose entire graduation would rest on a solitary grade from him. He could hold that over her, use it to get anything he wanted. And then Jonathon's mind went places he didn't even want to consider and his anger came right back to the forefront.  
  
"All I'm saying is you don't have to resort to this to graduate. Certainly there is somewhere else that you can intern - "  
  
"And where would that be?" Cady asked, folding her arms over her chest. "The local Dairy Queen?" Her tone dripped with sarcasm.  
  
Jonathon ran a hand over his face in frustration. "That's unfair, Cady. There are plenty of good companies around here that do not include LuthorCorp."  
  
"Nothing but LuthorCorp measures up to anything that would be considered acceptable by a Metropolis-based organization," Cady responded, attempting to curb her raised voice somewhat.  
  
What was wrong with her uncle? What had the Luthor's ever done directly to him to catch his animosity so severely? Sure, Lex was a little arrogant and he had more money than necessary and was more than likely a spoilt brat at heart but those certainly weren't reasons to hate someone. She glanced down at Clark who quickly looked away, obviously not wanting to get caught in the middle. That or he felt bad about ganging up on his father over the subject. On the way home together, Clark had been more than enthusiastic about her interning for his best friend's company. He had behaved as if Lex and she were getting married or something. To her it had been. strange.  
  
"My father worked for LuthorCorp for almost twelve years. I don't see the issue here."  
  
"The issue, Catherine O'Rourke," Jonathon replied. "Is that you are not your father and you now reside under my roof. Under no circumstances is someone in my family working for the Luthors!"  
  
"Then maybe I will just have to find another place to live!" Cady shot back at him, pushing past him to run up the stairs to her room. The resounding echo of a slamming bedroom door quickly followed.  
  
Martha sighed. "Jonathon, did you have to push?" She asked quietly.  
  
"That girl is -- pig-headed and immature!"  
  
Trying her best to hide her smile, Martha replied, "It must run in the Kent family."  
  
Opening his mouth to reply, Jonathon closed it just as quickly, shaking his head. He turned to glance at Clark who was watching him quietly, though every indication of his expression clearly expressed how much he wanted to say something. Shaking a finger at him, Jonathon told his son, "Don't you start!"  
  
Rolling his eyes, Clark repressed the need to stick up for both Lex and Cady, and pushed himself up from the chair, heading for the staircase. "I'm going to check on Cady," he told his mother as he passed by her.  
  
She smiled and nodded and watched her son disappear up the stairs before she stood and moved over to her husband who was standing with arms folded over his chest, staring out the window. Slipping an arm around his waist, Martha told him, "Cady's going on twenty-one, Jonathon. You can't expect to become a father to her now. She's old enough to make her own decisions and whatever the consequence, we simply have to be there for her, support her."  
  
"I understand that, Martha." Jonathon sighed.  
  
From the moment Cady had come to live with them, he had found himself instantly taking to her like she were his own. And here he had thought having an alien for a son was stressful. Having a 'daughter' to worry about every time she stepped out of the house wasn't any easier. He could only imagine tearing his hair out had Clark been a female.  
  
Continuing, he added, "But this isn't any regular situation. This is Lex Luthor we are talking about."  
  
"I understand your worries regarding the Luthors, Jonathon," Martha replied quietly. "But this is an excellent opportunity for Cady. If her parents were alive, she would be acquiring an internship in Metropolis, possibly at LuthorCorp because of her father. At least here we can keep an eye on her and you can continue to offer her advice when you feel its merited."  
  
Jonathon found a smile at that. "You really think she is going to take my advice?"  
  
Laughing, Martha shook her head. "No. But at least its there if she ever changes her mind."  
  
Leaning over, Jonathon kissed the top of his wife's head. "What would this family do without you to keep everything in perspective?"  
  
"Obviously spend more time arguing than anything productive," she replied, shaking her head and stepping away to head toward the kitchen. "Go finish up outside. Dinner will be ready soon. Hopefully it will be civil."  
  
"Yes, m'am." Jonathon smiled as his wife disappeared around the corner. Glancing up once at the stairs, he considered going to talk to Cady but realized they both likely needed to cool off a bit first. He hated the idea of her interning for Lex but as his wife had pointed out, it was a great opportunity for her. He knew his sister would have approved - she had always had such high hopes for Cady. It certainly wasn't his place to destroy those.  
  
***  
  
Cady entered the offices of the LuthorCorp Plant No. 3 promptly at ten twenty-five the next morning. If there was one thing she had learned from her father, it was that punctuality always counted. She had learned that appearance was also important from her mother, and while she knew the ivory silk suit, with matching skirt and jacket, was appropriately business-like enough, she still did not appreciate Clark's teasing comments that morning at breakfast. He had said she stuck out in Smallville like a sore thumb, to which she had replied that just because all of the other classless farm boys didn't know how to dress, didn't mean she had to follow in line. A food fight had almost broke out after that but Martha had quickly jumped to the rescue, saying that she thought Cady looked beautiful and Clark needed to stop teasing his cousin. When Clark had missed his bus and Cady had threatened not to drive him to school, he had relented and apologized. Of course, that was until he got out of the car in front of the school, then he had promptly called her a 'stuffed shirt'. Cady would have ran him off the sidewalk if there hadn't been a crowd of witnesses. She had then driven to the Ledger for a few hours work, contemplating all the while how to get back at her cousin.  
  
Walking up to the receptionist -- a false blonde in her late twenties or so, who appeared entirely too wrapped up in buffing her nails -- Cady smiled pleasantly. "Good morning. I have an appointment with L - Mr. Luthor." Cady doubted it would be appropriate to call him Lex here in the office.  
  
The woman glanced up at her as if she hadn't seen her standing there in front of her desk for the past thirty seconds. She sighed, obviously not pleased about being interrupted during her manicure. "Your name?"  
  
"Cady O'Rourke."  
  
Picking up the phone, the blonde waited a moment then said into it, "Cady O'Rourke is here for her appointment." She nodded and hung up, glancing back up at Cady. "He'll be right out."  
  
"Thanks." Cady watched the woman go back to her nails then turned and moved over to the waiting area. She had barely glanced down at the magazines stacked neatly on the little glass table when Lex emerged from his office.  
  
"Good morning, Cady. Come on in."  
  
Smiling, Cady followed him into the enormous and plush office, her gaze quickly taking everything in. It was tastefully decorated in the LuthorCorp colors of black and deep purple, the furniture all very modern with lots of glass and chrome. It didn't quite seem to match the rest of the facility but then Cady doubted that when Lionel Luthor had the place built, he ever cared much for what anything but the office he might have to occasionally visit should have to look like.  
  
"Have a seat." Lex waved toward one of the plush black leather chairs in front of his desk as he moved over to the wet bar on the other side of the room. "Would you like anything? Coffee? Water?"  
  
Cady realized she had been momentarily distracted as her eyes had swept over the man who would soon be her boss for a short time. He was dressed as impeccably as usual, in charcoal slacks and a pale lavender shirt, his jacket discarded and hanging on a rack in the corner. Cady silently wished she didn't find the man so damn attractive. "Umm. water would be great, thanks."  
  
Smiling, Lex grabbed two bottles of Ty Nant from the small refrigerator before turning and heading back over to the young woman perched on the edge of her chair as if she were ready to take flight at any moment. Handing her one of the waters, he commented, "Relax, Cady. This isn't a trial. In fact, the last time I checked, I thought we were friends." Sitting in the chair behind his desk, Lex took a sip of his water, fixing her with his gaze.  
  
"Sorry." Cady kind of smiled, feeling a flush of embarrassment in her cheeks. "This just. feels different. I mean, here you're Mr. Luthor, general manager of the Plant. Out there," she waved to the outside world, "you're just Lex."  
  
Grinning, Lex leaned forward over his desk as he set his water beside him. "And in here I'm just Lex as well. This isn't Metropolis, Cady." Finding a quick frown, he added, "And I'm not my father."  
  
Taking a breath at his words, Cady relaxed a little and moved back a bit in her seat. She fidgeted for a moment, feeling as if she were on display or something. Truthfully, this wasn't even an interview, since everything were really as simple as Lex agreeing to the terms her counselor set for the internship and her beginning the work. Unless, of course, Lex was changing his mind.  
  
Lex regarded Clark's cousin thoughtfully for a few moments, thinking how nice she looked in all ivory. Not many people could pull the look off without appearing washed out and drab. But Cady's bright eyes and fair complexion stood out all the more against the color. That or he was just drawn again by the innocence it seemed to represent. Purity. At the thought, Lex silently cursed himself for offering her an internship. Time spent around him only meant that she would wind up corrupted and ruined. Even Clark had changed somewhat in the short time Lex had known him. And Lex had no doubt that it was his fault.  
  
"I'm surprised your uncle agreed to this," Lex commented, leaning back in his chair. At Cady's startled look, Lex realized he should have known better.  
  
"I wouldn't exactly say he 'agreed' per say," she replied, fidgeting in her seat once more. "That would be expecting a little much. But neither did he bar me from walking out the door this morning, which is a beginning."  
  
Lex didn't like that sound of that. "If this is going to cause a problem with your family - "  
  
"Oh no!" Cady hastily interrupted. "Nothing like that. I mean, sure, uncle Jonathon and I had our little round last night but it was nothing more than he had and I have gotten in to since I was like 13. And aunt Martha seemed to calm him down a bit. Though this morning I think Clark was egging him on." Cady frowned. "Clark seems to enjoy having me around so that his father can focus on me and not him. Come to think of it, Clark tends to get away with a lot when I'm there."  
  
Lex found a smile over her apparent annoyance at her cousin's brilliant use of her presence. Shaking his head, he commented, "Somehow I find it impossible to believe that Clark would ever do anything that would require sneakiness on his part."  
  
Cady raised an eyebrow. "You obviously don't know Clark very well." She smiled. "He plays that sweet and innocent act really well with everyone but me. I think he spends his days in school dreaming of ways to torture me."  
  
It was difficult for Lex to picture what sharing such a relationship with a family member was like. To have someone so close to you that you were comfortable with teasing and games and childish pranks. Once he had lost his mother, there had been no one. His extended family had been all but nonexistent before his mother's death. But when she was gone, his father had ended all communication with her side of the family. The Luthor side was small and unapproachable. Lionel had a brother that Lex had met once when he was younger and even then he had quickly understood that the hatred between his father and his uncle crossed any and all family ties. Deep down, Lex fervently wished that Julian had lived. Certainly they would have been enemies as adults, but perhaps as children they would have had a small chance of being close. Maybe, having grown up with one close relationship, he wouldn't have so many problems with simply making friends with others now.  
  
Snapping from his reverie, Lex refocused his attention on Cady and what she was saying as she leaned forward and slid some papers on his desk. ". the requirements from my counselor. He was hoping you would call him when you had a chance so everything could be discussed in detail."  
  
Lex nodded, glancing over the forms but not really paying attention to what they said. Whatever Cady needed, she would get. Maybe if Jonathon Kent saw that he was helping his niece with her degree, then he might begin to view him a little differently. Of course, there were better odds of his own father being proud of him. Frowning again, Lex pushed the papers to the side and stood.  
  
"Come on. I'll show you around."  
  
Standing, Cady took her bottle in hand and followed him out the door, hanging back as he walked over to the receptionist's desk.  
  
"Janine, I'll be out of my office for a bit. If Ray Walters from Arrow calls, tell him I'll get back with him after lunch." Turning back to Cady, Lex didn't seem to think twice as he placed a hand against her back and moved her forward. "How would you like having your own office?"  
  
A shiver stole through her at his touch, but Cady was able to keep from showing it. She glanced up at the man beside her to find his blue gaze trained on her, the barest hint of amusement visible in his eyes. "An office sounds great!"  
  
With a tiny smile, Lex led her out of the main reception area, down a corridor past three doors before stopping. Removing a key from his pocket, he opened the door in front of them and led her inside, switching on the lights. It wasn't a very big room, maybe 10'X15', but there were two windows, a set of filing cabinets, a storage locker, desk and three chairs.  
  
"It's the only empty office available right now," Lex commented as he stood back and watched Cady walk around the perimeter, stopping to peer out the west side window. Unfortunately, his gaze was drawn to her legs, where it remained for a long moment before he reminded himself that this was Clark's cousin. Clark's innocent, sweet, completely uncorrupted cousin. He snapped his eyes back up just in time for her to turn around.  
  
"It's perfect."  
  
Not completely, Lex thought, but it would do. Nodding at the empty desk, "I'll get Janine to put in an order for a computer. Do you have a cell? We'll get one for you. It'll be necessary should anyone here need to get a hold of you after hours. If there is anything else you think you'll need, just let Janine know."  
  
Cady smiled. He was treating this like a real job when all she had really been expecting was some tiny cubicle where she would be forced to file and maybe answer a phone all day and report to someone like Janine. Briefly, she hoped Lex wasn't giving her special treatment because she was Clark's cousin. Then she had to remind herself that somewhere along the way, she and Lex had become friends as well. And she hoped that had nothing to do with it.  
  
"What about your job at the Ledger?" Lex asked, leaning back against the doorframe.  
  
"I was waiting until this morning before I told them that I would need to quit. My part time hours at the Talon will be enough for spending money and I have enough saved to pay for my tuition for the semester."  
  
Lex nodded. "Sounds like you came in here this morning with the belief that I might not agree to allowing you to intern at the Plant."  
  
Cady shrugged. "A little, sure. I didn't want to seem too confident."  
  
A smirk. "Cady, I agreed to it yesterday. Or don't you remember?"  
  
"That seemed more like an offer."  
  
Pushing off the door, hands shoved in pockets, Lex moved over to stand in front of his intern. "I wouldn't have made an offer if I didn't expect to make the deal."  
  
"Oh," was all she could think to reply.  
  
Lex had this incredible ability to make her feel either about ten years old and completely out of sorts or a helpless bunny about to be struck down by a waiting cobra. Neither sensation was completely comfortable. The words he had just spoken were said as if they were meant to have a double meaning to them and he had used that voice, too - the one that made her knees weak and her heart race. Lex's voice would become a complete caress, soft and slightly husky. Not appropriate for the work place, that much was certain. Then again, this was his territory and Cady figured he could pretty much behave however he wanted.  
  
"Would you like a tour of the rest of the facility?"  
  
Cady had to crane her head back slightly to meet Lex's gaze. He was still speaking softly to her and standing entirely too close. Her eyes drifted momentarily to the scar on his upper lip, wondering if he had put it there purposely to make every woman who looked at him long to kiss him. Finally, she nodded. "Yes. Please."  
  
Lex didn't understand why he felt the need to flirt with Cady, but here he was doing it again, just like at the dance club in Metropolis. Whenever he was around her, he found himself feeling young and foolish again, wanting to play at little games and sneak stolen glances and thrill over the occasional brush against her. More than once he found himself wishing she were no different than any of the other women he had desired. Then they wouldn't be standing here casually flirting. He would have closed the door, thrown her onto the desk and taken what he wanted. But Cady was different. And strangely, Lex wanted more from her. More that he could never have, which was what kept them both safe.  
  
Forcing himself to move, Lex led her back out of the office, closing the door behind him and then out of the main offices toward the factory. Conversation between them remained casual as they toured the facility. Lex found himself asking about Clark's past behavior and their relationship growing up as cousins and Cady's amusing tales of incidents shared between them kept his curiosity peaked. With the ending of each story, Lex found himself encouraging her to tell another. She had a singular talent at imitating Clark, Jonathon and Martha that actually bolstered a few chuckles out of him. Ignoring the glances he received from employees nearby, Lex allowed himself the very rare moment to enjoy himself and the company of the young woman at his side. Like her cousin, Cady had the singular ability to make him for get himself for a time, to stop taking everything so seriously and simply be like everyone else. Of course, he had to be careful not to allow that slip to occur often, and certainly not for everyone around him to see it. He would hate to think what his father would say if he saw him now.  
  
Lex was a little surprised to see that over an hour and a half had passed by the time they got back to the main offices. It was nearing noon and he found himself clinging desperately to the comfort he had felt in Cady's presence since her arrival. Not considering the ramifications as they neared his office, he asked, "Can I take you to lunch?"  
  
Cady didn't want to seem too eager. For almost two hours, Lex's attention had been completely centered on her and she was loathe to give it up. She had been allowed to see more of the person that Clark seemed to know and understand and she didn't want him to go away just yet. "I'd like that."  
  
Smiling briefly, Lex walked into his office to grab his jacket then joined her back out in the waiting area. Calling out to Janine that he was leaving for lunch, he took Cady by the arm and led her out of the building to the black Lamborghini parked just outside by the stairs. Holding her door open, he asked himself just what the hell he thought he was doing as she slid into the passenger seat. He continued to ponder his sudden reckless behavior as he moved around to the driver's side and climbed in. It was out of character and could be dangerous, for both of them. He ignored the warning bells though and started the engine, pulling out of the parking lot and off toward downtown Smallville with a screech of his tires.  
  
Grabbing the edge of her seat with wide eyes, Cady commented, "I had forgotten what an experience driving in the car with you was."  
  
Lex glanced at her in amusement. "As I recall, you aren't exactly the poster child for safe driving."  
  
Cady pursed her lips into a quick pout that Lex could only describe to himself as adorable. He wanted her to do it again as she replied, "That was all part of driving a fast car for the first time that I would likely never drive again."  
  
Smirking, Lex commented, "It was worth it then, even if it meant killing us to get your thrill?"  
  
"Those who live in glass houses - "  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Lex grinned over at her. "I'm allowed. It's expected. You're uncle would have your hide if he knew."  
  
Laughing, Cady shook her head. "No. Its your hide he would have for letting me drive your car in the first place."  
  
Unfortunately, that was about as close to the truth as it got and Lex knew it. He didn't even want to consider Jonathon Kent's reaction to his niece being in the car with him right at the moment. With that thought crossing his mind, Lex actually found himself slowing down a bit, paying a little more attention to his surroundings and taking corners with more care. After all, it was Clark's cousin that was sitting in the seat beside him. That alone required more than the usual lack of responsibility on his part.  
  
Pulling up to Lidia's, a little family owned café on fifth street, Lex hurried around to the passenger side and opened the door for Cady, helping her out of the car. She seemed a little surprised at the gesture and he had the impulse to ask her if farm boys didn't understand proper manners, but decided to keep his sarcasm to himself. It was a surprisingly nice day for February and Lex found himself squinting a little against the bright sun as he led Cady to the front door, holding it open as she entered.  
  
There was a small wait, which Lex was okay with but the manager noticed him behind the few patrons in line and quickly ushered him and Cady forward through the crowd to a table in the west room. Cady raised an eyebrow as the manager walked away, promising to have some water out to them soon.  
  
"An immediate table during the lunch crowd. Must be nice."  
  
Lex frowned as he glanced down at the menu. "Sure. You'd be amazed at the amount of enemies moving ahead of the line can gain you."  
  
Considering that, Cady asked, "Then why do you allow it? You could have just told the manager, no thanks, I'll wait."  
  
Glancing up at her, Lex shrugged. "Why would I do that?"  
  
Cady was silent as a waiter brought their glasses of water and a basket of bread with butter, setting it all before them. He took their drink orders, then moved off after assuring he would be back quickly to take their orders. Taking a small sip of her water, Cady commented, "Just because you are Lex Luthor doesn't mean you always have to behave like Lex Luthor."  
  
Raising an eyebrow at that but not removing his gaze from his menu, Lex told her, "That made very little sense, Cady."  
  
"What I mean is - "  
  
"I know what you mean." Lex placed his menu on the table in front of him and turned to look at her. "What I'm saying is this is who I am, who I was raised to be. It's what's expected of me."  
  
"Have you always done what's expected of you?"  
  
"Does anybody?" Lex flashed a too-quick almost-smile at her. "But maybe its time that I should."  
  
"Maybe you should just be yourself."  
  
Sighing, Lex reached for the bread, breaking off a piece and lightly spreading it with butter before setting it on Cady's plate. He didn't know why he felt the need to cater to her like this, but he found himself enjoying it. "What if this is who I am, Cady? Sometimes I wonder if maybe both you and Clark see someone who isn't really there."  
  
"I could take that as an insult," Cady replied, staring at the bread on her plate. She hadn't expected such a simple and yet considerate act to come from Lex. Yet another layer peeled from the outer mask. She looked back over at him, noticing that he refused to meet her gaze. "I consider Clark an excellent judge of character."  
  
"What about you?" Lex asked, concentrating his focus on the centerpiece of sunflowers in front of him.  
  
Cady smiled slightly. "I tend to believe the good in people outweighs the bad."  
  
Lex nodded. "Sheltered and naïve. What a frightening combination."  
  
Setting her glass down a little too heavily, Cady responded, "You're making me regret coming to lunch with you, Lex."  
  
Half-smiling, Lex turned to look at her. "Still believe the good outweighs the bad?"  
  
Cady didn't have time to reply as the server returned with their drinks - a diet Coke for Cady and a vodka collins for Lex - and then took their orders. Leaning back in her chair, knowing that their conversation had somehow dwindled into territory better left untouched, she attempted to find a safer avenue of discussion for them to share.  
  
"I really do appreciate the chance for this internship with LuthorCorp."  
  
Lex smiled and looked over at her. "The way I see it, the Plant is getting the better end of the deal. No pay, no benefits and a smart employee." He picked up his drink and took a quick swallow. "Every deal should be this one-sided."  
  
"Careful!" Cady laughed. "I just might have to rethink this."  
  
Taking another sip of his drink, Lex set his glass down and looked out at the restaurant for a moment before turning back to her. "When do you want to start?"  
  
"Next week?"  
  
"Eager, too?" Lex raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Next week is perfect. Your computer and phone should be in by then as well. You sure you don't need more time at the Ledger? You have enough for tuition?"  
  
Cady nodded, only slightly frowning over his concern for her financial situation.  
  
What Lex really wanted to do was offer to pay her tuition in exchange for the internship. It seemed fair to him. Maybe they could even work out a contract for her to promise to work for the Plant for two years after graduation. The problem was, he knew Jonathon Kent wouldn't allow it. Would likely want to string him up for even offering. Lex knew he should be used to being turned down with any offer of help he had for the Kent family, but that didn't mean he wanted to quit trying. He thought that maybe Cady would be smart enough to accept it, to see it for the great opportunity it was. But he also didn't mean to cause further problems for her and her relatives.  
  
Lunch arrived and conversation dwindled to the uncommonly warm weather for February, the inability for the Sharks to make it through the playoffs again and general local gossip. Cady was quickly learning that Lex was a man of few words, though usually whatever he did say held a lot more meaning than one could just glimpse on the surface. It was as fascinating an aspect of him as the neutral expression he always attempted to keep on his face or the smile he would flash in place of anger or hurt. He seemed to constantly battle showing any emotions that he might be feeling, and Cady couldn't help but wonder at the behavior. When she had earlier told him to just be himself, she hadn't realized how difficult that could truly be for Lex until she spent an hour speaking with him about a variety of topics over lunch. Was it an extension of simply being the person everyone expected him to be? Or something deeper? She was no psychology major, but Cady was beginning to think Lex Luthor would be a fascinating subject for study.  
  
The drive back to the Plant included very little conversation spoken between them. After parking, Cady got out of the Lamborghini and moved immediately over to her car, glancing up as Lex walked over to her, hands in his pant's pockets. He stopped just beside her so that she was once more forced to lean back to meet his gaze. He smiled slightly.  
  
"So I'll see you at the Talon."  
  
Cady nodded. "A cappuccino 'on the house'." She paused and glanced down for a moment, her gaze drawn to his lavender-colored shirt. Worrying her lower lip, she looked back up. "Lex, I still believe the good outweighs the bad."  
  
For just a moment something flickered in Lex's eyes - pain, hope -- she couldn't tell which. But then it was gone and he gave her a tight smile and surprisingly reached out and brushed a strand of hair from her cheek, tucking it behind her ear. "Optimism. I sometimes forget what that sounds like."  
  
Placing her hand over his, Cady held it gently, staring into his eyes. Deep pools of sky blue that seemed to carry more pain and loneliness than any being should be allowed to bear. "Lex - "  
  
"Cady, don't." Lex pulled his hand from hers and shoved it back into his pocket. He straightened and his gaze became shuddered once more. "Thanks for meeting with me. And for agreeing to lunch. I'll call your counselor and get the details together for the internship."  
  
Glancing at the ground, Cady nodded quietly.  
  
"See you around town."  
  
"Good bye. And. thank you, Lex." She looked up in time to catch Lex watching her for a moment before he nodded.  
  
And then he turned and walked back into the Plant. 


	6. Chapter Six

Improbable Eden  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
  
  
  
I loved you once in silence  
  
And misery was all I knew  
  
Trying so to keep my love from showing  
  
All the while not knowing you loved me too  
  
Yes, loved me in lonesome silence  
  
Your heart filled with dark despair  
  
Knowing love would flame in you forever  
  
And I'd never, never know the flame was there I Loved You Once in Silence - Camelot  
  
  
  
Pamela was dead.  
  
Lex had gone to visit her early that morning, to take her flowers and sit with her a while and reminisce about his mother. It had become a weekly habit since he had learned she was dying. It was something he had looked forward to and cherished, just a few brief moments in time that he was able to believe he had something that resembled a family again, someone that cared about him. When he had arrived, the doctor had informed him that her condition had worsened. Lex had responded by demanding they get specialists in there to take care of her but no one had listened. Then Pamela had called to him and he had held her hand and an hour later she had died.  
  
And Lex hadn't known what to do. He had just sat there while the monitors had ceased their beeping and everything had gone quiet. The nurses had come in later and quietly urged him out of the room. He had sat down in the waiting area and just stared. The doctor had found him later and informed him that Pamela had taken care of all of the arrangements regarding her death. She was to be cremated. There was no kin to contact.  
  
With nothing left to do, he left the hospital, not really knowing how or when or even remembering the walk to his car. One minute he had been in the waiting area, the next he was driving down I-70 at 100mph, headed back toward Smallville. But Lex didn't want to go there -- not back to a lonely and drafty castle, not back to a town where most of the inhabitants barely tolerated him, where he was lucky to receive a passing nod from half the people that walked by him when he visited the Talon. He thought about just driving, with no particular destination in mind, and never coming back. To just forget who he was and what his responsibilities were and LuthorCorp and all of it and just start a new life. But he could never do that. After all, he was his father's son.  
  
Before he realized what he was doing, Lex was turning down the gravel road that led to the Kent farm. He didn't know what he was doing there. It was nearing dinner time and he would likely interrupt something he knew he wasn't invited in to. Still, he parked his car to the side of the yellow farm house and found his way up to the back door that led in to the kitchen, where he knocked against the screen.  
  
Martha had just placed the chicken in the oven when she heard the knock. Wiping her hands on a nearby dishtowel, she wandered over to the door, smiling in greeting when she saw Lex standing on the porch. "Hello, Lex. Come on in," she offered. "Clark is out in the back field with his father."  
  
Lex wanted to. He really did. But he didn't belong there. Did he?  
  
"I really just came by to see Cady." Again, he had no reason for his request. No understanding why it was her that he wished to see and not Clark.  
  
Martha was equally surprised by his response. Frowning a little, she replied, "She's in the barn. If you would like to - "  
  
Lex was already backing away, knowing he had made a mistake by coming. "No. I won't bother her. Have a nice evening, Mrs. Kent."  
  
Lex was strange, Martha would be the first to admit that, but even this behavior was unlike him. "Lex, wait! Are you all right?"  
  
She watched in growing consternation as the boy seemed to either ignore or not hear her. He simply went straight to his car, jumped in and tore down the drive at a worse speed than usual.  
  
It had been stupid of him, Lex realized as he raced away from the Kent farm. Stupid to give in to the need/desire/want to have someone who he could talk to, who might understand what he was feeling. He was a Luthor, after all. He didn't need anyone. Emotions made one weak, vulnerable. They were foolish. He was foolish.  
  
Everyone he loved was gone.  
  
Lex pulled over to the side of the road when he realized he couldn't see through the unwanted tears that were blinding him. Putting the Jaguar in park, he slammed his fist angrily into the steering wheel, upset beyond measure that he had so little control over his emotions. Forcing the tears away and wiping at them hastily, he glanced into the mirror to see Cady's SUV pull up behind him. Tempted to put the car in gear and escape before she could reach him, Lex resisted the urge and turned his gaze out the windshield.  
  
Cady remained unmoving for a moment, watching the vehicle before her warily. Aunt Martha had come out to the barn only minutes before saying that she thought something was wrong with Lex and maybe Cady should go after him to make certain he was all right. If Aunt Martha was worried, then Cady was worried too. She certainly hadn't expected to see him parked along the side of the road -- the man who had become her bane in all things lately.  
  
She dreamed about him at night, thought about him all day at work between meetings and phone calls, laughed with him as a friend at the Talon during the evenings. She could admit she was becoming obsessed. Nightly she experienced vague, clouded dreams from which she would wake up wanting something more, something she knew she would never have. She woke up hot and needy and aching and she had never felt anything quite as desperately strong as this was. Sure, there were boys in high school and college who she had daydreamed about, who she thought would be nice to kiss and touch but with Lex. it was so much more. The thought of him touching her made her skin tingle and burn. Cady would close her eyes and picture the things she imagined him doing to her and her body would reach levels of excitement she had never before experienced. It was terrifying.  
  
And she loved it and loathed it. Seeing Lex everyday at work, at night and weekends at the Talon only made it much worse. But she wouldn't give it up for anything. She loved to hear his voice and see that slight smile he gave - the one where one was never quite certain if it was sincere or not. She loved the way his eyes changed color depending on his moods and the way he spoke with those beautiful slim hands. Cady loved the little things he did for his friends that he never seemed to want anyone to know about because he believed it might make him vulnerable for people to know he cares. She loved his dedication to the Plant and his drive and ambition to be everything in the world. She loved how he wore long sleeves and black slacks, no matter how warm the day might be, and never broke a sweat. She loved that somehow she could be in the back of the Talon and still sense immediately when he entered through the front door. She could feel Lex in a room. She loved his smell and the way he moved and how he infuriated her and thought he was so much better than everybody else. only she didn't truly think he really believed that. He just acted that way. She loved the little boy in him that was secretly crying out for someone to love and accept him. She loved to watch how he almost desperately reached for kind words and approval from her uncle, when they were so obviously not even forthcoming from his own father.  
  
Cady wanted so much to hold him and kiss him and let him know he wasn't alone in the world. But she couldn't and knew she never would. For her it was enough just to watch him from afar. To be his friend and to know he counted on her at the Plant. That was something -- more than most got and all that she could have. Maybe, she thought, someday this crush or whatever it was would go away and she could be at peace again. Until then, she would simply allow herself to enjoy the sensations that the thought of him sent through her.  
  
Opening the door, she slipped out of the Explorer and walked up to the driver's side of Lex's car, tapping the window lightly. As it rolled down, she crouched down a little to peer in at Lex. He seemed paler than usual and was very obviously visibly upset.  
  
"Hey, Lex," she said quietly, as if speaking to a spooked animal. "Aunt Martha said you stopped by but didn't stick around."  
  
"I didn't mean to disturb you."  
  
Cady shook her head. "You didn't."  
  
She watched him for a moment, noticing that he refused to look at her. For the past three weeks, her internship at the Plant had been going very well. Admittedly, her job was cut out for her, since there were absolutely no set procedures in public relations for the factory. Cady and Lex met on a weekly basis to go over her ideas for designing a program as well as the implementation process, and she was pleased to discover that he seemed open and enthusiastic regarding all of her thoughts. It was encouraging, to say the least, and even more than that, Cady was able to view yet another aspect of Lex Luthor.  
  
She could admit that she had wondered as to the management capability of a twenty-two year old, Luthor or not. Cady had been more than pleasantly surprised to discover that Lex was one of the most professional and concerned employers she had ever met. It was obvious he truly cared about how the factory performed as well as keeping its employees happy. The more she talked with him, the more she got to know him, the more that Cady realized Lex really and truly cared about this town and its inhabitants.  
  
Pushing her musings aside for the moment, Cady asked, "Lex, what's wrong?"  
  
Silence. Then, barely a whispered, "Pamela's dead."  
  
Lex had told her a little about his former nanny a few weeks ago during a lunch meeting. She knew he had been visiting her in the hospital regularly. She also understood what losing her really meant to him.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Lex." Instinctively, Cady reached out and brushed the back of her knuckles along his cheek. "When did it happen?"  
  
"This morning. I was there. I. I held her hand."  
  
And I couldn't help her, Lex thought. Billions of dollars and I couldn't help her. But she hadn't wanted his help. He could have been there for her from the beginning, if it hadn't been for his father. Lionel. The man who seemed determined to never allow anyone to care for Lex. Not ever.  
  
Remaining silent for only a moment, Cady quickly made up her mind and opened the driver's side door. "Move over to the other seat, Lex. I'm taking you home."  
  
Lex looked up at her sharply for the first time since she had walked up. "I don't need - "  
  
"You're in no condition to drive. I'm not going to argue this. I'll sit on your lap if I have to."  
  
Lex opened his mouth to reply then closed it. He knew she wasn't kidding. She was related to the Kent's, after all. The obstinacy was there in great abundance. He had already seen that in action at the office. Sliding over to the passenger side, he asked, "What about your car?"  
  
"I'll worry about that later," Cady replied as she sat down and started the engine, pulling the car back on to the road and toward the Luthor estate.  
  
Saying nothing more, Lex turned to stare out the window at the passing farmland. Was it wrong of him to want this, to be glad that Cady was here and trying to take care of him? Was it wrong to just want someone, anyone there who might care, just a little bit, about how he was feeling? He knew what his father would say and, unfortunately, his conscience seemed to agree.  
  
Allowing Lex the silence he sought, Cady didn't attempt to start a conversation on the short drive to the Estate. Pulling up to the gates, she punched in the key code that Lex had given her a week before when she had to drop off some reports from the Plant and pulled the car into the garage between the Aston Martin and Lamborghini. Cady couldn't help but smile a little at the exotic array of cars around her as she climbed out of the driver's side and shut the door. Some people would say Lex was compensating for something. Hell, a lot of people would say that! Including her uncle, who made the comment almost every time Lex pulled up to the farm. While she did agree that the overly expensive cars were compensation, she doubted it was for anything that the other half of the town might say. She believed it had little to do with Lex himself and everything to do with his father.  
  
"Can I get you anything?" Lex asked blankly as they entered the study and he pulled off his jacket, tossing it over the leather chair and heading immediately for the decanter of scotch on the sideboard.  
  
Cady shook her head as she watched his slim, slightly shaking hands pour the amber liquid into a glass which was immediately emptied and then refilled once more. Lex finally moved away from the cabinet and turned to walk across the room to the pool table. He played idly with the eight ball for a moment before turning and walking over to the window, staring out at the bright March sky. Needing something to do in the ensuing silence, Cady wandered over to the pool table and began racking up the balls.  
  
"Play you a game," she commented as she bent to retrieve the eight ball that Lex had rolled into a corner pocket. "Winner takes all. House, cars, expensive suits."  
  
Lex found a small smile at her teasing but it quickly faded and he glanced over his shoulder at her. "Go ahead and play. I'm not really in the mood."  
  
"Not in the mood to play pool?" Cady asked in disbelief. "How un- American."  
  
Another half-smile. Turning back to the window, Lex took a sip of his scotch and wondered for the fourth time in as many minutes why he didn't just ask Cady to leave. He wanted to be alone. Didn't he? If he did, then why had he gone to the Kent farm in the first place? Trying not to sigh, he listened as the balls broke behind him and he found he was glad that Cady had decided to play alone. There was something about her company (even though he wanted her to leave) and her silence that was comforting. Like having someone who cared, in an otherwise empty castle (life), without having the added pressure of pouring your heart out to them. Clark was that way. Lex just needed to be in his presence to feel better. Maybe it was a Kent thing. And like her cousin, Cady was also a constant mystery to Lex, though in a completely different way.  
  
Lex knew Clark was hiding something. Had known it from the day they met. But their friendship meant more than discovering Clark's little secret. Lex had taught himself - at least in Clark's case - to just accept things as they were, and move on. Cady was a different enigma altogether. He doubted there were any dark secrets in her past, in fact, when it came to sharing, she seemed very much like an open book. Willing to tell him in detail about anything he asked and just as expressive with her eyes when it came to any questions he might have. She was a little too open, in his opinion, and that was just downright unnerving.  
  
But what threw Lex off-kilter the most when it came to Clark's indescribable cousin was the fact that he couldn't get her out of his mind. Be it Cady the Businesswoman, looking immaculate in shorts skirts, snug jackets and heels around the office where Lex continually found himself dropping his pen around her one too many times. Or Cady the Farm Girl, in pigtails and flannel, looking outrageously adorable in the sunlight where the light freckles across her nose were most noticeable. Lex truly couldn't decide which one haunted his dreams the most. Each equally knocked him off-balance and he didn't like that feeling. Not one bit.  
  
Truthfully, none of it would have been quite so frustrating if Cady had been anyone other than who she was. Had she not been Clark's cousin, and a Kent, Lex would have made his move for her long ago. But his conscience nagged at him for even thinking such a thing. Cady O'Rourke was meant for other things. To marry some nice farmer and have two and a half kids and a white picket fence and a dog house in the back yard where she could either keep some rangy-looking mutt or her husband - whichever the case may be. She was meant to drive her kids to soccer practice and make meatloaf and apple pie and join the PTA and love a man who worked long hours to barely make enough to keep his family in the middle-class financial bracket. Cady would be out of place in the Luthor world. She'd become lonely and jaded and hard - and Clark would never forgive Lex for that. And Lex would never forgive himself.  
  
"This really isn't much fun on my own, you know."  
  
Lex was proud of himself for not jumping when he was abruptly pulled from his musings to find Cady's face only mere inches from his own, peering up at him as if he were suddenly the most interesting spectacle she had ever encountered. Shifting slightly so that they weren't quite so close to one another, Lex frowned.  
  
"So don't play."  
  
Turning, he walked away from her, taking a deep breath once he was across the room and fixing himself another drink. He blinked a few times to get the image of a pair of bright green eyes out of his mind. Cady had been too close, had smelled too good, had been too tempting.  
  
And that was the other problem. Lex was ready to wager his entire inheritance and every car in his garage that Cady O'Rourke was interested in him. Again, she was too open in her expressions. Her heart was in her eyes each time she looked at him and it was being offered to him willingly. While he had every doubt that Cady had any inclination whatsoever about the implications of them having a relationship would entail, Lex was equally certain that she wouldn't care even if he were to point them out to her. So that made everything that much more difficult. He wanted her, he could admit that. She obviously had some starry-eyed crush on him and it would be impossibly easy to take advantage of that. But she was Clark's cousin and becoming an invaluable friend and those were so scarce.  
  
Fuck.  
  
Hearing the rustle of one of the leather chairs behind him, Lex turned around to see Cady making herself comfortable, watching him closely. He frowned again, stared down into his glass, took a sip. When he glanced up, she was still watching, like she saw too much - way more than she should have. Glaring at her momentarily, Lex moved from where he stood, walking over to behind his desk to sit down and turn on the monitor and stare at it.  
  
"Tell me about Pamela."  
  
Lex's head shot up at her request. Finally, he shook his head. "I don't want to talk about Pamela."  
  
"It'll keep hurting until you do."  
  
"What the hell do you know?" Lex snapped, instantly regretting his words but not bothering to take them back.  
  
He turned to stare at the monitor again. He didn't want to talk about Pamela because that would only drive home exactly why he distanced himself from people like Cady and Clark and anyone else who might, just possibly, see some imagined vulnerability in him. It was why he was alone and why he preferred it that way. He couldn't talk about that. Wouldn't talk about that. What was she - insane??  
  
Cady watched Lex quietly as he seemed to sink more deeply into himself. Suddenly, she got up from the chair and walked over to him, taking his hand in hers and tugging him up to his feet and towards the door. "Come on. What you need is a good ol' fashioned temper tantrum."  
  
"What?" Lex asked as she half-dragged him out of the study and down the stairs toward the kitchen. "Cady, what are you talking about? I'm fine." He fought the urge to say all he wanted to really do was hold her. Where had that come from??  
  
"No, you're not," she replied simply. "But you will be."  
  
Letting go of his hand when they entered the kitchen, Cady began rifling through the cabinets while Lex looked on in bemusement. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he could do little more than watch, wondering what she was attempting to get him to do. He knew he should have taken off the moment she had pulled up. Then again, Cady would have followed him back to the castle. He should never have gone to the Kent farm, never been so obvious with his emotions.  
  
"Here we go!" Turning, a more-than-pleased with herself smile on her face, Cady held a plate out to Lex. "Take it."  
  
Lex walked over to where she stood, frowning slightly. "Why?"  
  
"Because I want you to break it."  
  
Shaking his head, Lex looked away with an exasperated sigh. "I'm not going to break any of my plates, Cady. That's just. stupid."  
  
"You've really got to work on insulting those who take an interest in your well-being," Cady replied sharply, fighting back the hurt.  
  
Looking back up at her, Lex examined her face for a moment before answering, "I didn't mean. I just think for me, it's stupid."  
  
"Because you're a Luthor?"  
  
Swallowing hard, Lex looked away.  
  
"Take the damn plate, Lex. And throw it."  
  
Having never felt quite so ridiculous in his life, Lex took the plate from the insistent girl before him and just let it drop to the ground. It clattered loudly against the tile, ringing through both Cady and Lex's ears, before finally coming to a rest, unmarred.  
  
"Wow." Cady stared blankly at the untouched plate. "Industrial strength." Reaching down, she picked it up and held it back out to him. "Try it again. But this time, throw it like you mean it."  
  
"Cady - "  
  
"Lex, either you throw that plate or I'll. I'll. I'll stick a frog in your bed!"  
  
Lex blinked, knowing that she would do it. Clark would probably help her. With a half-glare, he took the plate from her and this time threw it to the ground. Their ears continued to ring until the plate settled against the tile, once more intact. Cady threw up her hands in frustration before scooping the plate back into her hands again. Lex leaned back against the counter and winced as this time she threw it to the ground, the sound worse than before. Once more, it remained unbroken.  
  
"What the hell kind of plates do you buy?" She demanded, picking it up and looking it over for any signs of chipping or cracking. "These things could possibly be Clark-proof."  
  
Kind of half-smiling at that, even though he didn't really feel it, Lex commented, "Cady, I appreciate what you're trying to do. Really. But I'm fine. It's not like this hasn't happened before."  
  
Ignoring him, knowing by the simple set of his shoulders that Lex was in fact not fine -- quite far from fine -- Cady went over to the next set of cabinets and pulled out a different set of dishes. Lex raised an eyebrow at her choice.  
  
"Cady, those are fine bone china and very old. I'm not breaking them."  
  
"Are they yours or your fathers?"  
  
Without replying, Lex reached over and picked up one of the plates. "I feel ridiculous," he commented, tossing the plate to the ground.  
  
It shattered.  
  
Cady smiled. "There. That wasn't so hard, was it?"  
  
Lex frowned. "I don't feel any different."  
  
"Well, of course not. You didn't exactly put much feeling into it," Cady told him, holding out another plate. "Try it again. But this time, mean it. Think about everything you are holding bottled up inside of you and let it out through the plate. Take your anger out on it. Your pain. Whatever."  
  
Lex was certain that right about the time he were to take the plate in his hand and throw it, his father would walk in. It was only fitting after all. He glanced at Cady, knowing fully well he likely wouldn't be able to look her in the eyes tomorrow. But he liked having her here. Even if what she was making him do was ridiculous and stupid and childish, her presence was a balm on his raging emotions. For a moment, he could pretend that there was still one other person in this world who did care, and wasn't leaving him any time soon. Glancing at her uncertainly, Lex returned his gaze to the plate and tried to think about all of the reasons why he was so upset. He frowned. There were too many. He didn't want to lose that kind of control. His hand clenched the plate until it threatened to break beneath it.  
  
"Lex, it's okay."  
  
He barely felt her hand on his arm. It took a moment for the warmth to seep through. Instead of consoling him though, it only served to bring the anger to the forefront. If his father hadn't chased Pamela away, she could have been there for him during his most difficult years. He could have been a different person - a better person. People would have liked him, he might have even had friends, relationships. And maybe he could have allowed himself to ask Cady out.  
  
Then again, Pamela should have tried to find a way to contact him, to keep in touch, to let him know what had really happened. She should have come to him the moment she knew she had cancer, let him help her, let him do something! She should have been there for him, should have known that his father wouldn't have disinherited him. His father couldn't do that. Lex knew he had one thing going for him - he was Lionel Luthor's only heir.  
  
Heir. And that's all he was.  
  
The rage released itself and Lex threw the plate across the kitchen, where it shattered with a loud crack against the far wall. "Goddamn him!" He yelled, grabbing another plate from the counter and throwing it as well. "To hell with them all!"  
  
Cady stepped back as she watched the man - boy - in front of her fall apart. She kept a close eye on Lex, determined not to let him accidentally hurt himself, as he continued destroying the plates she had pulled from the cupboard, as he screamed curses against his father, against Pamela for walking back into his life for such a short time, against his mother for ever leaving in the first place. Cady couldn't help but hurt for him. She knew what it was like to lose a parent -- both parents - but she didn't understand the concept of having one that didn't seem to love her. And that was what she was beginning to hear from Lex regarding Lionel. Either Lex was simply taking all that had happened in his life out on his father because there was no one else, or Lionel was even more of a bastard than her uncle claimed him to be.  
  
The anger seemed to drain suddenly and Lex felt as if he no longer had any strength left within him. The last plate simply slipped from his hand to the floor and he found himself sliding down to meet it as the unbidden tears ran down his face. How could Pamela just come back into his life and leave again? Didn't she know how alone he was? So much lost time. And now he would never get it back. She had said that Lionel wanted him to be his son. Well, apparently his father had won.  
  
Lex didn't bother fighting it when he felt Cady's arms wrap around his shoulders and pull him against her. He knew he should have, knew that he would hate himself later for letting her see all of this. But at the moment, he just wanted to feel comfort. Why push away what she was willingly offering to him? Lex figured he could hate himself later, hate her for seeing him so weak, so out of control. Besides, she was warm and soft and smelled like. honey? Honeysuckles. That was it. Lex found he liked the scent. It was fresh and pure and untainted, not like so many women he had dated who smelled like department stores. She was stroking his back gently and he found himself relaxing under her touch. It reminded him of his mother and how she held him after a nightmare. Only this wasn't about a nightmare, it was about reality.  
  
"Why is it the only people who ever care about me, leave me?" He asked quietly, forcing the tears away.  
  
"Plenty of people care about you, Lex," Cady replied, holding him more tightly. Me included, she thought. "Clark cares about you quite a bit. My aunt Martha cares or she never would have sent me after you - "  
  
Lex laughed bitterly. "Mrs. Kent cares about everyone. Homicidal maniacs and billionaire's sons alike."  
  
Cady frowned, not liking the fact that Lex compared himself to a homicidal maniac. She didn't understand how someone who outwardly appeared so confident and in charge of his life could be so torn apart and scared on the inside. In her eyes, Lex was larger than life, stronger than anyone she had ever known. But the truth was a bit different from the perception. It was amazing really, that someone could so completely have everyone fooled. In many ways, Cady thought it was a useful tool; at the same time, she thought it could be quite crippling. After all, Lex obviously didn't want anyone to know what was buried on the inside and moments like this would not be welcomed.  
  
Cady knew she was correct in that assessment the moment he pulled away from her, sitting up, refusing to make eye contact. There was an awkward moment of silence between them, which Cady found herself quickly wanting to dispel but was uncertain of how to do so. Luckily, it was Lex who decided to speak:  
  
"Thank you for bringing me back here," he said stiffly, moving to stand. "You didn't have to."  
  
"You weren't in condition to drive," Cady replied, climbing to her feet to stand beside him. "Lex, are you okay?"  
  
How was he supposed to answer that? Without meeting her eyes, Lex nodded. "Yes. Fine."  
  
"If there's anything I can do - "  
  
"I said I was fine!" Lex snapped, casting a glare at the young woman beside him, which he immediately regretted.  
  
"Very well." Cady nodded, stepping past him to head toward the door.  
  
"Cady. wait."  
  
Turning at his voice, Cady stood there waiting silently, watching the tortured man before her as he sought to apologize without apologizing.  
  
"I. I do appreciate all that you do for me, Cady," Lex told her quietly, thinking it would have been easier if he had just let her go. But he hadn't and she was still there and he realized he owed her something for what she had done.  
  
The pain was still there but it didn't cut as deeply. Lex felt that he could handle the rest of what he was feeling without much trouble. He could bury it deep down within him and maybe face it later when he had less to worry about, when he was alone and didn't have to worry about prying questions from well-meaning Kent family members. He almost groaned at the realization that Cady would likely go home and tell Clark what had happened. And then Clark would be on his doorstep next!  
  
Cady waved a hand as if dismissing the whole matter. "That's what friends are for, right?"  
  
Lex tried to offer a smile but knew it came out as more of a grimace. His life had been a hell of a lot easier when he didn't have friends. But between Clark, and now his cousin, Lex was finding himself in situations and having to answer questions that he'd never dealt with before. It was unnerving. It was annoying. And truthfully, he wouldn't have given it up for the world. Wonder what 'daddy' would say about that? He thought, his outward expression melting into a frown.  
  
Cady tried not to sigh at the mercurial changes that swept over Lex. Sometimes she thought he was the most difficult being on earth to understand. Mentally shaking her head, she knelt down to begin retrieving the broken dishes from the floor.  
  
"Don't."  
  
She looked up to find Lex, kneeling beside her, lifting her hands away from the scattered remnants of what had been a very beautiful set of china.  
  
"My staff will clean up."  
  
Cady nodded but didn't move. Neither did Lex, she realized somewhat belatedly. They were both just kneeling there, facing one another, holding hands. His were warm and soft and she thought she could just let him continue to do so for. oh, forever really. If she wasn't mistaken - and she was certain she wasn't - his thumb was brushing against the palm of her right hand. Back and forth, back and forth. It was almost. drugging. In fact, her eyes almost closed from the relaxed state it was putting her in but she averted herself from that course when she realized something - Lex was watching her. Very, very closely watching her and it wasn't just intently either. He was actually getting closer. Swallowing, Cady found her gaze moving from Lex's eyes to his mouth, which she could only imagine felt as perfect as it looked. Just inches now, she could feel his breath fan across her face as his lips parted slightly and she was positive he could hear her heart beating a rhythmic cadence against her chest, and if he couldn't, at any moment she just knew it was going to beat right through her breast bone. The warmth from him hit her and she could clearly see each individual eyelash that covered the now silver-colored orbs that had tiny flecks of blue and black and god but he was close. His scent engulfed her - cologne and liquor and leather and everything else that was about as far away from farm and country as she could possibly imagine. Her eyelids fluttered closed in anticipation. Almost.  
  
The phone rang, causing them both to jump. Cady's eyes flew open to look at Lex who appeared as if he had just awakened from sleep. He glanced at her in what she could only describe as mild panic before gracefully rising to his feet and moving over to the house phone that hung on the wall beside the back door.  
  
"Lex Luthor."  
  
"Lex, it's Martha. Is my niece there?"  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Kent. One moment." Lex held the phone out to the young woman who had scrambled to her feet the moment she had heard him say her aunt's name. If he wasn't mistaken, there was a hint of red creeping in to her cheeks. A part of him wanted to assure her that Martha Kent had no idea about what had almost happened between them.  
  
And the other part just wanted to pretend nothing even resembling 'almost happening' had occurred. He held the phone out to her, stepping away the moment she got close and moving to the other side of the kitchen.  
  
Stupid, stupid, stupid, Lex cursed himself silently, taking the few moments that Cady was on the phone with her aunt to collect himself. He had almost just gone against every promise that he had made to himself. And having Martha Kent on the phone didn't help matters. He half-glanced over his shoulder as he listened to Cady confirm something about her uncle coming to pick her up. Silently, Lex thanked whatever Powers That Be were out there for not allowing Jonathon Kent to simply walk in while he had been close to seducing the man's niece. Hearing the sound of the receiver clicking back into place, Lex returned his attention to his guest.  
  
"Uncle Jonathon is on his way to take me back to my car," Cady told Lex as she moved across the kitchen towards him.  
  
Instantly turning, Lex started out of the kitchen and into the hall toward the main foyer. "Good. I have some work to get to anyway." He led her all of the way to the front door, then gave her a tight smile. "Thanks again, Cady."  
  
Cady doubted that if she had set him on fire, Lex could have sped away from her anymore quickly than he did at that moment. And she tried very hard not to let that fact hurt as much as it did.  
  
***  
  
"Would you like some coffee, Lex?" Martha asked as she moved from her husband's side over to the coffee pot on the counter.  
  
Lex had to pull his gaze away from Jonathon who was tucking the recently handed over insurance check into his pocket. That had gone much better than Lex had expected. He had thoroughly prepared himself on the drive over for the elder Kent to tear the check up and toss it in his face. But now, Lex felt as if he were possibly being given another chance. He almost felt like smiling.  
  
"I should probably get going, Mrs. Kent. But thank you for the offer." He was about to turn toward the back screen door when a voice behind him brought Lex to a stop.  
  
"Aunt Martha, do you know where my black pumps are? These broke!"  
  
Lex turned to see Cady enter the kitchen wearing a navy-colored suit , white blouse half-tucked, hobbling around on one shoe with its match in one hand and its heel in the other. When their eyes met, she came to an abrupt halt and Lex could swear her expression was one of complete and total panic. He thought it was positively adorable.  
  
"Good morning, Cady."  
  
"Er. " Cady blinked.  
  
Lex Luthor was not supposed to be standing in her kitchen this early in the morning when she was half-dressed and running around like a maniac. And why was he staring at her hair like that. ? Oh hell. Cady reached up and yanked the curler out that she had somehow missed. Her boss had the gall to smile at the action.  
  
"Cady, don't be rude," Martha admonished, trying very hard not to laugh at her niece's reaction. "Lex said good morning."  
  
"'morning, Lex," Cady almost grumbled as she hobbled over to her aunt. "My shoes?"  
  
"Oh honey, I dropped the black pumps off at the store the other day to have the leather fixed on them - "  
  
"Ah hell!"  
  
"Catherine Josephine, this is not the end of the world," Jonathon chuckled, taking the shoe and its broken heel from her. "I'll have this fixed for you in a jiffy." He disappeared out the back door toward the barn.  
  
"What's he gonna do?" Cady asked her aunt, taking the cup of coffee that Martha handed to her. "Fill it full of hay?"  
  
Martha shook her head with a smile. "You sure you wouldn't like some coffee, Lex?"  
  
"Maybe half a cup," he replied, finding that he wasn't in such a hurry to get out of the Kent house all of a sudden. He bit back the smile at Cady's glare over the rim of her cup. She obviously did not like him seeing her in this state of disarray, which was exactly why he planned on hanging around. As she moved past him to sit down at the counter, he asked, "Did you uncle really just say 'in a jiffy'?"  
  
Cady looked up at him and grinned and Lex thought he would keep that smile with him the rest of the day. "That was nothing. Get him on a roll and he'll say Jiminy Cricket."  
  
Lex found a smile as he sat beside her. "Say it isn't so," he teased.  
  
"No, really. Scout's honor."  
  
"You're were never a Scout."  
  
"Yeah, well my cousin was. so there."  
  
Lex tried to picture a young Clark in a Boy Scout's uniform and wondered if this sudden smiling thing would be an all-day occurrence. Sipping at his coffee, he asked, "Want a ride into work?"  
  
"I do have my own transportation, you know."  
  
He shrugged. "Yeah. But I'm here. And, my car's more fun."  
  
Cady smiled at the man beside her, wondering why he seemed to be in such a good mood. "I won't argue with you there." She took another sip of her coffee, turning at the sound of the screen door opening to find her uncle walking over, fixed shoe in hand, a triumphant smile on his face.  
  
"Here you go, honey."  
  
Why was everyone in such a good mood this morning? Cady couldn't help but wonder, taking the pump from her uncle. Had even Clark gone to school singing Zippadeedooda? She glanced at her shoe and did a double-take. "Uncle Jonathon, there's a nail in my shoe."  
  
"How else did you think I would fix it?" He asked, sitting down at the table to a plate of eggs and bacon that Martha set before him. "And it's a flat head. You won't feel it."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Cady slipped her shoe on, bouncing out of her seat to tuck in the rest of her blouse and run her fingers through the curls in her hair, loosening them. "Lex is giving me a ride so I'll see you both later," she announced, giving her aunt and uncle both a quick kiss before heading toward the back door.  
  
Setting his empty coffee mug on the counter, Lex smiled at the Kents. "Thank you for the coffee, Mrs. Kent." He nodded at Jonathon and followed Cady out the door.  
  
"So what was that all about?" She asked as they walked together toward the Aston Martin.  
  
"What was what all about?" Lex rejoined with false innocence.  
  
"Oh come on, Lex! One doesn't wake up every morning to find Lex Luthor hanging out in the Kent kitchen sans Clark's presence."  
  
Lex winced. She had a point. He had almost allowed himself to become comfortable with the thought, when the truth was he wasn't exactly welcomed there. Shrugging, he replied, "I brought over the insurance check from the accident."  
  
"Oh." Cady said nothing more until she climbed into the sports car and Lex was pulling down the drive toward the main road. "I guess money can perk up anyone's life. Even uncle Jonathon."  
  
"So it would seem," Lex replied blandly.  
  
The drive to the Plant was mostly silent. What had almost happened in Lex's kitchen still hung between them and neither was completely open to discussing it. The worst of it was, Lex found himself regretting not picking up from where they had left off right after Cady had hung up the phone. After all, what would a few harmless dates with Cady do, anyway? It wasn't as if he could destroy her life quite that quickly. Even he wasn't that talented. So what was stopping him?  
  
Pulling into his parking space, Lex glanced at Cady as she climbed out of the car and headed into the Plant. Following her, he thought it over in his mind about five more times, telling himself that there would be no harm done. Hell, they might not even be compatible. They could go out on one little date and discover they really couldn't stand each other. Simple as that.  
  
No. That didn't change the fact that she was Clark's cousin and Jonathon Kent's niece and as such, she was completely off limits to him. It was foolish to even consider it. Just enjoy the mild flirtation, don't risk the chance of losing her friendship. Take a page out of Clark's book - he was fine with just watching Lana and being friends with her.  
  
"Cady?" He called out as she started down the hall toward her office.  
  
Turning, Cady smiled at Lex and walked back to him. "Yes?"  
  
Okay, so I'm not Clark. "Do you have plans for Saturday?"  
  
Cady blinked. Does he want me to work on the weekend? "Er. no. Why?"  
  
"Would you be interested in a trip to Metropolis?"  
  
Unable to keep from furrowing her brow, Cady asked, "Business?"  
  
Lex laughed. He couldn't help himself. "No, Cady. Not business."  
  
"Oh." Then, "Oh!"  
  
If possible, Lex found his smile growing. "I was thinking of visiting the museum. there's a new art show in town, dinner, maybe the theatre. "  
  
Reminding herself not to look like a total and complete idiot, Cady tried to keep her answering smile from turning into some crazed grin. "I'd. I'd like that, Lex."  
  
Lex nodded. Okay, enough of this high school stuff.  
  
"I'll pick you up at noon." Without another word or glance in her direction, he headed to his office.  
  
Cady stood staring off at him for a long moment. Holy crap! Lex Luthor just asked me out on a date! Trying very hard not to do cartwheels down the hall, Cady walked calmly down to her office, wondering if it was just Lex's day to make everyone smile. 


	7. Chapter Seven

IMPROBABLE EDEN  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
I'm crying and she is laughing  
  
Her joy is slowly tapping into me  
  
So heavenly when  
  
The stars all around her  
  
My heart beating louder  
  
There's something about her  
  
That makes me smile  
  
Beautiful - Echoing Green  
  
  
  
Headed down the road toward the field of the alleged crash site, Lex picked up his cell phone and hit the button for Cady's number. He really hated making this call, especially after they had spoken last night at the Talon and she had seemed so excited about the trip in to Metropolis. Truthfully, he had been looking forward to it as well but this couldn't be put off. He had to be a part of it - what if they really found something out there? Something to explain that fateful day that changed his life so completely twelve years ago?  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Leaning his head to hold the phone against his shoulder while he switched gears, Lex found himself smiling a little at the voice on the other end. "Cady. It's Lex."  
  
"Hey, Lex. What's up?"  
  
I'm on my way to a supposed crash site of a spaceship and I have to cancel our date for today. I'm sure you understand. "I'm heading to an unexpected meeting," he told her, wincing a little at the lie. "Cady, I'm sorry, but there is no way I am going to be able to take you to Metropolis today."  
  
There was a long silence during which Lex was mentally cussing at both himself and her. After all, wasn't this for the best?  
  
"Cady, I - "  
  
"That's okay, Lex. I understand." Her voice clearly said otherwise.  
  
Picking up the phone in his hand again, Lex sought for a way to make this better - and to lessen his own guilt. "Cady, I promise I'll make this up to you. We'll . we'll go next weekend. And let me take you to dinner this week somewhere in town - "  
  
"It's no big deal, Lex," came the flippant reply, as if it really weren't any big deal.  
  
But Lex had been around women long enough to know better. "Look, Cady - "  
  
"Aunt Martha's calling me. Gotta go. Bye." The phone clicked in his ear.  
  
"Dammit, Cady!"  
  
Lex tossed the phone into the passenger seat, considering for a brief moment calling her back then pushing the idea from his mind. He would deal with that later. For now, he had other issues to keep him occupied for the day.  
  
Cady slammed the phone down, then silently asked herself the cause for such a childish act. After all, had she truly expected Lex Luthor to really take her out on a date? That was just crazy talk.  
  
"Shouldn't you be getting ready for your date with Lex?" Martha asked as she passed by her niece carrying a laundry basket filled with dirty clothes.  
  
Making a face, Cady sighed, grabbing an apple out of the basket of fruit on the counter. "Let's be honest with ourselves, aunt Martha. Lex had no intention of actually going out with me."  
  
Stopping to regard the young woman for a moment, Martha set the laundry basket down and moved over to sit down beside her niece at the island. "I take it that was Lex on the phone." It wasn't a question.  
  
"Yes. Some unexpected meeting."  
  
"Well, he is a business man, you know, honey. Sometimes these things do happen." Reaching out, she laid her hand on Cady's forearm, cocking her head slightly to catch her niece's gaze. "If he didn't want to go out with you, why did he ask you in the first place?"  
  
Cady hated it when her aunt made sense. More than that, she wanted to at least be angry at Lex for a good five minutes. At this rate, she would be forgiving him and waiting by the phone for the 'rain check' in three. "Maybe it was part of some messed up Luthor game or something." She shrugged.  
  
"Now that sounds like your uncle talking," Martha admonished gently with a smile. "Cady, I saw how Lex was looking at you the other morning. I'll admit that a part of me hoped I was wrong," she told her honestly. "As much as I like Lex, I'm not certain he's 'boyfriend' material. At least not for someone like you."  
  
"Yeah. Wholesome and innocent," Cady remarked, rolling her eyes in self- deprecation.  
  
Martha watched her niece thoughtfully for a long moment. "You are, Cady. Especially where someone like Lex is concerned. He's led a life so different from your own. His living in Smallville now doesn't change that."  
  
Frowning, Cady glanced over at her aunt as she nibbled on a bite of apple. "So you don't want me going on this date? Why didn't you say so the other night when uncle Jonathon threw such a fit?"  
  
Sighing, Martha replied, "You're old enough to make your own decisions, Cady. And. I know how much you like Lex. I didn't want to stand in the way of that. I know what its like to have the guy you doubt would ever even glance your way suddenly return the interest." She paused a moment, looking down at the countertop, before adding, "I didn't say anything because I figured either things would work out, and your uncle would once more be forced to change his opinion of Lex. Or, they don't, and you learn only one of many life lessons that will be handed to you in the intervening years."  
  
Cady smiled at her aunt. "Those aren't very encouraging words, aunt Martha."  
  
Her aunt smiled at her for a moment, before asking, "You like Lex a lot, don't you?"  
  
"Sometimes he's all I think about," the young woman admitted quietly, staring at the half-eaten apple in her hand. "I know its impossible to think that someone like him could ever be interested in someone like me but. I guess I just like to believe in fairy tales."  
  
"Cady, it's not impossible," Martha told her, not really wanting to encourage but neither did she wish to destroy her niece's dreams. "You're a beautiful, smart and special young woman. Lex sees that - I don't see how he couldn't."  
  
"I'm sure he still sees me as silly and provincial."  
  
Shaking her head, Martha asked, "If that were the case, why does he enjoy Clark's company so much? I think Lex might just have a secret wish inside of him to live the simpler life that you and Clark are accustomed to."  
  
Leaning her chin on her hand, Cady stared across the kitchen, considering that thought for a moment. She couldn't picture anyone in their right mind wanting to trade living the life of luxury over doing chores on a farm. Then again, she certainly had no complaints about this life and she knew she was never lonely or bored. There was always someone around to cheer you up when you needed it or something to be done if you needed to get your mind off of things. Lex was all alone in that big castle, except for staff which she knew for a fact he didn't exactly have late night chats with. No wonder he appeared in her cousin's loft so often or spent hours at a time doing work at the Talon that he could have easily done at the office or the study in the castle. Of course his being alone was not wished-for - Cady could see that quite easily. But sometimes she tended to forget since Lex was so good at masking his true feelings. She couldn't help but think to herself that if Lex really wanted to experience what her life was like, she would gladly show it to him.  
  
Martha watched her niece for another moment, noting the wistful gaze one her face and trying very hard not to sigh in resignation. Cady was falling in love with Lex Luthor and there was nothing Martha could do but prepare herself - and her husband - for where it could all end up leading. Smiling once more at her niece, she gathered up the basket and headed off to do laundry.  
  
Cady spent the rest of the day helping her aunt plant the spring tulips and preparing the food for tomorrow's Easter feast. She still couldn't get over the fact that Easter was here already - that she had already been in Smallville for four months. Dinner tomorrow without her parents was a reality she would rather not allow herself to consider. She knew that her relations were doing their best to make her forget any sorrow she might be feeling and she was more than grateful for their love and company.  
  
When Clark and uncle Jonathon returned from delivering feed that afternoon, Cady immediately sensed that something was wrong. Clark refused to answer any of her questions and her aunt and uncle disappeared upstairs for almost an hour, during which she heard her uncle's raised voice more than once. It wasn't the first time that Cady felt as if her family was keeping something from her, but she couldn't seem to make any sense of it. After continued pestering, Clark finally said it all had to do with his father not accepting the check from Lex. More questions followed, none of which Clark seemed able (willing?) to answer. Cady had let it drop, even throughout the strangely silent dinner that night. She just couldn't understand why, if the farm was so indebt, that her uncle wouldn't accept the insurance check that was completely and rightly due to him. But then, she would be the first to admit that she didn't totally understand the workings of everything going on around her.  
  
After dinner, Clark retreated to his loft and Cady helped her aunt with the dishes and cleaning the kitchen. They quietly discussed the plan of attack for the meal the next day and shared with each other what they had gotten Clark for his Easter gifts. Folding the dish towel, Martha glanced over to the corner of the kitchen and sighed.  
  
"Cady, would you mind telling your cousin that he forgot to take the trash out?"  
  
"I can do it," Cady said, moving towards the trash can.  
  
"No, it's Clark's job and he will do it. You've done enough today," Martha told her with a smile. "He is getting spoiled enough having you around to help with the chores."  
  
Shrugging, Cady exited the back door, slipping on a light jacket as she walked towards the barn. It was only as she reached the door that she noticed the silver Aston Martin out of the corner of her eyes. Hesitating, she considered going back to the house but then decided that seeing Lex and letting him know that she truly wasn't upset might be the better plan. Opening the barn door, she walked in, moving to the loft stairs when snatches of the conversation above her brought her to a halt.  
  
". I find it hard to believe that you'd waste your time supervising a routine land survey... if that's what it was." Clark's voice drifted down to her, questioning and uncertain.  
  
"My life changed when the meteors hit and I need to know why."  
  
"You can't let it go?"  
  
"This isn't some empty, emotional quest, Clark. It's about finding the truth."  
  
"The truth?"  
  
There was a slight pause before Lex replied, "I found a man. He said that something besides the meteors came down that day. "  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"A ship."  
  
Another longer pause. "And you believe him?" Clark's tone was filled with disbelief and the hint of a smile.  
  
"I listened," Lex replied. "Chances are he's just another crackpot. But I'd be remiss if I didn't check it out."  
  
"And when the next story pops up you'll be sure to check that one out, too." Her cousin was near laughter.  
  
"Clark - "  
  
"When are you going to be able to put your past behind you?"  
  
Another slight pause. Cady found herself holding her breath throughout the conversation, a frown marring her brow. She listened intently as Lex spoke, her mind able to picture him with his words - his stance, the determined expression on his face, the need in his eyes for someone to understand him.  
  
"You look at the stars, Clark. Some of them have been extinguished for thousands of years but their light is only reaching us now. The past is always influencing the present. I can't change that... All I can do is try to understand it."  
  
So there wasn't a 'meeting'. Lex had been out looking for a spaceship. Cady would have burst in to laughter at the thought had his voice not been so sincere. He truly believed that it was worth checking in to, that the man he had spoken with might have actually seen something. And while Clark's tone hinted at his disbelief, Cady found herself thinking that Lex wasn't the type to just go off on some stupid tangent, believing whatever anyone told him. After all, the meteor shower, and its residual effects, had been strange in itself. Who was to say there wasn't more behind it?  
  
Knowing that she didn't want to get caught eavesdropping, Cady turned to leave when she ended up stepping on a creaky board, causing her to freeze instantly. For a moment there was silent then she heard the heavy footsteps of her cousin move across the floor of the loft.  
  
"Cady?"  
  
Glancing up, Cady smiled at Clark, who was peering over the railing to where she stood beneath him. "Hey, Clark."  
  
He frowned for a moment and shook his head, as if he knew she had been there the whole time. Hearing the lighter, more graceful tread of Lex, Cady turned her gaze past Clark's shoulder to smile at him as he appeared.  
  
Knowing she needed to make it clear that she wasn't an eavesdropper by nature, she told them both quite clearly, "Your mom wants you to take out the trash, Clark. She said I've been spoiling you by doing your chores." Deciding to add her own embellishment, Cady told him, "She also said if you don't do it within ten minutes, you won't get any dessert tomorrow."  
  
Clark stuck his tongue out at his cousin. "She did not," he replied, but moved down the staircase any way to go and take out the offending trash. Before he reached the bottom step, he looked back up at Lex. "Thanks for stopping by, Lex," he told his friend. "I. I appreciate your honesty."  
  
Lex shrugged. "I have no reason to lie to you, Clark."  
  
Flashing a half-smile at the older boy, Clark smacked his cousin gently upside the back of her head and hurried out of the barn.  
  
"Brute!" Cady called after him, rubbing her head though it didn't really hurt.  
  
"You heard," Lex's voice pulled her from her musings on what reptile she would put in her cousin's bed that night. It wasn't a question.  
  
Cady nodded, sitting down on the third step. "At least I understand now why you cancelled the trip into Metropolis."  
  
Lex moved down the steps to sit a few above her. "Cady, I'm - "  
  
She waved a hand in dismissal, interrupting him. "Don't worry about it. I'm not upset. well, I was at first. But not anymore." She peered up at him in the dim light. "Do you think that man really saw a spaceship?"  
  
"I don't know, Cady." Lex leaned his elbows on his knees as he looked down at her. "But it doesn't hurt to check."  
  
"Did you find anything?"  
  
A slight pause, then, "Possibly."  
  
"Good." Cady smiled up at him. "I'd hate to think a perfectly good date was ruined for no reason at all."  
  
Lex laughed, rising to his feet to move down the last few steps. "Thank you for understanding, Cady. It means a lot to me." He wanted to say more, wanted to set a day for when they could try the 'date' again but something buried deep inside held him back from doing so. He flashed her a brief smile before heading to the door. "See you at the Plant on Monday."  
  
Sighing, Cady leaned back against the staircase railing behind her. "Yeah," she called out quietly to the empty space where Lex had just been. "See ya."  
  
***  
  
Staring out the window from the front room, belly stuffed full of ham and scalloped potatoes and too much strawberry pie and peach cobbler, Cady couldn't tear her thoughts away from the man who had occupied them since late last night. She had dreamt about him, as she always did, but this time the dream had been beyond realistic and desire and need that she wasn't certain how to handle, had snaked its way through her upon awakening. She wanted to know what it would truly feel like to have Lex touch her, to have his mouth on hers, to feel the soft slide of his tongue against her lips. More than anything, she wanted to know what it would feel like to touch him. Was his skin as cold and hard as it looked, like marble? Or soft and smooth and impossible to stop touching? Cady had hoped he would have arranged another day to take her out while they had spoken last night, but nothing of the sort had been forthcoming. Perhaps he had decided that by asking her, he had made a mistake.  
  
"You look entirely too sad for Easter," Martha said as she walked up behind her niece to glance over her shoulder at the rolling fields through the window.  
  
Laying her cheek on her forearms, Cady looked back at her aunt. "Sorry. Just thinking, I guess."  
  
"Hmmmm." Martha sat down on the bench beside her. "And could those thoughts include a handsome young man who right now is likely sitting alone in his enormous castle on Easter Sunday?"  
  
Cady smiled. "You make it all sound so Gothic."  
  
"We all need a little romance and fairy tales in our lives, honey," Martha told her niece, reaching out to brush a strand of dark hair from her forehead. "The difference between enjoying life and becoming consumed by fantasy is how to know when you should make it reality."  
  
"No one should be alone on Easter," Cady commented after a moment's silence.  
  
Martha smiled and leaned over to whisper conspiratorially to Cady, "Which is exactly why if you were to go into the kitchen, you would find a box of leftovers neatly packed up along with that basket you and your cousin put together."  
  
"Oh aunt Martha!" Cady threw her arms around her aunt and hugged her tightly. "You are the best, you know that, don't you?"  
  
"Shhh!" Martha hugged her niece back then stood. "We don't want your uncle hearing about this. Hurry up and get out of here while the men are passed out in front of 'The Sound of Music'."  
  
Smiling, Cady jumped up and hurried to the kitchen to gather her things.  
  
Lex sat staring at the monitor in front of him, his mind definitely not on the Plant or the emails from Gabe that he had meant to reply to ten minutes ago. He hadn't heard from Dr. Hamilton yet regarding the strange object that had been discovered in the field yesterday. That could mean there was nothing to find - or it was a lot more difficult to draw conclusions from than the doctor had anticipated. Either way, Lex highly doubted that the good doctor had any family with whom he was spending the Easter holiday.  
  
Sighing, Lex reached out and grabbed the almost empty glass of scotch sitting beside him, quickly finishing it off. Easter. Yet one more holiday that he would drink himself into a stupor and fall asleep in the chair by the fire with the laptop or a book or some meaningless file on his lap. Every holiday was like the one before and Lex couldn't help but wonder why the infernal things weren't simply rid from the world completely. While everyone around him seemed to look forward to each and every holiday with enthusiasm and joy, he dreaded them more and more as the years passed by. For people like the Kent's, a holiday meant time with the family, laughter, warmth, love. People always asked him why he seemed to despise Christmas and Thanksgiving and Easter so much. No one seemed to take into account that while they were gathering with loved ones, Lex Luthor was left utterly and completely alone. His staff was off for the day, his few friends were with family, his father was invariably off in some foreign country on business or hiding in his Penthouse with his current girlfriend.  
  
Not that he would have ever wished to spend a holiday with his father - he had to deal with that enough at the annual LuthorCorp Christmas party. Plastic people with plastic smiles, all gathered together for the purpose of showing off their jewelry and discussing their financial status and screwing each other in the coat closet. Lex had hidden in there enough as a child to know whose wife was sleeping with whose husband and which secretary was currently giving blow jobs along her way up the corporate ladder. Holidays had become very pointless to him.  
  
Maybe it was living in a place like Smallville that caused him to regret that feeling. To wish, if only for a moment, that he had somewhere to go to or someone to come to him. That he could sit around the dining room table with a large family, all of whom were laughing and talking and passing the food around and loving one another instead of one another's wives. That morning when he had driven into town for a cappuccino, completely forgetting that Lana had made the decision to close the Talon because of the holiday, the streets had been deserted, worse so than normal for a Sunday morning in Smallville. He'd heard church bells ringing and out of curiosity, had driven by one of the larger churches in town to see people gathered in the parking lot and on the steps, families talking to one another, children running around in their Sunday best, chasing each other on the lawn. It had been a postcard perfect scene and Lex had allowed himself to watch for just a while before heading back to the castle to attempt to use the cappuccino machine in the kitchen. After three unsuccessful attempts, he had retreated into the study and to the scotch.  
  
And here he continued to sit, hours later, waiting for the morning to come and some semblance of normalcy to return to his life. Switching off the monitor, Lex leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. The castle was eerily silent, more so than usual. He could hear the ticking of the grandfather clock in the hall distinctly, ticking the long afternoon minutes by at an infuriatingly slow rate. He considered getting up to play some pool but the effort seemed beyond his reach at the moment. He wanted some more scotch, but unless he could achieve Jedi status, he wasn't going to have that wish either. Weariness had crept over him and the last thing Lex wanted to do was move.  
  
Cady knocked once on the main door, waiting for an answer before knocking again. After a few minutes of silence, she gathered her packages back into her arms and followed the stone path around the castle to the servants entrance which was always open. Moving through the kitchen, she adjusted her packages under her arms as she made her way down the hall and up the staircase to the study. The doors were open but Cady didn't hear any noise coming from inside. Peering around the corner, a smile instantly crossed her face at the sight of Lex asleep in the chair behind his desk. For a moment, she couldn't help but think her uncle and cousin were in similar reposes on the couch and easy chair in the family room while aunt Martha was likely finishing up in the kitchen.  
  
Setting the parcels behind the chair, Cady moved into the room and walked over to where Lex sat. Crouching beside him, she reached out and brushed her fingers over his cheek lightly. He looked so innocent and peaceful in sleep. So very young. Sometimes Cady couldn't help but think that Lex was very much in face and form like an angel. Oh, she knew it was fanciful thinking and she doubted he would appreciate it very much, but there was something about his appearance that was other-worldly and completely captivating. For a moment, she considered simply writing a note and leaving everything there for him. But then Cady realized she didn't want Lex to be alone any longer that day.  
  
"Lex?" She called out quietly, standing so he didn't catch her behaving too familiarly with him.  
  
Hearing Cady's voice, Lex opened his eyes to find the young woman standing beside him, smiling slightly. Immediately he felt slightly silly and a little frustrated at having been discovered sleeping, but those feelings dissipated quickly at the realization of her presence. Blinking himself awake, Lex sat up straighter in his chair.  
  
"Cady. What are you doing here?"  
  
Cady smiled and stepped back a little. "I'm sorry to disturb you."  
  
Lex shook his head. "You didn't."  
  
He allowed his gaze to travel over her for a moment, noting the very pale pink short-sleeved cashmere sweater she wore with ivory-colored slacks and matching flats. It added another dimension to Cady that Lex never would have attributed to her before - delicateness. Softness. It made Lex want to pull her on to his lap and hold her there, protecting her from all of the demons and dragons of the world, including himself. But for the moment, he could forget that.  
  
"Shouldn't you be home celebrating the holiday with the Kent's?"  
  
Shaking her head, Cady moved back over behind the chair and retrieved a good-sized box. "Aunt Martha sent some leftovers with me."  
  
Lex watched in mild surprise as she began withdrawing the plates and bowls of food, glancing around for a moment until her gaze alighted on the small coffee table near the fireplace. Carrying everything over there, Cady began laying the meal out, complete with spring-green linen napkins embroidered with tiny white bunnies and brightly colored Easter eggs. Glancing over her shoulder, she cast a soft smile at him as if asking 'Well?'  
  
Unbidden, Lex stood and walked over to where she had knelt on the floor, kneeling down to sit beside her. The array of food before him included thick-sliced ham, scalloped potatoes, fruit salad in whipping cream, a mixture of spring vegetables and fresh-baked rolls with butter. He looked over at Cady and smiled. "You didn't have to do this."  
  
"I know." Cady reached over to grab the napkin and set it in his lap. "Do you want something to drink?"  
  
"I can get it - " Lex began as he started to get up.  
  
"Nonsense. Eat." Cady sprang to her feet before he could. "What do you want?"  
  
Lex was about to ask for scotch then changed his mind. "Water, please." He watched her for a moment as she walked over to the mini-refrigerator then turned to pick up the fork provided and took a small bite of potatoes. They were really cheesy.  
  
"Here you go." Cady set a bottle of Ty Nant beside his plate before sitting once more on the rug beneath them. "How is it?"  
  
"Very good." Lex nodded, slicing a piece off of the cherry-glazed ham. "Will you have some with me?"  
  
Cady shook her head with a laugh, placing her hand over her stomach. "Oh no! I think I was trying to keep up with my cousin or something. I ate Way too much!"  
  
Lex smiled as he finished the first bite of ham. "I can't imagine anyone even beginning to think that they could keep up with Clark! I've never seen anyone eat as much as that kid can put away." Taking a sip of his water, Lex watched Cady for a long moment as she turned and rifled through something in the box behind her. He ate a few bites of the vegetables then turned his attention to the potatoes once more as Cady laid yet another plate on the table. "You've got to be kidding me? More food?"  
  
"You haven't lived until you've had my aunt's peach cobbler." Cady smiled. "Unless, of course, you prefer strawberry pie, which I made," she added as she pulled a plate of that out as well.  
  
Chuckling, Lex replied, "I think I'll have some of each."  
  
"How very diplomatic of you!"  
  
Knowing there was no way he would finish everything in front of him, Lex made certain to have a few more bites of each item as he watched Cady scoop out a heaping spoonful of peach cobbler next to a slice of strawberry pie. His brow furrowing slightly, Lex couldn't seem to remember ever having tried either of the dessert items before him. The fact that they weren't made by professional chefs made him even more curious. He knew Martha Kent was a fabulous baker - her apple pies were all the rage at the Talon. He wondered if her niece shared in that talent. Unable to contain his curiosity any longer, Lex reached out with his fork to try a bite of pie, only to have his hand slapped by Cady.  
  
Staring at the young woman in a mixture of disbelieve and surprise, Lex demanded, "What the hell was that for?"  
  
"No dessert until you finish your meal," came the reply.  
  
Someone could have knocked Lex over with a feather. "Huh? You're not serious?"  
  
"Perfectly." Cady looked up at him innocently. "It's a standing rule at any holiday."  
  
"This is my house and I'll eat what I want when I want," Lex told her, reaching for the pie again - only to find the plate swept off of the table and set back in the box. "Hey!"  
  
Folding her arms over her chest, Cady looked down at Lex's plate. "Such a shame. The pie was really good too, if I do say so myself."  
  
Closing his mouth that had somehow developed a recent habit of hanging open in astonishment, Lex turned back to his plate. "I can't eat all of this," he pouted.  
  
"Then we'll save dessert for later."  
  
Like a chastised child, Lex returned to eating his meal in silence, casting the occasional sullen glance in Cady's direction. She only met each one with a pleasant and teasing smile until Lex finally gave in and smiled in return, shaking his head at her treatment of him.  
  
He finished his plate down to the last pea, feeling fuller than he had in ages and couldn't even contemplate the idea of attempting to eat the dessert. Leaning back against the side of the chair behind him, Lex watched quietly as Cady put everything back in the box while he sipped at his water. His eyes widened slightly when she suddenly pulled out a bright pink and green Easter basket trimmed in pale yellow ribbon and filled with plastic green grass. She set it before him and for the longest moment, Lex just stared at it.  
  
"What's this?" He asked blankly.  
  
"An Easter basket. Yours."  
  
He looked up at her, blinked for a moment, then glanced back down at the strange gift in front of him. He remembered the last Easter basket he had received. He'd been four years old and his mother had woken him early that Sunday morning to take his hand and lead him down to the family room where she said the Easter bunny had already been. The basket had been enormous - a good four times the size of what was sitting in front of him. It had been filled with candy and toys and stuffed animals and Lex had made himself sick off of marshmallow bunnies before noon. His father had returned from a business trip later that evening and the basket had been promptly disposed of. Lex could still hear his father's voice as he had stood there in his room, telling him that there was no such thing as an Easter bunny, Santa Claus or any of the other 'silly' fantasies his mother enjoyed filling his head with. After telling him in no uncertain terms to grow up, Lionel had turned and left Lex alone in his room.  
  
Reaching in to the basket before him, Lex first withdrew a stuffed white rabbit with pink ears and nose and a bright orange carrot in its paws.  
  
"Aunt Martha put that in there," Cady commented beside him. "She said that no Easter basket was complete without a bunny."  
  
Smiling, because he was afraid to attempt to speak, Lex laid the bunny aside and reached in again. This time he withdrew a pack of three Hot Wheels cars. He turned to Cady for explanation.  
  
"Clark." She rolled her eyes. "He's gotten a pack of Hot Wheels every Easter since he was first adopted. This one has a Ferrari in it, see? So he decided to give it to you."  
  
That sounded so much like Clark. Trying very hard to hold on to the emotions that were snaking their way through him, Lex reached into the basket again and pulled out a brightly colored plastic egg. Opening it, he found a hard, clay-like substance that was day-glow green. It was plastic in texture and smelled horrible.  
  
"That's Silly Putty," the young woman beside him explained. "Do you have a newspaper anywhere?"  
  
Frowning at the change in subject, Lex was unable to tear his gaze away from the strange substance in his hand as he replied, "The Ledger is on my desk."  
  
Cady scampered away from him, grabbing the paper and coming back within seconds to flop down beside him and take the 'Silly Putty' from his hands. She leafed through the paper a moment before finding the comics, then laid them on the floor between them. Molding the putty into a soft, pliable mass in her hand, she placed it on the wood floor, pounding it with the palm of her hand until it was flat, then laid it over one of the comic strips and pressed down for a moment. Carefully peeling it back, she lifted it up for Lex's perusal, a perfect imprint of the first frame of the 'Get Fuzzy' cartoon on the day-glow green putty.  
  
Lex shook his head. "And the point is. ?"  
  
"It's fun," Cady replied, in a tone that said he should have known that. "And it's a good stress reliever, too." She placed it back in its container and nodded toward the basket for him to continue.  
  
Hoping not to come across any foul-smelling substances again, Lex was more than pleased to discover another plastic, colored egg filled with jelly beans. Setting them on the table, he encouraged Cady to have some with him while he continued digging through his present, smiling at the many hand- decorated colored hard boiled eggs that were hiding in the plastic grass. He found a box of solid chocolate eggs, some Sweetarts and a peanut-butter filled chocolate bunny. Looking through it all, Lex had a horrid feeling the Kent's were trying to make him fat. He finally withdrew a package of four individually foil-wrapped eggs.  
  
"Cadbury Cream Eggs," he read off of the package. "What are these?"  
  
"You've never had a Cadbury egg?" Cady asked in astonishment, immediately pulling the package from his hand and opening the plastic. Pulling one of the eggs out, she completely unwrapped it, holding the egg-shaped chocolate before him.  
  
Lex shrugged. "It's a large chocolate egg - as opposed to the smaller ones."  
  
Cady shook her head. "Nope. They are much more special than that." Picking up a leftover knife, she laid the egg on the table and lightly tapped it, breaking the chocolate shell open. Pulling the halves gently apart, she opened the egg to show Lex the creamed yoke and white on the inside. "See? They look like real eggs!"  
  
Frowning, Lex peered into the candy. "That's disgusting, Cady."  
  
"No, its really yummy!" She argued, dipping her finger into the 'yoke' and holding it up to Lex's mouth. "Try it."  
  
Lex made a face, glancing from the strange candy to Cady. Her expression was one of such encouragement that he could do little more than open his mouth obediently, accepting the fingertip and the sugary-substance it held. Without thinking, his lips closed over her finger and he held it there for a moment while his tongue licked at the candy. Even after her fingertip was clean, Lex was reluctant to let it go. Looking up, he saw that the green eyes before him had widened slightly, the full mouth was parted and there was pure desire written all over the innocent face. Lex let go of her finger immediately, shifting the basket away from him as he quickly stood and walked over to the bar, his back to Cady, as he tried to still the want that was raging through him.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he poured himself a drink, the silence behind him stretching on. Unable to stand it any longer, he asked, "Anything else amusing in the basket?" He still didn't turn back to her.  
  
Cady snapped out of her fugue at the question and peered through the grass. "Just my gift to you."  
  
Lex turned at her words and immediately walked back over to sit beside her, reaching in to pull out the last object. It was a platinum picture frame, mostly plain except for engraved writing at the bottom which spelled out in large letters 'Best Friends'. Encased behind the glass was a picture of him and Clark at the Shark's practice he had arranged for Whitney. Lex stared in awe at the picture for a long moment, realizing he had never had such a thing before. His hand gripped the item tightly as he heard Cady say something beside him about Clark having one as well. It was the most precious gift that had ever been given to him and Lex knew he would cherish it like no other.  
  
Turning his head slightly, he met her gaze. "Thank you, Cady," he told her softly. "It's perfect."  
  
The smile bestowed on him at such simple words seemed to light the room. He found himself wanting to luxuriate in that light, be a part of it, welcome it into his life. Then why was he suddenly saying, " Go home, Cady," and standing and walking away, setting the framed picture on the corner of his desk?  
  
"Lex, why are you - "  
  
"I said 'Go home'. Go back to your family and your Easter holiday and your cows and your cobbler and what the hell ever else it is the Kent's spend their time doing."  
  
Cady fought back the anger and hurt she felt at his words. Angrily, she began packing everything back into the box, not wanting the tears that threatened to fall. Standing, she reached down to pick up the box then instantly changed her mind and turned to Lex. "I want the truth, Lex. For once. How do you feel about me?"  
  
Looking up at her finally, Lex allowed a ghost of a smile to appear. "How do I feel about you? I am extremely attracted to you. You are constantly on my mind. I find you beautiful, alluring, sweet, and caring and you are always in my dreams."  
  
Blinking with surprise, Cady grew silent, her mind doubting what she had just heard. It couldn't be possible!... Could it? "I. I don't understand. If you feel that way, then why - "  
  
"Because, Cady," Lex interrupted softly. "We can't be together. You are too special, too important, too innocent. I won't allow you to get hurt like so many people have before you. Now do you understand?"  
  
No, she didn't understand. In fact, his words had to be the most pitiful excuse that she had ever heard in her life. "Who the hell died and made you God?" She demanded angrily. "You decide now what is best for me and my life. You make the decisions. You can't allow circumstances to hurt me -- but you obviously have no compunction about doing it yourself!  
  
"You constantly take because the thought of giving terrifies you!" Cady accused through sudden tears. "You take from me, from my family! You take what I just gave you - then promptly take my heart and give it a good swift kick as well! I can't believe I would be so foolish as to believe -- " She cut herself off, unable to say more.  
  
Lex knew he should have lied to her, told her he only thought of her as a friend. He did know that he was hurting her by not letting her be with him, but ultimately Lex thought this would hurt less. Tears shed because of him, shattered his previously broken heart, and her words were accurate for the most part. He would not deny them.  
  
Softly, he insisted, "Go home, Cady. Forget this."  
  
Backing away, Cady turned to leave, reaching for the box once more to grab it and run and simply forget his existence. But something deep inside urged her to try one more time, to not give up. Lex had admitted how he felt, so why not run with it? Whirling back around just as quickly, she said plainly, "No," before moving back over to stand before him and reaching up to grab him.  
  
The last thing on earth Lex had expected was Cady's hand moving around to the back of his neck, pulling him forward, bringing his mouth down to hers. Soft, inexperienced lips moved tentatively against his, bringing with them warmth and tenderness. The hint of lime-flavored jelly beans tainted her mouth and for Lex it was a stirring reminder of the innocence she harbored. The hand that cradled his neck was slightly cold, but gentle, the fingers slowly caressing the skin at the back of his head. It was tempting beyond reason to take what Cady was so sweetly offering but Lex kept his hands clenched into fists at his sides, refusing to kiss her back, hoping that she would take it as rejection and leave.  
  
But when he felt her hold lessen, when he felt her begin to pull away, Lex realized he didn't want her to. He wanted this moment to continue forever. No matter how wrong it was. Her hold had lessened only slightly, her fingertips still grazing over his neck as her lips pulled away. Opening his eyes, Lex found that she was still only a hair's breadth away from him, staring up at him.  
  
"Cady - "  
  
"Don't throw this away, Lex. Give it a chance. Give us a chance. Please?" She pleaded, leaning in to kiss him again, softly, reverently. She whispered again, "If things become too much, too frightening, I'll walk away and never ask it of you again, I promise." She kissed him again, over and over, between her quietly spoken words, "Please, Lex... Don't give up on this... Not yet... "  
  
He knew he had long since sobered from the alcohol he had drank that day, but still felt drunk. The feeling must have stemmed from her kisses, her words, her touch. Giving in would be the wrong thing to do. He told himself to let go of her, to walk away now, to not destroy the beautiful creature before him. And then Lex reached out for her, his hands gripping her waist, pulling her flush against him as his mouth claimed hers, silently accepting a victory he hadn't even known he had laid claim to. 


	8. Chapter Eight

IMPROBABLE EDEN  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
  
  
I want you now  
  
Tomorrow won't do  
  
There's a yearning inside  
  
And it's showing through  
  
Reach out your hands  
  
And accept my love  
  
We've waited for too long  
  
Enough is enough  
  
I want you now - Depeche Mode  
  
  
  
Time had stopped. Lex had no idea how long he had been standing there, holding Cady in his arms, kissing her until she seemed incapable of standing on her own, her hands clutching to him tightly - behind his neck, against his shirt - soft whimpers occasionally issuing from her throat. With each one, Lex found himself falling deeper into the feeling of euphoria that was Cady. Her honest and innocent reactions to each new sensation held him captivated and wanting more. When his slipped his tongue past her lips, she had moaned softly against his mouth, tentatively meeting his with her own and Lex had crushed her to him ever more closely, devouring the sweet taste of her.  
  
Lex was uncertain how much time had passed since that moment had taken place or when he had found the strength to pull her over to the leather chair and on to his lap. He currently held her possessively against him while his mouth moved away from her lips to caress her cheek and jaw, down to her neck where he grazed the skin lightly with his teeth. The girl/woman in his arms shivered against him at the touch, arching her neck against his mouth and Lex smiled against her skin at the reaction. Moving his hands down her waist, over her hips and thighs, he forced himself to take a deep breath and slow down. Just because Cady had kissed him - had obviously given leave for him to do the same to her - did not also mean she was expecting him to ravish her on the leather chair in his study on Easter Sunday. Inwardly he simultaneously chuckled at the image and sent a silent apology to Clark for whatever it was occurring between himself and his best friend's cousin. God forgive him but he never wanted it to end.  
  
Of course, good intentions had a way of flying out the window, especially when his hand snaked under the edge of her sweater to brush against the soft skin of her stomach and Lex felt Cady tremble against him once more. She was currently raining light kisses across his cheek and. Lex felt a resulting shiver of his own when her lips pressed against his ear. Cady hesitated at the reaction, and suddenly her warm breath was fanning over the shell.  
  
"Do you like that?" She whispered.  
  
Lex felt his eyes closing at her words. What could have been a sensual, teasing question out of any of the many other women he had been with, had actually been spoken with pure curiosity and a sense of discovery by the female in his lap. He clenched his hands against her. "Yes," he told her quietly in reply, waiting for her to continue.  
  
Tentatively, Cady leaned in and kissed the edge of the delicate shell, growing bolder as her lips moved down to the lobe and her tongue darted out to sweep over it. Hearing a sharp rush of breath escape from Lex, she was encouraged to continue, marveling at the simple touches that could elicit such a response from the normally staid man holding her. Cady would be the first to admit that she hadn't realized she would be quite so responsive to something as basic as his fingers touching her belly or that his lips against her neck could dissolve her entire body into liquid form. Of course, the entire moment seemed like a dream - the only difference being that the reality was so much better. Her dreams had always been vague, the sensations and emotions hard to pinpoint. But this moment, being in the castle, in Lex's arms, the scent of him - leather and liquor and the musk cologne he wore - engulfing her, far exceeded the fantasy. Again, her preconceived perceptions of Lex Luthor had been far off course. She had never believed that his kiss could be so gentle, his touch so tender, his reactions so honest. Mask upon mask seemed to dissolve away, leaving a Lex that she had previously only imagined.  
  
Cady didn't want to allow herself to believe that it was all some trick to get in to her pants. Then again, she wasn't entirely naïve. She knew the way of the world and had been warned enough by her own parents about how careful a girl needed to be with a guy who knew that she was interested in them. Especially when said guy was as worldly and experienced as Lex Luthor. He could have her completely wrapped around his finger and she would never know what hit her. And at the moment, Cady really didn't care one way or the other.  
  
Lex's mouth returned to her neck and coherent thought immediately left her. Cady decided that this was now her favorite thing in the world - having Lex's lips drawn over her skin, at the point where neck and shoulder met, feeling the warmth of his tongue move against her, the light grazing of his teeth. Yes, Cady was quite certain she could have died happily then and there. All thoughts of the exploration of his ear left her as he drew her skin into his mouth and suckled at it, his hands moving further beneath her shirt to caress her skin. Goosebumps broke out on her skin at the combined sensations and she could have sworn she felt Lex's lips move in to a smile against her neck. One hand, warm and gentle, moved up under her sweater and over her back, cradling her in his embrace, while the other continued to splay across her stomach, moving slowly, maddeningly. His fingers danced across her ribs, then down to the hollow of her stomach and back up again, tracing lightly just along the edge of her bra. Cady sucked in a breath at the touch, her eyes opening wide as she felt his fingers skim across the underside of her breast. She shook but this time it wasn't entirely from desire.  
  
"Shhhh." She felt Lex whisper soothingly against her neck, obviously more in tune to her body's reactions than she was. "This won't go any further than where you want it go, Cady."  
  
Another misconception. Cady could clearly hear her uncle the night she had informed them of the date to Metropolis, when he said that Lex Luthor wanted only one thing from her - and being in his presence alone for more than five minutes would guarantee that. Wow, the argument that had broken out over that remark had not been pretty. And here she was, alone in Lex's presence for a hell of a lot longer than five minutes and his hands were on her and she was much too relaxed to do anything about it and he was assuring her that she was in control of the situation. She felt like she needed to apologize or something.  
  
"Cady?" Lex pulled away from her neck to meet her gaze.  
  
For a long moment he just stared at her, the thought crossing his mind how he had always considered her very pretty, not classically beautiful, but enough to cause one to look again. There had always been a certain 'something' that had kept him sneaking stolen glances at her, kept him wondering what it was that made Clark's cousin stand out when there was nothing particularly stunning about her appearance. Sure, her eyes were very bright in color, captivating in shape and size, but there were other more beautiful women with equally striking eyes. Cady did have a perfect mouth, but the lipstick she wore was generally either a simple gloss or a natural pink that tended to lessen their impact rather than draw them out. The rest of her facial features were fairly simple and nondescript.  
  
Except for at the moment. Her lips were swollen and bruised from their kisses, and slightly parted for the shallow breaths she was taking, her nostrils slightly flared with each breath. Her eyes were large with wonder but glazed over with passion, the green more smoky than bright, her dark hair mussed. There was pure sensuality there, a combination of innocence and natural instinct, mixed with a lack of artifice - which was lacking in Lex's experience - that made Cady more beautiful in his eyes than he had ever before considered her. In fact, Lex couldn't remember the last time he had wanted someone quite this strongly and that alone complicated matters between them.  
  
Taking a deep breath to calm the raging desire running through him, Lex prompted once more, "Cady? Are you all right?"  
  
Cady nodded, reaching up to touch his cheek, running her fingertips down it lightly, smiling a little when Lex leaned in to it. "I. I was wondering something."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"What. what if I don't where I want this to go. or not go?"  
  
Lex smiled, his thumb on her back gently caressing the skin beneath it. "There are no expectations, Cady. No pressure. I highly doubt that either of us was expecting this to occur when you came over today?" He paused as she slightly shook her head. "Have you been enjoying yourself so far?'  
  
"Yes," Cady replied quietly, a smile crossing her face. "Very much."  
  
"Then that's all that is important," he told her before leaning in for another kiss. This one was more like the gentle kisses at the beginning, as Lex tried to soothe her fears and convince her to relax once more. Moving his hand back to her stomach, he continued to slowly caress her, accustoming her to his touch and the associated sensations.  
  
And then. what?  
  
In the past, this encounter could only lead to one place - be it here on the chair, the pool table, the floor, the staircase on the way to the bedroom. Sex was the logical and obvious step from the desire that was more than prevalent between himself and Cady. It was what had been expected in the past, with women like Victoria Hardwick who, Lex had no doubt, had been experienced in the art of manipulating sexual encounters long before Cady even knew the meaning of the word sex. But Cady wasn't Victoria and Lex had already promised her that this would only go as far as she wanted it to, which suddenly put to mind some very difficult questions. Where was this going? If this wasn't going to lead to sex, what were they doing here? Cady deserved more than a casual romp on the floor of the study in the Luthor Castle. Not to mention, Lex doubted that her uncle and cousin would be very appreciative of such an act. Neither did Lex find himself accepting the idea that he just wanted to steal a few kisses and then he would be over this infatuation he had with Clark's cousin. He could be honest enough with himself in this situation to admit that he wanted her, and now that he'd had a taste, he wasn't going to stop there. Luthors took what they wanted - it was what he had been taught from birth - and now that the door had been opened, he wasn't about to walk out.  
  
Except for one minor snag. He was in unfamiliar territory. The implications of what he had said, of what Cady would be looking for, were not lost on Lex. A relationship. Or that long-dreaded term that had luckily never been applied to him - boyfriend. Lex mentally cringed at the thought. In fact, it quickly rid him of all thoughts of lust and debauchery as easily as a visit from his father would have. Snapping back to reality, Lex broke the kiss, moving to stand while he gently set Cady on her feet and walked away from her, ignoring the look of confusion on her sweet face.  
  
Relationship. Boyfriend. Commitment. Lex prided himself on staying away from such terms. Beyond the fact that most women were simply after his money and status, there was also the knowledge that very few people could be trusted period. His father had always taught him to never rely on someone else being there - that he was basically alone and it was something he had to get used to. And Lex felt he had done an excellent job so far. He dated women too numerous to count but the only one that had ever been even slightly regular was Victoria and Lex had never associated the term 'girlfriend' with her. Theirs had always been a mutual understanding of sex and manipulation. A game to see who could get the most out of whom before they both got so sick of each other that they couldn't stand being in the same proximity any longer.  
  
Lex ran a hand over his bald pate in frustration. So what did all of this mean? He wasn't even certain of where to begin. Was he supposed to take her on dates to the movies and share a milkshake with two straws and drop her off on the Kent's porch each night at eleven with a peck on the cheek? He almost visibly cringed at the thought.  
  
"Lex? Did I. Did I do something wrong?"  
  
Cady's voice snapped him out of his reverie and Lex turned back to her, shaking his head. "No, sweetie." Walking over to her, he took her hands in his to hold between them. "I just have some thinking to do."  
  
"I don't want to push you in to anything," Cady told him softly.  
  
Lex allowed a ghost of a smile before bending down to brush his lips across hers. "As if you could," he whispered against her mouth before pulling back. "Let's just. see where this goes, shall we?"  
  
No pressure. That was what he had to remind himself. When Cady left here, Lex would be able to think again, to be rational. Once that happened, he would be able to decide if this had all been some horrible mistake - or the first 'right' thing he had ever done in his life.  
  
"You should probably get home," he told her softly, squeezing her hands slightly.  
  
Cady searched his gaze for a moment before glancing to the floor. "Okay."  
  
"Hey." Lex reached out and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look back up at him. "I'm glad you came by. I'm glad that we're being honest with each other. I don't regret what's happened. do you?"  
  
She shook her head mutely.  
  
Lex smiled. "Good." He paused, watching her for a moment before telling her, "I'll pick you up tomorrow on the way in to work."  
  
Her eyes widened slightly. It was beyond belief to think that Lex meant for this not to end, that something was really and truly occurring between them. She had thought that by her reticence he would want nothing to do with her. So what did all of this mean?  
  
"Sounds good," she whispered, unable to find the voice for much more.  
  
Lex moved in for another, deeper kiss, drawing her lower lip into his mouth to suckle at it for a moment before letting go. "Thank your aunt for the food," he said against her mouth before kissing her again. "And thank her and your cousin and you for the basket. It was wonderful."  
  
The kiss gentled and he held Cady in his arms for a moment, savoring the feeling of her soft, trusting form pressed against him. Sighing a little, Lex let her go, sending her home, back to the safety of her family and away from temptation's reach.  
  
For now.  
  
***  
  
When Cady got home, she sat in her SUV for a good twenty minutes, still attempting to reconcile in her head what had just happened. She swore she could still feel Lex's kisses, his hands against her skin and his scent covered her sweater. All she wanted to do was go back to the mansion and wrap herself in his arms and stay there and to hell with the consequences. Of course, her mother's familiar words 'Why buy the cow when you can have the milk for free?' kept running through her mind. But then, she doubted her mother had ever been kissed by Lex Luthor before. Closing her eyes, Cady leaned her head back against the seat, fervently wishing her mother and father were there right now to talk to. They had both raised her to give people the benefit of the doubt and though her father had never particularly had good things to say about Lionel Luthor, neither had he ever said bad things about Lex. And in Cady's opinion, that meant she could have received a more objective point of view from her parents, as opposed to her aunt and uncle. Then again, she couldn't help but wonder if aunt Martha had known what she was doing by sending Cady to Lex's place this afternoon to begin with. Sighing, Cady opened her eyes, pulling the keys from the ignition and tossing them into her purse before climbing out of the car. Glancing to her right, she noticed the lights were on in the loft. Not in the least bit tired, she knew she had to talk to someone and, as long as Clark could keep his big mouth shut, he would do just fine.  
  
Clark had heard his cousin's car pull up and wasn't surprised when the barn door opened and her light footsteps headed up the stairs. Keeping his head bent, he didn't turn from the eyepiece on the telescope as Cady walked up beside him.  
  
"Did Lex like the food?"  
  
"Mmmm."  
  
"Dad was definitely not pleased when he found out mom sent the last of the peach cobbler over with you." Lifting his head, Clark turned to glance over his shoulder at Cady who was gazing up at the dark sky with a slight smile on her face. He half-frowned, half-grinned at her dreamy expression. "What's up with you? You look like you have gas."  
  
That worked. Snapping out of her daze, Cady glared down at Clark before cuffing him upside the back of his head. "Brat." Pushing him slightly out of the way, she leaned over to peer through the telescope, snickering when she discovered it was, as usual, pointed at the nearby home of Lana Lang. "You really are pathetic, you know that?"  
  
Clark made a face as his cousin walked away from the telescope to drop down on to the couch with a heavy sigh. "It must have moved slightly when I lifted my head. I was looking at the Crab Nebula - "  
  
"Sure you were."  
  
"Fortunately I don't have to look anymore. I have a crab right here on my couch."  
  
"Bite me, Clark Kent." Cady smiled.  
  
"You're in a good mood." Standing, Clark walked over to his desk to sit down and peer at his cousin. Reaching out a hand, he placed it on her forehead. "You don't feel like you have a fever."  
  
"Bite me, again," Cady replied, slapping his hand away. "Can't a person be. happy?"  
  
"Sure. They just can't be 'creepy' happy. And you're 'creepy' happy." Clark leaned further near her, examining her face. "Your expression is all wistful and there is this little smile that says you have been up to no good and your color is really heightened." He frowned. "And your hair is all tangled on one side. "  
  
Cady reached up to run her hands through the tangles, her smile growing as she did so.  
  
Clark blinked, a very strange idea crossing his mind. No, it just wasn't possible. "Cady, what happened at Lex's?"  
  
"Whatever do you mean?" She looked up at him, smiling.  
  
His eyes widened. "What happened between you and Lex?"  
  
Smirking, his cousin replied, "Not much. I gave him the food and he ate and then I had him open his basket. and stuff."  
  
"Stuff." Clark stared at her. "What kind of 'stuff'?"  
  
"Clark Kent, I do not kiss and tell. "  
  
"Holy cow! " Clark was instantly on his feet, staring down at Cady. "You and Lex. No way!"  
  
Cady frowned. "Why 'no way'? Think I'm not good enough for Lex Luthor or something?"  
  
"No! It isn't that at all. It's just. " Clark sat back down and suddenly grinned. "My cousin and my best friend. That is so cool!"  
  
"Well, its nice to know I'll have the support of at least one person in this family."  
  
Grimacing, Clark glanced over at his cousin as she picked at some lint on the cushion beneath her. "Oh. Dad. Didn't think about that."  
  
"Yeah, he was pleased as punch about the thought of Lex and I going out yesterday." Cady glanced up at Clark. "He should be just jumping through hoops over the thought of Lex and I being. well, whatever it is we are."  
  
Clark scratched his head for a moment. He had been about to say 'Well, aren't you boyfriend and girlfriend?' but stopped himself just in time when he realized that attempting to apply the term 'boyfriend' to Lex just seemed. well, strange really. Especially when associated with his cousin. "I see what you mean."  
  
Silence fell between the cousins, each lost deeply in their own thoughts. While Cady's were centered firmly on the few hours she had spent in Lex's castle, Clark couldn't help but surreptitiously watch his cousin and worry. Not that he was too worried about Lex doing something to hurt Cady. At least not purposely. But Lex had a way of finding trouble - or trouble finding him - and it was rare that those closest to him or even associated with him were left untouched. Clark didn't blame his friend specifically for when those things occurred, he simply blamed it on the fact of how Lex was raised and the environment he lived in. He felt he knew Lex enough to understand that he didn't actively seek out ways to hurt and upset people like the whole thing with the spaceship. Besides, ever since the investigation into the accident, Lex had been completely honest with Clark (as far as he knew). Clark highly doubted that his friend had any questionable or evil plots in mind with regards to the research he was doing. Lex's problem was that he was too curious, that he couldn't simply let things 'be'. He always had to have the answers to every question that crossed his mind. And that usually led to more trouble than even a Luthor seemed capable of handling.  
  
Cady sighed, pulling Clark from his musings. "You really like him, don't you?"  
  
She glanced up at her cousin and smiled a little. "Maybe." Then she laughed at the look of disbelief on Clark's face. "Okay. Yes. I really like Lex. And, he kisses really nice!"  
  
"Whoa. Too much information!" Clark declared, holding up his hands in surrender. "I don't need to hear about your seedy exploits with my best friend, thank you very much."  
  
Laughing, Cady replied, "Like I would share them with you anyway." Stretching out on the couch, she placed her arm behind her head and stared up at the rafters for a moment, imaging a pair of haunted blue eyes, before turning back to her cousin. "So how's Chloe doing?"  
  
"Better." Clark stood and wandered back over to the window. "That guy is still out there, so she's a little freaked. But I talked with her this evening and she had a nice Easter at home and her dad wants her not to go to school until the police find a little more information."  
  
"The poor thing. I can't even imagine." Cady watched her cousin for a moment. "She's lucky she has you for a friend. In fact, it seems all of Smallville is quite lucky to have you. Is that going to become your occupation - saving lives?"  
  
"Yeah, that's me." Clark chuckled. "Spiderman!"  
  
Cady shook her head. "You'd have to raise your coolness level a few notches to achieve Superhero status, Clark." She paused. "Besides, I just can't see you in tights."  
  
Clark was about to respond to her coolness comment when he heard the word 'tights' and cringed. "Me neither!"  
  
"I can see you as a fireman though," she continued thoughtfully. "Rescuing kittens from trees and little old ladies who've fallen and can't get up."  
  
Turning, Clark threw a Nerf football at Cady who laughed, catching it. "You should be a little nicer to me, you know," Clark warned. "Being that Lex is my best friend and you are my cousin, I could easily invite him over to look at some embarrassing baby pictures of you taking a bath. "  
  
Cady sat up. "Clark Jerome Kent, you wouldn't dare!"  
  
"Oh yeah?" He grinned. "Try me!"  
  
Darting down the steps, Clark let out a laugh as he heard his cousin scamper to her feet from the couch and race after him.  
  
***  
  
Taking a deep breath, Cady headed down the stairs to the kitchen, flashing a smile at her aunt who turned from the stove to greet her good morning. Clark was sitting at the table, wolfing down a stack of pancakes, eggs and bacon, taking just enough time to grin up at her before returning to his breakfast.  
  
"You got back late last night," Martha commented, placing a plate with two pancakes and an egg in front of her niece as she took a seat at the table. "Did Lex enjoy the food?"  
  
"Yes, he did," Cady replied, grabbing the salt and pepper shakers.  
  
"More than expected," Clark commented across from her.  
  
"What was that, honey?" Martha glanced up from the sink to see Cady through a piece of bacon at her son. Brow furrowing, she flashed a quick smile. "What's going on with you two?"  
  
Cady glared a warning at her cousin before picking up her orange juice for a sip. "Nothing, aunt Martha. Clark was just upset that Lex ate all of the strawberry pie." She realized she was not quite prepared to have this discussion with her aunt yet. Besides, it was very possible that Lex would have changed his mind during the night. "Lex was very appreciative of the food. And the basket. I think he liked the bunny."  
  
"Everyone likes bunnies," her aunt replied matter-of-factly. "Busy week at work ahead of you?"  
  
Nodding, Cady thoughtfully chewed and swallowed a bite of pancake before answering, "I've got a couple of brochures I'm working on that need to go to the printers. And Lex and I have a meeting with Arrow Shipping on Wednesday. Just the usual stuff."  
  
"Tell you what," Clark said, finishing off his glass of milk and then wiping his hand across his mouth to rid himself of the milk mustache. "You go to school for me and I'll go to the Plant for you. That way you can take my Biology test for me."  
  
"You do want to pass, right?" Cady asked with a smile. "I barely made it through science. Clark, I'm telling you now, college is so much easier than high school, it isn't even funny."  
  
Clark raised his eyebrows at that. "Maybe I could just take my GED and - "  
  
"I don't think so, young man," Martha warned with a playful slap to his shoulder. "You just get those thoughts out of your head."  
  
Smiling, Cady returned to her meal as a knock on the screen door drew the family's attention away from the breakfast table.  
  
"Good morning, Lex," Martha called out as she saw the young man standing in the framework of the door. "Come on in."  
  
"Good morning, Mrs. Kent, Clark." Lex glanced across the table to see Cady watching him, a slow smile crossing her face. He found himself returning it. "Hey, Cady."  
  
"Hey, Lex."  
  
In front of him, Clark snickered. Lex looked down at his friend with a raised brow. "Something funny, Clark?"  
  
"Not a thing, Lex," Clark replied, standing to carry his dishes over to the sink. "So did you ah. enjoy everything last night?"  
  
Brow furrowed, Lex turned a quick glance to Cady only to discover that she was bright red and glaring at her cousin. Ah. Now he got it. Turning his attention back to Clark, Lex couldn't refrain from smirking somewhat arrogantly. "As a matter of fact, every bit of it was quite enjoyable. Smelled good, tasted even better. "  
  
"Okay, time to go to work!" Cady announced, sliding her chair back loudly and glaring at both Lex and Clark who were grinning back at her.  
  
Martha stared in confusion for a moment, certain she had missed something, before telling her niece, "But you haven't finished your breakfast."  
  
"Sorry, aunt Martha. Can't keep the boss waiting!" Cady declared, grabbing Lex's hand as she moved past him toward the door. "Bye! See you both tonight!" Clark's laughter was the last thing she heard as she moved down the porch steps.  
  
"Something wrong, Cady?" Lex asked with amusement as she half-dragged him down the steps.  
  
"It's bad enough I live with a 15 year old. No reason for you to behave like one as well," she smirked, shaking her head.  
  
"Hey." Lex stopped, yanking Cady back a step and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Maybe I like being 15."  
  
Cady smiled up at him and Lex realized he couldn't resist any longer, leaning in to brush his lips across hers. He hadn't meant to do so. Last night he had convinced himself not to let this happen. This morning he had continued the litany in his head on the drive to the farm. He had reminded himself over and over as he had walked up to the door of the house that this was a really bad idea. Then he had seen Cady and she had smiled at him and he had silently told his conscience to go to hell. Now here he was, holding and kissing her not more than ten feet from the Kent farmhouse and every bit of it felt right. She tasted like orange juice and maple syrup and Lex couldn't help but deepen the kiss, enjoying the mixtures of flavor and the sweetness that was all Cady. When she sighed against his mouth, it was all he could do not to push her onto the grass beneath them and take her then and there. God, but she was temptation itself.  
  
"Ahem!"  
  
Lex and Cady jumped, pulling apart guiltily to find Jonathon Kent standing not more than four feet behind them, fixing Lex with a dark glare. The young man swallowed hard, glad that Cady's uncle wasn't holding a rifle in his hands. He had no doubt that he would have used it then and there.  
  
"So you've gone from corrupting Clark to corrupting my niece, Lex?" Jonathon demanded, angry beyond belief that any Lex Luthor would have the nerve to grope and kiss Cady right there beside the house. Let alone that he would touch her at all!  
  
"Uncle Jonathon!" Cady snapped in outrage. "That was uncalled for!"  
  
"I expected a little more sense out of you, Cady O'Rourke."  
  
Cady sighed and shook her head. "We are not having this conversation, uncle Jonathon. Lex and I need to get to work."  
  
"Let Lex get to work," he replied, taking a step forward. "I want to have a talk with you."  
  
"Cady, maybe I ought to go on ahead with you," Lex began but the woman beside him was shaking her head and holding his hand and he couldn't go anywhere. Which was slightly disconcerting the closer Jonathon Kent got.  
  
"Hey dad!"  
  
All three turned to see Clark leaning out of the door, waving his hand. "Mom needs your help - "  
  
"Tell her I will be there in a minute," Jonathon barked back.  
  
Clark peered his head in and leaned back outside once more. "She says not 'in a minute'. Now!"  
  
Jonathon glanced back at Cady and Lex, glowering. He knew fully well that Martha didn't need him for anything. That likely all she wanted to do was pull him away from the conversation he had all the right to have with his niece. And he wanted Lex Luthor off of his property, dammit. A friendship with Clark was one thing. Jonathon trusted his son, knew that he could monitor any changes that might come over Clark's personality due to Lex's influence, could forbid his son to see Lex if he had to. But a young woman, swept off of her feet by the money and charm and luxurious life that people like the Luthors possessed would be difficult, if not impossible to contend with. Besides, Cady had always harbored a somewhat rebellious nature, ever since she had been very young, and the two of them had always clashed heads because of it. In fact, Jonathon would not have been entirely surprised if she wasn't perpetrating this whole interest in Lex simply because she knew he wouldn't approve.  
  
"I will speak with you later, young lady," he told his niece before casting one more hard look at Lex and then turning and stalking toward the house to have it out with his wife for interrupting.  
  
Clark darted back inside the kitchen the moment he saw his father heading in his direction. "Here he comes," he warned his mother who was busy wiping her hands on a dish towel before turning to face the door.  
  
"We could have avoided this if you and your cousin had just been honest with me first thing this morning, Clark," Martha scolded him lightly, bracing herself for the argument that was about to ensue with her husband.  
  
She had just glanced out the window in time to see Lex kissing Cady only moments before her husband had come walking out of the barn. It hadn't given her enough time to warn them. Of course, both her niece and Lex should have been smart enough not to engage in such an action right where Jonathon could spot them. If they had planned on keeping this a secret, they should have been a little more discreet on the farm.  
  
"Martha," Jonathon called out angrily as he stepped into the kitchen. "You are not going to tell me to calm down and accept what I just saw out there!"  
  
"I most certainly am, Jonathon Kent," she replied, placing her hands on her hips. "And you are going to sit down and listen to me before you go running off half-cocked to further alienate yourself from your niece."  
  
"You can't tell me you are pleased about this!" Her husband commented, taking his seat at the table before turning to lean an arm over the back of the chair to face her. "Cady and that - that Luthor?! I'm not going to allow it, Martha!"  
  
"Dad," Clark began. "They really like each other - "  
  
"Stay out of this, Clark," Jonathon told his son. "You're too young to even begin to understand the implications here."  
  
Clark rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he stood and grabbed his backpack. "Yeah. Okay. I'm going to school. See you this afternoon, mom." Leaning over to kiss her cheek, he hurried out of the house, not really in the mood to hear any more of his father's insults against Lex.  
  
"Is hating Lex so much worth destroying this family over?" Martha demanded.  
  
Jonathon sighed. "I don't hate him, Martha. You know that."  
  
"Well, that is the impression you are giving our son, our niece and Lex," she told him, shaking a finger in her husband's direction. "Instead of calmly sitting them down and explaining that you think a relationship could be a bad idea, instead of discussing it with them like the adults that they are, you scream, yell, jump up and down and cast angry glares. Just how far do you think that is going to get you in Cady listening?"  
  
Frowning, he commented, "I never jumped up and down."  
  
"Jonathon." Martha sighed, moving to sit down beside him. "I know why you're worried. I am, too. But I've seen this coming for a while. Cady has been moonstruck over Lex since the day she met him. I never seriously considered that interest being returned - she never seemed much like Lex's type. Not to say anything against Cady - I just always thought she would be a little naïve and sheltered for Lex." Shrugging, she added, "Then again, neither of us can really claim to know Lex well, as Clark always reminds us, so for all we know she might very well be exactly what he is looking for."  
  
"I don't need to hear this, Martha," he groaned.  
  
"I think you do, Jonathon. By accepting Cady into our home, we have become, in affect, the only parents she has. We need to be here for her, no matter what happens. We need to let her know that we support her in her decisions and won't judge her when those decisions are wrong." Reaching out, Martha laid a hand on her husband's forearm. "Try to see it from her point of view. For any young woman, this would be the dream of a lifetime. Someone as charming and wealthy and powerful as Lex Luthor, sweeping her off of her feet is the Cinderella fantasy that every little girl dreams about."  
  
"Did you ever dream of being Cinderella?" Jonathon asked with a frown, thinking that the life he gave his wife was much more that of Cinderella living with her evil stepmother than her prince.  
  
"What little girl didn't?" Martha smiled and kissed her husband's cheek. "But I grew up and realized what was important to me."  
  
"Well, Cady is old enough to come to the same realization," he argued.  
  
Martha shook her head. "While I doubt Cady cares how much money Lex has or what kind of life he leads, I do know that every woman's dream is different." She paused a moment in thought. "In actuality, I think Cady believes that Lex needs her."  
  
"What?" Jonathon frowned. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Do you remember the menagerie of animals that Cady used to keep here once her parents moved from the farm? Every little creature that she came across that was injured or sick or homeless, she took in and took care of. Now that Cady is all grown up, she still has that same nurturing nature embedded within her, except it extends to her friends and the people she cares about."  
  
"Lex is no hopeless creature, Martha. I think a Viper is much closer to the reality."  
  
Sighing, Martha replied, "As a male, you don't see it. But any woman with an ounce of natural nurturing instinct in her is instantly drawn to it. Even I tend to want to be a mother to Lex whenever he is over - "  
  
"You what?!"  
  
"Now, let me finish." She patted her husband's arm consolingly. "I know you will easily agree that Lionel Luthor is the last man any child should have for a father. Any problems that Lex may have regarding his personality I have no doubt stem from that man's influence - "  
  
"Which is exactly why - "  
  
"Jonathon. I said let me finish." Waiting for her husband to nod and sit back, Martha continued, "You tend to forget that Lex also had a mother. One who obviously loved him and taught him about morals and values or he would be exactly the monster that you seem to picture him as." She paused as Jonathon mumbled something about not seeing Lex as a monster. "Lex lost his mother before he could become a man, and it is something that very apparently eats away at him, causing him to want to reach out for any offering of love and understanding that is cast in his direction. I see it every time he is over here. It's why he is drawn to our family, because we give Clark something Lex was denied at a young age. Cady saw it as well, and her heart responded to it. Whether you like it or not, Jonathon Kent, I believe Lex needs Cady. And if you would just sit back and consider it, Clark's influence, along with your niece, could very well save Lex from ever becoming like his father."  
  
"You might as well ask the sun to not rise tomorrow morning, Martha."  
  
"You're never going to give him a chance, are you?"  
  
"I have given him plenty of chances. But Lex has yet to prove to me that he is anything other than a Luthor."  
  
"Then you obviously haven't been looking very closely." Standing, Martha moved back over to her dishes. There was a long moment of silence before she told him, "I'm just asking you to give this a chance, Jonathon. If Cady gets hurt, then we'll be here to help her. For now, let her enjoy life. Let her live out her dream."  
  
Realizing he didn't have much of a choice, Jonathon stood and walked over to his wife, drawing her in to his arms. "What would I do without you?" He kissed her sweetly. "I'll do as you request. But, if he purposely hurts her, I am not going to be responsible for my actions."  
  
"Jonathon," Martha laughed. "If Lex purposely hurts Cady, he'll have enough to worry about from Clark!"  
  
***  
  
The drive to the Plant was silent. Cady stared out the window at the passing countryside which, at eighty miles an hour, was little more than a blur of a slowly blooming spring. She could palpably feel the tension of the man beside her and couldn't think of a single thing to say that would lessen it. What she was preparing herself for was Lex to pull away from her once more, to decide once and for all that anything happening between them simply wasn't worth it when it came between the Kent family. And while a small part of her secretly agreed with that logic, the larger part railed against it. After all, she was old enough to make her own decisions, her uncle truly had no say in what she did with her life. Plus, she knew her cousin and her aunt were on their side - if anyone could get her uncle to see reason, it was his own family.  
  
"Cady. "  
  
Lex trailed off when he felt her hand lay itself against his thigh. He took a quick moment to look away from the road in front of him, casting a glance in the direction of the young woman beside him. Her expression clearly stated that she knew what he was about to say. And she seemed to be staring him down about it. Letting out a breath of air through his mouth, Lex turned back to the road and grew quiet again. Her hand was comforting and he hoped she would keep it there. Inwardly, he tried to tell himself that the situation wasn't really that impossible. After all, they had been allowed to leave the farm together, without injury to him, which was a good thing. While he doubted that Jonathon Kent would ever accept the idea of him dating his niece, he did know that Clark had no problems with it and apparently Martha Kent was intent on keeping her disapproval to herself as well.  
  
Pulling in to his parking space, Lex turned off the engine of the Ferrari and leaned back in his seat, turning his gaze to Cady. "Cady, this is impossible. "  
  
"What's impossible, Lex?" She asked quietly.  
  
He waved his hand in front of him. "This. Us. It's not. " Lex sighed and ran his hand over his head. He shifted in his seat to face her, laying his hand over hers. "This morning I was going to tell you that nothing more can happen between us. Not ever again." He paused and glanced out the windshield for a moment.  
  
"But. ?"  
  
Lex frowned slightly. "But I realized I couldn't - didn't want to do that."  
  
"I'm glad." Cady smiled a little.  
  
"You're not understanding." Lex shook his head. "What just happened with your uncle - that's only the beginning. If this," he indicated them again with a wave of his hand, "Becomes something, what do you think I can give you? What do you truly believe is in my capacity to give?"  
  
Leaning forward, Cady reached up to place her fingers against his chin, gently drawing his face around, forcing their gazes to meet. "I'm not asking you for anything, Lex. You're the one who said let's take this slow, see where it leads. So maybe I get out of this car and go in to work and we barely say two words to each other all day. Maybe we go through the whole week like that. And maybe on Saturday you'll call me up and ask me to dinner. And maybe you won't. That's okay, too."  
  
What was it about the Kent's? From the moment he had opened up his eyes, back to life from death, and saw Clark hovering over him in concern, he had known he never wanted the boy out of his life. He wanted to remain friends forever. And Martha and Jonathon - he knew they would never accept him, but he would always long for it. Always want to be a part of their lives.  
  
Now there was Cady. Cady, who had opened her heart like Clark and accepted him into her world without question. Who was unselfishly offering to keep him there, if he wanted, or let him go, as was his will. Who wasn't asking him for anything more than he could give to her, and truly wasn't expecting anything at all. And yet, she cared. She was there - always seemed to be there lately when he needed someone - and selfishly, Lex didn't want to let that go. Even if it meant battling Jonathon Kent. Even if it meant giving in to the idea of commitment, giving up the security of relying only on himself. Beyond anything else, Lex wanted to accept what Cady was offering. No, he needed to accept it.  
  
Lex found his hand reaching up to curl around Cady's neck, drawing her closer until he smelled the scent of honeysuckles sweep over him. Leaning in to her mouth, he asked against her lips, "And what if I want to take you out to lunch? And then to dinner? And what if I call you tonight, just to say 'sweet dreams'?"  
  
Cady's eyes closed at the feel of his breath over her skin, the scent of minty toothpaste and orange juice assaulting her senses. "Th - that's okay, too," she whispered, sighing as his lips brushed over hers, once, twice, three times before he claimed her mouth completely, holding her in a wholly possessive manner with his hand at her neck.  
  
Worshipping her with both tongue and lips, Lex finally drew back to stare in to her eyes. "This isn't going to be easy," he said quietly.  
  
"Nothing worthwhile ever is, Lex," came the breathless reply.  
  
Watching her for a long moment, Lex ran his thumb over her lips. "Is this worthwhile?"  
  
Cady threaded her fingers through the hand that still lay over hers. "What do you think?"  
  
What did he think? He thought that her kisses were pure Heaven and her touch was something he wanted - no, needed to feel time and again. He wanted to know that the next time the world just became too much, the next time his father hurt him beyond understanding, the next time he saw the familiar expression of disappointment in Clark's eyes, that he could simply turn to Cady. And she would make him smile, make him laugh, hold him until all of the demons went away.  
  
"I think," he replied slowly, moving in for another kiss. "That you're going to be late for work, Miss O'Rourke. " 


	9. Chapter Nine

IMPROBABLE EDEN  
  
CHAPTER NINE  
  
  
  
But I'm not going to break And I'm not going to worry about it anymore I'm not going to bend, and I'm not going to break, and I'm not going to worry about it anymore It seems like I should say, "As long as this is love..." But it's not all the easy, so maybe I should Snap her up in a butterfly net Pin her down in a photograph album I am not worried Cos I've done this sort of thing before But then I start to think about the consequences And I don't get no sleep in a quiet room and...  
  
Anna Begins - The Counting Crows  
  
  
  
"They're trying to be discreet. They don't want their 'whatever it is' to get out just yet."  
  
"Whatever it is?"  
  
"Yeah. Neither of them seem willing to label it as a relationship."  
  
"Doesn't that scare her? I mean, sounds pretty noncommittal to me. And we all know whose fault that likely is."  
  
"No, its not like that. They both want this. I just think they are both leery of how strong their feelings are for each other."  
  
"Oh, come on! This is Lex Luthor we are talking about, man! If she were my cousin, I wouldn't let him near her with a ten-foot pole!"  
  
"Pete has a point, Clark. I mean, you have to admit the entire idea of them together is just. well, not one I would have come up with. Truthfully, when you first told me, I wondered if Lex hadn't been infected by the meteor rocks!"  
  
"Lana, help me out here. You've seen them together."  
  
"I admit I did agree with both of you when I first heard. But. I've been watching them this week. Lex comes in to the Talon and sits there at his table and works whenever Cady is on her shift. He stays here the whole time. They come in here together in the morning for coffee, too. I caught them holding hands three times! And the way he looks at her. I swear, its like he is just going to devour her at any second!"  
  
"Okay, Lana. Thanks. We have just gone into the 'too much information' territory. That's the last thing I need to be picturing regarding Lex Luthor."  
  
"Or my cousin."  
  
"I think its romantic."  
  
"Shh! Here they come."  
  
"Hey, guys." Cady glanced over the four high school students gathered around the counter in the Talon who all suddenly seemed to find much more interesting objects to look at than each other. She looked up at the man beside her in question to find him smirking slightly.  
  
"I think they were talking about us," Lex told her in a stage whisper.  
  
"Ah."  
  
"No, we weren't," Clark defended quickly, reddening immediately under the scrutiny of his cousin and friend. "Okay. Well. maybe."  
  
Cady nodded as she leaned on the counter. "Now I know why my ears were burning. Two caramel cappuccinos to go, please, Lana." She turned to look at her cousin, Pete and Chloe. "So anything new to report on us? Or is it still in the whole 'this is just too weird' stage?"  
  
"The 'just too weird' stage," Chloe replied honestly with a nod. Then she quickly cast her gaze from Lex to Cady. "Not that we meant any offense by that."  
  
"Relax," Lex told the blonde as his hand automatically strayed to the small of Cady's back. "I'm used to being the object of speculation."  
  
Cady craned her head back to look at him. "This might be all old hat to you, but I find the concept a bit creepy. I'd prefer my cousin and his friends weren't discussing us like their latest biology experiment."  
  
Lex grinned. "Don't worry, sweetie. I won't let anyone stick you under a microscope."  
  
"Did he just say 'sweetie'?" Pete leaned over to ask Chloe in a whisper.  
  
She nodded, staring. Ever since Clark had first told her that something was going on between Cady and Lex on Monday morning at school, Chloe had been caught somewhere between thinking it was really cool and really scary. She liked Cady a lot, always had, even when Cady had been a teenager and become easily annoyed when Clark and his younger friends would follow her around during visits. Chloe always thought Cady was nice to her too, they seemed to share much more of a friendship than say Cady and Lana, both of whom seemed to barely stand one another. That's why it was kind of funny that Lana was now the one defending the budding relationship between Cady and Lex. Although there were those hard-to-miss romantic elements hidden within it - innocent farm girl falls for playboy billionaire - Chloe couldn't help but think it simply couldn't possibly be a healthy situation for Clark's cousin. None of them knew all of Lex's secrets, and ever since he had come to Smallville, his presence seemed to lend to more problems than not, no matter how many charitable contributions he made. While she wasn't exactly a rabid opponent of Lex like Pete was, she still held on to her misgivings.  
  
"So what are you both up to this bright Saturday morning?" Lana asked, handing over their drinks. She was mainly curious because Lex had left a message on the Talon's machine last night saying that Cady wouldn't be working that weekend.  
  
"Lex is taking me in to Metropolis," Cady replied, lifting the lid on her cup to blow on the hot liquid.  
  
"Oh." Clark nodded as if in sudden understanding. "That's why dad was in such a bear of a mood this morning."  
  
Although the tension between his cousin and father hadn't increased now that Cady was seeing Lex, it hadn't necessarily improved either. Clark knew his mother was becoming as frustrated with playing peacekeeper as he was but there was little that could be done. They all seemed to be waiting for something to happen - either for his father to see that Lex truly wasn't Lionel Luthor or for Lex to do something that would prove his father right. Clark fervently hoped it would be the former though when it came to Lex, he had quickly learned that anything was possible.  
  
Cady rolled her eyes at Clark's comment. "Yeah. I think your father has it in his head that the moment we get outside of Lowell County, Lex is going to suddenly morph into the Prince of Darkness or something."  
  
"I just don't get it," Lex commented with a shake of his head. "My father already holds that title. All I can hope of attaining is the position of some lesser demon."  
  
"Did Lex just make a joke?" Chloe whispered into Pete's ear.  
  
Pete grunted. "I don't think it was that funny."  
  
The problem was, Pete thought it was a little too close to the mark. Whatever Lionel Luthor was, Lex was simply another incarnation of it and he didn't care what Clark said to the contrary. Just mentioning the name Luthor in his household was perfectly acceptable reasons for deep glares and a tirade regarding everything the family had been cheated out of. When Lionel Luthor had purchased the creamed corn factory from the Rosses, it had been with the promise that he would keep it open. And among farmers, and the close knit town of Smallville, a man's word was his bond. Obviously, such was not the case when it came to the Luthor family. Lionel had instantly gone back on his word, closing the creamed corn factory and reopening it as the chemical plant. For that, the Luthors could never be forgiven. While Cady had nothing to do with that, Pete was under the belief that if she was foolish enough to fall for Lex Luthor and follow him down the path of ruin he would surely lead her, then that was her fault. He just couldn't believe that Clark seemed to encourage what was happening.  
  
"I wish I could go," Clark said morosely, ignoring the whispers of his friends behind him. Pete's dislike of Lex was the only hindrance in their friendship and Clark knew that ever since his friendship with the younger Luthor had begun to build, that prejudice against Lex had only escalated. "It's been a while since I've been to the city."  
  
"We should all go sometime!" Lana enthused, smiling at the others. "We could hit the museums and have lunch and do some shopping!"  
  
"I think we'll skip that little road trip." Lex gave a half-smile to lessen the sting of his remark, while slipping his free hand in to Cady's. "Come on, let's get out of here before we hit weekend traffic."  
  
"Yeah, God forbid anyone get in the way of that lead foot of yours," Cady replied as she tagged along after him. Turning back to the others, she waved with her cup. "Bye guys. See you around!"  
  
All four stared silently as the couple exited the Talon, the door closing slowly on Cady's laughter at something Lex said. Chloe was the first to turn and regard her friends with a slightly confused expression.  
  
"I still say it's the meteor rocks."  
  
***  
  
Lex glanced over at the sleeping form in the seat beside him. The drive had begun with Cady reading to him from the Daily Planet on the events happening in Metropolis that weekend. From there she had launched into a tirade on the chickens at the Kent farm, one of which had pecked her that morning, leaving a nasty wound on the top of her hand. Lex enjoyed hearing her 'farm' stories because she had such a witty manner in telling them. In fact, throughout the week it had become habit for him to stop by her office the mornings he didn't pick her up to drive her in, just so he could get the latest scoop on what tragedy had befallen her during chores.  
  
To say the past week had been different from the norm for Lex was an understatement. He hadn't meant to become so captivated by Cady O'Rourke, but without warning it had happened and there were times that he wasn't certain how to deal with it. He knew they already were beginning to resemble two people involved in a relationship, though he had yet to refer to it as such. And she deserved that much. Lex knew he had been hesitant about their status because he wasn't certain if he himself could accept it, but apparently there was some other part of him that was more than prepared to dismiss the mental training that had been instilled in him for years. When Cady wasn't beside him, he wanted her there. And when she was, he never wanted her to leave. It was as simple as that. She made him laugh, made him forget the world he lived in, invited him to the one that she shared with the Kent's, one Lex had never hoped to be a part of.  
  
In the evenings, she would come over and they would have a quiet dinner together and watch movies in the media room. They watched all three of the 'Evil Dead' movies, then Cady went on a Mel Brooks kick, during which she ended up watching 'History of the World Part I' twice in one evening. Lex hadn't said anything because he enjoyed seeing Cady laugh, and he secretly found himself enjoying the movie quite a bit. In fact, he had used the line "It's good to be the King" four times so far and counting. Some evenings they played pool and last night, when Lex had a lot of work to get done in order to ignore it for today, Cady had simply sat in the study and read a book quietly in the leather chair. So far, that had been his favorite evening - being able to look up at any point and see her sitting there, unobtrusive and yet still present, still there for him when he needed her.  
  
Of course, there was one little problem with the entire situation. Jonathon Kent. Apparently, Cady dating a Luthor had prompted her uncle to lay down a few ground rules, since she was living under his roof and all. The worst had been the curfew of eleven o'clock that was being enforced. From what Lex understood, Cady's parents had never given her a curfew because they had trusted her enough to make intelligent decisions as to when she should be home. So when her uncle gave her one, Cady had flipped, going so far as deciding that she simply wouldn't go back to the farm the first night. Fearing Jonathon Kent's retaliation as to possibly making it so Lex wouldn't be able to see her at all, Lex had been forced to drag Cady back to the farm each evening, whether she liked it or not. The morning after the first night of doing so, she hadn't spoken to him. It had taken an entire lunch hour for him to explain to her that seeing each other was more important than rebelling against authority. When Cady finally saw reason that if they adhered to the rules, perhaps her uncle would finally loosen the restrictions, she had reluctantly agreed not to fight them anymore. Lex still couldn't believe he was dating someone with a curfew.  
  
Due to said curfew, this would be the fastest trip to Metropolis and back that Lex had ever made. Without the luxury of spending the night in the Penthouse, they would have just enough time to eat a quick dinner at the American Restaurant and then jump back in to the car to get back to Smallville by midnight - the extra hour graciously given by Cady's uncle as a concession for it being the weekend. Lex had wanted to take Cady to the theatre but none of the shows would have been out any earlier than eleven. He had called his father about borrowing the helicopter but apparently both were currently on business in Topeka. So Lex had settled for an early symphony in the afternoon. Glancing at the clock, he knew they would arrive in the city in time to tour a couple sections of the museum, have lunch, do some shopping, attend the symphony and then dinner before heading home. It would be a busy day, which was why Lex was glad Cady had fallen asleep beside him. One of the Kent's cows had given birth the night before and the whole family had been up until the early hours of the morning making certain heifer and calf were both fine.  
  
Frowning, Lex slowed to a crawl as he neared the last toll stop for I-70. Swerving between two cars in the right hand lane, he pulled into the far left lane where the electronic reader picked up the K-Tag at the base of the windshield and the barricade swung up much too slowly. Roaring past it, he was finally able to move back into a more comfortable speed of ninety as he passed through the little town of Bonner Springs on toward the city.  
  
Glancing back over at the young woman beside him, Lex allowed a slow smile to cross his face. She was curled up in the seat, facing him, one hand tucked under her head. Reaching out, Lex brushed his fingers over Cady's cheek. "Hey, sweetie," he called out softly. "We're almost there."  
  
Blinking her eyes open, Cady saw Lex watching her for a moment before returning his gaze to the road before him. "Almost there?" She echoed. "I've been asleep that long? Why didn't you wake me?"  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Lex saw Cady stretched languorously beside him before sitting up in her seat and flipping down the visor to check her makeup in the mirror. He half-smiled at the entirely feminine action. "You were tired. I thought you could use the rest. Didn't want you falling asleep in the middle of the museum."  
  
Cady laughed and Lex thought how he should have kept her awake, just to hear it over and over again for the past two hours. "I have a little more respect for art then that, Lex."  
  
Lex smiled. "Well then, I didn't want you passing out on your plate over dinner."  
  
"Think that would make the front page of the paper? 'Girl on Date With Lex Luthor Passes Out During Dinner: Exhaustion. or Boredom?'"  
  
"Hey!" Lex reached over and pinched her knee, causing Cady to squeal and squirm in her seat, attempting to get away as she slapped at his hand. "Don't hit the driver," he warned.  
  
"Who knows? A good hit to the jaw might improve your driving."  
  
"You can walk the rest of the way, you know," Lex replied, slowing down as if he were going to pull along the side of the road and let her get out.  
  
Cady waved a hand in dismissal. "An empty threat. You would miss my scintillating company too much."  
  
Frowning because she was right, Lex sped back up, weaving in and out of traffic until he was in the far right lane and taking the ramp towards downtown Metropolis. Cady hunkered down in her seat, trying to find something to look at other than out the windshield as the Ferrari got impossibly close to an eighteen-wheeler before Lex swerved out of the lane, cutting off a tow truck and speeding up once free of the other obstacles in his path. If there was one word Cady could use to describe riding in a car with Lex at the wheel, it was exhilarating, though not entirely in a good way. It made one feel alive because you knew at any moment, you could wind up dead. While she trusted Lex's judgment, she didn't trust the laws of probability which said that at any moment, some very stupid driver could not notice the speeding sports car's presence and then they would all be little more than a tangled mess on the highway. And that was just a little too close to the way her parents had died for Cady to feel completely comfortable.  
  
Lex was forced to slow once they reached downtown, the streets packed with weekend traffic, retail shoppers and tourists alike. His agitation grew the longer it took them to get down Broadway to Grand, and Cady was forced to hide her smirk each time he gave off one of his characteristic actions of frustration - from the long breaths he would blow out of his mouth to the rubbing of his eyebrow with the tips of his slim fingers. The longer Cady was around Lex, exposed to him in day to day life, the more she realized he wasn't as composed as he liked to let on. There were telltale chinks in his armor that were becoming easier for her to discern, making Lex Luthor much more human that she would have ever believed. Not that she would ever point that fact out to him.  
  
Finally gathering the courage to allow her gaze to peer through the windshield once more, Cady was pleased to find that they were within blocks of the Museum. The buildings lining each side of the street had been erected around the turn of the century and still reflected the palatial grandeur of the time period, from towering columns to dozens upon dozens of steps leading to the elegant front entrances. Within the space of the next four blocks were the Metropolis Conservatory, Opera, Museum of Fine Arts, Museum of History and Theatre. Cady had grown up loving this area of the city since her mother had always been a patron of the arts. Her father, on the other hand, fell asleep during the Metropolis Theatre Production Company's performance of 'A Christmas Carol' every year.  
  
Cady was a little surprised when, instead of turning into the parking garage that stood at the corner of the Avenue of the Arts, Lex pulled the car into the tiny parking lot situated right next to the Museum. She blinked a little when she looked up at the sign in front of the Ferrari which read in bold letters Luthor Family Parking Only. Glancing out her window, she realized it was the closest parking spot in the lot to the front door - ahead of the handicapped parking, ahead of the staff. Shaking her head in mystification, Cady reached to the floor to grab her purse as she opened the door.  
  
"Your own parking space, even ahead of the Museum Curator? Must be nice," she drawled teasingly as she climbed out of the Ferrari, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Being from the family that has donated a good portion of the Museum's exhibits does have its advantages," came the reply as Lex hit the alarm button on his key ring.  
  
Turning to Cady as she walked up to him, Lex allowed his gaze to roam over her for a moment appreciatively. She had been somewhat worried when he had picked her up that morning that she wasn't dressed appropriately for a day in Metropolis with Lex Luthor. But Lex thought she looked fantastic, stylish while remaining true to her inborn Smallville nature. The wrap- around brown plaid skirt she wore draped to just above her ankles, barely hinting at the brown and black leather riding boots. Over the ivory- colored, sleeveless turtleneck, she wore a short, brown-suede jacket. Very Kansas. Very Cady, actually. And Lex wouldn't have had it any other way, no matter how different they looked standing next to one another.  
  
Reaching out, Lex grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. Leaning over, he commented, "Didn't we have this conversation once at Lidia's?"  
  
Cady nodded. "Yes. But I was hoping you might have garnered an ounce of sense since then."  
  
"Keep this up and you're going to be taking the bus home, young lady."  
  
"At least those empty threats don't come packaged with empty pockets."  
  
"Were you always this mouthy?" Lex asked as he held the door into the building open for her. "Or was this a recently acquired trait from being around me?"  
  
Laughing, Cady turned to walk backwards as she replied to Lex, "A little of both. It's always been there - you just have a talent for bringing it out in me."  
  
"Lucky me." Lex smirked at the young woman in front of him, moving past her to walk up to the ticket counter. The woman behind the glass looked up at him then back down, then quickly back at him once more.  
  
"Mr. Luthor."  
  
Lex nodded. "Miss O'Rourke and I are here to view your new Egyptian Exhibit." Pulling out his wallet, he removed a few bills and slid them under the glass. "Two dollar donation entrance fee, right?"  
  
The woman took the five hundred dollars he handed her and stared at it for a long moment before finally glancing back up at him. She nodded. "Ummm. yes."  
  
Raising an eyebrow at her behavior, Lex grabbed Cady's hand once more and pulled her on into the foyer with him. "She must be new," he commented dryly. "It was a simple contribution."  
  
"You really have a way with people," Cady replied, glancing over her shoulder, her tone clearly suggesting otherwise. "The poor woman probably needs an aspirin or something now."  
  
"Guess she should be glad it was me and not my father, hmm?"  
  
Cady winced. "I could just imagine what kind of entrance he makes."  
  
"Yeah." Lex nodded beside her, brow furrowing slightly. "It's not pretty."  
  
Lex didn't like thinking of his father at the moment because he didn't like thinking about what his father might say regarding Cady. When he had pretended to be meeting her at the Club, Lex knew very well that his father hadn't believed his fabrication about dating her one bit. It was all a part of the game - who could outwit the other at the appropriate moment. When the real truth about him and Cady came out, he knew he would hear from his father fairly quickly. Nothing about her would be good enough to be attached to the Luthor name and his father would likely do everything within his power to see the relationship ended. Lionel Luthor was one of the major reasons that Lex had attempted to resist Cady for so long.  
  
The Egyptian Exhibit covered most of the ground floor of the museum and once Cady discovered that Lex knew quite a bit of history regarding the Pharaohs, she wouldn't let him get away with a simple 'walk through'. She loved the Egyptian culture but had never taken the time to learn too much about it beyond whatever she could glean while flipping through the Discovery Channel. Lex, on the other hand, knew all of the Pharaohs, their descendants, wives, years of power and what they accomplished or did not accomplish. The only frustrating part of the impromptu history lesson to Cady was the way that Lex delivered it. Everything came out as memorized text and nothing he was particularly interested in. Like a computer he dolled out the information then moved on to the next subject, showing neither passion nor disdain for what he was sharing. The information was simply there and Cady found herself wondering why he had even bothered to learn it. Perhaps it was simply another requirement for being a Luthor?  
  
An hour into the exhibit, a trilling sound from the pocket of Lex's cashmere coat interrupted the current lesson. They both glanced down at the source for a moment before he reached in and pulled his phone out, flipping it open and holding it up to his ear. "Lex."  
  
Cady regarded him curiously as the mask of business fell over his face and he cast a quick apologetic look to her before wandering off to the corner to continue the conversation. She watched him walk away before turning back to the collection of pottery in the case in front of her. It was all interesting for about thirty seconds when Cady found her thoughts moving back to her 'date'. A smile crossed her face. It was so weird to think of Lex like that and it was no wonder that her cousin's friends were having difficulty accepting it. So was she. It didn't matter that she spent every evening after work - be it leaving from the Plant or the Talon - at the castle. It surprised her every night when he called her on her company cell phone to say good night to her, or when he took her to lunch every afternoon. Already, people at the Plant were treating her differently because she was 'dating' the boss and that bothered her, though she couldn't get Lex to understand why. Cady was just glad it was an internship and she wasn't making money or she could just imagine the rumors that would begin then!  
  
Glancing over her shoulder, Cady found herself watching Lex for a long moment. He was wearing his characteristic black slacks and matching cashmere coat. Today's choice of shirt was pale lavender, which had a way of causing his complexion to appear bluish in contrast. It made Lex seem all the more other-worldly, and even more beautiful than usual. Cady's favorite shirt had become the light gray sweater he wore around the castle when he was dressed more casually. She thought he should wear more gray - the color made his eyes a fascinating shade of silver. Her gaze moved up to his face, which was currently set in a frown, his free hand gesticulating wildly while he spoke into the phone. Obviously not a happy conversation. Cady hoped there wasn't anything wrong at the Plant. Lex looked up during the conversation and caught her watching him. For a moment their eyes locked, then he looked away quickly, running his hand over his bare scalp as he turned his back to her, his attention going back to the phone. Over the course of her time at the Plant, Cady had learned that there were business matters that were for Lex's eyes and ears only and at those times, it was best that anyone in the vicinity quietly find something to do out of range of sound and sight. Figuring this was one of those moments, she continued on through the exhibit, carefully reading the placards set at each display since her 'historian' was no longer with her.  
  
"Sorry about that," a voice spoke into her ear almost ten minutes later. Cady felt Lex slip his arm around her waist as he appeared beside her. His lips brushed across her temple lightly as if in silent apology. "I can't escape work for a day, it seems."  
  
She looked up at him, her eyes scanning his face for a moment. Lex appeared to be unable to look at her. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Sighing, he looked down at Cady, meeting her gaze. "Not earth-shattering but I do need to run by LuthorCorp to take care of a few things." Lex pulled her around to face him, setting his hands on her hips as he continued to hold her gaze. "There's a mall on the first few floors. You can buy something for the Symphony - "  
  
"But I brought - "  
  
Lex placed a finger over her lips, silencing her. "Think of it as my apology for ruining our afternoon together."  
  
Cady shook her head. "You didn't mean for this to happen."  
  
"No, but if my father weren't in Topeka right now, having lunch with Governor Graves, then we would be able to continue our tour of the museum, have a small lunch together and then go shopping. Instead, I have to send you out on your own."  
  
The scowl in his expression returned, his mind already shifting to the details of his conversation. Cady knew that when Lex got like this, nothing short of nuclear war could draw him out of it. When a problem occurred, he wanted to fix it immediately. There was no such thing as standing around, waiting for it to balloon out of control. She had no doubt that it was a habit ingrained in him by Lionel Luthor. There was nothing more important as business. Especially something as trivial as having fun. But she said nothing as he took her hand and led her out of the building and back to the Ferrari.  
  
***  
  
Two hours later, Lex stood in his father's office at the top of LuthorCorp Towers, staring out of the 90th story window, his gaze sweeping over the sprawling city beneath him. He half-listened to his father's contact in Honolulu attempt to explain over the phone's speaker as to why the real estate deal that LuthorCorp had been ready to close on, suddenly and suspiciously fell through at the last moment. Lex glanced at his watch with a barely uttered sigh, angry that he had been forced to leave Cady alone for so long, even though she had appeared to understand when they parted.  
  
"I want you to take this and spend as much as you want," Lex had told her, handing her his American Express Platinum card outside the private elevator.  
  
Cady had frowned and tried not to take it. "I have my own money, Lex."  
  
Lex had looked away, reminding himself that Cady was, in fact, a part of the Kent family and every one of them had issues with regards to accepting gifts from him. "What is about your family, Cady?" He had asked quietly, not looking at her. "It's perfectly acceptable for you to come into my home bearing food and gifts but the moment I try to give something in return, I'm turned down?"  
  
"It isn't like that, Lex," she had replied, laying a hand on his forearm, drawing his gaze back to her. "That was a little Easter basket with silly trinkets. This," she pointed at the card as if it might strike her, "Is something else entirely."  
  
Lex shook his head, feeling the muscles in his jaw clench. "This is all I have to give, Cady. When is your family going to learn to accept that?"  
  
She had just watched him silently for a long moment and right when Lex was ready to give up, Cady had reached out and wrapped her fingers around the card, taking it from him and sliding it into her purse. She looked back up at him and a teasing smile crossed her face. "You do know how dangerous it is to give a woman a credit card in the midst of a mall that contains stores like Gucci, Ann Taylor and Neiman Marcus, don't you?"  
  
Lex found himself smiling back. "Especially when said card has no limit." He chuckled when her mouth made a little 'O' of surprise. Leaning over, he brushed his lips across her cheek. "I am sorry about this, Cady."  
  
"Don't be. Go take care of business and spend the rest of the day focused on me." She had grinned up at him, waiting until the elevator arrived and he stepped on to it before disappearing toward the mall lobby.  
  
But Lex hadn't expected it would take this long to track down the details of one minor business deal. Unfortunately every path he took seemed to lead to a dead end until he was more than slightly positive that this business deal of his father's wasn't entirely legal. The more surprising fact was that whoever had screwed Lionel Luthor out of the land had somehow completely covered their tracks in the process. And being that the land in question did not appear to be open for sale in the first place, made gathering substantial evidence that the Luthors had been screwed on the shady deal impossible to prove. Now all that Lex was determined to find out was who had been behind it.  
  
". There was really no way we could have known, Mr. Luthor," the voice on the line practically whined.  
  
Unfolding his arms, Lex turned a focused glare on the phone. "I'm sorry to hear that, Mr. Foxx. And I'm certain my father will be even more devastated when I relate this conversation to him. And that's unfortunate. for you and your firm."  
  
"Mr. Luthor, I - "  
  
"I hope you have another line of work to fall back on. Good day, Mr. Foxx." Lex disconnected the call with the touch of a slim finger. He pressed another button, moving away from the desk toward the wet bar in the corner.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Luthor?" The voice of the part time receptionist called out from the speaker.  
  
"Anne, I'd like you to locate Miss O'Rourke for me and have her brought up to the office."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Pouring himself a glass of scotch, Lex figured there was little more that could be done regarding his father's business deal. If he was unhappy with the way things were handled, he would just have to look into it on his own instead of pawning it off on his son. Lex had no doubt it was simply another test, just as he had no doubt that he likely failed it. Hell, he could have sealed the deal, discovered who had been behind the under-the- table purchase and still would have failed in the eyes of Lionel Luthor. Frowning at the thought, Lex emptied the glass, setting it down on the marbled bar a little too heavily and walked back over to the desk to finish up the last of the paperwork before Cady arrived.  
  
After having looked through most of the stores on the ground level, jaw dropping at the astronomical prices for clothes that Cady wouldn't have dressed her worst enemy in, she finally opted for a simple black dress she found at Neiman Marcus. The majority of her lonely shopping excursion had been mostly boring until she had pulled out Lex's credit card - silently telling her guilt-ridden conscience to hush - and handed it to the sales lady behind the counter. Suddenly, as if she had waved some magic wand she had no idea she carried, Cady's entire world changed. A half dozen sales people had appeared out of nowhere, offering her more clothing, shoes, accessories of every sort. She had attempted to wave it all away and only had a glass of champagne shoved into her face for her trouble. An attendant to her right wanted to order her lunch, saying something about the restaurant serving an excellent grilled swordfish.  
  
Embarrassment had suffused her, especially when Cady noticed that there were plenty of other customers who were being completely ignored. She regretted flashing Lex Luthor's credit card as if she had some right to do so. Truthfully, she was quite prepared to leave the dress, grab the card and run, but they were already ringing it up and one woman had found the perfect pair of pumps to go with it and beside her was another woman with silk stockings and garter - something Cady had never worn and had always thought only women in Victoria's Secret catalogues wore. A very beautiful man appeared on her left, dressed immaculately in a gray in-striped suit and in his well-manicured hands he held delicate black lace lingerie that, he was telling her, was certain to drive Mr. Luthor wild. Cady's mouth fell open as she stared in shock, wondering both what gave the man the right to discuss something so private as what he thought would happen between her and Lex that evening and how the hell he knew what size bra she wore.  
  
In an attempt to back away from the insanity around her, Cady instead found an unmoving wall behind her.  
  
"Is there a problem, Miss O'Rourke?"  
  
Turning in confusion as to how someone knew her name, Cady's eyes flew wide open at the giant of a man standing behind her. He was at least six foot seven and built like a football player and she found herself wondering where they possibly made such well-tailored suits to fit such a person. He was fixing a glare at the sales people, all of whom seemed to scatter within moments, except for the lady behind the counter who seemed unable to move.  
  
At Cady's continued silence, the giant peered down at her. "Mr. Luthor sent me to find you and escort you to the office."  
  
"Oh." Cady couldn't really think of anything to say beyond that. She was finally gathering her wits about her enough to notice the tiny wired device in his ear and realized he was obviously security personnel. Hell, he might have been the whole security force judging by the size of him.  
  
Cady continued to stare in mute silence as her 'escort' directed the last remaining sales lady to finish ringing the items together. She didn't even have the wherewithal to tell him that she only wanted the dress. In no time, Cady had the credit card back in hand and found herself following the giant, who was carrying her bags as if they were precious items, through the mall in the enormous wake that his presence seemed to provide. Everyone was staring at her and she had the distinct impression it was because more than just the sales people at Neiman Marcus now knew that she was there with Lex Luthor. She knew that if this whatever it was between her and Lex actually became a labeled relationship, that she would have to become accustomed to the stares and the strange behavior that was associated with the use of the name Luthor. That didn't make her completely comfortable with it though and she wondered if it were something one simply had to be born into to accept. Cady could only imagine what her uncle would have to say about all of this. And this would be one of the few times she would have likely found herself agreeing with him.  
  
On the ride in the elevator, Cady finally found the nerve to start a conversation with her escort. His name was Ron Campbell and he had been working for Lionel Luthor for just over five years. He had never been married, was originally from New York and preferred the inhabitants of the Midwest as opposed to those found on the Coast. By the time they had reached the 90th floor (after Cady had felt her stomach drop out from her somewhere near the 30th), she was feeling a little more comfortable with the giant beside her and didn't harbor the creepy feeling that he might eat her at any moment.  
  
Stepping aside to allow her to exit the elevator first, Ron quickly took the lead once more, as Cady followed quietly behind him, her gaze taking in the main offices of the LuthorCorp Empire. She had only ever been as high up as the 75th floor to the main ballroom, where her father had brought her for one of the LuthorCorp Christmas parties a few years back. What she had thought of as a room that was elegantly appointed was nothing compared to the area she was currently walking through. The floor beneath her was white marble, veined in browns and blacks with the occasional plush oriental rug here and there. Beautiful paintings in frames that could likely buy her a new car lined the walls and there were enormous exotic ferns and trees in ceramic pots the size of tractor tires. They passed a marbled reception desk nearly as large as the Kent kitchen and there was one young woman working behind it who glanced up as they approached.  
  
"Good afternoon, Miss O'Rourke," she called out, then flashed a quick smile at Ron. "Hey, Ron."  
  
"Afternoon, Anne," Ron replied, moving past her with a quick nod.  
  
"How is it that everyone knows my name?" Cady asked quietly as she stepped up beside the security guard.  
  
"It's our job," came the reply.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Ron opened the heavy oak doors that led in to Lionel Luthor's office, stepping aside once more to allow Cady to enter first. Her feet instantly sank into the plush burgundy carpet beneath her and she stared slack-jawed at the wall of windows in front of her that overlooked the city, barely noticing Lex who glanced up at her entranced from behind his father's mahogany desk. So intent on examining the office that was nearly the size of her aunt and uncle's entire farmhouse, Cady did not see Ron lay her bags on one of the three leather couches and quietly take his leave, closing the doors behind him.  
  
"Welcome to Wonderland, Alice," Lex commented with a slow smile as he watched the young woman turn in a half circle, her gaze sweeping over the room. It was the most appropriate analogy for her expression.  
  
Cady finally turned her attention to him and replied quite frankly, "Your family has entirely too much money."  
  
Lex barked a short laugh, shaking his head as he rose from the chair and walked over to her, taking her hands into his. "I'll have to remember to tell my father that, though I doubt he'll agree." He leaned over and kissed her quickly. "Did you have fun?"  
  
"I guess." Cady shrugged. "It was all fine. "  
  
"Until?" Lex prompted.  
  
"Until I pulled your credit card out. Then people got weird."  
  
Lex smiled, letting go of her hands and shoving his own into his pockets as he looked at her. "They should have become a little more attentive at that point."  
  
"Oh, they were attentive all right."  
  
"I take it you didn't appreciate the attention?"  
  
Cady shook her head. "Not when it is brought on by the lure of money. I only wanted the dress." She waved at the bags. "Somehow I ended up with a lot more."  
  
Walking over to the parcels, Lex lifted the dress bag up and opened it, examining the simple black dress tucked inside. "Shelli Segal." He nodded at her choice of designer, closing the zipper. "Good choice. Simple yet elegant."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Lex smirked as he looked over his shoulder at Cady. "You just bought it because you liked the way it looked, didn't you?" It wasn't a criticism. In fact, Lex found that he was pleased that Cady could care less who the designer was.  
  
"Actually, it was the only thing I found that I thought I wouldn't get arrested for if I wore it."  
  
Laughing, Lex set the bag down and walked over to pull Cady against him. "You're wonderful, you know that?" He asked before brushing his lips across hers.  
  
Cady didn't know, but she thought whatever it was she had done to garner his pleasure like this, and lead to the kiss that he was suddenly deepening against her mouth, she would gladly do again. Lex's mouth tasted like scotch, a flavor she had grown accustomed to in the past week though she had never tried it herself. One thing was for certain, she would likely become an alcoholic if the drink actually harbored the distinct taste of Lex in it as well. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she met his kisses without the hesitancy that had first accompanied the action on Easter Sunday. Cady had learned quickly how to match herself to Lex's kiss, knowing instinctively when he wanted to keep it gentle and when he wanted more. The smooth slide of his tongue against hers could be softly inviting or wholly possessive. She liked them both. Just as she enjoyed the controlling hold of his hands, one at her back, the other rounding over her hip, moving to cup her left buttock, pulling her closer to him. She inhaled the rich scent of him, her senses reeling at the taste and smell of the man who was currently devouring her mouth as if she was a particularly delicious snack. Not that Cady cared. It was this Lex that she most enjoyed, the one who seemed to completely forget himself and his strong hold on his actions and emotions.  
  
With a barely noticeable sigh, Lex broke the kiss, trailing his lips across Cady's cheek for a moment before pulling back and leaning his forehead gently against hers. "If we don't stop, we'll miss the Symphony," he commented, reaching up to run his thumb over her lower lip.  
  
Shaking her head just slightly, Cady replied, "I'm sure its available on CD."  
  
Lex smiled. "I could always book them to play at the castle."  
  
"Okay now that's just silly," Cady teased with a laugh.  
  
"I know." Lex kissed her quickly before stepping back. He waved a hand toward a recessed doorway on the far right wall. "There's a restroom through there for you to change in." He thought about offering to help but doubted that his little farm girl was quite ready for that step yet.  
  
Moving over to the couch, Cady lifted the bags into her arms and proceeded in the direction Lex had pointed her to, gingerly opening the door as if afraid something might jump out and bite her, before she finally stepped inside. Smiling for the briefest of moments, Lex walked back over behind the desk, flipping through the folder in front of him when Cady's disbelieving voice called out:  
  
"Great Caesar's Ghost! There's a hot tub in here!"  
  
Dropping into the leather desk chair, Lex laughed harder then he swore he had ever laughed in his life. 


	10. Chapter Ten

IMPROBABLE EDEN  
  
CHAPTER TEN  
  
Tell me that we belong together  
  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above I'll Be - Edwin McCain  
  
The Symphony was as wonderful as Cady remembered. The concert they attended was a Brahms celebration, including his Symphony No. 4, Variations on a Theme by Haydn and Concerto No. 1. Throughout the two hours of the performance, Cady lost herself in the music, staring down at the orchestra and stage from the elegantly appointed Luthor box. Lex left once to answer a phone call but other than that, she could feel him observing her throughout the entire concert and she tried very hard not to feel overly self-conscious at the attention.  
  
When it was over, Lex found a smile creeping across his face as Cady turned, eyes flashing with obvious pleasure in his direction. "Did you enjoy yourself?" He asked, standing and straightening his coat before reaching at hand out to help her up.  
  
"Oh, yes!" Cady enthused, fighting to remain still as Lex placed her wrap over her shoulders and then took her arm in his. She found she was filled with boundless energy for some reason. "The music was so beautiful. It's been years since my mother last took me to the Symphony."  
  
"Your mother enjoyed music?" Holding the door open, Lex led her from the box into the throng of attendees that were slowly milling their way out into the brightly lit lobby.  
  
Cady grinned up at him. "We're not a complete bunch of hicks, Lex. My family has a subtle mix - hicks and sophisticates. Its what keeps us grounded."  
  
Lex chuckled.  
  
"Now I admit, my uncle would rather have bamboo shoots shoved up his fingernails than attend a Symphony, but he would do so for my aunt's sake." Holding tightly to Lex's arm so that she didn't get separated from him in the crowd, Cady allowed her gaze to roam around the sprawling lobby, from the golden chandeliers that hung from the 100-foot ceiling high above them to the grand staircase that they were currently descending. "Do you attend often?"  
  
"Not by choice," Lex replied. At Cady's glance, he amended, "Not that I don't enjoy the music. It's just that these things," he waved a hand, encompassing the crowd around them, "Are more of a social obligation than anything. Luckily, the afternoon performances are usually frequented by tourists and families with their children. Those who run in my father's circles won't be here until later - "  
  
"Lex Luthor! I thought that was you!"  
  
Flashing a tight smile at Cady, Lex whispered, "Opened my big mouth." Turning to the older woman who was rapidly approaching, Lex nodded in greeting, "Mrs. Cartwright. It's good to see you."  
  
"Oh, don't be so formal with me, young man! Mrs. Cartwright, indeed!" The woman admonished, pulling Lex down for a kiss to each pale cheek. "It's been far too long since I've seen you around the city. I told Phil just the other night that I thought perhaps you were growing accustomed to living in the country. He said I was insane."  
  
"You may assure yourself that you were right and your husband was wrong, Lucy," Lex replied, relaxing only slightly. "I have become attached to Smallville." Noticing Lucy's gaze sweeping over Cady, Lex tugged her slightly forward and slipped his arm around her waist. "Lucy, I would like to introduce you to one of Smallville's denizens, Cady O'Rourke. Cady, this is Lucy Cartwright, a longtime friend of the family."  
  
"And now I know why you've become attached, Lex," Lucy commented to him with a wink before holding her hand out to Cady. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss O'Rourke."  
  
"And you, Mrs. Cartwright," Cady replied quietly with a smile, trying desperately not to appear too overly provincial to someone who was a good friend of the Luthor family.  
  
"Did you enjoy the Symphony?" Lucy asked.  
  
Cady nodded. "Very much. Ann Mason is a thrilling conductor to watch."  
  
Lucy smiled. "That she is. My club is throwing a bridal shower for her next month. I'll be certain to get an invitation in the mail to you."  
  
"Ummm. I. thank you." Cady glanced up at Lex in a panic.  
  
"That's very kind of you, Lucy," Lex commented, tightening his grip around Cady's waist slightly. "Send the invitation to me and I'll be certain Cady receives it."  
  
"Wonderful! So good to see you again, darling!" Lucy gave Lex a brisk hug, then whispered, "She's adorable," before turning and disappearing back into the crowd with a quick wave.  
  
"That was entirely unexpected," Cady commented, staring in the direction that the woman had disappeared.  
  
"Welcome to my world," Lex replied blandly.  
  
"You've got lipstick on your cheeks."  
  
Lex rolled his eyes. "Wonderful."  
  
Grabbing a tissue from her purse, Cady leaned up, holding Lex's chin with her hand and rubbed the matching marks from each cheek. Lex shifted under the attention, not wanting to look up for fear of the stares they were likely receiving. Then again, there was something about this maternal act that he strangely found himself appreciating. His gaze moved to Cady's eyes, holding there until she caught his look and smiled. For the briefest of moments, they regarded one another in silence, and then it was broken and Cady pulled back, tucking the tissue back into her purse.  
  
"There. All clean."  
  
"Thank you," Lex told her quietly, wanting very much to lean in at that moment and kiss her but there were people all around and he knew they were being closely watched, tongues already wagging with unsubstantiated rumors. It didn't matter if many of those rumors were likely true, Lex didn't want Cady to be a part of it. Taking her hand, he quickly led her out of the Symphony Hall and back towards the parking lot.  
  
"So how is it that Mrs. Cartwright is throwing a bridal shower for Ann Mason?" Cady asked as Lex opened the passenger side door for her. She slid in to the seat, tucking her purse away as Lex closed the door.  
  
When the driver's side opened, he replied, "Lucy heads the Fine Arts Club for her high society friends. They do everything from holding fundraising galas to group trips to New York and London to view the latest operas. With all of the work she has done through the years, she was invited to be a board member for the Symphony." Revving the engine to life, Lex pulled out of the parking lot and into traffic, heading toward Halls Center where the American Restaurant was located. "Lucy is the reason Ann has a job here."  
  
"Oh." Cady mulled this information over in her mind for a moment. "What else does Mrs. Cartwright do?"  
  
Lex grinned over at Cady. "Nothing. Her husband owns Metropolis Bank. Lucy spends her life throwing parties for society."  
  
Frowning slightly, Cady shifted in her seat, attempting to imagine a life of luxury, with nothing more expected of you beyond shopping and attending teas and throwing fundraising galas for your thousand or so closest friends. She didn't know if it was something she would personally choose to do with her life or not. It seemed a little. monotonous. Oh sure, everyone dreads getting up on Monday morning and starting another work week. But wouldn't you get just as bored waking up every Monday knowing you were starting another week of socializing? Maybe it was something you got used to. Or, like Lex, you were simply born into it and it seemed perfectly normal. Cady doubted that Lex would find waking up to milk cows every morning any less aggravating.  
  
"Is that how your father knows her? From attending those parties?"  
  
Lex felt his jaw clench automatically at the mention of his father. His brow furrowed as he kept his attention focused closely on the road in front of him. "My father can't stand Lucy. And the feeling is mutual, trust me." He paused, then added, "My mother and Lucy were good friends. She used to contribute to all of Lucy's charities whether my father wanted to attend the parties or not."  
  
Cady hadn't meant to bring his mother up and wouldn't have asked the question if she had known that was where it would lead. She knew nothing about Lex's mother - he never talked about her - but she could tell her loss affected him deeply. It was obvious that his mother had provided the love that he had been denied by his father. Cady couldn't help but wonder if Lex wouldn't have been better off if his mother hadn't known how to love him the same as Lionel, then he never would have felt what was missing from his life. It was a cruel thought. After all, wasn't it better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all? She didn't believe so in Lex's case. At least not with regards to his parents.  
  
Deciding to change the subject, Cady asked, "So where are we having dinner?"  
  
"The American Restaurant."  
  
Cady raised an eyebrow at that, casting a glance at the man beside her. "My dad took my mom there for their tenth anniversary. She really liked it."  
  
"It's the best Metropolis has to offer."  
  
Silent for a moment, Cady commented, "My dad always said he liked Benton's better."  
  
Lex allowed a ghost of a smile. "Benton's is nothing more than a posh steakhouse."  
  
"And my dad would say the American Restaurant is simply overpriced. Does that make it the best?"  
  
Glancing over at her, Lex replied, "You get what you pay for, Cady."  
  
Cady couldn't argue with that. The dress she had purchased, though fairly simple in appearance, fit as if it had been tailored for her. The back draped low and gathered at the waist while the skirt fell conservatively to her knees. The stockings were of the finest silk she could have possibly imagined, though she had felt a little silly when she had put on the garter, like she was wearing something forbidden. It gave her the sensation of being naughty. But Cady had to admit that everything she was wearing that evening felt positively exquisite against her skin. Besides that, the look Lex had given her when she had emerged wearing it had certainly been worth the strangeness of allowing him to purchase it for her.  
  
A few minutes later, Lex pulled up to the front of the restaurant where a valet was waiting to open Cady's door. She smiled slightly as he helped her out of the car and Lex appeared beside her, taking the ticket from the valet and handing him a tip. Then he took her arm in his and led her forward into the lobby. An elevator took them up to the restaurant which overlooked the city through walls of glass. Set in a tier of three landings, the American Restaurant boasted a world famous culinary staff and a premier setting in the heart of the city of Metropolis. It's owner, Lee Halls, was possibly Lionel Luthor's only competition within the city for power.  
  
The bottom tier was the bar and waiting area, complete with black baby grand piano on which Chopin was currently being played. The second tier comprised the main floor of the restaurant and the third was for special parties. Cady was not the least surprised when they were seated immediately, on the third level, beside the windows. A breathtaking view of Metropolis and the river beyond, separating it from Kansas City, spread out before them. The Maitre'd held out her chair then handed them each a menu. Cady was a little surprised to see that hers did not have any prices listed on it. She glanced over at Lex.  
  
"How do you know how much everything costs?"  
  
The man across smiled up at her over his menu. "Mine has the pricing, yours doesn't."  
  
"That's a bit sexist, don't you think?" Cady asked with a slight frown. "How do they know I'm not paying for this?"  
  
Lex just raised a light eyebrow, saying nothing.  
  
Cady waved a hand. "Okay, if I were here with someone other than a Luthor, how do they know I wasn't paying?"  
  
"They know their customers. It's their job."  
  
That was the second time Cady had heard that phrase today.  
  
"It's fairly simple," Lex explained. "The person to walk up and mention the reservations is typically the individual paying."  
  
"That kind of makes sense. But what if my date stopped to talk to someone in the hall and I was the one who approached and gave the name? Then what?"  
  
"Then your date would be a fool to let you out of his sight," he teased, happy to see a blush stain her cheeks at his compliment.  
  
Shaking her head, Cady took a sip of the water that had magically appeared before her. She refrained from giving in to the temptation to glance over her shoulder for the server who had somehow placed her water beside her without being noticed. "You have the most infuriating way of changing the subject," Cady commented with a smile.  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment," came the slightly amused reply.  
  
Cady returned her attention to the menu before her, glancing up only once when the server appeared and Lex ordered a bottle of Moet et Chandon, Dom Perignon, Brut Rose, circa 1982. She could admit to herself that she had yet to understand the subtle differences in wines from year to year, let alone how someone would know the right year to order. Across from her, Lex smiled inwardly, wondering what Cady would do if she knew he had just ordered a $350 bottle of champagne. Turning back to the server, he went on to order a serving of caviar and their Hudson Valley Foie Gras.  
  
As the server moved away, Lex asked, "What are you thinking of ordering?"  
  
Worrying her lower lip for a moment, Cady looked across the table at Lex to see he had already set his menu aside and was regarding her thoughtfully. "Umm. What are you having?"  
  
Lex allowed a hint of a smile. "That shouldn't have any bearing on your choice."  
  
"What do you suggest then?"  
  
"What do you prefer? Fish? Steak? Poultry? Lamb?"  
  
Cady fidgeted in her chair for a moment. "Steak."  
  
"Then I would suggest the filet."  
  
Cady glanced back down at her menu, scanning the description of the filet which came with a crispy potato cake with black trumpet and shiitake mushroom ragout. Whatever that was. She nodded. "Okay." Raising her eyes back to his, she asked, "And what are you having?"  
  
"The roasted lamb."  
  
"Oh." Cady stared at her menu for a moment longer before commenting, "I had a lamb once. Then my father sent it away. I didn't eat lamb chops for years, fearing it might be him. Lamb still creeps me out."  
  
Lex placed two fingers over his mouth, attempting to hide a smile of amusement. "I would assume so."  
  
Knowing he was laughing at her, and unable to think of a single reason why he shouldn't be, Cady fought hard not to smile in return. Conversation soon drifted back to what made a good restaurant 'good' and by the time the hors d'oeuvres arrived, they were arguing over whether or not pricing was a factor to be considered. While Lex insisted that establishments like the American Restaurant didn't simply pull prices out of the air and set them without reason, Cady pointed out that the food at well-known restaurants such as Arthur Bryant's Barbeque and Westport Flea Market were in even higher demand and yet a fraction of the cost. The argument returned was that neither place included much of an atmosphere and Cady replied that she would much prefer the atmosphere they provided than the cliché around her of the piano, low lights and floor-to-ceiling windows. Lex raised a brow at that, taking a sip of his champagne as he watched her over the glass, then set it down with a resounding clank. Placing his napkin on the plate in front of him, he stood and held out his hand.  
  
Cady stared up at him blankly. "What. ?"  
  
"If you prefer one of the. seedier establishments in town, then by all means, let's not waste our time here."  
  
"Uh. " Cady wasn't certain how to reply. She couldn't tell if Lex was serious or not. And she couldn't tell if he was angry or not. She felt like she had just walked into the middle of a very complicated French film. "You're not serious."  
  
"No?"  
  
Lex raised his brow again. Reaching into her lap, he grabber her napkin, tossing it to the table, then pulled her chair out, taking her hand and tugging her to her feet. At the same moment, their server approached, looking as confused as Cady felt.  
  
"Mr. Luthor?" He inquired, glancing at the table and back at the couple before him. "Is there something amiss?"  
  
"No." Lex shook his head, pulling out his wallet and a few bills and slipping them into the pocket of the man's shirt. "Cady decided she wanted barbeque."  
  
"Lex - " Cady began to protest but could say little more as she was pulled through the restaurant, down the stairs and to the elevators. Once inside, she retrieved her hand from his hold and turned to stare at him, noting that he had yet to look at her, his gaze firmly set on the lit buttons of the panel. Worried that she might have angered him, Cady touched his arm lightly, her tone soft as she prompted, "Lex, I - "  
  
Turning to look at her with a quick grin, Lex asked, "Was that eccentric enough for you?"  
  
Cady blinked. "I. I'm not certain."  
  
Lex nodded as if he understood. "So which shall it be - Arthur Bryant's or the Westport Flea Market?"  
  
Still unable to believe that she had somehow prompted Lex to leave an expensive, finely prepared meal for something that involved a lot more grease and a lot less flare, Cady quietly responded that burgers sounded good as Lex took her hand and led her towards the valet parking.  
  
The drive was mostly silent, Cady worrying that she had somehow angered Lex and Lex certain that he had disappointed Cady. He had meant for their date to be romantic, something she would never forget but he hadn't taken into account that she might find all of it a bit pretentious. Sometimes, it hit him quite forcefully that she was a member of the Kent family and therefore likely harbored some of Jonathon Kent's traits. She wasn't impressed by the American Restaurant so he had obviously failed in his attempt to please her. Now, Lex only hoped that he could make up for it by taking her to dinner somewhere that she actually wanted to eat. He wondered if she could appreciate the sacrifice he was making. Burgers? For a date? He was surprised that he actually suppressed the sigh he was longing to utter.  
  
Locating a parking spot in Westport on a weekend wasn't easy but finally someone pulled out, surprisingly close to the Westport Flea Market. Lex glanced over at Cady, noting that she had become uncharacteristically quiet. Not wanting this date to turn into something both of them would rather forget, he asked, "Cady, are you all right?"  
  
She glanced over at him, searching his eyes silently for a moment before flashing a reassuring smile. "Fine. I just. well, I didn't mean for you to do this. I really was enjoying myself at the American. Sometimes my mouth tends to get ahead of me. Dad always accused me of loving to argue."  
  
Lex could see that. She did harbor a certain stubborn flare for disagreeing with just about anything he said. Maybe it was one of the traits he found so charming about her. Cady wasn't predisposed to say 'yes' to everything simply because of who he was. She wasn't afraid to tell him he was wrong, even when he wasn't. Finding a returning smile, Lex replied, "Don't worry about it. I eat at places like the American all of the time. This will be a welcome change of pace."  
  
Cady raised an amused eyebrow at that. "Erm. exactly how often do you eat hamburgers?"  
  
Refusing to answer that question, Lex climbed out of the car, moving over to the passenger side to offer Cady a hand out, taking her arm and leading her into the building. The Westport Flea Market was a dark little establishment that really did have a small, permanent flea market set up to one side. It had different booths containing everything from old lunch boxes and lamps to comic books and dolls. Some were antiques. some were just old. It was impossibly dark, and loud, with televisions blaring news and sports in every corner, a pool table where some college kids were busy playing and drinking and cooks calling out orders at the pick-up window. Lex found himself thankful for the darkness so he could hide, not that anyone he knew would be in this place, but still word really didn't need to get out. The whole place smelled like. well, grease, actually. And alcohol. It wasn't entirely pleasant.  
  
Stopping just inside the door, he realized a little belatedly that there was no one to seat them and Cady was already taking his hand and leading him through the place to a tiny round table for two just below a television playing a Metropolis Monarchs baseball game. She took the seat facing the set, which was just fine by him. He glanced at the chair first, certain to check if there was any food or anything else left there, before sitting down with a grimace. Uncomfortable wood. He was just beginning to glance around for a waitress when Cady was suddenly waving a menu in front of his face. Oh, how quaint. Menus at the table.  
  
"What'dya want to drink?"  
  
Lex winced at both the grammar and the rude, demanding question, turning to frown up at the woman standing next to the table, chewing gum loudly, one hand on her hip, the other holding a tray with empty beer mugs. He considered telling her just how inappropriate her waitressing skills were but decided it was more important to consider his own manners. He looked over at Cady, waiting for her to reply while he pondered his own response. He very much doubted they carried scotch. And if they did, he was afraid of the brand and the year.  
  
"A Midori Sour, please," Cady replied politely, as if not in the least phased by the rude behavior of their waitress.  
  
The woman nodded and looked at Lex. "An' you?"  
  
Lex tried counting but it really didn't work. "A Vodka Tonic. " He almost added 'please' but decided she didn't deserve it.  
  
Nodding again, she slapped down two cocktail napkins and wandered off.  
  
Lex looked after her then turned back to Cady. "She didn't ask if we were ready to order."  
  
Cady was absorbed in her menu, not looking up as she replied, "Oh, they don't take food orders here. Just drinks. We have to go up to the counter and order for ourselves."  
  
He almost left then and there. Instead, he just sat and stared at Cady, thinking surely she had to be joking. This entire surreal moment was a joke. All of it. Or maybe a bad dream. At any moment, Lex would open his eyes and they would still be sitting in the American Restaurant with soft music playing and a beautiful view out the windows beside them and flowers and candles on the table. But the noise and the smells and the hard seat beneath him didn't go away. Weren't going to go away.  
  
At the continued silence from her date, Cady glanced up and saw the expression of complete disbelief on Lex's face. She had to swallow her laughter. Reaching out, she laid her hand over his consolingly. "Lex, don't worry. I'll go up and order for you."  
  
Somehow, that didn't help. Lex tried to turn his attention to the menu and figure out what to order. Unfortunately, there was nothing even remotely healthy listed. Oh sure, there were salads, but he could only imagine what varying degrees of brown the lettuce leaves were. And he wouldn't have doubted for a second that they likely used something as cheap as Iceberg. He decided not to complain. Cady would probably respond that one did not come to a place like this to eat salad. Still, he didn't think his stomach could handle this much grease.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Lex looked up at her question just as their waitress returned, slamming their drinks down in front of them. "That'll be seven thirty-six."  
  
Sighing, Lex reached into his pocket to pull out his money clip and hand her a fifty. The woman stared at it for a moment then looked at him as if he had horns growing out of his head. "Don't you have anything smaller?"  
  
Lex just looked at her without replying.  
  
Glaring, she told him, "I'll be back with your change," and stomped off.  
  
Cady was really trying not to lose it over the entire exchange. Lex appeared as if he were going to simply explode at any moment and she thought he had to be the sweetest being on earth to put himself through this experience all for her. "Tell you what," she began, squeezing his hand. "I'll order for you. I know you're positively going to love their cheeseburgers." She jumped to her feet and headed toward the counter.  
  
"You really don't. have to. do that. " Lex trailed off as Cady disappeared into the throng of customers waiting to give their orders at the counter.  
  
He realized belatedly that he had forgotten to give her money as he watched her digging through her purse and retrieving her wallet. Dammit all anyway. This wasn't going well. Sighing, Lex ran a hand over his bare scalp in frustration before picking up his drink and taking a sip. The liquid burnt a fire straight down his throat and it took every ounce of willpower Lex had not to choke on it. Christ! What were they serving? McCormick?? That they had the audacity to charge $3.50 for the crap was beyond his understanding. Feeling the need to rinse his mouth out, Lex reached out for Cady's drink, which was a frightening shade of green, and took a cautious sip. It was disgustingly sweet but at least it didn't try to tear a hole in his throat. Who knew what that crap passed off as Vodka was currently doing to his stomach!  
  
"Back." Cady dropped into her chair and leaned forward, her brow furrowing a little as she watched Lex set her glass down. "Help yourself," she teased.  
  
Lex rubbed a finger over his brow. "Sorry. This stuff," he pointed at the Vodka Tonic, "Is nothing short of gasoline."  
  
Cady grinned. "Poor Lex. Seeing how the other 99% live."  
  
"Remind me to start a charity fund for establishments forced to serve bad alcohol to their customers," he returned, allowing a smirk and surprised that he was finding humor in the situation. Who knew? Maybe ten years from now, he would look back on this moment and laugh. Okay, maybe in twenty years. Frowning, he told her, "You should have let me give you some money before you dashed off to place our orders."  
  
Shrugging, Cady leaned forward and grasped the stirring straw with her lips, taking a sip of her drink. Letting go, she answered, "So we'll consider this my treat. It is the twenty-first century, after all." Then she was grinning again. "Besides, we wouldn't want it to get out that Lex Luthor paid for a cheeseburger and fries."  
  
"Fries, too?" Lex raised a brow in amusement. "Don't you think you are moving me along a little fast?"  
  
"Watch it, rich boy," Cady warned with a teasing glint in her eye. "Or I'll get you a chocolate shake, too."  
  
"Anything would have to be better than this stuff they pass for Vodka."  
  
Cady laughed.  
  
They spent the next few minutes pointing out some of the items on the other side of the fence where the flea market was located. Cady located a Scooby- Doo lunch box and a Barbie that she had growing up. Lex didn't see anything that he had ever owned, though he did point out a very bad imitation of a Tiffany lamp. Hearing her name called out by one of the cook's, Cady jumped to her feet, grabbing Lex's hand and pulling him with her, even though he insisted that she could choose his condiments for him. Refusing to do so, she led him up to the pick-up window to grab their baskets - plastic baskets! - of burgers and fries and then over to the small bar where the condiments were located. Just as he expected, the lettuce was brown, the tomatoes unripe and the pickles obviously precut and packaged. Lex was beyond horrified to see that they left the mayonnaise sitting out, even though Cady pointed out that the container was on a bed of ice.  
  
Shaking her head, Cady glanced at a woman behind her and commented, "They don't let him out much."  
  
The woman looked on with an amused smile as Lex commented that the entire place should be condemned.  
  
Finally giving up, Cady took Lex's basket from him and loaded both their burgers up with everything, then grabbed a bottle of ketchup and headed back to the table, telling him over her shoulder to bring some napkins. They both sat down and Cady poured some ketchup over her fries, eating a few, then picked up the enormous burger and took a bite, sighing in contentment. Lex just stared at her for a moment, then looked back down at his meal with an expression akin to horror.  
  
"Lex. " Cady began in frustration.  
  
"Okay, okay," he told her before she could say anything further. "I'll try it."  
  
Of course, deciding to eat it and actually doing so were two different things. Lex couldn't figure out how he was going to get through this meal without getting half of it on himself. Finally, he took up the knife that he was certain hadn't been washed in years and cut the burger in half, much to Cady's silent amusement. Then he attempted to push his sleeves back before gingerly reaching out and lifting one half of the burger into his hands. He held it out from him as if it might attack for a moment, then finally leaned in and took a small, tentative bite, chewing slowly. Cady continued to watch him, waiting, when Lex's gaze gradually flickered up to hers. The mixed expression of disbelief, shock and creeping joy was almost enough to send her into a fit of laughter.  
  
As it was, she contained her amusement to just a small smile and asked, "Well?"  
  
Lex swallowed, his expression still somewhat amazed. "It's. good."  
  
Cady raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Okay." He nodded, conceding defeat. "Very good."  
  
"See? Grease isn't such a bad thing, is it?"  
  
"I think that depends. I can feel my arteries hardening all ready," he replied, but didn't seem to adverse to taking another bite, this time much larger and less cautiously. In fact, Lex Luthor suddenly seemed to be enjoying himself, even as he dipped a French fry into a glob of ketchup.  
  
Grinning, Cady returned to her own meal while Lex finished everything in his basket.  
  
***  
  
After dinner, Lex swore he wasn't about to drive all of the way back to Smallville for three hours after filling his stomach with nothing but grease. He suggested taking a leisurely stroll around the park to walk some of the food off which Cady just thought was insane and told him she really never wanted to move again. Deciding that she had already made enough choices for the evening, Lex drove them to the city park anyway, dragging her out of the car once they got there and laughing in disbelief when she swore she was just going to sit down in the middle of the path. Not believing her, Lex hooked her arm through his and began leading her toward the lake in the center.  
  
"Admit it," Cady urged as she looked up at Lex with a smile. "You enjoyed yourself more than you ultimately would have at the American."  
  
Lex looked down at her haughtily. "Is that what you believe? At least at the American, I could have gotten drunk without killing myself."  
  
Cady laughed and pressed close to his arm. "You really are a snob, you know that?"  
  
The bark of laughter was completely unintentional and unexpected and for a moment Lex wondered where it had come from and if it had really been from him before he sobered and glanced down at the woman beside him. "I don't think anyone has ever said that to me before."  
  
"I guess this really is a night of 'firsts' for you."  
  
"And just think? I'll add one more to the list when I drown you in the lake."  
  
Cady stopped. "You wouldn't dare."  
  
"Oh? Wouldn't I?" Lex looked down at her with a very serious expression before glancing at the lake and pier that stretched before them, then back at Cady again. "Wouldn't I?"  
  
She barely had time to screech before Lex was sliding his arm underneath her legs and swinging her up into his embrace, heading straight for the dock. Cady kicked and screamed and laughed and threatened him that if he so much as even got a drop of water on her, she would sue. Or something to that effect. Lex just laughed at her warnings and carried her all of the way to the end of the slats of wood, where Cady suddenly grew very still, for fear of pitching them both into the cold, dark water before them.  
  
"Lex. don't," she whimpered, turning a pleading gaze to him.  
  
He laughed. "Since when is Cady O'Rourke afraid of something as harmless as water?"  
  
"Since she realized she didn't enjoy the idea of riding in a car for three hours soaked to the bone."  
  
"Good point." Lex let go of her legs but held on to her tightly, allowing her to slide slowly down his body until her feet touched the wood. "I guess I'm getting soft in my old age," he whispered before leaning down to brush his lips softly over hers.  
  
Cady felt a sigh welling up within her as she pressed against him, holding tightly to his jacket with still a little fear that she might fall in at any moment. "I don't mind," she replied and felt him smile against her mouth before he kissed her again, this time a little deeper, a little longer.  
  
She was still certain that Lex Luthor had the softest lips imaginable. And the most gentle kisses when he wanted them to be. She could taste the cheap after-dinner mint that he had popped into his mouth after eating the cheeseburger and fries and beneath it there was the faintest taste of ketchup. Strangely, she missed the scotch that she had become accustomed to but this was just as pleasant, in a very different way. Maybe because it was so very not-Lex. Pulling her thoughts away from the flavors of his mouth, Cady turned her attention to the feeling of his hands as they moved over her waist and across her back, caressing gently before moving down to cup her buttocks and pull her closer to him. She loved the feeling of his body against hers, it always evoked all kinds of thoughts that she believed were better left for late nights alone in her room. She still had difficulty accepting the fact that Lex Luthor would ever want her, ever find her attractive. His hands and his mouth always had a way of changing her mind though.  
  
Breaking the kiss, Lex smiled down at Cady as she sort of swayed in his arms for a moment before she opened her eyes to look up at him. Although he had become used to it, every time she looked at him like that - eyes half-glazed over, smoky green, her lips swollen with his kisses - he found that every honorable thought he had ever harbored regarding her innocence would quickly disappear. Only the cool breeze of the evening and the couples that were occasionally walking by on the path, forced his thoughts back on track this time.  
  
"I'd better get you back to the Kent farm before I forget myself in a very public place," he told her, smiling at the flash of understanding that sparked in her eyes and caused a faint blush to color her cheeks. Placing a chaste kiss on her forehead, Lex tucked her arm back in the fold of his and led her away from the dock.  
  
As they exited the main entrance of the park and headed down the walkway toward the curb where the Ferrari was parked, Cady glanced over at the fountain that depicted five enormous horses rising out of the water, in rearing stances. On the way in, she had commented how much she had always loved it and as a child, wanted it in her backyard. Lex had replied that it wouldn't fit in the Ferrari but there might be a place somewhere on the estate in Smallville that it would look nice in. The worst part was, Cady couldn't tell if he was kidding or not. Her mind was so focused on her thoughts that she didn't realize something was wrong until she felt Lex's arm tense over hers and he came to a stop, slightly forcing her behind him. She peered around his shoulder to see two men approaching them, dressed in dark clothing and wearing stocking caps.  
  
"Hey," the tallest of the two called out.  
  
"May I help you, gentlemen?" Lex asked politely, his tone cautious. It was readily apparent that the men had chosen a path that effectively cut them off from the Ferrari. Silently, Lex cursed himself for not being more alert at this late hour in the city.  
  
"Yeah," the man replied back. "You can give me your wallet." So saying, a gun was suddenly whipped into sight, pointed at Lex.  
  
Ignoring Cady's gasp, Lex slowly pushed her a little further behind him, his eyes trained on the weapon for a moment before rising to meet the gaze of their assailant. He mentally cursed himself again for not being more cautious, for forgetting who he was. But then, Cady had a way of doing that to him, of making him believe he was just some regular guy, not one walking around with a few thousand dollars in his pocket and keys to a Ferrari. He found himself wishing he still carried his own gun; he hadn't done that in over a year, not since the last time the police had discovered it on him. Lex doubted the good people of Smallville would take kindly to the idea of him 'packing heat'.  
  
The tall man waved his gun impatiently, his dark eyes narrowing. Blonde curls peered from beneath the cap and Lex memorized that feature. "Are you hard of hearing? Wallet. Now."  
  
Lex reached calmly into his jacket and pulled out his money clip. The other, shorter man, snatched it from his hand. "Woohoo. Lookit this, man! I thought only guys in movies carried things like this. " He paused, shuffling through the bills while the blonde continued to hold his staring contest with Lex. "Goddamn! There's like a thousand dollars here! Mebbe more!"  
  
"Of course there is," his partner nodded and flashed a feral smile. "Don't you realize who this is?"  
  
The shorter man - he had about two days worth of dark stubble on his pudgy face - looked up blankly and shook his head.  
  
"It's Lex Luthor." The blonde smiled triumphantly. "We bagged ourselves a real good catch this time." He nodded toward the street. "That your car over there?"  
  
Lex looked at him blankly. "No. I think it belongs to the meter maid."  
  
A quick, warning sneer and then the gun and the hand that held it slammed across Lex's face. He heard Cady cry out as he staggered to the side, stars flashing before his eyes as the pain reverberated through his face. He wanted to assure her that he was okay but for the moment, he couldn't quite collect his thoughts.  
  
"Yeah, you're a real smart ass," the voice Lex was beginning to hate, taunted.  
  
Cady tried to reach for Lex to help him but suddenly she was grabbed around the waist and pulled back against the stocky man, his face buried into her hair. She gasped at the hold he had on her, struggling until she felt his grip tighten and most of the air left her. He was breathing into her ear and she quickly understood the meaning of the phrase 'your skin crawling'.  
  
"This one's real purdy," he commented into her ear. "We could have some fun with her. Bet she's a real high society type. Probably locked at the knees." His hands began roaming over her and Cady really did struggle, regardless of how much it hurt. "Yeah, we'll show you what real men are like."  
  
"Let her go," Lex demanded, straightening instantly and ignoring the pain in his cheek.  
  
"I don't think you have any say in the matter," the blonde commented with another wave of his gun. "In fact, I think if you really want to see the little bitch here unharmed, then you'll do exactly as we say."  
  
Lex clenched his fists at his sides, anger suffusing him as he watched the man that was holding Cady move his hands over her. She was terrified, that much was obvious in the pale gleam her complexion had taken on and the ever- increasing wideness of her eyes. Lex contemplated his options, knowing that there were very few avenues out of this mess. If he didn't do anything, Cady would most assuredly be raped. And if he did do something, it was more than likely that he would be shot. She might not even get away. But he had to take that chance. These pieces of shit were not going to destroy the innocence that was uniquely Cady O'Rourke.  
  
Slowly holding out his hands as if he were about to agree with what they were demanding, Lex glanced over at Cady for a quick moment, hoping to quietly reassure her, drawing the blonde's attention over to her as well, and away from him. Then he quickly whipped his hand out, grabbing the man that held Cady by the hair, pulling his head out and punching him hard in the face. Instantly, the grip around Cady fell away and she staggered forward. The gun wavered for a moment before steadying towards Lex once more.  
  
"Lex!"  
  
"Cady - run!" Came the reply. "Go, dammit!"  
  
She had wanted to help him; she feared that the gun was going to go off in any moment. But Cady realized the sacrifice Lex was making for her, that if she didn't take this chance to get away, it might all be for nothing. She hesitated only a moment longer before sprinting away, her heart pounding wildly in her chest. She had to find help - surely there was a cop car or something near by.  
  
"Fuck!" Lex heard the blonde curse. "Don't let her get away!"  
  
Lex moved to grab the stocky man who was about to go after Cady, but before he got there, an incredible - and familiar - pain shot through the back of his head, sending him quickly to his knees. Great, just what I need, Lex thought momentarily. Another concussion.  
  
"I don't think so, rich boy."  
  
Cady heard footsteps behind her as she reached the fountain of horses. She thought of she could get to the other side, she could keep it between herself and her attacker. Unfortunately, just as that thought filtered through her mind, the assailant caught up to her, tackling her from behind and forcing her forward into the fountain. There was a loud splash and Cady sputtered, unable to close her mouth before a rush of water swept down her throat. Struggling to sit up, she felt large hands wrap around her throat, forcing her back down to the floor of the fountain. Panic swept through her that this man meant to kill her and she thrashed about violently within his grasp. For a quick moment, she surfaced, taking in a deep breath of much needed air, to find her attacker leering over her.  
  
"You and your rich little boyfriend should have stuck to the Plaza," he taunted before forcing her back under the water once more.  
  
She was going to die. And it was all going to be because of some stupid violent crime during a date in the city that her uncle didn't want her going to in the first place. Cady could just see uncle Jonathon standing over her grave, saying something like 'I told you so'. That was something she simply could not allow to happen. This date with Lex was supposed to end on a happy note and right at this very moment he could be laying in a pool of blood on the sidewalk while she was being drowned. Some fairy tale.  
  
Just when she knew that she wouldn't last much longer, the hold on her neck released and Cady weakly pushed herself up out of the water, her hands slipping momentarily on the bottom before she balanced herself. She heard sirens, and footsteps running, someone yelling "Come on! Come on!" and the screech of a car that sounded very much like the Ferrari. Blinking her eyes to regain some focus, she caught sight of the expensive sports car as it rounded the corner and disappeared into the city. A police car raced after it from a block over. The sirens were getting louder, pounding through her head.  
  
"Cady!"  
  
Relief swept through Cady as Lex ran over to her, immediately reaching in to help her from the fountain, strong arms lifting her up and out and holding her tightly against him. She could barely stand, clinging to his coat as she attempted to regain a steady heartbeat and chase away the constricting pain in her chest. Lex's hands moved over her back soothingly, calming her as he held her. A police car pulled up along the sidewalk.  
  
"The police. " Cady stuttered, shivering in the night air. "H-how d-did they --- ?"  
  
"A panic button on my cell," Lex explained, glancing over his shoulder at the officers who were approaching. "When you bolted I had a chance to push it. I'm sorry I didn't get to you sooner - "  
  
Cady shook her head. He was here now and that was all that mattered.  
  
Forty-five minutes later, Cady was sitting on the bumper of an ambulance, wrapped in a fleece blanket, a medic kneeling beside her, continually checking her pulse and blood pressure. The pain in her chest had lessened and she felt a little more lucid, her gaze fixed on Lex who was still speaking with the police. Occasionally he would glance over at her and she would offer a small smile to let him know that she was all right. What she really felt was cold. The night air had taken on a distinct chill and the slight breeze cut right through her wet clothing, blanket or no. She didn't think she could stand being this wet all the way back to Smallville, no matter how fast Lex decided to drive. Of course, it only just hit her with that thought that at the moment they had no mode of transportation to get home. The police had yet to find their attackers or the Ferrari.  
  
"Feeling better?" The medic asked.  
  
Cady nodded in reply, glancing up as Lex walked over to her. Crouching down in front of her, Lex reached out to touch her cheek, smiling a little as she moved into his hand. "You're cold," he commented, casting a frown at the medic. "If this is how you take care of people - "  
  
"It's all right, Lex," Cady said quickly, noticing the darkening expression in Lex's gaze. "It's not as if they have an extra change of clothes or anything. I'm fine."  
  
Still glaring at the medic, who quickly began gathering his things to retreat into the ambulance, Lex stood, taking Cady's hand and pulling her to her feet. Wrapping his arm around her, he pulled her close to offer her some of his own warmth. "We'll get you to the Penthouse and you can take a hot bath."  
  
Eyes widening, Cady looked up at Lex. "We're not going back to Smallville?"  
  
"Not like this you aren't," Lex replied, turning away from her gaze. "I'm going to have enough explaining to do to your uncle without dropping you off on his porch looking like an ice cube."  
  
"But this wasn't your fault!"  
  
Lex ran a hand over his head in slight agitation. "It doesn't matter, Cady. I'm a Luthor. That's all Jonathon Kent sees."  
  
Unable to think of anything to say to refute that statement, Cady remained silent, allowing Lex to guide her down the sidewalk where she looked ahead to see a limousine pulling up to meet them. The driver's door opened and Ron, the security guard from Luthor Towers, climbed out and walked over to them, where he opened the back door.  
  
"Are you all right, Mr. Luthor?" He asked, his gaze sweeping over both Cady and Lex. "I am sorry I wasn't here sooner."  
  
Lex waved a hand in dismissal. "You made it in record time, Ron. Just get us back to the Penthouse and everything will be fine."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Cady crawled into the car, sitting back against the leather seat, her gaze sweeping over the cabin before her. She had never been in a limousine before and she hated that she felt so miserable for her first time in one. It was warm though, and that was a small comfort. Wondering what was keeping Lex, she peered out the open door to see that he was speaking quietly with Ron still, their voices lowered to just above a whisper where Cady would have to blatantly eavesdrop to know what was being said. The security guard had a fierce expression on his face, and was saying very little, only nodding occasionally to whatever Lex was telling him. Sighing, Cady curled in to the corner, tucking her feet beneath her on the seat and closed her eyes, hoping she could somehow Will the cold to go away.  
  
"I'd prefer you took care of it, Ron," Lex told the big man before him quietly.  
  
"Not a problem, Mr. Luthor. I don't trust the Metropolis PD anymore than you."  
  
Nodding, Lex moved in to the limousine, only to find Cady asleep in the far corner. As the door closed behind him, he moved over to her, pulling her into his arms and holding her gently against him. She stirred for a moment then drifted off into a peaceful sleep once more. Lex sighed, his gaze moving to the floor of the cabin. What he had said to Cady regarding her uncle blaming him was true but the heart of the matter was how correct Jonathon Kent would be to place the blame fully at his feet. True, the mugging itself had been an accident and could have happened to anyone. But it was the moment that their assailants had realized his identity when it had become dangerous. Had Cady been out with any other man, she would have simply lost her purse, he his wallet and that would have been the end of it. Instead, she had almost been raped and because of his useless attempt to protect her, she had come close to losing her life. Lex had known from the beginning that this relationship was a bad idea and the evening's events only served to further cement that in his mind. But what could he do? He had promised her to give them a chance. Perhaps this would force Cady to see the light and she would be the one to walk away.  
  
Although, the thought of her doing so bothered him. Lex didn't want to lose Cady. He had become attached all too quickly. He enjoyed her laughter and her warmth and how differently she viewed the world around her compared to the people he was used to. His reasons were selfish and self- serving and he didn't care. Maybe it was part of the whole Luthor attitude not to worry so much about the consequences of what his actions could do to others. But the problem was, he did worry. At least about Cady. He didn't want to see her get hurt and tonight that fear had almost come to fruition. So what was he supposed to do about it?  
  
In no time, Ron brought the car to a halt in front of Luthor's Gate Apartments and the bellman, Carl, stepped forward to open the door. Placing his fingers against Cady's cheek, Lex caressed her skin for a moment gently before leaning over to kiss her.  
  
"Wake up, sweetie," he whispered, smiling at her as her eyes opened to gaze up at him.  
  
This brief moment only served to show how completely trusting Cady was, for Lex knew he would have awoken under similar circumstances much more panicked and alert. But the woman before him was still slightly groggy, and seemed in no hurry to change that state, offering him the softest of smiles as he continued to watch her. Unable to stop himself, Lex leaned in for another quick kiss before climbing out of the limousine and helping her to her feet. Slipping his arm around her waist, he led Cady into the building, taking the private elevator up to the 80th floor where his Penthouse was located.  
  
Cady was slowly waking up, taking in the ornate, mirrored elevator that they stood in and watching the steadily rising numbers on the readout over the door. She glanced over at Lex a little hesitantly. "Will your father mind that we're here?"  
  
Lex looked at her in confusion for a brief moment then smiled. "No. This is my place. My father stays at the mansion in the Heights. That's where I grew up. He was generous enough," and with this there was a tone of derision in his voice, "To give me the Penthouse when I attended college."  
  
"Oh." Well, at least she didn't have to worry about running into the elder Luthor.  
  
The car came to a smooth stop and the doors opened directly into the apartment, the main room spreading out before them in a carpet of white. There were white leather couches and chairs that Cady had no doubt were even softer than they appeared to be and glass coffee tables molded in brushed pewter. The artwork was sparse and, like the castle, accents included various ancient artifacts from civilizations past. She stepped gingerly onto the immaculate carpet as the doors slid shut behind them and Lex entered a code into the keypad, locking them. Cady barely had a chance to glance at the front room as Lex led her down the hallway and into the master bedroom. Stopping beside the closet, he dropped her hand and opened the doors, stepping inside to grab his robe before appearing before her once more and handing it to her.  
  
"Go take a hot bath," he instructed, pointing to a door on the opposite end of the room. "Put that on. I'm going to attempt to call your uncle."  
  
"Do you want me to - "  
  
"No." Lex shook his head. "This is my responsibility. Go get warm."  
  
He was bossing her around like he did at the Plant, and Cady was tempted to snap right back at him, but she could tell that Lex was simply upset over everything that had occurred and the upcoming phone call to her uncle. She didn't envy him the task. Neither did she wish to add to his list of worries, so she quietly nodded and moved toward the bathroom door. Hearing Lex leave the room behind her, Cady stopped halfway to her destination and took a moment to look around.  
  
It wasn't the castle but the Penthouse was just as elegantly appointed only in a much more modern fashion. Like the castle, she considered it more as a museum, where she was terribly afraid to touch anything for fear of moving it out of place. Cady couldn't help but wonder if Lex had grown up in such a home? Where he had never been allowed to run through the halls, slide down the stairs and play with toys wherever he so chose. Come to think of it, Lex didn't seem the type to have ever played with toys. She had the feeling that if she gave him an Etch-A-Sketch, he would likely tear it apart to see how the thing worked. Grinning a little at the thought, she knew she would have to buy him one soon, just to see him do that.  
  
The bathroom was even bigger than the one in Lionel's office and it too had a Jacuzzi tub which Cady found herself silently thanking the designers for. Filling it with the hottest water that she could stand, Cady slipped out of her wet clothing and climbed up the steps into the tub. Sinking down into the warm water, she let a sigh of contentment escape her before she reached over and turned on the jets. The instant bubbles worked immediately at soothing her aching muscles and frozen joints and she contemplated momentarily the idea of convincing her uncle to put one of these in the farm house. Of course, the bathroom upstairs wasn't big enough, but maybe they could put one in the basement. Laughing silently at the thought of her uncle's reply to such an idea, Cady closed her eyes and sank further into the jet-churned water.  
  
As he had expected, the call to the Kents had not gone very well and Lex stood staring at the phone in his hand for a long while, trying to reconcile in his head why it was that he very much longed for respect from the one man he would never receive it. Why did he even try? Jonathon Kent had been more than ready to drive straight to Metropolis to pick up his niece, and Lex had visions of him showing up at the Penthouse with shotgun in hand. Luckily, Martha had taken the phone and presented a much calmer and more understanding attitude towards the situation. She assured Lex that bringing Cady home tomorrow morning first thing would be fine and thanked him for telling them the truth of the evening's events. Before hanging up, Martha had promised that she would settle her husband, no doubt having the same thoughts as he that Cady's uncle would likely shoot Lex if she didn't do something.  
  
For a moment, Lex considered going back to the bathroom to tell Cady that all was well in the Kent household but he stopped himself before he made it out of the living room, knowing that she likely wouldn't appreciate having him just walk in unannounced. Changing his mind, he walked over to the bar and poured a glass of scotch from the decanter, taking it in hand and moved over to the terrace doors where he stared out at the cityscape before him. Dealing with someone as innocent as Cady O'Rourke had Lex rethinking a lot of things, constantly. Not that he completely minded. It was refreshing, knowing that the woman he was seeing had never been with anyone but him, was learning everything she knew from him. Not to mention it made him feel powerful, which he could admit was beyond arrogant for him to feel, but still Lex felt as if he had control over this situation like no other. And yet, at the same time, he was smart enough to know that when it came to Cady, he really had no control at all.  
  
Lex had no idea how long he had been standing there when he heard Cady's soft footfalls move down the hall and into the main room. He remained staring out the window for a few moments, before turning to find his guest standing in his robe, her hair wet and brushed off of her face, looking positively adorable as she stared at the floor below her.  
  
Smiling to himself, Lex walked over to stand in front of her, taking another sip of scotch before asking, "Have a nice bath?"  
  
"Yes. Thank you." She glanced up at him momentarily, and found herself reaching out to touch the dark bruise on his cheek. "What about you? Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," he assured her with a tight smile. "I heal quickly."  
  
"Oh." Cady nodded, pulling her hand back before returning her gaze to the plush carpet. "Did you. Have you called the farm?"  
  
"I did. Your uncle is on his way with a shotgun."  
  
Cady's eyes shot up to his in an expression of panic. "Lex, he - "  
  
The smile broke out before he could stop it. "I'm kidding, Cady. Everything is fine."  
  
Her relief was immediately evident but Lex wasn't quick enough to move away from the punch to his arm that Cady gave him. "That was mean. Not even worth joking about."  
  
Rubbing his upper arm as if she had actually hurt him, Lex replied with a continued smirk, "It was a half-truth. He did sound ready to come out here with a gun. But then Mrs. Kent got on the phone and assured me everything was fine as long as I had you home first thing tomorrow morning."  
  
"If she knew how horribly you tease me, she would have let my uncle come to get me," Cady pouted before glancing back at Lex with a slow smile.  
  
"I don't tease." Lex stepped closer to her until their thighs were touching. Raising the edge of his glass to beneath her jaw, he tipped her head back, bringing his mouth to her throat. "I never tease," he whispered against the tender skin before pressing his lips against it in a gentle kiss. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

IMPROBABLE EDEN  
  
  
  
CHAPTER ELEVEN  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to Sothys for turning me on to Bird York  
  
and suggesting the song "Open Wider" for Lex and Cady. Also to my friendly inspiration, Rael, who leads me to ideas through her brilliant RPG posts.  
  
  
  
Like a mantaray gliding serene through strange farmland,  
  
newly runaway, I got away clean in your car,  
  
in your hands.  
  
Sliding the warm black tongue highway,  
  
your hands there, so smooth, between my legs  
  
the cornfields sigh with freedom  
  
Feel the world open wider  
  
(turning me inside out)  
  
Open Wider - Bird York  
  
  
  
Cady's breath escaped her at the feather-like touch and she found herself grasping his waist in an attempt to steady her legs. It only succeeded in bringing his body closer to hers and, at the contact, his teeth grazed over her neck before he nipped lightly, causing a half-ticklish, half-painful sensation to sweep over her. Unable to bring her head back down because of the hold of his glass, Cady felt helpless and vulnerable and just slightly thrilled as he continued to move his mouth over her skin, his tongue darting out to caress its way up to her jaw before streaking back downward to her collarbone. Lex nipped with his teeth again and she heard a strange whimper that sounded as if it was her voice. Her legs were quickly turning to jelly and she was about to ask if they could sit down when he tipped the glass further and the cool liquor streamed in a steady trickle down her throat, past the folds of the robe where it disappeared into the valley between her breasts. Swallowing hard at the slight tickle, it wasn't long before another whimper escaped her as Lex's hand moved up to part the cloth only slightly, enough for his tongue to press against her where the line of scotch ended and lick his way up to her chin. His mouth closed over the tip for a moment then continued upwards to finally claim her lips.  
  
Cady could do little more than hang on as he teased and played with her mouth, drawing her lower lip in between his teeth, sucking on it, pulling it lightly before letting go only to start the process all over again with her upper lip. She felt like she was being devoured and found herself not minding at all. A dull thud of something falling to the floor pulled her thoughts away from the onslaught for a moment but as she felt Lex's arms move around her waist, pulling her flush against him, Cady realized he had only dropped the glass he was holding. Her practical mind wanted to mention that it might stain the carpet but the inclination was quickly swept away as his tongue pushed past her lips, caressing her palette and gums and stroking across her own tongue.  
  
Pulling back from the kiss, his mouth still hovering over hers, Lex offered a small smile to the child/woman in his arms. His fingers reached up to brush against her cheek tenderly. "Everything okay?"  
  
Licking her suddenly parched lips, Cady nodded. "Y-yes. But you d-dropped your g-glass."  
  
Lex watched her a moment longer before shrugging just as she had expected. "Someone will clean it."  
  
He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before leaning in to continue the worship of her skin with his mouth, beginning at her ear and moving slowly down the column of her throat. Cady felt his lips against her collarbone and shuddered slightly at the sensation. His hands gripped her waist momentarily, holding her close before his fingers skated across the cloth of her robe over her stomach and the belt suddenly loosened, cool air caressing her skin as the folds of the cloth parted. Grasping his shoulders with her hands, Cady's knees trembled.  
  
"Lex. " She began nervously.  
  
"Shhh," he assured her softly, kissing her throat, the lobe of her ear, finally her cheek. "When you want me to stop, just say so." The backs of his knuckles brushed across her belly, sending a tingling sensation over her skin, from her hair to her feet. She felt his breath against her ear, the tip of his nose nuzzling her cheek. "Slowly, Cady," Lex whispered. "Slowly."  
  
She didn't understand what he meant; she didn't care. Lex's hands gripped her waist again, pulling her against him as he claimed her mouth, kissing her until she was breathless, until she could barely stand on her own, until she had no idea where they were or how they had gotten there. Cady closed her eyes and felt his warmth and the smoothness of his tongue against hers and the sharp taste of scotch. Briefly, she wondered if it were possible to get drunk on Lex, on his taste and his scent and the hard strength of his body against hers. His hands moved upwards, his fingers brushing against the underside of her breasts lightly before moving back down over her stomach. Cady heard herself whimper again and thought she couldn't have possibly lost complete control over her reactions. But by the smile on Lex's mouth against hers, she knew had.  
  
Cady almost whimpered once again, though this time in disappointment, as Lex stepped back from her, pulling his mouth away from hers and half- smiling at her - a predatory, possessive smile that sent of shiver of expectation down her back. Reaching out, Lex grasped the edges of her robe in his hands and slowly pushed it off of her shoulders, allowing it to puddle at her feet. The heat of embarrassment quickly swept over her, filling her face with warmth as Cady dropped her eyes to the floor and sought for a way to cover herself with her hands. But before she could do so, Lex caught her wrists and pulled them to her sides, holding them there for a moment as if daring her to move them again. And then he loosened his hold and reached up to cup her chin, lifting her gaze to his.  
  
"Don't," he demanded softly.  
  
"Lex, I've never - "  
  
"I know." Another smile, then his gaze swept over her.  
  
Lex knew very well that he was the first man to look on Cady's unclothed form. He had no intention of making love to her, of taking from her the innocence which had been so heavily guarded all of these years. Well, at least, he hadn't started out with those intentions. But as he continued to enjoy the sight of her body, he wondered if maybe he wouldn't be changing his mind. Cady had long legs, as he had expected, slightly muscular from years of horseback riding, attached to well-rounded hips that flared out nicely from a waist that was tinier than one would believe. She wasn't thin - not like the aspiring models he had dated in the past -- her ribs were barely noticeable and her stomach was slightly rounded. Her breasts were beautiful; high and full and so pale that her veins carrying her life's blood were readily visible through her skin. Lex found he couldn't wait to wrap his lips around a dark nipple and suckle one of the orbs, wondering how reactive Cady would be to the touch. He was tempted to throw her to the ground and take her then and there but his lifelong training set in and Lex grabbed hold of his emotions, forcing them back, tempering his desire and reminding himself that he was the experienced one here. No need to behave like a randy 16 year old virgin.  
  
Knowing he was tormenting her, Lex watched silently a few moments longer, hiding the smile he felt at the continued color of embarrassment that flushed her skin as the minutes ticked by. What he wanted was for her to feel comfortable with him, and he would wait however long that it took for that to occur. Though the blush was enchanting, Lex didn't want Cady to fear him. He wanted her to enjoy his perusal of her body, in hopes that she would feel a bit more bold when it came his turn to bare all. Finally ceasing the torment, Lex took a step inward and reached out to her, skimming his hands over her shoulders and down, barely brushing his palms across the tips of her breasts before moving back up again to grasp her upper arms.  
  
"Beautiful," he breathed against her cheek, kissing her temple once then returning his mouth to her neck.  
  
Cady shivered once, relaxing against him, her palms flat against the lapels of his jacket as she closed her eyes, losing herself for the moment in the comfort of his lips and tongue on her skin. She didn't for a moment believe that he found her beautiful, not when Lex Luthor could have any woman he wanted and had likely dated supermodels. It was more probable, in her mind, that he hadn't wished to hurt her feelings, fearing that she would return to the farm and tell her aunt and uncle what a horrible letch that he was. But if what he wanted to do was pretend, then so could she. Besides, there was something about Lex, about just being with him -- the way he looked at her, spoke to her, touched her -- that made Cady feel beautiful, and maybe that was enough.  
  
"Are you cold?" Lex asked quietly against her ear when he felt her shudder. "C'mere."  
  
Stepping away from her, Lex took her hand and pulled her over to the fireplace where he motioned for her to sit down on the rug beside it. Leaning over, he turned the handle, igniting the gas, causing the flames to flicker to life. Pulling her knees up against her chest, Cady watched silently as he moved over to the couch and grabbed some large pillows, tossing them down beside her, then he toed off his shoes and slipped out of his jacket, laying it on the chair.  
  
"Thirsty?"  
  
Cady shook her head mutely as Lex moved over to the bar, taking a bottle of Ty Nant from the small refrigerator before walking back over and sitting beside her on the rug. Setting the bottle down on the tile of the hearth, he reached behind her and began arranging the pillows, fluffing them. Lex then reclined back against them, picking up his bottle once more, opening it, taking a silent drink, his eyes never leaving her. Cady wrapped her arms a little more tightly around her legs, hoping that the pounding of her heart wasn't as obvious to him as it was to her. She was just beginning to feel a tad vulnerable and frightened all over again when Lex set the bottle back down and leaned over her, placing his hands on either side of her body against the rug and moving in for another kiss.  
  
This one was gentler than previously but just as possessive, leaving no doubt between them as to who was in control. Cady did not resist as Lex pushed her back against the pillows, his hands moving up to hold her by the waist, his thumbs moving in lazy circles over her skin to calm her as he continued to distract with his mouth slanting against hers. Slowly, his hands moved upwards, his fingers brushing over the undersides of her breasts, teasing the skin lightly until he felt Cady pushing into his touch, silently seeking more. At the encouragement, Lex moved his hand over her left breast, palming the nipple into a hard bud as beneath him Cady moaned against his mouth. The sound was enough make him forget control for the moment as he felt himself harden to the point of pain and he deepened the kiss as his fingers took the place of his palm, pinching gently. She shifted beneath him and Lex felt a slight tremble, enough to make him pull slightly away from her mouth though his hands remained where they were.  
  
"Remember," he told her softly. "Whenever you become uncomfortable with what I'm doing, just say stop. Do you understand?"  
  
Cady lifted her gaze to his and found the strength somewhere to nod, though currently all of her attention was focused on his hands and the sensations he was eliciting throughout her body. Certainly she had touched herself before out of curiosity, and there had been those dates in the cab of some pickup truck during which she had been groped in the dark, but nothing beyond roaming fingers over the cloth of her bra. This was something different altogether and, for some reason, the only thought that could register in her mind was the want/need/desire for more.  
  
Lex must have sensed her enjoyment. "Does this feel good?" He asked.  
  
Reddening a little, Cady bit her lower lip but nodded in reply. She received a smile in response to her answer and another quick kiss against her mouth before Lex continued down her throat and over her collarbone again.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that," he spoke against her skin. "Because its only going to get better."  
  
Cady tried to imagine better and couldn't, not until his lips closed over a nipple and a small cry of surprise and pleasure escaped her. Lex suckled the sensitive skin gently, more than pleased with her uninhibited reaction to the sensations. One hand drifted back down over her belly, caressing her hip, before moving inward between her thighs. He felt her jump at the contact and freeze and Lex waited with her, his hand unmoving as his tongue flicked over the hard bud between his lips. The moment he felt her body relax once more against him, his hand continued its exploration, moving through the silken curls to slide into the warmth beneath. He heard Cady gasp above him and he pulled his mouth away from her breast, moving up to kiss her soothingly as his fingers gently probed and teased.  
  
"Shhhh," he whispered against her mouth, kissing her lips tenderly. "Don't think, Cady. Just feel."  
  
Don't think. That had been the problem; she had been thinking. A little too much. Thinking about how stupid and inexperienced and boring she must seem to him, how frightened she was of doing the wrong thing, how much she enjoyed everything he was doing to her but she didn't want to appear overly enthusiastic. Cady simply didn't know what to do. But at Lex's words, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to just feel everything - every touch, every kiss, every stroke of his tongue and the brush of his clothing against her skin. And it was like a symphony of sensations and it all seemed meant to drive her mad. Her hips began moving of their own accord, pushing against Lex's hand and she felt herself redden at the reaction but Lex seemed encouraged by it, his kisses growing more aggressive, his touch more insistent. A groan threatened to escape her but Cady bit her lip, trying to hold it back. Unfortunately she felt Lex still his movements, and remove his lips from her skin. She opened her eyes to find him watching her.  
  
"Don't hold back, Cady," he told her, his tone slightly scolding. "If it feels good, I want you to let me know. However your body feels necessary to express itself."  
  
Could she do that? It didn't matter. Lex returned his attention to her breasts, lapping at the untouched nipple with his tongue and some kind of sound issued from her throat. His hand continued its own form of torture, finger pressing against the swollen nub, rubbing rhythmically. Cady's hands crept around the back of his neck, curling against the collar of his shirt and pulling him to her, holding him in place as her hips continued to move into his hand. Smiling as her inhibitions seemed to melt away, Lex allowed his thumb to take over while his fingers delved further into the wet warmth beneath his hand, brushing against her and finally sliding one finger further inside, exploring the tight sheath. He nearly groaned as the thought of burying himself deeply within her consumed him and the pain of wanting to take her became almost unbearable. But no, he had promised himself not tonight and he meant it. This night was about her.  
  
Keeping that thought in mind, he moved away from her breasts, kissing her belly, tracing the edge of her rib cage with his tongue while Cady began to writhe more emphatically beneath him. Lex hesitated at her belly button for a moment, teasing the indentation with his tongue, circling it over and over as the whimpers from the woman beneath him increased. He nipped gently at the skin of her abdomen before trailing a path of soft kisses to her hip, her thigh. Slowly, quietly insistent, he pushed her legs apart and moved between them, kissing her inner thigh lightly before taking her with his mouth. He laved at the core of her with his tongue before tenderly grabbing the swollen nub between his lips and suckling gently. Cady's hips rose up to meet him in silent offering, her cries growing louder. Lex reached up with one hand to grab hold of hers, her fingers instantly lacing through his, while the other he lay possessively against her belly, caressing her. Squeezing her hand in encouragement, he continued to pleasure her until she cried out his name and he felt her body shuddering against him.  
  
One minute Cady was certain she couldn't handle any more of the incredible sensations that were coiling up into a tight ball within her. She thought she would break Lex's fingers from the need she felt for something to let go. Then it hit, a million stars exploding before her eyes, the coil springing loose deep within, her entire being on fire. She heard herself cry out Lex's name and then fell into soft whimpers as her body trembled uncontrollably, her heart racing, her breath ragged. She couldn't move as Lex rose up over her, laying his body against hers, his clothing scraping at her sensitive skin. She wanted to wriggle beneath him but could barely lift a finger to do so. Cady could feel Lex watching her, and opened her eyes to find him smiling smugly. At any other time, she probably would have slapped him for such an expression but at the moment she found herself smiling in return.  
  
"I think Cady O'Rourke enjoyed herself," he commented softly, his tone arrogant and self-congratulatory.  
  
"Maybe," she whispered in reply, color staining her cheeks.  
  
Lex raised an eyebrow at that and then leaned in to kiss her. Cady could taste herself on his lips and while it was completely foreign to her, she just knew that if she thought about it too long, it would likely embarrass her to no end. She felt him wrap his arms around her, then he laid back against the pillows, pulling her over and on top of him, his mouth never leaving hers. Sighing in contentment, the languid pleasure still settling within her body, the soft feel of Lex's lips against hers, Cady was certain she would be quite happy to stay right there forever. Lex's fingers moved through her hair, gathering at the back of her head, pulling her toward him to deepen the kiss. She found the strength once more to squirm, his clothing still not quite comfortable against her skin. Wanting to remedy that, her fingers pushed between them, working at the buttons on his shirt until she could feel his chest and stomach beneath her. She reached up, fighting to push the cloth from his shoulders until she felt him chuckling beneath her.  
  
Pulling away from the kiss, Cady looked down at him in frustration. "A little help would be appreciated," she commented.  
  
"Yes. But not quite as much fun as watching you struggle," came the retort.  
  
Cady made a face which caused Lex to chuckle again but he sat up and removed his shirt anyway, much to her pleasure. She pushed him back against the pillows, her fingers moving over him in exploration, feeling the curve of every muscle, the dip of each indentation, the strength in his arms and the way his stomach flexed beneath her touch. She glanced up to find Lex watching her guardedly, as if worried about something that she could not quite fathom. Keeping her eyes locked with his, she leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against a nipple, causing one of his eyebrows to raise. Still unable to discern the expression he was giving her, Cady returned her attention to the body beneath her, her fingers moving lightly over his stomach before she bent once more to kiss his belly button. Laying her cheek against his belly, she stared down at the front of his trousers for a moment then brushed her hand over him, feeling the hard length of his sex beneath her fingers.  
  
"Cady - " Lex began.  
  
But she cut him off. "I want to see you, Lex."  
  
The sound he made was somewhere between a laugh and a gasp as she touched him again. "I don't think you're ready for that, Cady."  
  
"Yes, I am," she countered, turning her head a little to look up at him.  
  
Lex closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Then I don't think I'm ready for that."  
  
"Please, Lex. " Cady watched as he closed his eyes with a sigh and knew that was his silent way of granting her permission without actually saying it.  
  
Turning her head back to the way it had been, she slowly undid the buckle on his belt, sliding it through the loops, then released the button and pulled down the zipper. Sitting back up, she reached out and grabbed the waist of his pants, carefully pulling them down to reveal black silk boxers which stood out against his pale skin, and if she hadn't been alerted to his desire before, the tenting of the material was enough to clue her in now. Glancing up, Cady found Lex watching her, his expression once more guarded, as if waiting for something that she didn't understand. Feeling the need to reassure him with a touch, she found herself reaching out to stroke his stomach, the way he had done with her.  
  
After a few moments, she reached into the flap of his boxers to touch him. His skin was even warmer than she had imagined and very smooth, like hot, hard marble. It hit her then that there was absolutely no hair present. Curiously, she slid his boxers down, wanting to see everything for herself. His sex was certainly nicer to look at than she had thought and she loved the way it twitched in reaction to her touch and her gaze. Cady ran her fingers over the tip, watching in fascination as a drop glistened on the head. Swiping it off, she rubbed it between her fingertips for a moment before returning her gaze to the view before her.  
  
Running her hand once more over him, her fingers lightly touching his groin, she commented quietly with wonder, "You're hairless everywhere."  
  
Watching her closely, Lex had planned on helping her with his pants, but she seemed to be doing fine all on her own. What he hadn't expected was for her to touch his stomach, and when she did so, he'd been forced to repress a sigh of satisfaction. When she had finally touched him, the anticipation had become tremendous, and a very small sigh escaped before he could stop it. He noticed his breathing became heavier as she continued.  
  
As endearing as Lex found her curiosity and exploration, he was beginning to rethink what he had allowed her to do. The only consolation he had was that the light was low, but her hands and eyes still noticed how different he was. So many partners had laughed or worse yet, become repulsed. Silently, he told himself that no matter the unease, if he and Cady were going to continue to have fun together, this was something they needed to address.  
  
Shifting again under her observation, he replied, "Yes. From the meteors. Does it bother you?"  
  
"No," Cady replied softly, continuing to skim her fingers over the skin before her, quietly marveling at how soft he was. "I think you're beautiful."  
  
Curious to feel exactly how soft he was, she laid her head down against his stomach, her cheek rubbing against the skin where she could see him even more closely. She wrapped her fingers around the hard shaft, finding that she could barely get her hand around the girth, then began to move slowly upwards, her fingers trailing. His penis jerked in response to the touch and Cady realized the movement must be correct. She slid her hand down and then back up again, while turning her head just slightly to kiss his belly.  
  
"Does that feel good?" She asked in a quiet whisper.  
  
Lex took a moment to respond because as she had placed her head on his stomach, his mind saw the little innocent in his lap doing a lot more then just touching him, and he tried quickly to banish the thought. The image only added to his enjoyment as her hand moved.  
  
At her question, he breathed out, "Yes." Now that he knew she meant what she said, that his lack of hair was not an issue with her, he got a hold of himself and forced out his next idea. "You don't have to throw me kind words. I know what I am, and beautiful is not it."  
  
Cady frowned, wondering how someone as perfect in appearance as he was couldn't possibly see it. Lifting her head up, she moved her body over his, keeping her hand on him, continuing to move it against his sex, as she brought her face level with his.  
  
"Maybe people have different perceptions of beautiful. I look in the mirror and I see nothing that anyone would even consider pretty. But you seem to believe otherwise." Cady stared into his blue eyes for a moment, thinking that if she knew anything about poetry, she could write entire sonnets about him. "I think you are beautiful. Every time I look at you."  
  
Leaning down, she kissed him gently.  
  
Lex accepted the kiss, closing his eyes to her as her mouth claimed his. Her eyes had told him he was beautiful, and her kiss was telling him the same. It didn't make any sense to Lex, and he couldn't allow himself to believe that it was true.  
  
Cady moved her mouth away from his and down his cheek to his neck, kissing there lightly as her hand continued to stroke him until she decided to try some of the things she enjoyed when he did them to her. She drew some of his skin gently into her mouth, sucking on it, her teeth grazing over it lightly. Her hand on his penis strengthened it's grip slightly as it moved upwards, reaching the tip, her fingernails drawing over it teasingly.  
  
Her hand strengthening around his sex coupled with her fingernails made Lex reflexively move in her hands, and he wanted to thrust once in the joy of what she was doing, but he remained still. Licking his lips once in frustration of needing some kind of release, even if it wasn't the one he knew would eventually come, he forced himself not to outwardly react to her touch more than he already had. He could understand how the little innocent beside him could so completely throw his control out of whack. It wasn't his usual behavior and he reached deep inside for the strength that he knew dwelt within.  
  
Pulling away from his neck suddenly, Cady looked up at him and asked, "Am I doing something wrong? Are you not enjoying yourself?"  
  
His eyes opened as soon as her mouth left. He looked at her in confusion, "Very much. You are not doing anything wrong."  
  
"Then men react to things differently?" She asked quietly. "How am I... how does a woman know a man is enjoying himself? I mean, if you do not... that is if your body does not react with the same... " Cady sighed. She was becoming frustrated at her inability to say what she was thinking. Trying again, she told him, "When you were touching me, I had to move, had to be a part of it. Even though you were doing the touching, I felt my moving into your touch would make it better. Are men not the same?"  
  
Lex looked at her for a long moment deciding how to explain without revealing too much about his own need for self-control. Touching her face, he said, "Everyone is different, Cady. But from what I've seen, most women are more responsive. Don't get me wrong - there are plenty of men exist who get into it just as much if not more. On the other hand, I have been with women who simply lie there and wait for me to finish.  
  
"There are many factors involved: your partner and familiarity with that partner, your mood, your upbringing, what is being done, the situation and setting.I could probably go on. But, don't be embarrassed by expressing yourself. The more responsive my partner is, the more I enjoy what we do."  
  
So either he was telling her he wasn't the responsive type or she was doing something wrong or he wasn't comfortable with her... or something. Accepting his words without question, since she knew he was much more experienced than she was, Cady laid her head down on his chest, her gaze turning to watch her hand as it continued to stroke him. She wondered to herself what she could do to make it more enjoyable for him but she was at a loss. Would two hands feel better? Should she go faster? Or slower? Was she gripping too hard or not hard enough? Cady bit her lip to keep from crying from frustration and admitted to herself that she was just going to have to ask someone for some in-depth information, whether she wanted to or not.  
  
Angling her head back up, she returned to kissing and nipping at Lex's neck.  
  
Lex couldn't tell if he had eased her mind or not, but a big part of him thought probably not. Perhaps he should have mentioned that she shouldn't expect much input from him verbally or physically, but he thought she already knew that about him. If not, she would. Even her hold on him seemed to change to reflect something was wrong. He was going to ask what it was, but she returned to his neck and thought was becoming more difficult. He breathed in sharply once because of what she was doing and decided to cover it up by asking her a question immediately after, "Did my explanation clear up your questions?"  
  
"Yes. It did. Thank you," she replied against his neck before kissing it again.  
  
Cady liked kissing him. She thought his skin tasted very good and he always smelled so wonderful; she figured she could do that forever. Smiling a little at the thought, she moved her mouth to just beneath his ear, her tongue snaking out to lick him there before sucking his earlobe between her lips and drawing on it gently. Her free hand joined the other and together both continued to move in a strong, caressing motion against the shaft of his sex.  
  
Lex wasn't sure how long she stroked him, but it couldn't have been much at all. With all of the buildup, he didn't expect he could hold out much longer and her mouth on his ear was not helping matters. He found his eyes closing once more as both hands now touched him, surprised again by how his body was reacting to her. Cady knew little of what she was doing, but her enthusiasm and need to please made up for it, as did the soft, gentle warmth of her hands. Lex could distinctly feel every part of her body against his own and that in itself was sending his senses reeling. He knew his hips hand begun to move into her hand, even though he had silently ordered them not to. He knew that the barely-whispered groans breaking the silence were coming from his throat. Unfortunately for his much-regaled self-control, before he knew what was happening Lex cried out, his body shuddering as he sat up, pushing her gently aside as he came hard, spilling onto himself and the white carpet beneath them.  
  
Collapsing back against the pillows, Lex willed his breathing to calm as he felt Cady move against him, curling into his side, her head pillowed against his shoulder. Closing his eyes, he tried to still the unexpected emotions that were crashing through him, wave after wave, in the aftermath of an act that typically meant little more beyond the pleasure it gave to him. But this time. he had lost all control. Cady, an inexperienced virgin, had little more than touched him, little more than looked at him with her wide, guileless eyes and he had turned into a shuddering, out of control teenager. It would have been embarrassing had the woman he was with knew any better.  
  
Her hand was currently splayed over his stomach, her fingers gently caressing his skin and her hair felt soft and comforting against his neck. Cady was obviously content laying against him, he could even feel the smile on her face, the glow of happiness that surrounded her and gave off both light and warmth. And the worst of it was, he felt the pull, he felt his own need to welcome it in, wrap himself in the silent comfort it was offering. Lex could so easily close his eyes and fall to sleep there, holding Cady against him, safe from the outside world with her innocence and gentleness protecting them. He could. It wouldn't take much. Not much more than a leap of faith that Lex was certain was nowhere to be found within him. That kind of faith, that kind of belief in someone, was far beyond what he believed he had the ability to give. From the beginning, Cady had been unexpected, uninvited and not very welcome. Somewhere along the way, he had stopped fighting, knowing that it wouldn't last, couldn't last.  
  
And yet, here they were and a new dimension had been added and Lex didn't want to accept it.  
  
Frowning, he gently moved Cady away from his side and sat up, running his hand over his bare scalp in aggravation. He had to take care of this before it got out of hand (or more out of hand than it already was). Rising to his feet, he grabbed the robe from the floor and tossed it to Cady. Without looking back at her, he said, "You might want to get some sleep. You're welcome to my bed. I'm going to take a shower."  
  
Lex didn't mean for it to come out wrong, to hurt her, or anything like that. He just knew it had to end here, that it couldn't continue, that it would be much worse for her in the end if it did. He wanted to tell her that. He wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss her and tell her how wonderful she made him feel and what an angel he thought she was and that if he could - oh, if he could - he would lock her away in his castle and throw away the key and she would belong to him always. But some things couldn't be and this whatever it was between them, this nameless something that Lex was afraid to attach a label to, it had to stop. He would make it stop before it was too late. He didn't even glance back as he walked from the room.  
  
Silently, Cady watched as Lex disappeared around the corner toward the bedroom.  
  
What had just happened?  
  
She clutched the robe in her grasp for a long moment, fighting the rising flood of tears that seemed entirely childless and foolish to allow to flow, before slowly sliding her arms into the garment and tying it around her waist. Climbing unsteadily to her feet, Cady looked around the room, as if something nearby would explain to her what had gone wrong, what she had done to send Lex scurrying away from her so suddenly. But the room, and everything in it, was silent.  
  
Wrapping her arms tightly around her waist, Cady walked quietly to the bedroom, glancing toward the bathroom where the light streamed onto the carpet from beneath the closed door and the sound of the shower wasn't quite enough o block out all thoughts. She stared at the enormous bed with the burgundy-colored down comforter and king size pillows and thought it looked very cold and very lonely.  
  
What had she done? Why had Lex walked away?  
  
Taking a deep breath, still fighting back the tears, Cady pulled down the blankets and crawled onto the mattress, huddling down beneath the covers while her attention continued to drift to the sound of the shower in the wall behind her. She didn't understand Lex, that much she could readily admit. And she wasn't certain if she ever would, no matter how much time they spent together. She understood that Lionel's idea of parenting had left his son with emotional scarring that would likely never be erased, that the loss of his mother had left Lex simultaneously wanting and rejecting love and that the world and people he had grown up in had left him bitter and cynical. But if Lex chose to never let her in, to never accept what she was so willing to give to him without expectations or designs for something more, then they were doomed before they even had a chance to begin. Cady had believed she had seen a chink in his armor a few times that evening but just as suddenly as they had appeared, all traces were gone. He had walked away from her as effectively as if she hadn't even been in the room. And she simply didn't know how to deal with that. Not when she had invested her entire heart into him. Wiping in frustration at the tears that had escaped, Cady closed her eyes, allowing the sound of the shower and the clean scent of the Egyptian cotton sheets to lull her into a restless sleep.  
  
After his shower, Lex emerged from the bathroom impeccably dressed and feeling a little more like himself until his gaze settled on the sleeping form in his bed. Throughout the shower, he had done his best to put Cady from his mind, keeping his thoughts focused on the Plant and ideas he had for changes he wanted to see made, improvements. But now the entire day and the pleasure he had felt from it came back to him and, inexplicably, he was drawn to the bed, sitting gingerly on the edge of it, silently watching the sleeping form before him. Her eyes were slightly puffy and the tracks of dried tears colored her cheeks. Anger with himself for hurting such a gentle creature flowed through him but Lex stilled it quickly, telling himself that it was for the best. The past few weeks had given him a peek into a world that he otherwise would have never known but it was over now. Cady needed to forget him, needed to find someone more like her, from the world she understood and loved. And he needed to go back to being the Luthor heir, the person he was born to become.  
  
Reaching out, Lex lightly, brushed his fingers over her cheek, a final touch. He leaned in and kissed her cheek, lingering for a moment, memorizing the familiar and loved scent of her. This was the last time he would touch something so innocent and pure, the last time he would have a chance to know what his life could have been like, were he someone else. He wanted to remember and carry it with him always.  
  
***  
  
The drive back to Smallville the next morning was silent. Cady sat staring out the passenger window, watching as the open fields flew past her, the scenery never changing but seemingly becoming dimmer the nearer to Smallville they drove. Clouds gathered overhead, signaling a coming thunderstorm, for which Cady wasn't too upset, considering the weather appeared to match her mood.  
  
When she had awoken that morning, it was only to find that she was still alone in the large, uncomfortably cool bed. The other side had obviously never been touched. Crawling from the sheets, she had moved quietly out of the bedroom and into the main room to find Lex sitting in a corner of the couch, reading the paper. He was already impeccably dressed and ready to hit the road, a cup of steaming coffee in his hand. She had stood there for a long moment, staring at him, before he finally took the time to look up at her, acknowledge her presence. Cady had trouble remembering what had hurt worse - that he had pretended for so long that she was not there or the cool expression he regarded her with when he did notice her.  
  
"Good morning," he had stated in that bland, uninterested tone of his that Cady hated beyond measure. "I trust you slept well?"  
  
She felt like slapping him. Instead, she replied, "Yes. You?"  
  
Lex nodded. "There's coffee in the kitchen. The doorman brought some warm croissants if you're hungry. Other than that, I have little to offer you."  
  
Cady had a feeling he wasn't talking about food anymore. She remained unmoving as he returned to his paper, effectively ignoring her once again. Clenching her fists at her sides for a moment, she finally found the courage to call out, "Lex."  
  
"Yes?" He didn't even bother to look. Just kept his gaze focused on the copy of the Daily Planet in his well-manicured hands.  
  
Her courage quickly fled. "I. nothing." Turning, Cady walked into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee, placed a croissant on a plate and returned to the bedroom to take a shower and dress.  
  
They had spoken little to one another since. When Cady had followed Lex to the street below, she thought that they would be taking the limo back to Smallville and, being in that space together with nothing to occupy either of them, they would be forced to converse. Instead, she discovered that a brand new car, a dark blue Porsche, had been delivered and Lex was able to focus on driving, instead of paying any attention to her. And for the next two hours, he did so with a singular purpose, shifting gears a little too forcefully, taking turns without slowing and weaving in and out of traffic without a care for what might be around them. Cady had tried to convince herself that he knew what he was doing, but most of the trip was spent white-knuckled and tense.  
  
Twice, she had tried to start a conversation. Once she had asked about work at the Plant the next week and received little more than a grunt in reply. The second time she had mentioned a camping trip that Clark and her were planning with some friends and would he like to join them? Lex had completely ignored the question, finding interest in playing with the stereo instead. Cady had almost demanded in that moment to let her out but, in the middle of Kansas on I-70 early on a Sunday morning, she could be waiting for quite some time before someone actually happened by to pick her up. So she had simply sat back in her seat and glared out the window and thought of all of the painful things she would like to do to the man sitting next to her. Things like driving a railroad spike through his head, smashing his fingers one by one with a hammer and throwing him into a vat of razors and lemon juice. After a few minutes of picturing such horrors and the screaming they would cause Lex to do, Cady was feeling much better, even to the point of smiling, be it an awful, evil smile full of malice as it was.  
  
It was with great relief that Cady watched out the windshield as Lex pulled up the gravel road to the Kent farm. Finally, the torture of sitting in such tense silence would be over and she could go talk to Clark and demand to know what was up with his extremely screwed up, rich friend.  
  
"I'm going to be out of town on business for my father for the next few days," Lex commented in a cool tone as he pulled the car to a stop. He didn't even bother turning the ignition off.  
  
Cady turned to glare at him, she really wanted to demand an explanation, to scream at him for being such an insensitive jerk, to tell him she should have listened to her uncle and all of his warnings. But something inside of her held her back. She continued to watch Lex silently for a long moment, finally noting that he appeared to be as tense as she felt and he couldn't seem to meet her eyes.  
  
Last night, he could have had anything that he wanted to take. She would have willingly given it to him, had offered it to him. But Lex had held back, had told her not yet, had instead taken the time to show her how wonderful intimacy between two people could be. He had practically worshipped her body, asking for nothing in return. It could have been different. This morning could have been much worse for her. But Lex had cared last night; he hadn't planned on taking advantage of her, he hadn't planned on hurting her. And he obviously hadn't planned on whatever had happened to happen.  
  
Lex was afraid.  
  
As the realization washed over her, Cady felt as if she had reached some sort of epiphany. Lex was afraid of her and whatever was happening between them. She wasn't what he was used to, and while that was fairly obvious from the beginning, Cady had the feeling that he hadn't counted on responding to her the way he was learning to. His defense mechanism was to pull away, put his shields back in place and make her believe he was a jerk so that she would run off screaming back to the farm. She almost smiled. Obviously, Lex had never encountered the stubbornness of an O'Rourke before.  
  
Instead of snapping at him in reply as she had originally planned to do, Cady leaned over and kissed his cheek. "All right. Take care, Lex, and don't work too hard," she told him quietly before opening the passenger side door.  
  
As she slid out of the car, she turned back to find Lex staring at her, his expression inscrutable. "I. I'm sorry about last night, Cady," he told her, his tone even.  
  
She knew he was speaking, in part, of the attack. Smiling, Cady shook her head. "I'm not," she replied, specifically ignoring the mugging. "I had a good time, Lex. Thank you."  
  
"I. " He appeared at a loss for a moment and Cady wasn't used to seeing Lex Luthor lose his cool. Apparently, he wasn't either because his brow furrowed as if in confusion and he swallowed once before his jaw seemed to snap together as if in resolution. "You're welcome."  
  
Hiding the smile she felt, Cady took another step back away from the car. "Goodbye, Lex. See you later."  
  
Lex blinked up at her for a moment, as if he had something to say regarding seeing her later. Only Cady knew there was nothing he could say, since she was now interning at the Plant. They would be seeing each other, whether he specifically wanted to or not. Finally, he nodded and turned back into position to drive away. But Cady hadn't closed the door yet and he made no move to put the Porsche in reverse.  
  
"I. " Lex began again and hesitated before finally ending with, "See you later, Cady." He remained unmoving for a long moment as she closed the door and walked towards the yellow farmhouse before shifting the gears into reverse and peeling out of the drive.  
  
Clark watched from the loft as Lex drove off. He had expected his friend to come up and visit for awhile but that obviously wasn't happening. Maybe he had a lot of work to do or something. Rising from his chair, he hurried down the stairs and out the barn to catch Cady as she was walking past.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Cady glanced up in surprise, then wondered why, when she knew her cousin had to have been watching from his usual spot. "Spying again?"  
  
"Looking out a barn door while people drive up to your family's farm isn't exactly spying, Cady Jo," he replied, his eyes scanning her critically. She didn't appear broken in anyway though there were some dark marks, obviously caused by fingers, around her neck. He reached out and touched them gingerly. "The muggers tried to strangle you?"  
  
"One." Cady nodded, her thoughts far from the events of the attack that had occurred the night before. Although, if none of that had happened, she doubted she would have had to have gone through what she did this morning. Lex would have brought her home late last night, they would have kissed and that would have been the end of it. "Guess your parents told you?"  
  
Clark snorted. "Dad was halfway out the door with shotgun in hand ready to drive to the city to get you and kill Lex."  
  
Cady raised an eyebrow at that.  
  
"Okay, maybe the shotgun part isn't true but you get the idea." Taking her arm, Clark began leading her towards the house. "Mom and I had to calm him down together. He was really steamed. You're okay, though, right? I mean, they didn't hurt you beyond those?" He pointed to her neck.  
  
"I'm fine, Clark. Really." Cady didn't feel like giving him details of what occurred. It was an event best left between her and Lex.  
  
"I wish I could have been there."  
  
Cady laughed. "And done what?"  
  
Clark looked as if he were about to say something then changed his mind and simply shook his head.  
  
"There is nothing you could have done," she told him, waiting as he pulled the screen door open and walking into the kitchen. "There simply would have been three of us getting attacked instead of two of us."  
  
It was difficult not to argue. Clark wanted to blurt out that he could have stopped both muggers before anyone could have been hurt, that when the police arrived they would have been unconscious and waiting to be taken to jail. Cady wouldn't have those marks on her neck and his father would have never had to worry because Clark could have taken care of his cousin but he couldn't tell her any of that. He couldn't even apologize for not being there because she would have just given him stranger looks than she was already. Maybe he could convince Lex to only take Cady on dates around Smallville. It would be safer. Well, maybe not when it came to be attacked by mutants or anything, but at least Clark wouldn't have to worry about random acts of violence.  
  
"So where are the parental units?" Cady asked as she walked over to the refrigerator to pull out the jug of milk.  
  
"They went into town to get some new bulbs for planting and drop off a pair of dad's boots that need to be re-soled." Grabbing an apple from the bowl of fruit on the table, Clark sat down and glanced over at his cousin as she took a glass from the cupboard and filled it with the milk. "So why didn't Lex stick around longer? Afraid of running into my dad?"  
  
Turning to lean against the counter, Cady took a sip of her milk and shook her head. "He's being. Lex." She gave a small wave of her hand as if that answered everything.  
  
Clark smirked. "And that means. ?"  
  
She sighed. "You know how he is. fine one moment and then all of a sudden - "  
  
"He closes up and pretends like you're only acquaintances?"  
  
Cady glanced at her cousin, a little shocked. "You've seen that too?"  
  
"I think I'm his favorite target for that behavior." Clark bit into the apple, chewing thoughtfully for a moment before asking, "So what brought it on?"  
  
"I don't think you want the gory details, Clark."  
  
He took another bite of his apple, staring in confusion at his cousin for a moment while he chewed before sudden realization swept over him and he turned three shades redder in color. Swallowing, and unable to meet her eyes, he commented, "I thought that's supposed to make you happy or something."  
  
"Don't ask me," Cady replied, washing out her glass. "I wouldn't know."  
  
Clark grinned, more comfortable now that he knew his cousin was in as uncharted territory as he was. "So, like, what happened? I mean, did you do It?"  
  
"Do 'It'?" Shaking her head, Cady began rummaging around in the cupboards until she found a bag of chips. She walked over to the island to sit across from her cousin. "I don't think I'm going to dignify that with a response."  
  
"Awww, c'mon," Clark pressed. "Inquiring minds wanna know."  
  
"Inquiring minds are going to get slapped upside the head," she warned.  
  
"You are so unfair." Holding the apple in one hand, Clark reached into the bag of chips with other and withdrew a handful, setting them in front of him on the wood surface. "So does Lex's behavior have anything to do with what did happen between you two? I mean, do you suck at it or something?"  
  
Cady stared at her cousin, slack-jawed for a moment. "I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you."  
  
"If you don't discuss it with me, who can you discuss it with?" Clark reasoned, enjoying how flustered his cousin was becoming. Truthfully, he couldn't have been teasing her about all of this without turning bright red himself had someone else been around. But seeing as how it was only Cady, it really didn't bother him.  
  
"Your mother."  
  
Clark shook his head. "I know Lex better than anyone. I can give you better advice."  
  
Her cousin had a point, not that Cady was going to admit it. Aunt Martha would be worried and judgmental when it came to Lex. Clark wouldn't. However much there was that she didn't feel like discussing with him, there was quite a bit that he might be able to help her understand when it came to the completely perplexing Lex Luthor.  
  
"Okay." Cady nodded. "Let me go change into some jeans and I'll meet you in the loft. We'll see if either of us can make heads or tails of our dear friend, Lex."  
  
Clark smiled as she disappeared up the stairs, then grabbed the bag of chips and a couple of Pepsi's from the refrigerator and headed outside to the loft. The truth was, he didn't really want to talk about her and Lex as much as he did the upcoming Spring Formal and Chloe. Sure, he had made it past what was supposedly the hard part - asking her. But that didn't mean that the actual date wouldn't be just as difficult. This wasn't like him, Chloe and Pete all going to a movie together or to the Talon to grab some coffee and chat; this was an actual, honest-to-God date and Clark had no idea what he was supposed to say, how he was supposed to behave, what was expected of him - nothing. He just hoped that his cousin could provide him with a little direction.  
  
This was a big step for him, in Clark's opinion. Going on this date meant giving up on Lana, something which he still wasn't certain he was entirely ready for. Sure, his mother had assured him that the door to Lana was closed but was it really? After all, lately when he was staring at her, he would find her staring right back. Didn't that mean something? Maybe Lana was as interested in him as he was her and she just didn't know how to break it off with Whitney with everything he had been through in the past few months. What if Lana had no idea how he felt about her so she was as afraid of rejection as he was? Clark almost laughed at the thought. Sure, Lana Lang would be interested in him. And maybe the pigs on their farm would fly tomorrow. The whole idea was ludicrous, even though it still occasionally popped up in the back of his mind, sowing little seeds of hope that now he seemed to be tossing into the wind because he was going on a date with Chloe. For the past few nights he'd even had this horrible nightmare where the night of the dance, Lana came up to him and told him she was in love with him just as Chloe drove up to pick him up for the dance. And he was standing there, unable to say anything to either of them because he really wanted to admit the same to Lana but there was no way that anyone could convince him to hurt Chloe. So there he was, unable to think of a single intelligent thing to say and they were both waiting for answers. It was the kind of thought that could send a teenager into hermithood.  
  
Cady stared out the window of her bedroom at the approaching storm clouds as she slowly slid into her tennis shoes. She thought she had presented a pretty good front to her cousin when in truth all she really wanted to do was have a good cry. How would aunt Martha react to that? She wondered. Her niece bawling all over her because of Lex Luthor. She doubted it would be taken well at all. While she knew her aunt wasn't quite as prejudiced against the Luthors as her uncle was, that didn't mean that any of the Kents were any less protective of their own.  
  
What she really wanted to do was charge over to the castle and demand that Lex tell her what was wrong, say it in his own words. But she knew that confronting him would do nothing beyond angering and upsetting him. Cady had to give Lex time, let him come to terms with whatever was happening on his own, and then she thought almost certainly, he would come to her.  
  
Glancing up at the darkening sky overhead, a shiver moved down her spine and Cady found herself wondering where it came from. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

IMPROBABLE EDEN  
  
CHAPTER TWELVE  
Here by my side an angel Here by my side the devil Never turn your back on me Never turn your back on me again Here by my side it's heaven  
  
Weapon - Matthew Good Band  
The week went exactly as Cady had expected it to. Lex was out of town on business through Wednesday and when he returned Thursday, he claimed to be too busy to spend time with her. Cady decided to annoy him just because she could, spending the entire day sending him pointless emails and stopping by his office with questions she already knew the answers to. By late afternoon, his eyes were shooting daggers at her and she was caught between laughter and the horror of what he just might do to her if he really lost his temper. Intelligently, she left the office the moment five o'clock hit, so that she wouldn't run into Lex in the parking lot.  
  
Not that her hasty exit could delay the inevitable. As she was closing up the Talon that night, as a favor to Lana who had a biology test to study for, Lex appeared, requesting a cappuccino. Cady stared at him from behind the counter where she was preparing to take the last of the dirty dishes out and wash them.  
  
"We closed ten minutes ago. Or don't you know the operating hours of your own establishment?"  
  
"Cady, could you save the attitude and recriminations for later?" He sat down in the nearest chair, his gaze dropping to the floor.  
  
Frowning as she set the tub of dishes down, Cady started up the cappuccino machine, taking a little extra care as she prepared the beverage over the next few moments, before walking over to Lex and setting his cup beside him. She stood there for a moment before taking the seat next to him.  
  
"Lex, what's wrong?"  
  
Lex looked over at her, finding it impossible to believe that she was still speaking to him after his behavior over the weekend. Apparently, Cady O'Rourke didn't take a hint or something. The worst part was that Lex found himself pleased she hadn't given up. Although he knew it would be better for both her and the Kents if they ended this relationship before it really had a chance to turn into something serious, he couldn't really let go. He didn't want to. She had all of the innocence and warmth of Clark, in female form. And she was giving him a chance. It was so much more than he had ever been offered before.  
  
"Just work. " He trailed off, thinking how domestic this seemed, sitting around drinking coffee, telling her his problems. The feeling encouraged him to continue, "My father is coming by the Plant tomorrow to speak with the employees."  
  
Cady's brow furrowed. "Why?"  
  
"Beats me." Lex shrugged. "I'm not important enough to be privy to that kind of information apparently."  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing more than a congratulations or something for the way the Plant has been producing."  
  
Lex nodded slightly. "Maybe. It could merely be some ploy of his to keep me off-guard. For all I know, he'll decide to do some surprise inspection." Pausing, Lex rubbed a hand over his eyes then picked up his cup and sipped at his beverage for a moment. "It seems I'm always. waiting."  
  
"Waiting? For what? I don't understand."  
  
"Just waiting." He shook his head. "For approval, retaliation. I don't know. Something. And I think that's what he wants, just to leave me there, hanging on for some kind of sign." Lex allowed a short, mirthless laugh. "And he knows it. And he uses it. And he gets some sort of sick satisfaction from it. "  
  
Unable to think of anything to say, Cady simply reached out and laid her hand over his. Lex glanced up at her for a moment before turning his hand over to hold hers, their fingers linking together. The silence between them stretched on, but it was comfortable and welcome, at least to Lex. Her hand was warm in his, and he was content to just sit there and hold it for the next few hours or so. Cady's fingertips occasionally brushed over his palm in a soothing motion and he found his eyes closing, relaxing under the touch, the thick smell of coffee, apple pie and Cady's perfume engulfing the air. A few years ago, if someone had painted this picture for Lex, telling him that he would be most content with something this simple and unexpected, he would have written them off as clearly insane.  
  
"Do you want some more cappuccino?" Cady asked softly, her voice sounding somehow right in the silence.  
  
Lex shook his head, opening his eyes to find her watching him. He gave her a crooked smile. "No. I need to get home, do some work, send out some emails to prepare for tomorrow."  
  
They stood together, both seeming reluctant to let go of one another's hands. Cady walked with him towards the door, preparing to lock it behind him. Lex stopped when he reached it and looked down at her.  
  
"You really do make an excellent cup of cappuccino, you know."  
  
Cady laughed. "So you're saying I should put it on my resume?"  
  
"Something like that." Lex smiled again. "Goodnight, Cady."  
  
"Goodnight, Lex."  
  
He paused for a moment then leaned in to press a gentle kiss against her forehead before turning and disappearing out into the darkness. Cady closed and locked the door behind him, staring out the window for a moment until she saw the lights of his Ferrari wink into existence as the engine quickly roared to life and he was speeding away down Main Street. Sighing, Cady leaned back against the door, her gaze sweeping over the empty coffee house. If Lex Luthor became any more confusing, she was going to take it upon herself to commit him.  
  
***  
  
Friday morning couldn't come quickly enough for Cady. She was ready to get both that day - with Lionel Luthor's visit - and the weekend over with. While she was hoping to at least spend a little time with Lex, she also wanted Clark to get past his date with Chloe. That was actually the general consensus within the entire Kent household - if they had to deal with Clark on pins and needles for too much longer, they would all go crazy. Cady couldn't believe that her cousin was so nutty over a simple date. In actuality, it was really very cute. She wondered if Chloe was having the same problems.  
  
When she reached the office, the entire place was in an uproar, preparing for Lionel Luthor's appearance. Cady spent her first few minutes making coffee because everyone else seemed to be too busy running around finishing jobs for the supervisors. Fixing two cups, one black, the other with lots of creamer and a packet of hot chocolate, she gathered both into her hands and wandered into Lex's office, where he was on the phone barking at someone regarding a late shipment to a customer. Trying not to smile at the frustration evident in both his voice and expression, she set his cup of black coffee in front of him then moved over to one of the leather chairs and sat down, sipping at her own beverage while she waited.  
  
Lex glanced up at her, watching her as he informed the individual on the other end that they had best learn to do their job properly or find another job that they might have more talent in. Slamming the phone down, he grabbed his cup and took a swallow.  
  
"Ow! Fuck!" He sputtered, almost spilling the coffee over his desk as he held himself back from spitting out the mouthful he had taken.  
  
"It's hot," Cady commented, quietly blowing over her own and trying very, very hard not to laugh.  
  
"No shit?" Lex glared at the woman across from him and could see the mirth dancing in her eyes. He nursed his burnt tongue in his mouth for a moment while he continued to picture various ways of torturing her while at the same time she was obviously attempting not to meet his eyes. "Thanks for the warning."  
  
Cady raised an eyebrow. "Does this place look like McDonalds?" She thought she heard something that sounded distinctly like a growl issue from Lex's throat. Glancing up at him, she quickly bit her lip to keep from laughing outright at the expression of disbelief on his face. Swallowing, in an attempt to compose herself, she remarked, "The whole office is in an uproar."  
  
"I wonder why?" Lex snapped sarcastically, standing to move over to the filing cabinet and begin digging through it.  
  
"Anything I can do to help?"  
  
"Shoot me in the head." A pause. "Or my father. Take your pick."  
  
"Oh, that's entirely too good of an offer to pass up," she commented, smiling gleefully over the rim of her cup. "I think I'll choose.. Ummm. You!"  
  
"Cady, I really don't need this right now."  
  
"Oh, but Lex! There's a certain sadistic satisfaction that I get watching you go into panic mode."  
  
Another glare. "I don't panic."  
  
"Of course you don't."  
  
"Cady. "  
  
She laughed and stood up, giving him a more serious and slightly sympathetic expression. "Seriously, what do you need me to do? Should I bring the old man a cup of coffee? Filled with rat poison?"  
  
A grin finally broke out across Lex's face as he shook his head. "As tempting as that is, I don't think I should end the week by committing patricide." He sat back down at his desk and took a breath. "There's going to be a lot of local press - just make sure they don't bother my father. He hates that. And if you could make certain that all of the employees are out there on time that would help. A joint wouldn't be too bad right now either. "  
  
"Lex Luthor!" Cady exclaimed with a laugh. "I can't decide if I should pretend to be shocked or not."  
  
"You think that's shocking. " He didn't finish the sentence, watching her with a half-smile.  
  
"I don't want to hear it," she declared with a wink. "Guess I'd better go find some duct tape. er, press passes for the press, hmm?"  
  
Lex felt his smile grow as Cady started toward the door. Maybe she hadn't eased his apprehension regarding his father's short-noticed visit - nothing could do that. But she had made him feel just a little better, if only for the moment. "Hey, Cady?" He called out just before she disappeared.  
  
"Yes?" She stopped to look over her shoulder at him.  
  
"Thanks for the coffee."  
  
She smiled and hurried off to get ready for Lionel Luthor's appearance.  
  
Cady spent the next hour getting the press where they needed to be, coordinating with the shift supervisors to get all of the employees out of the factory in time and in their seats and helped the office manager close down the main offices. She watched from the window of her office as Lex moved out to the helipad to await the arrival of his father, then grabbed a camera to take pictures for the bulletin boards and headed out, locking the door behind her.  
  
"Cady!"  
  
Turning just as she reached the back lot used for employee gatherings by the Plant, Cady squinted in the sunlight as Barbara Adams, Gabe Sullivan's secretary, hurried over to her. "What is it, Barbara?"  
  
"Mr. Randall, from the Ledger, is complaining that the wind is blowing too hard where he is sitting and getting dust in his eyes."  
  
"Oh geez." Cady sighed. "Very well. I'll take care of it. Anything else going wrong?"  
  
"Well, the wind is continuing to knock the walls over and has played hell with the sound system."  
  
"Maybe Lionel won't be able to land," Cady remarked with a wiggle of her eyebrows. "We'd all be broken-hearted, wouldn't we?"  
  
Barbara laughed. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear you say that."  
  
Cady smiled. "There seems to be a lot of that going around today."  
  
"What?"  
  
Waving her hand, Cady began her way toward the throng of waiting employees. "Nothing. You know where to find me if anything else goes wrong. "  
  
Making her way through the throng of employees, smiling at the few she had gotten to know, Cady finally found her way to the front where a few members of the press had been allowed to sit. Locating Terrance Randall, she listened to his complaints for a few moments before leading him to another chair and then taking the one he had vacated for herself. Glancing up at the stage in front of her, she couldn't contain her smirk of amusement - Lionel Luthor obviously thought quite a bit of himself to plan a setup like this for a simple speech. Her attention was diverted from the enormous LuthorCorp banner, flapping in the wind, as the employees around her broke into applause and she turned her gaze to the stairs to see Lionel himself walking on to the stage, waving like a rock star or something. Cady gave a cursory golf clap, her eyes moving to Lex who appeared decidedly uncomfortable with the whole thing. For a long moment, her gaze wandered between the two men - one young, one old, one bald, the other with enough hair to make even an ape jealous - and were it not for the long coats, expensive clothes and the fact that she had met them both, Cady decided she wouldn't have been able to tell they were father and son.  
  
Lex turned his attention away from his father, attempting to regain the composure that always seemed to falter whenever he was near. He examined the audience as the applause died down and his father began to speak, causing him to return his concentration to the podium. Joining in the next round of applause as his father congratulated the employees on the work they had done the past year, Lex's gaze found Cady in the front, clapping enthusiastically, a big smile on her face as their eyes locked and she nodded in deference to him. He found the slightest smile, a little tug towards feeling better, before clasping his hands together as the noise died down and his father began speaking again. Surprisingly, Lex found that he was pleased that he had been unable to push Cady way. Her quiet and encouraging presence was a bolster to his confidence that he hadn't expected he had needed. In fact, he was about to flash her another smile when his father's words caught his interest once again.  
  
Ship? Captain? What the hell was the man blathering about now? Lex tried not to roll his eyes as he looked away, wondering if his father was going to launch into some speech regarding mutiny or some such when his next sentence caused the world to suddenly spin out of control.  
  
"Due to management failures beyond your control, this Plant will be closing, effective immediately. Good luck to all of you."  
  
Cries of outrage and incredulity rose up from the crowd in front and behind Lex where the supervisors stood, but he could do little more than stare at his father in disbelief as he walked past, toward the stairway. Turning, Lex followed him quickly, trying to control the immediate need to lash out, scream, throw a tantrum, anything to get his father to see how unacceptable this was. But he knew that would only lead to his father's disdain for showing too much emotion.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Lex commented in a tone much more even than he felt, "You just fired 2,500 people and blamed it on me." The way he was trailing after his father made him feel like a child all over again.  
  
"One day you'll thank me, Lex. Smallville isn't in your future. It's just a brief chapter in your biography -"  
  
"Don't do this," Lex interjected, hoping his tone wasn't as pleading as it sounded to his own ears.  
  
"We live in a meritocracy, Lex. The weak get left behind."  
  
Lex tried not to think that comment was a parting shot at him.  
  
"The Plant wasn't producing. I had no other options."  
  
That was bullshit and his father knew it! "Spare me the corporate barbarian spiel! Those people have husbands, wives, children, mortgages - "  
  
"We're in business to make profit, not friends!" Lionel turned angrily to his son. "You can't let your emotions get in the way of making tough decisions - "  
  
"Don't lecture me about letting emotions get in the way!" Lex argued, knowing that he had just given up on the calm demeanor he had attempted to put into place. He was angry, hurt, shocked - and at the moment he didn't care if his father saw that or not. "This Plant was showing a profit! You're only shutting it down because I wouldn't go work for you in Metropolis!" He spat.  
  
It almost seemed as if his father were ready to roll his eyes in response. "Lex, you may have felt that you found a home here but you were mistaken."  
  
Lex bit back the retort that Smallville had been the first place he had ever felt at home since his mother's death. He had friends here, he had begun to carve himself a niche in the community, even the castle was beginning to feel as if it belonged to him. But the very fact that his father had seen all of that, had known what Lex wanted more than anything, cut deep. It was an emotion he had never meant to show, and obviously he had not been successful in his attempt to hide it.  
  
"This was just your training ground," his father continued, moving towards the waiting helicopter. "Well your training is over!"  
  
Training. This was just training? He had been a part of something here. He had been making a difference, showing results. That wasn't training! Lex didn't want to start all over again. This had been the beginning of something and he had been successful, for once, all on his own. But his father didn't want that. His father couldn't say 'Lex, you've done a great job! I'm proud of you!' Instead, it was always the same thing. Others would believe that Lex had failed, that he was a screw up, that he couldn't do anything right. And meanwhile, his father would have him back under his thumb and his life would return to the way it had been before he had been exiled to Smallville. Lonely and pointless.  
  
"You're coming home, son!" Lionel shouted before climbing into the helicopter and waving from above as it lifted up and hovered overhead.  
  
Lex had no idea how long he stood there, staring up at the now empty sky above. He had watched until his father's helicopter had disappeared beyond the horizon. Behind him, he still heard angry voices, chairs being thrown. A voice that sounded like Gabe's came over the loudspeakers, attempting to calm everyone down. Lex didn't know how he could face them, what he would say. His father had laid the blame of the Plant's closing fully in his lap, and all he had ever tried to do was save those people's jobs, make the factory successful. But no one would see it that way. He had been blacklisted since he had arrived in Smallville and it had truly never changed and why had he ever believed it would? He would be lucky if he made it out of there alive.  
  
"Lex?"  
  
Hearing Cady's voice behind him, Lex swallowed, the anger and pain almost overpowering all senses, and turned, forcing a neutral expression. "Didn't see that one coming," he commented, watching her as she approached. "Did you?"  
  
Cady shook her head, her gaze roaming over Lex in concern. She was still in shock, like most of the employees she had attempted to reassure before coming out here. "Lex, I. I don't understand." She brushed the hair away from her face that the wind kept pushing into her eyes. "The Plant was doing well. There were no management - "  
  
"He wants me in Metropolis," Lex replied, moving past her to head back to his office, hopefully without being stopped by an angry mob of unemployed workers. "This is his way of making certain that happens."  
  
"What?" She cried out in disbelief, hurrying to catch up to him. He was walking fast and Cady was forced to half-jog to keep up. "Your father just put 2,500 people out of work because he wants you to move?!"  
  
"Welcome to the Luthor family." Lex muttered.  
  
Cady stopped and stared at him. "I can't believe that the two of you are so full of yourselves and your self-importance that you would try to destroy an entire town to prove yourselves to one another!"  
  
Lex rounded on her, his eyes flashing angrily. "This is not my fault! Do you think I wanted this to happen? Do you think I had any idea he would resort to doing something like this? Dammit, Cady, I was finally pulling away from him here! I was making something of myself -and he can't handle that!" He stepped back and stared down at her, unable to believe that she would be against him at this moment when he needed someone - anyone - to be on his side. Pointing toward the back of the stage, he asked, "Do you think I want to see those people out of work? That I find pleasure in destroying people's lives? Do you really believe that I'm just like him?!"  
  
Unable to think of anything to say for the moment, Cady watched as Lex turned away from her, running a hand over his scalp in the usual manner of frustration. Guilt wafted through her and she finally moved forward, placing a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry," she told him softly. "I know you didn't mean for this to happen. And I don't believe you are like your father. I wouldn't be here if I did."  
  
Looking down at her, Lex was silent for a long moment, not quite ready to forgive. He was sick of people making judgments and passing sentence against him when they didn't understand, didn't live his life. Setting his jaw, he looked away from her, towards the Plant.  
  
"Lex?" Cady knew she had made a mistake by adding more pain on top of what he had already experienced that morning.  
  
"It's okay, Cady." came the reply. Bland. Unemotional.  
  
Her fingers tightened around his arm. "Tell me what I can do."  
  
Lex finally turned his gaze back to her. The pain was gone, replaced with apathy. He'd been through things like this before. His father was not going to win this time. "I'm not going back."  
  
Cady nodded. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"I have an idea." He looked up for a moment, determination setting in. "I've got some things to look over first. I have to make certain." Looking back down at Cady, he told her, "Go home. I'll call you."  
  
Frowning as he walked away from her, Cady called out, "Lex, I want to help."  
  
Stopping, Lex glanced over his shoulder at her and flashed a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "I know you do, Cady. Thanks."  
  
Without another word, he disappeared into the Plant.  
  
***  
  
Lex called her later that afternoon. Cady was in her room, going over a report that she was to turn in to her counselor tomorrow afternoon, regarding her internship so far with LuthorCorp. Unfortunately, she was ending it with 'And then I was laid off'. The phone rang where it sat on the bed next to the laptop and relief flooded through her because Cady knew only one person could be calling.  
  
Flipping it open, she lifted it to her ear, "How are things?"  
  
A slight pause and the shuffled of papers. "Looking up," came the reply in a tone that was a little more animated than it had been that morning. "Think you could do me a favor?"  
  
"You know I will."  
  
Cady thought she could feel a slight smile through the phone. "I need you to make some phone calls for me. I just emailed you a list of clients. I'm looking at an employee buy-out and I need to make certain these people don't decide to sign with someone else while the Plant is in transition."  
  
"An employee buy-out?" I leaned forward, opening my email to find the message Lex had just sent. "I don't understand. Will your father allow that?"  
  
"He doesn't have to. I only need a majority of the votes on the Board, not a unanimous one. And I think I can get the ones I need."  
  
Chewing on her lip, Cady couldn't help but comment, "That can't be cheap."  
  
Lex sighed into the phone. "Yeah. It isn't. I can come up with most of the capital but I am going to have to see if I can get some of the other supervisors in on it with me. We're currently ten percent short."  
  
He was gutsy, Cady would give him that. But then she was confident that he would have to learn to be, growing up in the environment that he did. "Okay. I'll make the calls."  
  
"Thanks. Can you come over this evening? So we can go over the initial reports?"  
  
"I'll try." Cady glanced toward her bedroom door. "Needless to say, the news regarding the Plant didn't exactly ingratiate your name into the Kent household. My uncle and I had quite the falling out. But I'm sure I can get out of here without too much commotion."  
  
There was a long pause from his end. Then, "I'm sorry, Cady. You shouldn't be caught in the middle of this. Look, I'm sure I can get you an internship with one of our clients. I can call - "  
  
"Lex," she interrupted with a smile. "I don't jump ship when the waters get a little choppy."  
  
Lex laughed. "Cady, I think we just cap-sized."  
  
She smiled. "I have faith in you, Lex. Besides, I don't think there could be better experience in an internship than to learn all about things like lay-offs, employee buy-outs and the formation of a new company."  
  
"So this is a learning experience?"  
  
"I like to think of it as that."  
  
Another pause, longer this time, "It's all I seem to know how to give you, Cady."  
  
Cady ran her fingers over the keys of her laptop for a moment, smiling a little at his words. "I'm not complaining," she replied softly. "What time should I be there?"  
  
"Is nine okay with you?"  
  
"Nine is fine. See you then, Lex."  
  
When Cady arrived at the castle that night, it was to find that Lex was having a meeting with the senior management from the Plant. All in a bid to get them to join with him in the risky employee buy-out. She sat by quietly while he presented his case, went over the facts in detail and laid out all of the risks. By the time they filed out the door an hour later, Cady could tell that more than half of them were in agreement with Lex, and the others were very near to being convinced.  
  
Sighing, Lex turned and glanced at Cady, flashing her a half smile. "I think that went okay."  
  
"I'm sure it did." She returned the smile and walked over to him with the list of the clients she had called in hand, holding it out to him.  
  
"Tell me you have good news."  
  
"Close. Only two out of the names you gave me claimed that they didn't know how long they could hold out. I asked them to give you until Monday before they make any final decisions."  
  
Lex nodded, taking the paper and looking over it quietly for a moment. "This is good. Very good." Walking around his desk, he sat down, pulling up his laptop.  
  
Cady watched him quietly before asking, "When did you last eat?"  
  
"Huh?" He looked up at her, his brow furrowed. Then, "Oh. No idea." He shook his head and turned back to the screen.  
  
Sighing, Cady turned, starting to leave the study. "I'm going to your kitchen and I'm going to find you something to eat. I promise not to steal anything while I'm there."  
  
"I'm not really hungry," Lex replied but Cady was already gone.  
  
A smile formed on his face as he stared at the empty doorway. It felt good to have someone looking after something as simple as making certain he was eating, not to mention the amount of work she had saved him by making those phone calls this afternoon. Lex knew he had to get everything prepared for the buy-out proposal and presented to his managers before they had too long to think about the closing. If they had simmered too long on what the combined efforts of the Luthor family were doing to Smallville, he doubted he would have achieved their support. By acting quickly, he had proved to them that he had no intention of allowing his father's ruthlessness to destroy the town. If nothing else, Lex wanted everyone to understand that he had his employee's and this town's best interests at heart.  
  
When Cady returned to the study, it was with a plate piled high with roast beef sandwiches, a bag of chips and a bowl of fruit. She sat everything down on Lex's desk, handing him a napkin.  
  
"Are we feeding the homeless as well?" Lex asked with a smirk.  
  
Cady just gave him a look for a moment, then handed him a sandwich. Picking up one for herself, she grabbed a copy of the buy-out proposal and walked over to one of the leather chairs to sit down. Setting the folder on her lap, she began flipping through the pages while she nibbled at her food.  
  
Lex regarded her silently before finally taking a bite of his own sandwich. It wasn't until the food hit his palate that he realized how hungry he really was, and he finished the first one off quickly before reaching for a second. Looking over the top of the screen at Cady, he commented, "If you're thirsty, help yourself to something at the bar."  
  
Instead of taking him up on his offer, Cady asked, "So you really think this'll work?" She waved the proposal in the air.  
  
Sitting back in his chair, Lex glanced down at the desk, considering her question. Finally, he shrugged. "In theory, sure. But who knows what my dad will throw at me in the way of obstacles?"  
  
Cady was silent as she contemplated his words. She had already seen what Lionel Luthor was willing to do to force his son to obey him. She didn't want to know what he would do in a situation like this. "So you're saying this could get ugly?"  
  
"That's the Luthor family motto: This could get ugly. No. Wait. This will get ugly." His smile lacked the humor of his words.  
  
"I don't understand," Cady replied, sinking down in the chair.  
  
Lex nodded. "And I would prefer we keep it that way."  
  
Silence fell over them once more and Cady returned to her perusal of the proposal, trying to get a grasp of all of the legal jargon it contained. A part of her felt Lex was insane to take on his father like this. Sure, as a Luthor he likely knew better than anyone how to handle his father, then again, Lionel had decades of experience more than Lex, and he really didn't care who got caught in the middle. Lex did. Cady could tell that it was more important to him at the moment to keep the Plant running, keep the town alive, than it was to prove anything to his father. On the opposite end of the spectrum, Lionel obviously was out to prove something to his son, and he would make any move it took to reach that end. She just didn't see how Lex could beat something like that. And, she couldn't help but worry about who would end up getting caught in the middle of their family war.  
  
". if you could tomorrow?"  
  
Cady looked up, blinking. "Sorry, I was reading." She smiled a little sheepishly.  
  
Lex shook his head. "It's all right. I was just asking if you would mind helping me out tomorrow?"  
  
"Oh! I can't." Seeing his frown, Cady hastened to explain, "I mean, I have an appointment with my counselor in Metropolis." She sighed. "In fact, I'm not even going to be able to see my cousin acting all freaky over his date with Chloe."  
  
"I forgot that is happening tomorrow." Lex nodded, smiling a little at the image in his mind of Clark and Chloe on a date together. She wasn't Clark's ideal girl, like Lana, but for some reason Lex could see Chloe making him a little bit happier than the girl of his dreams. Returning his attention to Cady, he asked, "Are you meeting with your counselor to figure out what to do about the internship?"  
  
Cady smiled. "Lex, I already told you, this is the best experience at an internship that I could have."  
  
Lex didn't know what to say to that. Her loyalty was deeply appreciated but he thought it would sound too trite if he told her that. Instead, he gave her a small smile in return.  
  
"I'd better get back to the farm," she said, standing up and carrying the proposal back over to his desk. "Try to get some sleep tonight, okay?"  
  
He grinned as if to say 'Yeah, right'.  
  
Shaking her head, Cady moved over and leaned down to kiss him softly. Lex looked up at her as she pulled away then reached up, wrapping his hand around the back of her neck and bringing her back for a longer, deeper kiss. Tangling his fingers in her hair, he held on to her possessively, going against everything he had convinced himself to feel for the past week, taking what he truly wanted. All that had happened today had been too much, and for the moment, he wanted to feel the peace that she offered him, he wanted to forget about the worries of his life. Sighing into her mouth as Lex felt Cady's hands rest against his shoulders, he moved his other hand to her waist and gently pulled her into his lap. Fitting her carefully within his embrace, he held on to her as he continued to tenderly explore her mouth, his fingers absently caressing her back.  
  
Cady broke the kiss after a few minutes, keeping her face near to his, nuzzling his cheek with the tip of his nose. "You aren't getting much work done, Lex."  
  
"Just a few minutes," he whispered, closing his eyes to her soft touch, the feel of her warm breath against his skin. "Just one moment."  
  
Smiling a little, Cady kissed the corner of his mouth and thought, I knew you'd come back. Laying her head against his shoulder, she closed her eyes and held him quietly, listening to his soft breathing. He continued to touch her, his hands moving over her back and shoulders, as if he simply needed something to keep them occupied. Knowing Lex, he was likely still thinking about the Plant, still thinking about his father, still thinking about the next few days and the trials ahead. Even this small moment of peace wasn't truly enough for him - not enough to calm his mind. Cady wondered if there was anything out there that really could.  
  
Minutes passed before Lex finally opened his eyes, knowing that he still had plenty to do. He didn't want Cady to leave but he knew he had to put aside his personal life to take care of business. Kissing her forehead, he told her quietly, "I should get back to things."  
  
Cady nodded and tightened her arms around him momentarily. "Yes, you should." Kissing his neck, she sat up and gave him a smile, moving her hand to brush his cheek with the backs of her knuckles. "Take care of yourself, okay? I'll call you tomorrow when I get back from Metropolis."  
  
"You do that." He kissed her lips briefly. Pulling back, he asked, "How do you put up with me?"  
  
Shrugging, Cady smiled and slipped out of his lap. "It's really not that difficult, Lex. No matter what you might think. Good night."  
  
"Good night, Cady."  
  
*** Cady opened the kitchen door quietly, not wishing to disturb the Kents from their sleep, only to find the lights were on in the living room where her uncle was watching wrestling. He glanced up at her entrance, his expression one of silent disapproval. Sighing, Cady took a few minutes to pour herself a glass of milk before walking over to the couch and sitting down.  
  
"You're up late," she commented, staring at the images of women in bikinis and men in funny costumes on the screen before her.  
  
Her uncle was silent for a long moment before he finally replied, "I wanted to talk to you."  
  
Cady had a feeling he would say that. She took a sip of her milk and said nothing in reply.  
  
"Cady, I worry about you. I can't help but feel that it's my duty to look after you now that you're parents are no longer around to do so."  
  
"That's sweet of you, Uncle Jonathon," she replied, finally glancing over at him. "But I am an adult now. I can take care of myself."  
  
Jonathon frowned, looking down at the carpet for a moment. "Can you?" He returned his gaze to hers. "As much of an adult as you believe you are, you know nothing about life, Cady. Young people always think they have all of the answers but I guarantee you that the person you are now and the person you will be ten years from now are two completely different people."  
  
Cady sighed. "I'm really not in the mood for a lecture, Uncle Jonathon. Don't you think I heard enough this afternoon?" She shook her head. "And I don't see what who I am in ten years has any bearing on what I'm doing now."  
  
"I don't want to see you take the wrong path; be influenced by the wrong people."  
  
"You mean Lex."  
  
"Yes." He didn't even hesitate. At his niece's snort of disbelief, he continued, "You're a bright young woman, Cady. But you're obviously misguided if you believe Lex Luthor could be any good for you. He doesn't care about anyone but himself, and he never will."  
  
"No one said I was making plans to marry him!" Cady retorted angrily.  
  
"I know you, Cady," Jonathon went on, undaunted by her outburst. "You're a lot like your mother - you become easily attached to people."  
  
Cady shook her head. "I don't understand you. What could you possibly have against Lex to make you hate him so badly?"  
  
"I don't hate Lex, Cady," her uncle corrected in a snap. He was tired of everyone accusing him of that, when he was simply trying to get people to see that anyone brought up in the environment that Lex Luthor was could not be trusted. The apple never falls far from the tree, and he didn't think that Lex was truly all that different from his father. "I simply want you to see that he isn't the saint he tries to buy people into believing he is!"  
  
"He hasn't bought me anything." Cady rolled her eyes.  
  
"Taking you to Metropolis in his sports car, fancy meals, limos - "  
  
"The way you talk, Uncle Jonathon, would make one believe you were jealous." Cady stood up to head to her room.  
  
"I wouldn't take what Lex Luthor has if it was offered to me on a silver platter." Jonathon barked.  
  
"Color me surprised."  
  
"Cady." He stood and grabbed her arm as she walked past. "I don't want to fight with you. I love you. I want you to be happy. I'm just saying, I don't see that happening with Lex. Look what he and his father are doing to this town!"  
  
"Lex is trying to save the town, Uncle Jonathon." Cady argued, her anger diminishing a little at the obvious concern in her uncle's voice. "You should see what he is doing to try to save the Plant, to save all of those jobs."  
  
"But is it what's best for Smallville, Cady?" Her uncle asked. "Or what's best for him?"  
  
Sighing, Cady looked away for a moment, chewing her lower lip. When she turned back, she said earnestly, "If you think Lex's life is really that simple, then you haven't taken the time to get to know him. And there is nothing I or Clark will ever be able to say to change your mind. Good night, Uncle Jonathon." She leaned up and kissed his cheek before turning to head up the stairs.  
  
"Cady."  
  
Stopping halfway, she glanced back down at him over the balustrade. "Yeah?"  
  
"I. " Jonathon shook his head, deciding it would be best to simply drop the subject. "They're calling for storms late tomorrow afternoon. Be careful on your drive back from Metropolis. In fact, if it gets too bad, I would prefer you got a hotel room and came back on Sunday."  
  
Smiling, Cady nodded. "Okay. I promise."  
  
Jonathon returned the smile as his niece disappeared up the stairs. He remained there for awhile longer, wondering why it was that Lex Luthor saw fit to come between his family like this. Ever since the day of the meteor shower, it seemed as if the lives of the Kents and the Luthors were entangled somehow, and no matter what he did to try to separate them, something always served to bring them back together. And Jonathon couldn't help but fear that somewhere down the road, his predictions of disaster would come to fruition. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

IMPROBABLE EDEN  
  
CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
  
I'll be fine  
  
I'll be waiting patiently  
  
Till you see the signs  
  
And come running to my open arms  
  
When will you realize  
  
Do we have to wait till our worlds collide  
  
Open up your eyes  
  
You can't turn back the tide It's No Good - Depeche Mode  
As the door closed behind her, Cady let out a sigh of relief that the meeting with her counselor had gone well. He agreed that she should ride out the closing of LuthorCorp and see where the path may lead her. If there was a dead end, she could find another internship elsewhere. In the meantime, he was pleased with her report regarding the closing of the company and the work done so far towards the potential employee buyout.  
  
Slinging her backpack over her shoulder, Cady searched through her purse for the parking ticket so she could have it validated on her way out, then started the walk back through the Student Center. As she made her way down the staircase, she noticed a large group of students had gathered in the lounge around the big screen TV. They were talking amongst themselves and occasionally one would 'sssh' the others irritably. Her curiosity taking over, Cady walked up to the edge of the crowd, glancing over some shoulders to see that the news was on, the camera currently focused on the anchorwoman.  
  
Frowning, she leaned over to the guy closest to her. "What's going on?"  
  
"Those thunderstorms are wreaking havoc in the central part of the state," he told, brown eyes sweeping over her momentarily before returning to the screen. "Some twisters touched down in - hey, Brent! Where did they say those three tornadoes were?"  
  
"Smallville."  
  
"That's it, Small - "  
  
Cady didn't hear what else he had to say as she darted away from the group, hurrying towards the parking garage as she dug through her purse once more, this time for her cell phone. Fishing it out, she almost dropped it twice as she broke into a run down the hallway while attempting to hit the speed dial for the Kent farm. Finally putting the call through, she held the phone up to her ear and waited with bated breath as she pushed through the double doors in the garage.  
  
Ring. Ring. The phone clicked: 'We're sorry but all circuits are busy now.'  
  
"Dammit," Cady whispered as she reached the truck. Opening the door, she tossed her backpack and purse inside then climbed in, dialing once more and holding the phone to her shoulder as she started the engine.  
  
Ring. Ring. 'We're sorry but - '  
  
Ending the call, Cady tossed the phone to the passenger side of the cab then pulled out of the space and headed for the exit. She practically threw her money at the parking attendant before forcing her way out into the heavy Metropolis traffic towards I-70. The congestion kept her from speeding, which was what she really wanted to do, and she was mentally kicking herself for not borrowing one of Lex's sports cars for this trip - she could have made it through the traffic more easily. It took over twenty minutes for her to get through the city before she finally took the ramp onto the I-70 Turnpike, headed west towards Smallville.  
  
Once she was clear of traffic and had nothing but smooth road ahead of her, Cady reached over for her phone and tried the Kent farm again. The circuits were still busy. She began chewing her nails by the tenth try. This time, the phone continued to ring, signaling that the call had gone through but no one was there. Eventually, the answering machine picked up:  
  
"You've reached Kent Organic Farms. Sorry we're not here to take your call at the moment but if you leave your name, number and a brief message, we'll get back to you before the cows come home - we promise!"  
  
Smiling a little at her aunt's joke, Cady grew serious once more as she spoke into the phone, "Aunt Martha? Uncle Jonathon? Clark? If anyone is there, please pick up??... I heard about the tornadoes while I was on campus. I'm headed home right now - currently passing through Lawrence. Please call me and let me know you are all right. Okay? Bye."  
  
Cady tossed the phone back to the seat as she bit her lip and focused her full attention on the road in front of her. The rain was coming down harder now and she hoped that she would reach the other side of the storm soon to get away from it. The news radio droned on from the speakers, talking about the thunderstorms that stretched over Kansas, Nebraska and Oklahoma, the counties that had been hardest hit, with most information centering around Smallville and Lowell County. There had been two confirmed deaths so far, over a dozen missing and many more injured. Worry creasing her brow, Cady reached out for the phone once more and hit the second number on her speed dial.  
  
The call went through but she didn't get the answer that she expected.  
  
"You've reached Lex Luthor. I'm away from my phone at the moment. Please leave your name, number and the time that you called and I will return it at my earliest convenience."  
  
That was strange. Lex always answered his phone. Always. It didn't matter how late or early or how busy he was. Worrying her lower lip, Cady began speaking after the beep. "Hi, it's Cady. I'm on my way back from Metropolis. I'm worried. I heard about the tornadoes and. well, you're not answering your phone. Can you call me the moment you have a chance? Please?... I'll talk to you later. Bye, sweetie."  
  
Hanging up the phone and setting it back down beside her, Cady switched through the stations on the radio when the signal went out as the road dipped into a valley. Frowning, she finally became frustrated enough to slam her hand angrily into the stereo. The rain became harder as she drove for the next forty minutes or so and she was forced to slow the truck to almost a crawl as visibility diminished. The sky overhead grew darker and suddenly the rain turned to hail. Nickel-sized, it pelted against the window drowning out all other sounds and Cady slammed on the brakes, pulling over to the side of the road. Peering out, she tried to look up into the sky but could barely see a thing. The darkness was growing worse and worse, casting a pall of fear over her. The truck shook and Cady gasped, her attention drawn out the driver's side window. Wiping quickly at the steam that had built up on the surface, she squinted as she gazed out of the glass, her eyes scanning the newly planted field on the other side of the highway. The dirt swirled; her gaze was drawn upwards as the purple clouds above began to funnel.  
  
A cry escaped her as Cady quickly slid over to the passenger side door, pushing it open so that she stumbled out of the cab to the ground. Glancing around, she spied a drainage ditch just off the shoulder and hurried down the slight embankment into it. Unfortunately the pipe was a good hundred or more yards away and she doubted she would make it before the funnel formed. Now was the time to see if the safeguards every child in Kansas was taught from kindergarten on, really worked. Throwing herself flat against the ground, Cady covered her head with her arms just in case anything decided to be tossed her direction, and held her breath, waiting out the storm.  
  
***  
  
Lex sat dazed and staring as the emergency crews moved around him, blocking off the damaged areas of the castle, working over his father before moving him to the ambulance, asking questions to which he only sometimes replied. Tugging the edges of the blanket which one of the EMT's had placed around him more securely over his shoulders, Lex glanced over to the other side of the hall where they were securing his father to protect his back and neck before placing him on the gurney. Lionel Luthor was unconscious, and his son was silently pleased, unable to withstand the recriminating looks he would certainly receive were his father awake. He knew he deserved them, expected them, would accept them as was his due from the moment he had hesitated to make what could likely have been the biggest decision of his life. Hesitated, faltered, wavered, vacillated - whatever word one chose to use, it was all the same.  
  
Lex had considered not saving his father. Had almost let him die.  
  
And now, he didn't know if he had made the right decision or not in the end. Would he have been better off to have follow through with his original intent? Or was it best to suffer through whatever punishment his father would see fit to met out in retaliation? Lex knew this wouldn't be forgotten. As much as he hoped that perhaps his father wouldn't even remember it -- that he would wake up asking what had happened and how -- in his heart he knew that it was only wishful thinking. Years spent in the attempt to gain his father's approval and love had been wasted in one moment of indecision. The gap between them now was considerably wider and Lex found himself wondering what lengths he might go to in order to close it. Or was it better to simply move on?  
  
"Mr. Luthor?"  
  
Lex glanced up to see the young female medic who had staunched the flow of blood from his cut, and covered it with a temporary bandage. She was heavy- set with honey-blonde hair and sharp blue eyes; he was fascinated with the amount of freckles that covered her nose and cheeks. Glancing at her badge, which read 'Tompkins', he mentally filed her name away in his memory.  
  
"Mr. Luthor, we're ready to take your father to the hospital. If you would like to ride with him, we'll have a doctor look at your cut once we reach the ER."  
  
Nodding only slightly because it hurt his head to move too much, Lex allowed the woman to take his arm and help him to his feet. As they started down the hall, the shrill ringing of a phone brought them both to a halt. Frowning a little, Lex glanced around, looking for his cell phone to which the ring belonged. He walked away from the medic, turning to move back down the hall toward the damaged study. The ringing continued and he followed it to the far side of the room where the tiny phone was embedded into the wall.  
  
"Mr. Luthor?" Tompkins had followed him, stopping within the doorway to the study. "We need to be on our way."  
  
He waved his hand impatiently as he reached up and attempted to loosen his cell from the wood. It was lodged fairly tightly but he finally pulled it free just as the ringing stopped.  
  
"Mr. Luthor."  
  
Lex frowned and cast a glare towards the medic. He was sick of her calling him that - every time she did so, it made him think of his father.  
  
She was impatient. "We'll leave without you then." Turning, Tompkins disappeared around the corner.  
  
Staring at the phone for a moment, Lex slipped it into his pocket. Before following her, his gaze traveled over the room to the column that had collapsed and trapped his father, and the fallen beam that would have killed him. When his father had appeared, striding into the study, babbling about his mother's stocks and how he was destroying his own future, Lex had been too upset over the disappearance of the octagonal disk to deal with the familiar lecture. Their resulting argument, and Lionel's threat to bury him before allowing him to strike out on his own, had been enough to firmly set his thinking on a wayward course to disaster. When he had climbed to his feet to find his father trapped, begging for his help, it had been like a page out of the manual of karma. Lex had believed that it had been his moment - his moment to be in control, to be on top, to be holding all of the cards that would force his father to accept and admit that he was worthy, that he was strong. Of course, the thought had crossed his mind of how much easier life would be if his father weren't around. The shadow he had attempted to climb his way out from behind for so long would finally be lifted. In essence, he would be free. But it had only been a thought - it had crossed his mind, and he had known it was wrong, and in the end, he had done the right thing.  
  
Right?  
  
When he stepped outside, Lex noticed that the skies overhead had cleared. A beautiful sunset was blazing off in the west and the only signs that the storm had occurred lay in the presence of the emergency vehicles, and the rubble from the turrets above that had collapsed. Ignoring, for the moment, the state of the castle, he allowed one of the EMT's to help him into the ambulance where he sat beside his father while they closed the doors behind him. Lex watched silently as Tompkins monitored his father before he leaned his head back against the van wall, swallowing against the unexpected nausea that threatened. Closing his eyes, he silently told himself that for the moment, there was nothing he could do but wait.  
  
The ride to the hospital was a little over ten minutes, though Lex knew that had he been driving, they probably could have made it in five. After a young intern named Morrison stitched up the cut on Lex's brow and gave him some medication for the pain, he was led to the waiting room where he was asked to remain until the doctors working on his father were able to speak with him. It left him with too much time to think about what had happened, and what was still to come, and before long, he was up and pacing the floor, glancing down towards the doors that led to ICU, waiting for information on his father.  
  
The ER was soon spilling over into the waiting room as more and more injuries sustained during the storm poured into the hospital. Lex leaned against a wall to silently watch the families as they gathered to wait on news of loved ones. The TV was on, news crews from as far away as Kansas City appearing to report on the twisters that had touched down in Lowell County. Three had been spotted near Smallville, though more continued to appear throughout Kansas, Oklahoma, Missouri and Nebraska. Counties outside of Lowell were getting hit with damaging hail and deadly lightning, and citizens were being advised to stay indoors and away from windows. It was like the end of the world, even though tomorrow's forecast was for clear skies and a high of 83.  
  
Turning away from the television, Lex slipped his hands into his pockets and felt his phone. Remembering the call that he had missed at the castle, he pulled it out and checked the message. The first smile he had experienced all day appeared at Cady's voice. It immediately faltered when she said she was heading back from Metropolis. In this weather? Ending the message, Lex hit the speed dial, his expression turning to a frown when there was no answer. Her voicemail eventually picked up and Lex hung up on it, dialing her again. Still no answer. This time, he left his own message:  
  
"Cady, it's Lex. I'm hoping you have your phone turned off or you're on a call with your family. I'm. okay. I'll explain everything later. Just. call me when you get to town. Let me know you're all right. Talk to you soon."  
  
Dropping his phone back into his pocket, Lex moved over to take a vacated seat, glancing up once more at the television set to hear the anchorwoman explain how emergency shelters and aid stations were being set up all over Lowell County. Reports were coming in of missing persons, and she advised families go to these stations instead of contacting emergency personnel who were too busy to respond in a timely manner. Lex felt helpless to do anything - a part of him felt that he needed to offer some sort of aid to the town but when his own father was laying in the Emergency Room he knew there was nothing he could do at the moment.  
  
"Mr. Luthor?"  
  
Lex glanced up to see Dr. Davis approaching. He quickly rose to his feet. "Doctor, is everything all right? Is my father awake?"  
  
"Come with me," Dr. Davis said, waving Lex towards the ICU.  
  
Following on the doctor's heels, Lex was led down the corridor to the private room where his father had been taken. Lionel appeared to still be unconscious, with IV's attached and monitors beeping around him. Lex stood at the foot of the bed and stared, trying very hard not to think that he was the reason his father was here.  
  
"How. " Lex swallowed, searching for his voice and tried again. "How is he?"  
  
Doctor Davis glanced at him for a moment before walking over to his patient. "The swelling in his vertebrae resulted in partial loss of nerve control in his legs. His spleen is ruptured and he sustained severe trauma to his optic nerve," he explained before returning to Lex's side.  
  
"I want a medivac to Metropolis General immediately," Lex told him. "I want a team of specialists -"  
  
"Your father's still in critical condition," the doctor interrupted, shaking his head. "Moving him is not an option."  
  
"This isn't just any patient lying there, Doctor," Lex replied defiantly.  
  
"I know who Lionel Luthor is, but I cannot give him any special treatment. We're overwhelmed as it is."  
  
"That's not what I meant," Lex returned, pausing a moment to quell the fear that was rising within him. Not more than an hour ago, he had wanted his father dead. Now, he couldn't imagine losing him. "He's my father. Do everything you can for him."  
  
Doctor Davis relaxed a little, pleased that he wasn't being asked to give special consideration to someone who was supposedly better than the other injured people streaming into the hospital. Whoever Lex Luthor was to Smallville, at this moment he was simply a boy who was worried for his father, and that was something that the doctor could accept. Giving him a small smile and nod of understanding, he turned to leave the room in order to gather a team to work on Lionel Luthor.  
  
Lex watched as the door closed before returning his gaze to his father. Relief filled him when he realized that Lionel was attempting to speak.  
  
"Lex... Lex... " Lionel's voice was barely above a whisper, gravelly and difficult to understand.  
  
Hurrying to his side, Lex leaned over the bed and used all of his strength to keep his voice steady and strong.  
  
"Hey, Dad, I'm here. Don't worry. I'll fly in a specialist from Metropolis to personally supervise your case," he told him, wanting to prove that he knew what needed to be done and could be counted on to look after his father.  
  
But his hopes of proving anything but his own failure were quickly dashed as his father spoke, "I saw it... In your eyes, son. What you were thinking. Life would be so easy if I was out of your way... "  
  
Lex stared silently down at his father, knowing that this was what he should have expected. Had he truly believed that all would be forgiven and forgotten? That the simple fact that he had, in the end, made the choice to save him, would mean anything beyond the truth that he could never make a decision and stick by it. Not only had his mistake been in even contemplating the thought of letting his father die and then changing his mind; but letting his father see it all, the raw emotions he had experienced from the moment Lionel Luthor had entered the study. What was he supposed to say? Would he ever be able to overcome the disappointment he constantly caused to appear in his father's eyes?  
  
"Dad," he spoke softly, unable to stave off the emotion in his voice. "I'm sorry."  
  
Lionel's lips moved for a moment but no sound came out and he seemed to slip into unconsciousness once more. Lex continued to watch him, knowing deep inside that the forgiveness he was hoping for was likely far from his grasp.  
  
***  
  
Cady pushed herself to her feet, wiping at the mud and grass that had collected around her eyes. She could only imagine what she looked like at that moment as she glanced down to see her clothing covered in mud from her shoes upwards. She was soaked and a little chilled and her back ached from the hail and debris that had slammed across it, but she was alive and unharmed and for that, she gave a sigh of relief.  
  
Climbing gingerly up the embankment, Cady was also pleased to discover that while the truck had been pushed to the other side of the road by the strong winds, it too was in one piece and appeared undamaged.  
  
Looking around before she crossed the highway, Cady surmised that the tornado had turned about fifty yards down the road and headed northwest instead of towards her. There was a clear path cut through a small copse of trees in the distance and Cady could swear she remembered a grain silo sitting beside the trees. The road was clear, save for a few vehicles ahead of and behind her, which had also pulled off onto the shoulder and were now scattered in haphazard positions around the highway. Travelers were wandering about, checking on one another for injuries. Cady had just made it across the road to the truck when a big blue F-350 pulled up beside her and the driver, an elderly man in a Stetson, rolled down the window.  
  
"You okay, Miss?"  
  
Cady flashed a smile, knowing that under the mud she was likely beet red from how filthy she must appear. "I'm in one piece. The truck looks all right, too." The man nodded. "We were lucky. Other counties aren't making out as well." He nodded towards the red pickup. "I'll wait here just to make certain y'all are up and running."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Cady nodded before turning back around and opening the door to climb in. The keys were still in the ignition and she turned them, sighing in relief as the engine groaned to life.  
  
Rolling down her window, she leaned out to the man across from her. "Looks like I'm good to go. Thanks for checking, though."  
  
"No problem." He tipped his hat to her. "Be careful. Storms ain't quite over yet."  
  
Cady watched as he pulled away before turning on the overhead light and digging through her purse for her compact. Flipping it open, she stared at an unrecognizable reflection covered in dirt and bits of grass and leaves. Grabbing her sweater from the other side of the seat, she wiped away what she could until she was at least certain that she would be able to drive without anything falling into her eyes.  
  
As she tossed the sweater away, she turned on the headlights and, glancing in each direction to make certain the road was clear, pulled out and made a U-turn across the highway, heading west towards Smallville once again. She switched the radio back on, finding a clear signal from a station in Junction City and listened quietly to the news as she drove. Occasionally, she squirmed uncomfortably in her seat as the mud hardened on her skin, stretching it and causing it to tickle.  
  
The ringing of the phone caused her to start in surprise and Cady was forced to search blindly beneath her purse and sweater before finally locating it. She had completely forgotten about the messages she had left.  
  
Flipping it open, she held it up to her ear. "Hello?"  
  
"Cady, where are you?"  
  
"Aunt Martha." Relief flooded through her at the sound of her aunt's voice. "I'm so glad to hear from you! I'm about an hour outside of Smallville. Why?"  
  
There was a slight pause, then, "I was hoping I would have caught you sooner. You shouldn't have left Metropolis, honey. The moment you heard about the storms, you should have stayed there."  
  
Like that would have happened. "Is everyone all right?"  
  
"Oh, Cady. "  
  
Her aunt sounded as if she were going to break down at any moment. Panic swept over her. "Aunt Martha, what is it? What's going on?"  
  
"Your uncle was out in the storm when it hit - we can't find him! We don't know where he is. Clark is frantically looking for him everywhere, the farm's a mess - "  
  
"I'll be home soon and help with the search. I'm sure uncle Jonathon is fine," Cady assured her, suppressing her own fears for the moment. "If anyone knows the proper procedure during a tornado, it's my uncle."  
  
Cady paused for a moment as something didn't sit well with her and she found herself asking, "What was he doing out in it? Surely you both headed straight for the storm cellar?"  
  
There was silence and for a moment, Cady wondered if she had lost the connection. Then, her aunt replied, "There was man. he was trespassing and your uncle became upset. he wasn't thinking clearly. Cady, I'm scared."  
  
Worrying her lower lip, Cady stared out the windshield at the road before her. She couldn't remember a time when she had ever heard her aunt sound so frightened and uncertain. Martha Kent was a woman of strength; her love for her family and her confidence in herself to provide for them seemed to drive her onward. If she was falling apart, what were the rest of them supposed to hang on to?  
  
"Everything will be alright, aunt Martha. I promise," she eventually replied. "Uncle Jonathon is not only strong, he's smart. He would have found shelter, no matter where he was. There are enough ditches on the property. He might simply be trapped by some debris or something."  
  
Cady took a deep breath and hoped that she was right. "I'll be home soon. Then I can help with the search."  
  
"Okay. Be careful, Cady. Please?"  
  
No need to explain her own little mishap at the moment. "I promise. See you soon. Love you."  
  
"I love you, too, honey."  
  
Hanging up the phone, Cady returned her attention to the road ahead, only finding comfort in the fact that with the storm cleared, she was able to push the 70mph speed limit and hopefully make it home soon. Just as she was about to set the phone down, she noticed the envelope in the corner of the screen, indicating that she had a message. Frowning, she dialed her password, holding the cell up to her ear as she listened to Lex's voice. He sounded calm enough, and she wondered if she should wait to call him when she reached town or make the call now. It was possible that he had told her to wait because he might be very busy. Turning the phone over in her hand a few times as she contemplated the best course of action, Cady finally hit the speed dial, hoping Lex would answer this time.  
  
It was picked up almost immediately. "Cady," Lex answered, obviously checking his Caller ID as habit. "Are you in town?"  
  
"No. About forty-five minutes out or so. Are you all right? I was worried when you didn't answer the phone."  
  
"Same here." She could hear the tiniest smile in his voice. "Where were you?"  
  
"In a ditch."  
  
"Excuse me?" Lex's voice became alarmed.  
  
"Nothing to worry about. I'm fine. What about you?"  
  
There was a sigh and a slight pause and when he spoke again, his voice lowered. "The tornado hit the castle. My father was. he's in the hospital. He's pretty bad off."  
  
Cady bit her lip. "Lex, I'm sorry. Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine." His assurance echoed hers. "Nothing to worry about."  
  
Cady smiled. "I'm glad."  
  
"How did your meeting with your counselor go?" Lex asked, sounding as if he was determined to change the subject, to turn the topic away from him, which was his usual habit.  
  
"Very well. He was pleased with the report I handed him and agreed that I should ride out the rest of this plant fiasco."  
  
"Was that the term he used?"  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
"Accurate description." Lex sighed; he sounded tired.  
  
"Do you want me to come by the hospital when I get to town?"  
  
"It's not necessary." It wasn't a no. "We'll see each other soon."  
  
"Okay. Try to get some rest. Your father will be alright."  
  
"Thanks, Cady. Be careful."  
  
"I will. Bye, Lex."  
  
Hanging up, Cady set the phone beside her on the seat and returned her attention to the road. One day in Metropolis and it seemed like the entire world had gone to Hell.  
  
***  
  
Clark exited the shed in time to see their family's red pickup pull up the drive. Giving a small sigh of relief at knowing that at least his cousin was all right, he walked over to meet her as she climbed out of the cab. He was just about to say hello when his eyes widened in shock at her appearance. "What happened to you?!"  
  
Waving her hand dismissively, Cady walked past her cousin towards the farmhouse. "I had a date with a drainage ditch. Any news on your father?"  
  
Clark looked out towards the field, his brow furrowing with worry. "No. I've checked all over the farm. I'm going to start on the fields next and the woods after that."  
  
"He's all right," Cady assured him, reaching out to touch his arm gently. "Your father's strong. We'll find him."  
  
Nodding just a little, because he was afraid to believe her and afraid not to, Clark gestured towards the house. "Mom could really use your company right now. She has that whole mask of calm going but I know it's just for show."  
  
"Do you need help searching?"  
  
"No." Clark shook his head, knowing that having his cousin watch his every move would slow him down considerably. Besides, it was dark and there would be little she could do at the moment. "I'd prefer you stay with mom. She wanted to go to the hospital to see if dad might have been found and taken there. Also, Mrs. Miller was injured and she wanted to see how she was doing."  
  
"Okay." Cady hurried up the steps to the backdoor. "I'll get cleaned up and take her. And don't worry, Clark. Everything will be fine."  
  
Moving in to the kitchen, Cady set her purse down and wandered into the front room where her aunt was on the phone, pacing near the windows. She glanced up as Cady walked in and quickly made excuses to the person on the other line before hanging up. Martha's gaze swept over her niece for a moment, taking in the dried mud and general disarray before she hurried over and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Are you all right?" Cady asked, pulling back so that she could search her aunt's face.  
  
"I will be." Martha nodded with a tight smile. "What happened? How did you get so dirty?"  
  
"I ran into a little storm just outside Junction City. Luckily, both myself and the truck are unharmed." Not wanting to allow her aunt to dwell on the idea that another family member could have been lost, she quickly commented, "Clark said you wanted to go to the hospital. If you don't mind waiting a few minutes longer, I can wash up and take you?"  
  
"I'd appreciate that," Martha replied.  
  
Flashing a quick smile, Cady hurried upstairs for a quick shower and change into jeans and a t-shirt before heading back downstairs fifteen minutes later, her hair wet, but free of mud and leaves. Gathering her aunt, they headed back outside to the truck, waving once to Clark who was on his way once more into the pastures. When Cady climbed into the cab, her back to her cousin, he broke into super speed to race to the back acreage.  
  
The drive to the hospital was a quiet one. Cady and Martha glanced over the ravaged countryside but didn't speak of it. The sights around them were typical after a tornado's devastation - farm houses untouched across the road from a neighbor who lost everything; a home demolished while beside it, the red barn remains whole; a truck on top of a grain bin; a deep swath cut through a cluster of trees. Cady was forced to swerve a few times - from torn up trees laying in the road and once to miss a brass bed that was sitting untouched in her lane. Emergency vehicles raced past them, some from as far out as Salina and Abilene. Cady began chewing on her nails until her aunt reached out and pulled her hand away, setting it back in her lap. They smiled at one another for a moment before their attention returned to the road.  
  
As Cady pulled the truck into the hospital parking lot, Martha began searching the faces of the people that were filing in and out of the entrance. Tables were set up outside where people were checking and adding names of those missing, found and injured. The truck was barely placed in park before Martha leapt out of the cab, purse in hand and hurried over to the table. Chewing her lower lip worriedly for a moment, Cady finally climbed out and followed her aunt. She reached her just in time for the woman at the table to inform her that Jonathon wasn't on the list but she might want to check inside in case they missed him. It was impossible to tell if her aunt was relieved or not with the information.  
  
"I can't decide if I want him to be here or not," Martha commented to her niece as they headed towards the front entrance.  
  
Cady glanced over at her before reaching out and taking her hand. "Everything will be fine. I'm sure of it."  
  
Martha only nodded in reply as they stepped inside. They caught the attention of the first orderly they found and were directed down the hall to the emergency department where the newest cases were being sent. While her aunt went to speak with those at the registration desk, Cady searched the faces of those in the waiting area until she found a familiar one.  
  
"Lex?" She called out as she moved around the chairs to where he was seated, staring at the floor in front of him.  
  
Lex came to his feet at her voice and walked forward to meet Cady, immediately pulling her into his arms when they reached one another. He hugged her tightly for a moment, wondering about the wet hair that stuck to his cheek before pulling back and searching her face. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Cady glanced over her shoulder, waving a hand towards her aunt. "Uncle Jonathon is missing." She turned her gaze back to Lex who was frowning deeply, looking from her to Martha. "Aunt Martha wanted to check the hospital. just in case. Are you all right?" She reached up and touched the bandage over his eyebrow gently.  
  
"Fine." He nodded. "Just a little cut. Why wasn't Mr. Kent in their storm cellar?"  
  
"I don't know." Cady shook her head. "Poor Clark looked so worried when we left."  
  
"He's alone?" Lex asked, the frown still present.  
  
"Yes. He's searching the farm." Cady watched him for a moment before asking, "How's your father?"  
  
He shook his head. "Not good. The team is working on stabilizing him right now."  
  
"I'm sure he'll be all right."  
  
Lex met her eyes and considered telling her the truth for a moment before mentally shrugging the desire away. He wasn't prepared for the disillusionment he knew he would see in her eyes if he admitted that he had considered allowing his father to die. Not that he would ever blame her for feeling that way. He wasn't a good person, and he wanted her to see that, but he wasn't ready to let go just yet.  
  
"I should give Clark a hand," he commented quietly, his fingers idly stroking her waist where they rested. "When I get an update on my father, I'll head over to the farm."  
  
"You need to rest, Lex," Cady insisted quietly. "You've been through a lot today. Clark will understand."  
  
"No." Lex glanced over Cady's shoulder to watch Martha for a moment before returning his gaze to hers. "He's my friend. I have to help."  
  
"Lex." Martha walked up to where her niece was standing in his arms, and apparently in no hurry to go anywhere. She gave him a tired smile. "Are you all right? What are you doing here?"  
  
"The mansion was hit," he explained, letting his hands drop from where he held Cady and taking a discrete step back. "My father was. injured."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that," Martha replied, reaching out to touch his arm. "Is there anything we can do?"  
  
"No. But thank you." Lex wasn't used to this amount of attention and kindness. He shifted a little uncomfortably before asking, "Did you learn anything regarding Mr. Kent?"  
  
Martha's expression darkened for a moment and Lex thought she looked older and more tired than he had ever seen her. "No. Nothing." She glanced at her niece. "I thought we could go into town. "  
  
"Of course." Cady nodded instantly with a smile to her aunt before looking back over at Lex. "See you later, then?"  
  
Lex flashed her a half-smile and a nod before they both leaned in to share a brief, mutually-desired kiss. Martha watched the exchange silently, trying not to judge based on the fact that Cady was her niece and bad situations seemed to follow Lex around the way meteor mutants followed her son. It was obvious that Cady saw the same things in Lex that Clark did, and she realized that she was simply going to have to trust both of them. Besides, she would be the first to admit that Lex seemed to need people to care about him in his life, and that maybe her son and her niece could be the ones to make a difference.  
  
"Goodbye, Lex," Martha gave him a smile as she followed her niece past him down the hall.  
  
"Goodbye, Mrs. Kent. Good luck." Lex remained silent as he watched them walking away and finally disappearing around the corner.  
  
Glancing down at his watch, he figured he would wait until his father had been moved to his private room, and then head to the farm to help Clark. Apparently, the storm had seen fit not to let anyone escape its wrath. For as much as he and Jonathon Kent did not get along, he fervently hoped that the man was all right. For Clark's sake, for Martha's sake and for Cady's sake. She had already lost enough of her family as it was. Sighing softly, Lex ran a hand over his head and dropped back into the seat he had been waiting in for the past two hours.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Cady was busy gathering up the trash that the tornado had seen fit to deposit into the yard. So far she had discovered such strange items as cancelled checks from Missouri, two car headlights, a garden gnome (which had promptly sent her into much-needed peals of laughter) and a 19- inch television. There were clothes and bed sheets and towels -- obviously carried over from someone's clothesline -- business papers, toys and home siding that in no way matched the lemon-yellow of her aunt and uncle's house. Worst of all was finding family photos, pictures of people that were unfamiliar, and to whom they would be impossible to ever return. It made her think of her uncle, and she couldn't allow herself to do that.  
  
After the hospital, Cady and her aunt had gone downtown where they helped to establish a relief shelter at the Talon. They'd remained there for hours, helping Lana put everything in order before finally returning home with the hope that perhaps Clark had found his father. The house had been empty; Martha made coffee and they sat together quietly in the kitchen, waiting for Clark's return.  
  
When he had finally appeared, he'd been tense and snappish and Martha had quietly suggested that they all get a few hours sleep before trying again. Clark had refused to give up and left the house once more to look for his father. It had been up to Cady to finally convince her aunt to lie down for a few hours, with the promise that she would do the same. Unfortunately, sleep had been as impossible for Cady as it probably was for her aunt. She couldn't get the fear of losing her uncle out of her mind; she couldn't imagine having to deal with such a loss on top of her parents. Certainly, she and uncle Jonathon didn't see eye to eye regarding her relationship with Lex, but that didn't mean she loved him any less.  
  
Aunt Martha had left early that morning to return to the Talon and continue helping Lana. She said she trusted Clark in his search and she could do more good by helping others. Plus, it served to keep her mind off of her own fears. Cady had seen Clark briefly a few times that morning. He had come into the kitchen for some toast, then passed by her once as she had cleaned around the yard. They'd exchanged brief, weary smiles before he continued back toward the fields.  
  
The morning air was horrendously humid, and Cady was already considering a second shower only a few hours after her first. Brushing a stray strand of hair from her forehead, she tugged on a board painted bright blue that was sticking out of the ground in front of the porch. It was jammed fairly deeply into the ground, and she had no idea where it had come from. Nothing on the farm was painted such an unnatural blue. Her hands slipped with her next tug and she cried out softly as a splinter embedded itself into her finger. Wincing, she lifted her hand up, peering down as she searched for the culprit. Her attention was momentarily diverted as she heard the familiar sound of a sports car coming up the drive.  
  
Flashing another quick glare at her finger, she moved around the blue board and walked past the picket fence to meet Lex as he exited the silver convertible Mercedes.  
  
"Morning," she called out, grimacing when one of her fingers happened to graze over the splinter.  
  
"Hey." Lex joined her beside the fence, leaning over to kiss her cheek. She smelled like grass and damp earth and. well, Cady. Her cheek was covered in a slight sheen of perspiration, her hair clung to her scalp. He thought she had never looked more beautiful.  
  
"How's your dad?" Cady ignored the splinter for the moment so that she could search his face. His eyes were tired, his face still pale. She thought he probably slept less than her last night.  
  
Lex shrugged, glancing at a point just past her shoulder for a moment as he carefully schooled his features into a mask of indifference. "The specialist from Metropolis is arriving today. Doctor Davis says we should wait and let my father stabilize but I want to get another opinion first."  
  
Cady nodded. "That makes sense. He's your father. You are going to want to do what is best for him."  
  
Returning his gaze to hers, Lex nodded briefly before glancing down at her hands and the odd manner in which she was holding them. He frowned. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Huh?" She followed his eyes to her hands. "Oh. I got a splinter before you pulled up."  
  
"Let me see."  
  
Lex took her hand in his before she could protest, pulling it closer to his face so that he could examine it closely. Running his fingers over hers, stopping only when she flinched as he found the splinter.  
  
"Sorry," he muttered.  
  
Pinching her finger in the area around the tiny sliver, Lex pressed against the skin just beneath it, pushing at his with his fingernail to slowly dislodge it. Cady winced at the sharp pain, knowing she was the world's biggest chicken when it came to pain, and bit her lip to refrain from actually exclaiming. She watched anxiously as Lex finally captured the splinter between two fingernails and pulled it from her skin. He brought his eyes to hers, smiling a little as his thumb moved over the slightly reddened area, soothing it.  
  
"Better?"  
  
Cady nodded. "Yes. Thank you."  
  
Lex watched her a moment longer before leaning in and placing a gentle kiss against the skin. Straightening back up, he held her hand between them, as if unable to let go. His gaze wandered over the yard for a moment before he asked, "Are you here alone?"  
  
"Clark has been back and forth. Still searching the area. Aunt Martha is in town." She regarded him silently, then asked, "Did you come by last night?"  
  
"Clark didn't tell you?" Lex brought his eyes back to her face and gave her a tight smile. "I would have thought he would have shared that little story with the family."  
  
Cady frowned. "I don't understand."  
  
Lex sighed and ran his free hand over his eyes for a moment as he glanced back out across the yard. "We had. an argument. He said some things. " He trailed off and his eyes became unfocused in thought before he returned them to her face. "And maybe he was right."  
  
"Lex, I'm not very good with riddles."  
  
Dropping her hand, Lex shoved his own into the pockets of his slacks and turned away, wandering out across the gravel driveway, stopping halfway to his car. He stood there silently for the next few moments before looking over his shoulder at her. "Yesterday, when the storm hit, my father was trapped beneath the debris. He was in danger. He was about to die. I knew that. And. I thought that maybe it would be better if he did."  
  
Cady clenched her jaw at his words; then nodded. "Such a thought would make sense, Lex, after what he did to you yesterday. In front of your employees, the entire town."  
  
"He's my father."  
  
"And you saved him, just like a son should do."  
  
Lex gave a short bark of laughter, of disbelief. "Cady, that pedestal you have me on is a shaky and fragile one."  
  
It was her turn to laugh. "You think I have you on a pedestal, Lex?" She asked in amazement, taking a few steps toward him. "After the way you treated me in Metropolis? After the hot and cold treatment you've handed me almost every day since we met? No, Lex, I sure as hell don't have you on a pedestal."  
  
He stared at her, his expression caught between confusion and anger.  
  
Pursing her lips, Cady walked up to him and took his hand back into hers. "But that doesn't mean I don't see what a good person you are, Lex. How much you want to do for this town and it's people. And how very much you are trying to crawl out from your father's shadow."  
  
Lex's body seemed to relax with her words and he moved closer, leaning his forehead against hers. His hand squeezed hers lightly. "At least I still have you."  
  
Cady rolled her eyes playfully. "Gee. Thanks."  
  
"I didn't mean it like that and you know it." He kissed her lips lightly. Growing silent again, he held her gaze for a long time before commenting softly, "I think I might have ruined my friendship with Clark."  
  
She shook her head against his. "He's more forgiving than that. Whatever it was that the two of you argued over, just explain your side to him. Apologize. You mean a lot to him, Lex. It'll be all right. I promise."  
  
"You're incredibly optimistic, you know."  
  
"No." Cady dropped her gaze. "I'm terribly afraid and I am just pretending. It is easier to think I can fix everyone else's problems and ignore my own fears."  
  
Lex wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. He kissed her temple and brushed his fingers through her hair. "Your uncle is fine. He's strong, Cady. They'll find him."  
  
Cady closed her eyes and inhaled the scent of his cologne for a moment, letting her worries go briefly so that she could enjoy the feel of his arms and soothing embrace. "Promise?" She asked softly.  
  
"Promise," Lex replied with a smile.  
  
They remained unmoving for a few minutes, just holding one another, before Cady heard the faint, distant ring of the phone. She pulled back a little and looked up at Lex. "That might be Aunt Martha. I'd better get it. Clark is around, if you just want to wait?"  
  
Lex nodded. "I need to talk to him before I get back to the hospital. I think I might be able to help him search for your uncle."  
  
Cady smiled. "Thank you, Lex."  
  
He shrugged and dropped his arms, kissing her cheek briefly. "Go on. I'll call you later."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Lex looked after her as Cady broke into a sprint towards the back of the house and up the porch to the kitchen. He should have told her about Nixon, the truth regarding her cousin's anger at him. It was better that she hear it from him than from Clark but Lex wasn't quite certain he was ready to share that much with her. As much as Cady claimed she didn't hold him on a pedestal, Lex still feared destroying her view of him. He knew it would happen eventually - it always did, just as it had the night before with Clark. He just wanted a few more chances to make things right with Cady before it all came crashing down. Turning back to the car, he decided to take her advice and wait for Clark. That was another relationship he just couldn't allow himself to lose just yet.  
  
The ringing of his phone pulled him from his reverie. Checking caller ID, Lex saw that it was Martin Sparrowhawk, his Head of Staff at the mansion, and quickly answered. A contractor had already been contacted to provide an estimate regarding the repairs. Apparently the west wings had sustained the worst damage; the east wing was still in habitable. All of the staff were accounted for, and none had suffered any injury or loss. Martin was relating the timeframe given to him by the contractor for the repairs when Lex saw Clark approaching.  
  
Ending the call, Lex slipped the phone into his pocket and called out to his friend, "Clark."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Even though the reaction was exactly as he had expected, Lex still felt himself flinch at Clark's tone. Remembering Cady's words, he explained immediately, "I should have come out and told you the truth right away. I do know Roger Nixon. I was just trying to protect you."  
  
The disbelief and annoyance was apparent in Clark's stance and tone. "Protect me from what?"  
  
Knowing that this was probably one of the most important conversations of his life, Lex decided to offer as much information as he could. "Before the tornado, Nixon approached me. He offered to sell me information about your family."  
  
"What kind of information?" Clark focused his gaze on Lex, as if trying to see through to any lies he might be withholding.  
  
"It doesn't matter now, Clark," Lex replied, wishing he knew the answers to the question; hoping that he might still be able to discover them, even if it were all simply fabricated. Whatever Nixon had on the Kents was obviously dangerous if he thought he could sell it to Lex's father. No matter what part Lex might have played in alerting Nixon to the Kents, he was determined to protect them.  
  
He continued, "The man's a liar. He'll do anything for a story. I warned him to stay away from your family. When I saw his car I realized he might have had something to do with your father's disappearance."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me before?" Clark demanded, his tone slightly petulant.  
  
That was a good question. "I didn't want to alarm you unless I knew for sure."  
  
Clark's expression was still slightly disbelieving but his eyes were softening. "You know, Lex, I don't know what to believe anymore."  
  
Lex latched onto the slight change in his expression and pressed. "Believe that I'm your friend."  
  
Recalling the reason he had come by before heading back to the hospital, Lex told him, "I got something to show you."  
  
Walking over to his car, he leaned across the door to lift the rolled map from the seat and pull it out, moving back over to join Clark.  
  
The teen frowned a little as Lex opened it, holding it between them. He asked, "What's that?"  
  
"It's a map," Lex explained. "A cellular frequency grid to be exact. I had my people look into it. Only one cell tower survived the storm," he told him, pointing to the area. "Meaning Nixon and possibly your father had to be within a one-mile radius of where we were last night. I don't know if it will help, but it's worth a shot."  
  
Clark had seemed appreciative of the help, and by the time Lex left the Kent farm, he had higher hopes that maybe things were better between them again. Perhaps not perfect, but better.  
  
On his return to the hospital, Lex met with both Dr. Davis, and Dr. Farrell from Metropolis, and discussed the options for surgery. They left the choice up to him - operate now, or wait and allow his father to stabilize. While Lex had been impressed with Dr. Davis' care for his father so far, he still found himself leaning toward Dr. Farrell's recommendations. After all, Farrell worked in Metropolis, and was known throughout the country by his reputation. Lex chose to act on Farrell's advice.  
  
Now there was nothing left to do but wait. Taking up his familiar spot in the waiting area, Lex leaned back and stared up at the television where the news was still broadcasting the latest regarding the storms. Over half a dozen people remained missing throughout Kansas, and Lex found himself holding out hope that Clark would find his father soon.  
  
Still, the question remained: Where was Nixon?  
  
***  
  
The first ring startled her away and Cady reached over to grab it, her gaze settling on the caller ID for a moment before rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she glanced groggily over at the clock beside her bed. It was just after one in the morning. She'd been asleep precisely forty-two minutes.  
  
"Lex?"  
  
"Did I wake you?" His voice was low; it didn't hold the usual strength she was used to.  
  
Sitting up in bed, she ran her fingers through her hair and shook her head before she realized he couldn't see it. "No. Of course not. Are you all right?"  
  
There was a long pause and for a moment Cady thought they had lost the connection. "Lex. "  
  
"I don't know, Cady. I. " Another pause.  
  
The room around her lit up brightly and Cady glanced toward the window for a moment, silently counting in her head until the thunder rumbled through the sky. Seconds later, rain drops began pelting against the storm windows. The weather hadn't called for tornadoes so she relaxed a little, returning her attention to the phone as Lex began to speak once more.  
  
"My father woke up. "  
  
"That's good," Cady replied. Then she added, "Isn't it?"  
  
A sharp, biting bark of laughter was the reply. "The surgery was a failure. He's blind. He said. he told me I should have let him die."  
  
Frowning, Cady slipped out of bed and walked over to the window, pulling the curtains aside to stare out at the rain, which was slowly changing to hail. "Lex, he didn't mean it. He's just. it had to be a scary experience."  
  
"I'm never going to do anything right in his eyes, am I, Cady?" Lex asked, his voice lowering once more, his tone bland, emotionless. "I'll never be good enough. It doesn't matter what I do. or don't do."  
  
"That's not true, Lex," she argued quietly. "Your father loves you. You're his son. His only child - "  
  
"But not the one he wanted."  
  
"You don't know that, Lex," Cady admonished gently. "Have you ever asked him?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. I don't really give a fuck anymore."  
  
Cady sighed. After the events of the day, she was more than prepared to take both her Uncle Jonathon and Lionel Luthor and bash their heads together. What the hell was wrong with men anyway? Was it a pride thing? Why did so many of them feel the need to crush those around them? Lex had the potential within him to be an amazing individual - he was intelligent, kind, charming, handsome and a leader. But he needed to be given a chance; he needed to be shown by the people he looked up to the most that they believed in him as well. What kind of man would he become when he couldn't even believe in the love of his own father?  
  
Turning to grab her jeans, she asked, "Lex, where are you?"  
  
"Look out your window."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Cady moved back over to the window, pushing the curtains aside once more and peering out. She saw nothing until the lights from the Aston Martin flashed once. A small smile crept across her face as she leaned her forehead against the glass. Lex had come to her. That had to mean something.  
  
"Come inside," she said softly.  
  
"Your aunt and uncle - "  
  
"Screw them. I live here, too." There was no rancor in her words, just a simple statement. "I'll be waiting for you at the front door."  
  
"Cady - "  
  
She hung up before he could protest further and quietly left her room, moving down the hallway to the staircase. Certain to skip the steps that creaked, Cady finally reached the front hall where she pulled the door open, waiting impatiently until she finally saw Lex jogging toward her through the rain. It was coming down hard and he was already soaked by the time he reached the shelter of the porch. She stepped aside to let him in, closing the door quietly behind him and glancing up with a small smile.  
  
"You're getting my aunt's floor wet," she whispered, reaching out for his hand, which was cold when she took it. "Come on."  
  
They successfully made it quietly back upstairs and in to her room where Cady shut and locked the door. As much as she believed she had the right to have anyone over that she wanted to, she still didn't relish the idea of having her aunt or uncle just walk in. Grabbing a towel from her dresser, she walked over to where Lex was standing beside the window and held it out to him.  
  
"Get out of those clothes before you freeze to death," she commanded.  
  
Lex glanced down at her before taking the towel and rubbing it over his face and head, drying the droplets of water that clung to his skin. "I'm not going to strip in the Kent house," he replied, turning to walk over to the wooden rocker in the corner where he sat down.  
  
"So instead you'll just die of pneumonia in the Kent house."  
  
"I don't get sick, Cady."  
  
"Oh. Right. That makes it all better."  
  
Lex sighed and glanced up at her. "I'm really not in the mood for verbal sparring with you at the moment. If I wanted that, I'd go back to the hospital."  
  
Cady had the wherewithal to look properly abashed at his comment. "I'm sorry." She moved to stand in front of him for a moment before crouching down and taking his hand, which were still ice cold, into hers. "I just worry about you, Lex."  
  
"It's been awhile since I've heard those words," he told her quietly, pulling a hand from hers to touch her cheek, smiling just a little when she leaned into it.  
  
"Forgive me if I don't know how I should respond."  
  
She turned her head and kissed his palm. "It's okay."  
  
He was silent for a long moment, watching her, before he spoke softly, "I was driving. On my way out of town to. anywhere, really. I didn't care. I just felt the need to. escape." Lex moved his fingers through Cady's hair, tangling them in the strands, as if searching for a way to hold on. "I'm tired, Cady. Tired of being Lex Luthor. Tired of having everyone judge me on that name, while in the shadows my father judges me on not being good enough to have it."  
  
"Lex - "  
  
"I want to be worthy of your concern, Cady, and I don't know how to do that."  
  
"You are worthy, Lex, " Cady insisted, squeezing the hand she held. "Just because your father - "  
  
"I killed a man today."  
  
Cady shook her head. "You were protecting my uncle and my cousin. It wasn't as if it were in cold blood or anything."  
  
The events of the afternoon had been startling. She'd received the call from her aunt that her uncle had been found. When the family had shown back up at the house, Clark had pulled her aside, and explained what had happened. Cady had tried calling Lex to talk, but he'd returned to the hospital to stay at his father's side.  
  
"Wasn't it?" Lex pulled his hands from her, stood, staring down at her for a moment before walking back over to the window. He stood there with his back to her, silent, for a few moments before admitting, "Roger wouldn't have been here if not for me."  
  
Frowning, Cady rose to her feet but remained beside the rocker. "I don't understand."  
  
Lex ran his hand over his bare scalp, hooking it around the back of his neck. "After Clark rescued me, I became a little. obsessed with how he did it. All the evidence pointed to the fact that I should have been dead. But I wasn't. Because of your cousin."  
  
He turned a little to look at her. "I. hired Roger to find out what happened. He did some digging into Clark and his parents. Eventually, I admitted this to Clark but by then, Roger was interested in too many unanswered questions. He kept digging."  
  
"Questions like what? What did he find?"  
  
"Dents in my car that could have only been made by a human form, a roof that had to have been purposely torn, tales of flying saucers the day of the meteor storm."  
  
Cady made a face. "Lex, those things sound - "  
  
"Insane?" Lex shrugged and looked back out the window at the rain. "To Roger it sounded like a story. I told him in no uncertain terms that he was to stop, that the Kents were under my protection. But he apparently didn't listen. He said he found something that my father would be interested in paying for if I wasn't."  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"I don't know. I shot him, remember?" He glanced over his shoulder at her with a wry grimace.  
  
Cady shifted uncomfortably. "Why did you shoot him, Lex?"  
  
Lex raised his gaze to hers and the silence hung between them. Finally, he replied, "Because I didn't want the answers. Or maybe because I didn't want Clark and Mr. Kent to find out how deeply involved I truly was. Or it could have been that I didn't trust Nixon not to sell the information to both myself and my father." He paused and searched her face. "Why do you think I did it, Cady?"  
  
"Because you were protecting my uncle and Clark," she replied without hesitation.  
  
They stared at one another. Thunder rumbled overhead as the lightning continued to flicker across the night sky. Lex's gaze narrowed slightly, then he turned and walked back over to Cady. Reaching up, he grabbed her by the upper arms and pulled her close, his wet clothing soaking through her nightshirt. She shivered a little from the chill that swept over her skin, while inside she melted.  
  
"Make me worthy of your concern," Lex whispered, his breath fanning over her lips as he leaned in and kissed the corner of her mouth. "Make me believe. just tonight."  
  
He trailed kisses across her cheek, his hands caressing her shoulders before moving down her arms to her waist, pulling her closer to him. He traced Cady's ear with his tongue, eliciting a soft moan from her that only served to heighten his desire. He was so hard with need that it was painful, but he forced himself to move slowly because this was supposed to be special. Lex had promised her that much.  
  
Cady tried not to think about what was happening. If she thought about it too closely, she would probably put an end to it now, before it could happen. Because this was her aunt and uncle's house and, Christ, they were just down the hall and so was Clark and how was she supposed to explain what Lex was doing in her room? She didn't allow herself to think of any of that; forced it completely from her mind and lost herself in the feel of Lex against her and the scent of the wet rain clinging to his clothes and skin. As his hand cupped her breast, Cady pushed against his palm, her nails digging into the fabric of his coat in anticipation of the feel his skin against her own. She felt his fingers move against the hem of her nightshirt and then he was lifting it up and over her head and it was tossed somewhere to the floor. She shivered a little as the night air and wetness from his clothes washed over her.  
  
Lex set her away from him, his gaze flickering over her body as lightning lit up the room. He remembered their night in Metropolis, the sound of her cries that his touch elicited, the feel of her skin, her hands moving over him. He wanted to turn on the lights and explore her body in even more detail but he knew now wasn't the time for that. He just needed her warmth, wanted to lose himself in her touch and forget the past seventy-two hours. Lex flashed her a small smile, moving his hands lightly over her shoulders.  
  
"You're beautiful," he whispered.  
  
Cady moved to shake her head but he kissed her to silence, his hands roaming delicately over her breasts, his palms encircling her nipples until they hardened into tight buds. Any remaining inhibitions within her quickly fled and she leaned into his touch, her arms wrapping around his neck to pull him closer. As his mouth moved away from hers, she brought her hands back around to help him out of his coat, then her fingers were skimming over the buttons of his grey shirt before reaching in to trail over his skin. It was damp and cool to the touch and she found herself wanting to warm him, hold him, erase the pain from his eyes and voice. Lex was slowly guiding her backwards, his hands cupping her face between them as he continued to worship her skin with his mouth.  
  
He kissed her forehead, her cheek, her mouth, lingering over her lips. He kissed her deeply, his tongue teasing hers playfully. His hands moved over her skin, stroking her back and hip, before brushing lightly across her breast. She moved into his touch, moaning low in her throat as he teased her nipple into a tight bud. Lex continued to fondle her breast tenderly, his lips moving away from hers to travel down her throat and across her breastbone to take her nipple into his mouth. He drew on it delicately at first, gauging her reaction until she arched forward to meet him, then he sucked on it voraciously, holding Cady against him as she writhed from the sensations that ran rampant through her. He moved from one breast to the other, lavishing each in some strange form of worship, his touch gentle and unthreatening. Pushing her back gently until her legs hit the edge of the mattress, Lex silently encouraged her to lie back against the sheets before divesting himself of the rest of his clothing.  
  
"You're the one who's beautiful," Cady told him as her eyes roamed over his smooth, muscular form.  
  
Lex smiled a little in response before lying down beside her. He could allow himself to believe the lie for now.  
  
Reaching out, he cupped her breast, relishing the weight of it in his hand, teasing the nipple with his thumb until it hardened once more into a tight bud. He noted the soft glaze that was settling over Cady's eyes, felt her tremble at his touch. He leaned over and licked at the nipple once, twice, stilling as she wriggled under him, her breath turning to soft sighs. He blew on the wet bud, teasing it once more with his thumb before finally taking it into his mouth, sucking on it forcefully before drawing back and licking it again. Cady let out a loud gasp, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to her. He turned his attentions to the other breast, teasing the nipple as he had its twin, sucking on it greedily like a starved child.  
  
Cady closed her eyes, losing herself to the exquisite feelings running rampant throughout her. Her body had wanted this for so long, though her mind had denied it, and now she felt as if she would explode under Lex's ministrations. His mouth was insistent on her, at times bordering on pain before gentling back to a tender suckle. While one hand continued to pet her breast, the other moved slowly down her stomach, lingering over her abdomen then moving to caress her hip, teasing as he neared the apex of her thighs.  
  
His attention to her body was torturous, his touch leisurely. He continued to play with her nipple lightly between his teeth, while his hand lingered at her thighs, which automatically opened at his touch, and he slid a finger excruciatingly slowly within her wet warmth. She arched her hips against his hand, searching for more, only to have him withdraw and return to gently caressing her hips. She whimpered at the loss but quickly forgot her disappointment as he moved his mouth across her belly once more, pausing to tickle her belly button with his tongue before moving back across her thighs.  
  
Over the next few minutes, Lex bathed her body with his tongue, flipping her onto her stomach so that he could pay special attention to the sensitive spot at the small of her back, lingering over the fragile lines of her ankles, nipping the soft skin at the back of her knees. By the time he had left no portion of her skin untouched, Cady thought she would weep with the intensity of the need that burned through her. His purposeful ministrations had left her a trembling mass beneath him, a rag doll simply waiting for the next sweet torture that he would visit upon her. She had become so used to his pulling away, leaving her bereft of his touch, that when he did so again she simply accepted it, unable to form the words needed to beg for release.  
  
This time, Lex's body moved over hers as he placed soft kisses along her jaw. She could feel the length of him, hot and hard, pressing against her, seeking entrance. She trembled a little at the uncertainty of everything but his hand caressed her belly until she relaxed once more, before moving downwards to push her thighs apart. She felt a long finger slide along the cleft, slipping inside, teasing while Lex's thumb pressed against the swollen nub. Cady's eyes closed at the delicious sensations, her hips pressing upwards, seeking more. His first finger was joined by another and the feeling was slightly uncomfortable at first, though it once more faded beneath the onslaught of need that was sweeping over her.  
  
Lex removed his hand, laying it against her hip as the other cupped her cheek. "Look at me, Cady."  
  
She opened her eyes, only to be immediately lost in the intense grey gaze above her. Lex was staring down at her intently, the tiny scar on his lip more apparent than usual from the tightness around his mouth.  
  
"Don't look away," he whispered, moving his hand to take one of hers, their fingers entwining.  
  
Cady kept her eyes riveted on the man above her, enjoying the feel of his heart thudding against her chest, the closeness of their bodies. Silently, she told herself to relax as she felt Lex pushing slowly, ever more deeply into her. Again, the discomfort threatened to destroy the enjoyment she had been feeling previously. It ached a little and Lex hesitated, as if he noticed the slight change in her expression. He kissed her gently, holding her gaze still while his hand moved from her hip between them once more, pressing and rubbing her until Cady felt nothing but the immense pleasure it caused. She was squirming against him again, the discomfort obliterated amidst the desire for more. Lex answered that need by pressing more fully into her until he hesitated just a moment, then pushed completely through the barrier. She whimpered slightly but the small expression of pain was quickly muffled when Lex's mouth covered hers, kissing her until the momentary sharp sting was forgotten and only pleasure remained.  
  
Cady thought it still felt strange, that she was stretched a little invaded but any thought quickly left her as Lex began to move within her. Her body seemed made to mold to him, so tightly did he fit within her, and once the discomfort of his initial entrance subsided, she arched up to meet his thrusts. Moving her hands to his shoulders where they clutched him, her nails biting into the hardened muscles as she strained toward him in trembling need. His hand remained between them, stroking the embers in her to burning while they rocked together. Within her, an uncontrollable inner excitement began to build, jarring her body with quick, piercing stabs of desire.  
  
Each time that a whimper or cry began to escape her, Lex would swoop in for another kiss, covering the noise between them. The bed still creaked a little as they rocked together, but much of it was covered up by the rumbling thunder outside. Cady thought she was surely dying from splendor as the excitement began to build until she was unable to tell the real from the unreal. She was soaring, yet melting away. Her fingers bit into his upper arms as she sought for something to ground her as her body began to shake, the ache deep within her reaching a crescendo. Lex continued to move into her, never once hesitating, even as she shook and trembled beneath him, the spasms of her consuming climax taking over her.  
  
It wasn't until he felt her muscles contracting around him, her fingers bending tightly over his own that he covered her mouth with his, swallowing her cry. While she shook and trembled beneath him, Lex finally allowed his own release, pulling out quickly since they hadn't been prepared for this moment, grunting softly against her mouth as he came against her belly.  
  
Slowly rolling to the side of the bed, Lex took Cady in his arms and pulled her to lay against him, much as she had attempted to do at the Penthouse. This time, he wasn't going to give that part up. He'd already taken that enormous step when he should have continued retreating, but her refusal to walk away when he had pushed was something he couldn't quite let go of. Throughout his life, Lex had grown used to people giving up on him. Tutors, teachers, his father, anyone he had even come close to begin considering a friend, girlfriends. Even Clark, now that he knew about Nixon. Maybe, just maybe, Cady would be someone who wouldn't give up, who would believe in him and remain by his side, no matter what stupid mistakes he made. Maybe.  
  
Lex stroked her back for a moment, enjoying the simple feel of her bare skin against his. He caressed her cheek, kissed her forehead, rested his own cheek against the top of her head and held her close. It felt nice. He couldn't remember the last time he had enjoyed just holding someone. Even when Victoria had moved in for a time, they had their respective bedrooms. It was easier that way - he knew she wouldn't wake up expecting anything beyond what he was willing and able to give her. Besides, when it came to a Hardwick, Lex wasn't too certain he wouldn't have awakened with a knife in his back. With Cady, he knew that wasn't a fear he had to harbor. When they did wake up, he knew he might feel differently. The light of day might make him change his mind, cause all of the warm, happy feelings coursing through him at the moment to dissipate. The comfort of being alone, of only having himself to rely upon, might be stronger than having Cady near. Odds favored the possibility that he would hurt her again.  
  
The difference was, Lex knew it didn't matter. She would still be there. And he wouldn't really be alone.  
  
As he felt her even breathing against his chest signaling sleep, Lex was certain that, at the moment, he never wanted this to end. Knowing he would likely never have the courage to say it again, he found himself whispering, "I think I'm in love with you." It hadn't been too hard. Lex felt a tiny breath of relief escape him and he relaxed. Maybe, someday, he would be able to say it to her for real. The thought was oddly comforting and it was enough for him to close his eyes and find his own path to sleep, completely missing the soft smile that appeared on Cady's face.  
  
~finis~  
  
A sequel will be coming in the next few months. 


End file.
